All Of The Things We Should Have Seen
by dareNALEYtomove
Summary: Begins as Nathan waits for news on Haley after she is hit by the car that was meant for him. Follow our favorite couple through S4 and 5 the way OTH should have been. Missed scenes from the college years. Sluts and jealousy included. Naley style.
1. The World Caves In

**All OF THE THINGS WE SHOULD HAVE SEEN**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the desire to see all the things that we missed. All of the characters and One Tree Hill belong to Mark Schwann. I must say that I do own James Lafferty in my dreams. But then don't we all. **

A/N This fic is to satisfy my own desires for what One Tree Hill should have been over the years. I have made some changes to the story lines but not many. It's my first shot at this so all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please no hate reviews. I'm really trying here.

Please leave reviews..

**Chapter 1 The World Caved In**

Haley James Scott was her husband's world. As Nathan sat in the waiting room of the ER at Tree Hill Memorial he couldn't get the images of Haley being hit by the car out of his mind. How could he have let this happen? Jesus she had pushed him out of the way and saved him, while sacrificing herself and their unborn child.

**Flash back**

"So the Dr. said that you're fine? You and the baby?" her husband asked.

"Yeah we're fine. We are all going to be fine"

Nathan lifted his arm and twirled his beautiful wife around. She loved the romance that he so easily showered her with. "There's a reason that I played so bad tonight"

"What do you mean?" Haley saw the headlights and heard the car speed up. "Nathan look out" She pushed him out of the way. Seconds later her body was thrown up to the windshield of the car.

When she tumbled to the street Nathan ran to her. "Haley! Haley! Baby! Baby! Nathan saw that Haley was lifting her head trying to get up. "Oh God!"

Lucas had heard the screeching tires and the crash. He immediately ran out of his mom's café. "Nathan! What happened" he screamed.

"They just hit her man!" Nathan then looked at the car that had run down his pregnant wife. Dear God! It was Daunte. Rage coursed through Nathans veins. He wanted to kill him. However that would have to wait. He couldn't leave his wife. Haley had drifted off into unconsciousness.

"I'll call 911" Lucas told him while looking down into the face of the girl that had been his best friend for what seemed like all of his life.

Lucas and Nathan stayed right by Haley's side. Nathan noticed how pale she was beginning to look. He silently prayed for the ambulance to hurry up.

"Lucas, what should we do?" Is there anything that we can do to help her until they get here?"

"I can see her breathing. It's shallow and forced but she's hanging on. We just need to wait unless we see something change."

"Haley, I am right here, baby. Hang on. Please just hang on. We're going to get you some help. I promise they are on their way. Just stay with me baby. YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME!"

Lucas looked down on his brother who was leaning over his wife holding her hand.

Never had he seen Nathan scared. It was obvious his brother was terrified. Finally the sirens could be heard. The ambulance was almost there.

When the paramedics got to Haley the tall one kneeled down beside her. He felt for her pulse.

"You gotta help her. She's been hit by a car" Lucas told him.

"She's pregnant. My wife is pregnant" Nathan added.

"How long has she been pregnant?" asked the paramedic?

Lucas waited for Nathan to answer. Finally he said "A few, A few. I don't know exactly."

"Twelve weeks" Nathan supplied.

"Ok. Brad let's get a back board under her and a neck collar on. We have got to move quickly"

Finally they had Haley loaded up in the ambulance. Nathan was allowed to ride with her. Lucas was going to get Dan and Karen and meet them at the hospital. This had to be the longest ride of Nathan's life. When they arrived at the hospital and they got Haley out, and rushed her in the open ER doors. Nathan followed behind. When they reached the inside doors to the ER Dept. Nathan knew that he couldn't go any further. He stopped and slid down to the floor in front of the information desk. His legs would no longer hold him. He still wondered how he was lucky enough for someone like Haley to love him but he hated it that she had tried to give her life for his. That was his job to do for her. He knew what Haley would say if she knew his thoughts. "But I love you just as much as you love me". He knew that she did. He had known it all of those months ago when she was on tour. Nathan was just thankful that they had made it back together. Nothing would break them apart again. 'If only she'll come back to me.'

Haley had been back there for forty five minutes and Nathan was still waiting for word on her condition. He kept looking at the automatic doors that were between him and his wife. Suddenly his thoughts went back to the first time that he kissed her.

**Flash back**

Lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, Nathan thought "Why in the hell did I do that". I should not have tried to hide that I was with Haley. What was I thinking? When she asked him why he was only nice to her when they were alone, he realized that was not the way he wanted things to be between them anymore. Haley James had opened up a whole new reality for him and he knew it. He had never had someone in his life prove that he didn't have to show off and be more for them. Last night Haley had told him that she liked it that he let her in past all the bluster he gave everyone else. He had to go see her this morning and make things right. When Nathan arrived at Haley's house it was early and it didn't appear that anyone was up yet. He through pebbles at the window he thought was in Haley's room.

Haley asked "Trying to wake up my parents? That's their room."

Nathan turned around to see her behind him. "Wait! Haley, look, I need to apologize, okay?"

She couldn't believe her ears "Well, you should write them in bulk if you're going to hand apologies out that often."

"Can we just? I don't know how to do this, alright? I'm not like you_" _having a hard time looking her in the eye.

"What does that mean" she asked. She was not going to make this easy for him.

"I screw up a lot, alright? And being around you, I just, I don't want to be that guy anymore."

Looking at him, thinking it was probably just another line. "Well who do you want to be, Nathan?"

He seriously looks straight into her eyes "I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you."

"Well you should've thought of that last night. You know, I keep, I keep putting myself out there, and you keep blowing it, it's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you could say or do that's gonna surprise me."

Nathan leaned in and kissed her suddenly. When they both pulled away, he looked at her wondering what she is thinking.

'Oh my god'. Caught off guard, she looked back at Nathan after rubbing her lips together. "Except that. You shouldn't have done that, Nathan."

As his eyes searched hers "I wanted to."

That was all she needed to hear. Her eyes dropped to his lips "Yeah". After a quick pause, she quickly jumps up placing her arms around his neck kissing him again passionately, sucking his bottom lip between hers. This was what she had been waiting for. Nathan Scott was kissing her because he wanted to.

Nathan wrapped both arms around her tiny waist as he caught Haley in his arms and held her up to his face with more emotion shown on his face with this kiss than any he had ever had. He never expected the feelings he was having. His brow furrowed. 'God, what this girl was doing to him?' He had never felt like this when kissing a girl. His lips tingled. Once they pulled away. He took her hand in his. "Want to ride to school with me?"

"Sure let me get my bag"

During classes that day Nathan and Haley both zoned out constantly, thinking about that kiss. They hadn't seen each other since they arrived at school. At the end of the day, he searched her out. Finally he saw her coming out of the gym. She nearly runs into another student, who's tell her bye, when she sees Nathan down the hall. "Bye… sorry." He began walking toward her, until he ran into his friends

Coming up with the guys, Tim yelled "What's up, Nathan?"

Nathan knocked fists with Tim. Then he saw she had started to leave, he called her and ran after her. She stopped to allow him to catch up. Pushing her hair back behind her ear, he wanted to make t obvious he didn't care who knew, he placed a hand on her neck, rubbing her cheek with this thumb as he leaned in to kiss her. "Let me take you home". She smiled taking the hand that he held out for her and nodded.

Nathan was brought out of his daydream by Dr. Baldwin. He had been the Scott family's Doctor since Nathan was five years old. Nathan stood up when he called his name. "What's happening? How's Haley?"

"They're prepping her for surgery. She has several broken ribs, a collapsed lung, trauma to the head, multiple fractures to her right leg and good deal of internal bleeding. We've put a chest tube in due to her inability to breath on her own"

Nathans head dropped and his shoulders slumped. "How long will surgery take? What about the baby? Haley is twelve weeks pregnant"

"It depends on what we find once we get in. I assure you Nathan I will keep you posted. Right now I want you to meet Dr. Latimer. He is the surgeon that will be operating on Haley. I will be in the OR with him."

"Nathan keep your chin up. We're going to do everything we can. We have to save Haley first" She is holding on but we don't have any time to waste"

Nathan just nodded. He had known Dr. Baldwin all of his life. It was comforting to him to know that he would be with Haley. Walking over to the pictures that laced the walls in the waiting room, he just stared. God what was he going to do. He couldn't lose Haley. They couldn't lose their son.

"Nathan! How's Haley?" Lucas asked.

"They are taking her up to surgery" was all Nathan could get out. He sat down on the long couch that was up against the wall. " We won't know anything for awhile."

"Nathan we're here for you son' Dan offered his support.

"Thanks Dad!"

Nathan just stared off into space, his mind still seeing the images of horror that had become his reality. Lucas and Karen shared a knowing glance. Nathan drifted off to his wedding night. All he could think of was how happy they were.

**Flashback **

"Nathan, you're going to drop me!" Haley giggled.

"Drop you? I could shoot you across this room like a three pointer I know that this isn't exactly what you dreamed of for a wedding or a honeymoon but I can carry my wife across our threshold"

"I got my dream guy."

He stretched his arms behind Haley and grabbed hold of her waist to pull her closer Nathan looked in her eyes. "Well yeah you did get that" he smiled. He reached down and picked her back up and carried her to their bedroom. When they reached the bed, he placed her gently on top of the comforter and lay down beside her. Placing both hands on her cheeks, he pulled her in for a wet kiss. As her tongue slid between his lips, Nathan groaned and pulled her even closer. Haley's arms wound around Nathan's neck. As the kiss intensified, he felt Haley move just a little, so he opened his eyes. "What's wrong"

"Nothing she said. I just had to catch my breath. Hold that thought a second. I have a surprise for you." She disappeared into the bathroom. After shutting the door, she went in and got the gift bag that she had placed in the closet. She pulled out the white negligee. It had a lacy bra type top and low rising boy shorts. Once she got in on, she let her hair down from its bun and brushed it. She was so nervous. They had dated for a long time and had never had sex. She put on the sheer white shirt type robe that was the cover up to the outfit and took one last look, turned the light out and opened the door.

Nathan respected her desire to wait until they got married but he had wanted this for so long. Sure they had fooled around, got into hot and heavy make out sessions and had actually taken each other to heavenly orgasms, but he longed to be inside of her.

While waiting for his wife to return, he decided to take off his suit. He stripped down to his black boxers and hadn't even realized that he had put them on when he dressed earlier. 'I guess this will work. When the door opened and he got a look at his beautiful wife and his throat went dry. God she was beautiful. His Haley was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Haley stepped out and her eyes met Nathan's sapphire eyes now even deeper blue with desire. She walked into his open arms. Nathan held on to her for several minutes. He pulled away to look in her eyes. "Are you sure you are ready to do this? We don't have to, I married you because I love you, not because I want to have sex with you"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life"

Satisfied with that answer, Nathan bent his head to claim her lips. His hands were roaming up and down her back. He walked her back to the bed and gently laid her down, making sure to be more beside her than allowing his weight on top of her. After several minutes, his hand moved down to her collar bone and his lips followed, kissing the length of the bone and then looking back at her face, making sure that he was pleasing her. The look on his wife's face took his breath away. The emotions he found there were so intense. He smiled, realizing that she was enjoying the ravishing of his mouth. He then moved his hand down to her breast, kneading them softly and he heard her moan. Nathan used his other hand to unbutton the robe when he made it to the last button he pushed it from her shoulders and lifted her up to remove it and through it on the pile of his clothes on the floor. Haley was running her finger nails over his scalp at the base of his neck as she knew that he loved for her to do. His lips claimed hers in an earth shattering kiss. His hands moved under her to unhook the top of her pretty negligee. Once it was undone he pulled the straps down her shoulders, revealing her full breast. Nathan deeply moaned when his eyes took in the sight of her without her top. He loved to see Haley topless. The only thing he loved to see more would be Haley naked.

His mouth moved down to take a rosy nipple between his teeth. He nibbled lightly, smiling when he felt Haley arch her back to him, pushing her breast even more into his mouth. She felt his hand squeeze the breast that Nathan had been loving with his mouth. He removed his hand to move down her flat stomach continuing to move lower until he reached her panties. He slipped his hand in the waist band and moaned when he reached her center feeling her slightly tense and then relax again. He stroked his finger through her lower folds, watching her face the entire time. When he saw Haley's body arch up he knew there would be no stopping this time. She grabbed onto his shoulders, using them to push back on. "God baby, you're so wet" he moaned as he slid a finger inside of her. A groan escaped her lips and she began gyrating her hips against his hand.

"Nathan, I need you" Haley said after just a couple of minutes. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Haley's panties and slowly pulled them down her silky legs. Then he stood to remove his boxers, never taking his eyes off of Haley. When there were no more barriers in between them, he moved back next to his wife and claimed her lips once again. This time the kiss was even deeper, even more intense. She could feel the need and want in this kiss. God she had waited for this for so long. After retrieving a condom and smoothing it down his shaft, Nathan moved slightly on top of her. "Spread open for me baby" he whispered. She allowed her legs to part wider, opening herself to her husband. Taking his throbbing erection in his hand, he placed it at her entrance moving to push just the tip inside. As Haley tensed up, he knew that he was about to hurt her and wasn't sure if he could do that causing him to withdraw his rock hard erection.

Haley opened her eyes and saw the conflicting emotions on his face. She reached up to cup her hand to his cheek. "It's ok. I expected this. After this one time it will be amazing"

Nathan slightly smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no regrets"

He placed the now throbbing member back at her entrance allowing just the tip to enter her, easing slowly as his body could possible allow, gently pushing into her. When he felt the barrier of her innocence, he pulled back just a little hating to do this to her but if anyone was going to it had to be him. Drawing back slightly he pushed through as he claimed her lips catching his wife's scream in his mouth. It was all Nathan could do to remain still and allow her body to adjust to him. As he looked at her face and saw the tears running out of the corner of each of her eyes his heart broke. Finally felt the tension in her body begin to release, she opened her eyes to look at him and nodded for him to continue.

Nathan began to move slowly in and out of his wife moaning her name. "You feel so good baby. Oh God you're so wet and tight and warm, " He heard Haley moan he moved his hand between them to circle her clit with his thumb, rubbing it to match the rhythm of his movements. Haley's eyes flew open. "Oh! Nathan!"

Feeling her trying to hold back he told her "It's ok baby. Let it go. I am right here."

Haley felt her body tingle from her head to her toes, it continued to reach for something knowing feeling would be wonderful. She opened her eyes to watch him above her and saw the play of emotions on his face. It was giving her the most secure feeling she had ever had, telling her that Nathan was as touched by their joining as she was.

Nathan knew she was close. He could feel her quiver. Suddenly he felt her body tighten. She was gripped with pleasure as she rode the waves of ecstasy causing him to moan her name as he felt her inner feminine muscles grip him. He thrust quickly into her one last time and exploded inside. "I'm love you Haley James Scott forever. I promise"

"I love you too Nathan Scott. You are my world.

"Nathan, how's Haley? Brooke asked.

"She's in surgery" Brooke and Peyton each placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, trying to let him know they were there for him. "It should have been me. This is all my fault" he cried.

"No it wasn't. It was an accident like the bridge." Brooke started to say.

"No it wasn't. And now Haley's in surgery and even if she makes it the baby could. She could still lose the baby. I can't lose either of them. What am I going to do?" Nathan broke down again.

"Excuse me" the nurse said "Dr. Baldwin asked me to come out to let you know that they have run into more than they expected and the surgery is taking longer than they expected but Mrs. Scott is hanging in there."

"Thank you" Nathan replied.

"Nathan, how long has she been in surgery?" Brooke asked.

"Four hours. It seems like forever."

Nathan noticed Lucas coming up. "Where have you been?" Peyton asked.

"Mom, Dan and I were in the chapel. We went over there after we got some coffee in the cafeteria. Nathan we brought you some. They assured me it would stay hot while we went to light a candle for Haley."

Nathan took the cup of coffee and began to drink it. Brooke Peyton and Lucas watched him in disbelief. Nathan usually put cream and sugar in coffee. He was drinking this cup black and didn't even seem to realize it. Brooke felt so sorry for him. The man was a mess. His love for his wife clearly expressed across his face. She had never seen anyone love as fiercely as Nathan and Haley loved each other. When she said that they could make the rest of their group believe in true love, it was said with confidence and belief. This couple was the definition of unconditional love. All any of them could do now is be there to try and help Nathan through this wait and see game that seemed to be the center of his life. He would never make it if the game wasn't won.


	2. Always Love

Chapter 2 Always Love

Chapter 2 Always Love

Nathan was so worried he thought he was going to be sick. What in the hell was taking so long. What could have happened that it is taking this long? God he prayed that Haley was ok. She was so tiny and the accident was really bad. What if he lost her? What if they lost their son?

"Nate, you ok?" Lucas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas what if something happens to Haley? I've already seen my life without her when she was on tour. I can't go on without Haley. She's my whole world." Nathan cried.

"I know Nathan. Don't worry, Haley is a strong girl. She's a fighter."

"Luke, she is so tiny. I am scared to death. She looked so fragile lying in the street. How can someone that small take a battering like that? Jesus, how could this have happened to Haley? She is a wonderful person. She didn't deserve this."

"I know Nate. I know"

Nathan sat back on the couch and placed his head back. He began to think about how things were when Haley was on tour. He missed her so bad. She was his soul mate and without her he was nothing. He thought about the day that he went to see her. His mom had given him money to make the trip and told him to go get his wife.

**Flashback**

When Nathan walked up people were taking luggage out of a bus. Nathan walked past and stops to look at a sign that says: 'THE WRECK CENTER TOUR mark. GAVIN DEGRAW, THE WRECKERS, CHRIS KELLER & Haley James'. Nathan frowns at it before walking on. He stops in front of a person holding a clipboard

"I'm here for Haley Scott".

"Haley who?"

Nathan looked away before turning back. "Haley James"

"Are you on the list?"

Nathan sighed and then frowned. "I'm her husband."

"Ok here's a backstage pass" After looking at Nathan's ID.

Nathan enters and walks forward, looking and feeling very out of place. He walks into the dressing room. He sighs and looks around it, touching the outfits and stopping in front of two mirrors, bordered with lights. A guy walks past with a clipboard. He hears Gavin DeGraw playing in the background. He sits in Haley's chair and smiles as he sees their wedding picture stuck up on the mirror. Nathan smiled when he saw it. The he noticed the other pictures that were around it. They were pictures that had been taken on the tour.

He heard Haley's voice coming up behind him.

"Oh, that's great. Tell her I said 'hi' she laughed. "OK."

Haley comes to her dressing table and stops, shocked, when she sees Nathan sitting there.

"Nathan, oh my god! What're you doing here?"

Nathan turned to look at her and stood up from the dressing table chair. He walked over to her. She smiled and guiltily pulled the fallen strap of her top up when she realized it had fallen.

"I wanted to see you." Nathan told her. Haley smiled "I needed to see you, I-..." He paused as not knowing what else to say. His eyes were drinking in the sight of his beautiful wife.

"I'm so glad you did" She hugged him. "I miss you baby"

Nathan smiled and pulled her tighter to him. "Listen, I asked you to marry me because I wanna spend my life with you. I _**still**_want that." He relaxed his hold to pull back so he could see her face "I love you, Haley."

"I love you too."

"So I came here for you and I'll _**be**_ here for you no matter what." He saw Haley smile so he rushed on quickly. "I'll go with you on the tour. I'll wait for you, whatever you want me to do.

Haley smiled and then she nods.

"I'm not giving up on us." Nathan paused. "I'm not giving up on our marriage."

Haley closed her eyes, nodded and then laughed to relieve herself of the breath she had been holding. Then she exhaled forcefully

She walked back into Nathan's arms. "God I love you! I never thought you would want me again. After the last time we talked when I called to tell you about the interview I thought our marriage was over. I have cried myself to sleep every night since then."

Nathan looked at his wife worried that he had hurt her like that. "I'm sorry Haley. I was hurt and I struck out at you. I should never have done that. I love you and I always want you to be my wife."

"Nathan I have wanted to come home for the last several weeks. The reason that I haven't is I thought you would turn me away. I made a mistake leaving and coming on this tour. I know that. I was scared that I would regret not coming and trying. It was my shot at making it in music. When you told me that if I came that we were done, I thought that you were not going to forgive me for the Chris fiasco. Nathan I swear to you, he kissed me. I pulled away. I don't have a lot of experience with things like that. I was caught off guard for a second but when I realized what was happening I told him he had lost his mind and that I was married."

"Oh baby! We've wasted so much time." Nathan looked down at Haley's hand and smiled when he saw she was wearing her wedding ring. "I wasn't sure if you would be wearing it or not after the jackass that I have been"

"Of course I wear it. I mean, they did ask me not to wear it on stage because of divulging personal information, but other than that, it has remained where it belonged." Haley needed to ask him a question. "Nathan, can you stay for a while. I am going to have to go back onstage to finish this up and do the encore. I promise it won't take long. Then we can talk and decide what to do next"

"I'll be right here as long as you want me"

The stage manager called Haley for the encore and Nathan went to stand behind the curtain of the stage and watch his wife. She went out and gave a grand performance. Looking back at her gorgeous husband, thinking how lucky she was. When the song ended, she said good night to her audience and ran off stage into Nathan's waiting arms.

"Oh I have missed you so much" she told him.

"Haley I missed you too. You can never know the hell and torment I went through while you've been gone. I am so sorry that I allowed my jealousy to do this to us. I was upset that you had kissed Chris, or that I thought you had and wanted to. I have nearly been out of my mind since you left."

"Nathan I swear to you, it was never about Chris. I was chasing a music dream. The problem was that my dreams for my love life were far more important to me. I thought I had ruined us. I was so scared you would never hold me like this again"

Nathan bent down and claimed his wife's lips with a kiss of hunger, longing, passion, and need like he had never given her. He rubbed small circles on Haley's back. God he loved this girl. When both needed to break away because air had become an issue, Haley through her arms around Nathan's neck. His just tightened his arms around her waste to hold her even closer. They had returned home, right where they belonged, in each other's arms.

Later Haley talked to the stage manager and told him that she wanted to leave the tour and go home. He asked Haley to finish the weekend and perform the Saturday night show. Nathan agreed to stay with her to help her boss out so he had more time to find a replacement.

On Sunday they packed their car and Nathan took his wife home. Once they arrived back at the apartment. They took their bags in and dropped them at the front door, both happy to be with each other and realizing just how close they had come to losing their always and forever.

Nathan was brought out of his daydream by Dr. Baldwin. He looked into the man's face praying that he had good news.

"Nathan, Haley's in recovery. The surgery was successful. We were able to stop the internal bleeding. I am sorry that it took longer than expected but once we got in, we found that her spleen had ruptured. It had to be removed. Haley will remain in ICU for the next twenty four to forty eight hours. We want to keep her monitored closely. We also had to give her several units of blood. She had lost more than was safe. Once Haley is stable will start to run tests for the baby and see just what is going on in there. With the impact of the car I was not comfortable in doing tests just yet. I don't want to jolt the baby anymore than it has been if things are still ok. Waiting a few days is the safest option. I know you're ready for an answer but we don't want to cause any damage if we don't have to."

Nathan shook the Dr's hand. "Thank you Dr. Baldwin. I was beginning to think that something had gone really wrong. She was in surgery over eight hours"

"Nathan I checked double checked and triple checked making sure that Haley received the absolute best care possible. It probably took longer because I was I the way and asking questions. I know it had to be hard on you but son I was acting in your best interest."

"Dr. Baldwin. Thank you. I will be forever grateful. It was a relief knowing you were in there with Haley. I trust you. I've known you all of my life."

"Nathan, it was no problem. You're like a grandson to me" He smiled and turned walking away and going back to check on his patient.

"Dr. Baldwin, can I see her?"

Stopping to answer, Dr. Baldwin said "Sure you can Nathan. Let them move her to ICU,

and I will have someone come out and get you."

Nathan smiled and sank back down to the couch. His legs would no longer hold him up. He sighed with relief. Now all they had to do was wait, for Haley to wake up.

Lucas, Brooke and Peyton came around Nathan and told him to hang in there. Each hugged him and went back to talking to Dan and Karen. Nathan just closed his eyes and smiled. Silently looking up and thanking God for getting her this far and hoping that it wouldn't be long before she was awake.

Nathan opened his eyes to someone calling his name. "Nathan, wake up." Lucas said. "This nurse has come to take you to see Haley."

Nathan smiled at the lady. "Ok" He had no idea how long he had been sitting there asleep.

When they entered the ICU the nurse began to instruct Nathan on the procedures he had to follow before going in to see Haley. She told him to put on a green gown after he thoroughly washed his hands. They couldn't take the risk of infection in the ICU she had said. It was just a precaution but it protected the patients.

Nathan began doing as he was told. Once his hands were washed and he had the gown on, the nurse smiled and lead him to Haley's bedside. "Mr. Scott, I want to prepare you. Haley is on a ventilator still. She probably will be for a few more days. We want her body to rest and this will keep her from working so hard to breath. She is hooked to a lot of machines. If you have any questions feel free to ask. We'll help you anyway we can."

Even though the nurse had told him that, Nathan was not prepared when he reached Haley's bed. She had a large tube in her mouth that was taped to her chin. She had a huge bandage on her right temple and scratches on her cheek. Her left eye was bruised and she was so pale. He worried that she was near death. He found a seat beside her bed, lifted her left hand and placed it in his left hand and then covered it with his right. He didn't say a word. He just stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and kept looking at her face with tears in his eyes.

The nurse came in twenty minutes later and told him that that visiting times were the first fifteen minutes of each hour except during shift change. Haley could only have two people in to see her at the time. It was the ICU rules.

Nathan kissed Haley's forehead and told her he would be back. Then he kissed her hand and placed it beside her and walked back to the waiting room. As he sat down on the couch he had been using all night he held his head down and cried. He was surprised he had been able to hold the gut wrenching sobs in this long. This was such a nightmare. He wished someone would wake him up. He desperately wanted to wake up and realize that this never happened.

"Nathan, how is she?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, she is so pale. They have her hooked up to so many machines. God I hated seeing her like that. I wish I could have done something to have prevented this. She pushed me out of the way. Did I tell you that? My beautiful tiny wife was so concerned for me she moved me out of the path of the car that hit her. Jesus!"

The images of the accident were going through Nathan's mind again. They only made him cry harder. How in the world would they ever get through this? Together he thought.

Some how, some way they would do it. "Together."


	3. Nothing Else Matters

Chapter 3 Nothing Else Matters

Nathan opened his eyes and took in his surrounding. He was in the waiting room. He took a look at his watch and realized that he had slept through the next set of visiting. Damn! He had wanted to go back in there. Luckily he thought the next one will only be about a half an hour. He could go in to see Haley soon. As he sat there he remembered that he had only been this scared one other time in his life, the school shooting.

**Flashback**

As the bus pulled up to the school bringing the players from the gym after practice, they all noticed that students were running from the school. Whitey stepped off the bus and looks around him at the madness. "What the hell?!"

Lucas gets off the bus and Nathan followed closely behind. Lucas spots Brooke and runs to her. She runs to him, desperately trying not to panic. Brooke grabs hold of his arm

"Somebody has a gun inside and they're shooting." She pointed back towards the school.

Nathan heard this and automatically wondered where Haley was. "HALEY!!" he shouted running around looking for her.

"My god! Everybody back on the bus!" Whitey yelled to the players

Brooke desperately screamed "I lost Peyton. I don't know where she is. I mean, she was right there and a shot went off and now she's gone and I-"

Lucas forced Brooke to turn back around and look at him. "Look, wh-a-hey-hey, Peyton was shot?"

"No, I don't know! She was right behind me; we were by the library!"

Hearing this Nathan began to panic "Haley's in the tutor center."

As Whitey saw the situation that was unfolding with the Scotts he ordered "ALL STUDENTS ON THE BUS! CODE RED, NOW!"

When Nathan heard this he just shook his head discretely, not believing what he was hearing.

White realized that Nathan was not listening to him. "LET'S MOVE! Come on."

Nathan turned away and looked back to the school.

"Nathan, get your ass on that bus!"

Nathan didn't reply. There's no way he was going to get on that bus with his wife inside of that school. He turned and ran towards the school.

When Lucas saw what Nathan was doing he didn't think twice before letting go of Brooke and giving chase to his brother. "I got him, Coach!"

When Brooke saw that Lucas was going toward the school she panicked. "Luke!"

Lucas turned and was running backwards "Brooke. I'll be _right_ back. He turned and continued to run after Nathan "NATHAN!"

Whitey stood there with Brooke as he watched as Nathan and Lucas run back towards the school. He's lost as to what to do. "Boys! Boys!" He loved the Scott boys like they were his own but he was powerless to stop them. Nathan was on a mission that was obvious and Lucas was on a mission to stop him.

Lucas caught up with Nathan on the grass and tackled him to the ground. When they both hit the ground they rolled over to break the force. Nathan was furious. "Get off me, man!" He screamed as he stood up quickly. "Haley's inside!" Nathan ran into the school without another word and Lucas is left to stand up slowly and watch his younger brother run in.

"Nathan" Lucas called, trying to stop him. He gave a brief look back to Whitey and Brooke before following his brother. There was no way Lucas was going to let him go into that building alone.

When Brooke saw Lucas following Nathan she rushed forward in attempt to take off after him "LUCAS!" Whitey grabbed hold of her and stopped her. There was no way in hell he was going to let another one go running back into that school. Brooke struggled and continued to shout "LUCAS!"

Whitey forced Brooke onto the bus. "Get on" He screamed to the driver. "Gary, drive go! Go! The bus pulled out instantly and Brooke was left to find a seat and watched as everything one she cared about was in that school. Haley, Nathan. Peyton, Lucas they were all in there.

Lucas knew where Nathan would go first. He entered Whitey's office and saw Nathan picking up a heavy baseball bat. "You got a plan?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the tutor center and I'm gonna get Haley."

Hearing a scoff and the door closing Nathan asked "What're you doing?"

"Your plan **sucks**!"

Nathan could not believe that Lucas was going to argue with him over this. "You got a better one?"

"Yeah, we turn around and let the police handle this."

Lucas of all people was trying to get him not to protect his wife. What the hell. "The police are gonna wait in game plan. They always do that."

Lucas just glared at Nathan and walked toward him. "And what, you're gonna stop a bullet with a _baseball_ bat? Hey, Nathan, Nathan, someone has a gun in here."

Nathan just gritted his teeth. He was going to punch Lucas in his damn jaw. "Lucas, I know that. OK? I know this is stupid… but what if something happens to Haley, huh? : What if we walk away and something happens to Haley? You gonna live with that? I damn sure can't"

"Most heroes are dead, Nate."

Nathan looked at his brother as though he had lost his mind. Of all people that he thought would love and protect Haley Lucas was the main one. He saw Lucas in a whole new light. He couldn't be thinking clearly. Didn't he know who they were talking about? The one girl that both of them loved and placed above all others was in this school with a maniac, who had a gun, on the loose. "It's Haley, Lucas. You may not be willing to die for her but I sure as hell am!"

In the tutor center everyone was lined up against the wall. Haley took a deep breath. She had been trained to deal with these type of situation and she had to try and keep everyone clam. "OK, everybody ju-just stay down and stay calm. We're safe here."

Marcus told her "We need to get outta here."

All six students are sitting in a line against the wall. Haley's facing them all and Jimmy is sitting a decent distance from the others. "No, we need to stay put. That's procedure; lockdown. We have to wait until its safe." Haley didn't sound convincing to herself and she realized that she didn't convince Marcus either when he began to talk

"And _**I'm**_ saying lockdown is crap. If whoever's out there is a student; they know where we're at."

"What about the windows?" Rachel asked "I mean, we could break the windows and get out.

Haley rolled her eyes. Why did she always know everything? "No, that's-it's-it just goes to the courtyard – it's enclosed. She shook her head "It's just for light."

Clearly thinking ahead, Skills said "Yeah, besides, we need to break in all the windows; all we do is draw attention to ourselves."

Marcus scoffed at that. "You don't think a locked door is gonna tell whatever psycho is out there that we're in here?

"Why would you call him psycho?" Jimmy Edwards asked. Marcus, Abby and Haley look at Jimmy. All the attention is on him again and his fear returns.

"Something to do with them trying to kill us all, fat ass." Marcus sarcastically replied.

Jimmy glared at Marcus and swallowed hard at the comment. He didn't say anything but clearly something wasn't right.

As Lucas and Nathan walked down the hall way and stepped over the books and book sacks they came to the glass door that the shooter had shot out near the library. Lucas looked hard at Nathan.

"Look, there's blood." Lucas whispered. They got a little closer to get a better look. Nathan holds the bat ready. Lucas has his own bat. "Nate, it could be Peyton."

Lucas looks back and Nathan shook his head. "You don't know that."

Lucas was worried. "Well, it's _**some**_one. The library doors don't lock. It's not safe."

Nathan was so disappointed in his brother. He didn't seem worried about Haley at all. He didn't have time for this shit. "Lucas, I have to find Haley."

Lucas took a long look at Nathan. He was so proud of Nathan wanting to protect Haley. If anyone had told him a year ago that Nathan would be like this he would have laughed. He nodded "I know." Lucas smiled and Nathan knew that he wouldn't stand in his way. Nathan nodded, turns and started walking toward the tutor center.

"Nathan?" Lucas called. Nathan stopped and looked back. Lucas tries to say something but he can't form the words but Nathan understood.

"Yeah,… you too, man."

"Lucas smiled at his brother as he walked away. Lucas backed into the broken door and headed to the library

Nathan was walking towards the tutor center carefully. He walks down the deserted, messy corridor, still holding his baseball bat. He stands against the wall when he hears someone walking down the corridor. He grabs them and pushes them up against the wall. It's Mouth.

Mouth was confused and asked "Dude, what's _**happening**_?!"

Nathan covered his mouth to keep him quiet. "Mouth! What're you doing here?" He let go of Mouth and he starts speaking again, urgently.

"I was in the A\V" Nathan covers his mouth again to stop him from speaking so loudly. Nathan began looking around" "Shush."

Mouth closed his eyes and Nathan slowly let go. So he started again, quieter. "I was in the A\V room and I come out and it's like 'Dawn of the Dead"

Nathan cringed "Mouth, don't say 'dead'. Someone's got a gun in the school."

"What?!"

"Yeah!" Nathan nodded

"We gotta get outta here." Mouth said worriedly.

"Yeah, _you_ gotta get outta here. I gotta go get Haley." Nathan turned and looked down another corridor.

Mouth looked down and thinks. He sees the bat in Nathan's hand. Nathan spins it nervously. Nathan Scott was one of the bravest and fast thinking guys that he knew. After careful thought, he said nervously "I'll stay with you".

"Let's go." Nathan walked down the corridor while Mouth creped along behind

Everyone was still sitting against the wall in the Tutor Center. Skills was trying his phone. "No signal. All circuits busy."

Marcus scoffed and looked at his own phone. There's a sound on the other end of the door. Marcus stood up, alarmed. They all looked at the door handle.

Haley who was sitting right beside the door looked at it door apprehensively. Something comes sliding under the door. It's a driver's license that is shoved under the door. Haley frowned and looked at the picture, then her brown eyes widen and her eyes widen and she smiled She stood up with the card "It's Nathan! She approached the door.

Marcus quickly walked to her and grabbed her by the arms. "No way! We don't know it's him."

Skills stood up too. Haley showed them the card and said "No, it's his driver's license!"

Marcus shook his head. "So how do you know that somebody didn't kill him and take his ID?"

Haley let out the breath she had been holding and looked at him, as she panicked.

"OK, _you're_ the one that said this was a lock-down. Every man for himself."

Rachel could see that Haley was torn as she looked away. "She can't leave him out there!"

Abby Brown stood up. "Don't open it." This earned a brief glance from everyone.

"You're not opening that door." Marcus commanded.

Haley sighed. She was distracted. "Shut up, shut up! Just…" She leaned down close to the door and said in a low voice "Always."

Nathan said from the other side "And forever."

Haley sighed with relief and moved back. "It's him" She turned back to the lock and Marcus lunges for the door. He grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it while pushing her away. "No way. Get away from th"

This made Skills mad. He grabbed a hold of him and shoved him against the wall. Nobody treated Haley that way on Skill's watch. "If she says it's him, it's him." Looking at Haley he said "Open the door." Skills let go of Marcus while Haley opened the door.

Nathan stands there with Mouth. When he sees her, he walks in, reached for Haley and pulled her to him. "Oh my god. Come here." He hugged her, holding her as tight as he could. "You OK?" Mouth closed the door and locked it again.

"Yeah, what's going _on_ out there?" Haley replied. God she was so glad that Nathan was ok. Marcus had scared the hell out of her.

"I don't know. We're getting outta here, OK? _**All**_ of us. Let's go."

When Jimmy heard that he knew that was it. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at them. "Don't!" Everyone stopped and looked at him slowly. The fear was back in his face.

Haley reached back for Nathan. Mouth gaped and backed away too. This just infuriated Jimmy more. "Nobody's going anywhere."

Abby Brown moved closer to the wall and eyed the gun with dread. Each of the students wore looks of mingled fear and panic.

Gritting his teeth Jimmy yelled. "Get away from the door!"

Mouth can't believe it. This was confusing. "Jimmy?"

This just pissed Jimmy off more. "_Do_ it, Mouth!" he screamed.

Everyone moved away from the door and Nathan held his hand out. "Alright, alright. Just chill out, man." He made sure that his body was shielding Haley's.

"Everyone get away from the door!"

Haley looked back at Jimmy as Mouth shook his head in pity. Mouth wanted to try to get through to Jimmy. "Oh, Jimmy, what'd you _do_?"

Jimmy ignored Mouth. "Move _back_, Skills."

"Or what, you gonna shoot me? We used to be _friends_, dawg." Skills reminded him.

"Yeah, _used_ to be." Jimmy complained.

"So, it's like that? Aight." Mouth was scared to death but this was determined to get through to Jimmy "Jim, ya can't do this."

"It's a little late for that, Mouth."

Abby tearfully said "I can't be here.

Marcus decided to apologize to Jimmy "Look, man, just let us go. I'm sorry I called you 'fat-ass'"

"It's a little late for that, too!" This really pissed Jimmy off. Didn't the guy see what this was about? His eyes are red and he takes a moment before addressing Nathan who was still trying to shield Haley.

"How bout _you_, hero? Are you _scared_?!"

Nathan nodded "Yeah. I'm scared."

"Good! Welcome to _my_ world." Jimmy begins to panic and turns away. He didn't know what to do. Finally he continued. "Alright." He walked around the teacher's desk, still pointing the gun, and opens one of the drawers. He grabs some tape and walks back. "Alright, this is what we're gonna _do_." He threw the tape at Nathan "You're gonna tape a line down the center of the room."

Nathan caught the tape and looked down at it. He looked slowly up at Jimmy.

"GO ON!!" Jimmy screamed. Shaking the gun at him the whole time he stared at him,

Haley grabbed hold of Nathan again.

Abby was sobbing and asked "Why're you doing this?"

In disbelief Jimmy answered " You're Abby Brown, right?" (She doesn't answer and he takes it for assent.)

JIMMY: What's _my_ name?

Abby was scared when he pointed the gun only at her while he was talking to her. "Jim?"

"My _full_ name!

She didn't know which made Jimmy even madder. "Come _on_! _Who_ am I?"

Abby was crying uncontrollably now. "I don't know."

Rachel spoke up. " You're the guy from the time capsule."

Haley decided to step in and Nathan just looked at her, praying that Jimmy wouldn't turn on her. "Jimmy Edwards!" She looked at him pleadingly. "You're Jimmy Edwards." shaking her head. "And you're a _good_ guy. And you are _better_ than this."

Jimmy looked down at the floor for just a second. He and Haley used to be friends until she married "HOT SHOT SCOTT" She was one of them now. This caused Jimmy to rage. "Just shut up, all of you! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Haley decided to try to keep Jimmy talking while Nathan just stared at her. " Jimmy, seven hostages in the tutor center? That's not _you_." She wanted to keep his attention focused on her face.

Jimmy noticed her doing something behind Nathan's back. "What're you doing? What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing!" Haley had a guilty look on her face. She had been caught.

"What's in your pocket" He began to point the gun straight at Haley.

Nathan moved to totally cover her as he held out the bat. "Hey, OK, stop pointing the gun at her, alright?"

Jimmy looked at Nathan with hatred in his eyes. "I WILL KILL HER SCOTT"

Haley was afraid that Jimmy would pull the trigger and shoot Nathan. She had no choice but to speak up. "It's just my phone, OK?"

"GIVE it to me. Throw it here. NOW"

Haley threw him the phone, tears running down her face. Jimmy caught it and looked at the screen. It shows 911. The call has been connected for half a minute.

" Ah,… Haley. I used to _like_ you. Come here right now." Nathan moves forward, worried for Haley as Jimmy answers the call. Haley looked at Nathan and moved toward Jimmy. Nathan grabbed her arm, shaking his head, telling her not to go.

Jimmy wrapped his arm around Haley's neck and while he talked on the phone. "Hi, 911? Yeah, here's the thing; if _anyone_ comes even _remotely_ close to this school, we start shooting students. You hear me?"

Mouth gaped at what Jimmy said. Rachel looked sideways and Abby Brown continued to cry.

"You come in here, your kids die." He waits a second before throwing the phone against the far wall. It shatters. He turned back around quickly. "Alright, I want everyone's cell phones! Let's GO!" Everyone feels around for their phones."

Jimmy looked at Rachel "And you, missy; pepper-spray, roll it over here."

Everyone threw their phones to him. Rachel rolled the pepper-spray.

"The baseball bat too, come ON!"

Nathan didn't want to give up the bat. When Jimmy noticed this he aimed the gun at Haley's temple. Nathan had no choice but to roll the bat to him. Fear took him over. He could not let anything happen to Haley. Jesus he had the gun pointed right at her waiting to shoot her and if he didn't he would surely choke her to death. It was all Haley could do to keep the pressure from being too tight around her neck.

Rachel tossed her phone over last. Jimmy noticed that Nathan didn't throw a phone.

"Where's your phone, Scott?" Jimmy yelled. Every time he became flustered he would tighten his hold around Haley's neck. She grabbed his arms and tries to keep him from choking her. Tears flowing endlessly down Haley's face, she looked at Nathan pleadingly.

"I don't-I don't have it with me." He stuttered. He had to get that gun away from Haley.

Finally, Jimmy retracted the gun slightly but he had distrust written all over his face.

"You can check me if you _want_."

Jimmy stopped for just a second and shoved Haley back toward Nathan. "Just tape the line." He pointed the gun at Nathan as he grabbed Haley and pushed her back behind him. Nathan looked back at Haley before moving forward and doing as he's told. He nodded to her to stand with Mouth. As. Haley moves to Mouth, a hand to her mouth. Nathan sticks the end to the floor and pulled the roll back.

"Nathan" Nathan looked up when Lucas called him.

"It's 10:00. Are you going in to see Haley?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize it was time" Nathan got up and walked back through the doors, praying that his beautiful wife would wake up. When he reached her bed, he looked at her. There was no change. Nathan laid his head down on the edge of her bed and cried. "Haley, baby I need you! You have to wake up."


	4. The Heart Brings You Back

Chapter 4 The Heart Brings You Back

**A/N thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming. They inspire me so much. You guys are great!! I would like to especially thank my pal Jamie (lovemesomejames) for helping me to believe in myself enough to try this. Girlie I am so glad that we ran into each other over at fan forum. You're a great pal and fellow fic reader. (We share messages and recs on fics we enjoy) **

**Chapter 4 The Heart Brings You Back**

Nathan sat in the waiting room. It was almost time to see Haley again. Lucas came over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Nate, we're going to go get something to eat. Can we bring you back something?"

"No. I don't want anything. I just can't eat right now. I will later but not now."

"Ok man. If you change your mind just call my cell. I've got your back Nate. I'll do anything I can to help."

"I know Luke. Thanks man"

As they left Nathan remembered the last time that Lucas told him that he had his back. It was on the day that he and Haley got married again. Nathan wanted Haley to have that dream wedding. She deserved that. They had gotten married so fast last year that he felt like she was cheated out of that.

Flashback

"Nathan, you ready to do this man?"

"Yeah Luke, I am. I want to see my wife."

"Ok dude. Look Nate, when you and Haley got together, I know that I was against it. You and I have come along way since then. I just want you to know that I am glad that Haley fell in love with you and I am glad that we've gotten close. You're my brother man. I'm here for you. Whatever life throws at you, I got your back"

"Thanks Luke. I'm glad that we're brothers, "Big Brother" Nathan smiles. He never thought that he would feel that way about Lucas. Haley was the sole reason that he had a family. Lucas and Haley were his family. Those were two people that he could always count on and trust. He knew that Lucas loved him and he thanked his lucky stars everyday that Haley did too.

After the reception, Haley tells Nathan that she it is time they headed to the airport. Their London honeymoon awaits them. As they are leaving the guests through purple and while rose petals to shows their getaway.

Both stop at the end of the path from the reception tent. Lucas smiles and opens his hand with the keys to his car in it "So… There was a slight mix up."

Haley and Nathan both smile. Haley looks at Luke "Sweet! I'm driving"

Nathan takes the keys laughing "No way! Give me those" They walk around to the passenger side of Lucas's mustang so Nathan can open her door. "Hey we'll leave the car

at the airport."

Lucas smiles back "Alright"

"We're going to London for a few days." Haley smiles.

"Why doesn't it always rain there? Luke questioned.

"OH YEAH!" Nathan grins and nods. "Are you in?"

Lucas smiles knowing that Nathan and Haley love the rain. It's been their fetish since they got married.

"Yeah" Haley smiles. "Thank you guys for coming. We love you."

Nathan starts the car. He loves the way it sounds. He looks at Luke and gives him that famous Scott smirk.

On the way to the airport Nathan and Haley can't stop grinning. Nathan, with his arm around her shoulders, looks at Haley with a dreamy expression. "I've just got that feeling, that stillness I used to feel before dawn. That feeling that the world could be perfect." He's playing with Haley's fingers and looking into her eyes. He twines their fingers together. They are both so happy. Finally, the rest of their lives with no backtracking or worrying about the past, was in front of them. 'God I love her'

"Yeah I feel it too." Haley smiled. 'God, I love him' She decides to be playful and places the plastic bracelet that Nathan gave her during their first tutoring session on his wrist.

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Don't say I never gave you anything" The both laughed. Haley cuddled to Nathans side after kissing his hand. She looked down beside her feet and then in the back seat. "Awww! I left my purse. It has everything in it the, the plane tickets, everything. We have to go back. "

"No, hold on, it's ok. I'll just have Lucas meet us." Nathan reaches for his cell and dials Lucas' number.

"Hey Luke Hey man, uh. Haley left her purse and a bunch of stuff at the reception could you bring that to us? Oh, Okay. We're coming up on the Molina Bridge right now so we'll just pull over and wait for you. Thanks man. Bye" He looked to Haley "Done! He already had the purse in his car." Nathan chuckles.

Haley smiled and sighed with relief. "You're good in a crisis."

"Ah, I don't know about that." He grins.

"No, you are. Good thing to especially since I have something I have to t tell you."

Nathan looked at his wife when he heard her voice break. He noticed the tears in her eyes immediately. She had really been emotional lately. He figured it was just anxiety from planning the wedding. She had really been busy. She hadn't been sleeping well. And he knew that for the last week she wasn't feeling well. She had had a stomach virus and stayed home from school on Monday and it had really made her weak. He put his arm around her to pull him to her. "Haley, don't cry. What's wrong?"

Nathan pulled the car over on the shoulder of the road when Haley began to sob uncontrollably. He wanted to hold her. After pulling her into his arms he leaned his head over to rest lightly against hers. He knew that it was best to let her cry it out. She had so many frustrations and emotions bottled up. Trying to soothe her, he rubbed small circles on her lower back, just above her tattoo of his jersey number.

After several minutes, Haley calmed down. She pulled back and looked at her husband. She had wondered all morning how she was going to tell him. God! He was going to be so upset. He may even leave her over this. She could only pray that he would understand.

"I know that you are going to kill me. You'll probably even leave me but it's only fair that you know." She felt the tears springing back to her eyes.

"Haley you know you can tell me anything. Whatever it is we'll face it together. I told you. I love you Haley James Scott and as long as you love me that is all I need to know."

Haley gained strength from Nathan's words. It was now or never. "I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Okay. Hold on. Calm down baby. You didn't mean for what to happen." Nathan ran his hand up and down her arm still desperately trying to make her feel better.

"I'm p p pregnant" she stuttered.

Nathan looked at her shocked at her news. He took a deep breath. "Okay."

"I realized yesterday that I was a week late. You know I'm never late. My body's like clockwork. I took two home pregnancy tests this morning. They were both positive."

Nathan knew that something had been off lately but he would have never guessed that it was this. He continued to hold Haley as she still cried against his side. He realized that he was still rubbing his right hand up and down her arm. Taking another deep breath, he looked at his beautiful wife. She was a mess. He really needed to say the right thing here.

"Haley, hey" he placed his finger under her chin so she would look at him, "its okay baby. I know this wasn't exactly planned for now, but as long as we stick together, we'll make it. Anything is better than us being apart. This baby has been created from our love. It's a part of both of us. It'll make things different but it's nothing that hasn't been done before and nothing that we can't do as long as we support and love each other."

Haley didn't think she could love Nathan anymore than she already did, until that moment. She smiled through her tears, "God, I love you. I wanted us to do this but later down the road. I had no idea how you would react…." At that moment she covered her mouth and hurriedly opened the door on her side of the car. Holding her head over she allowed nature to relieve itself.

Nathan reached over and held back her hair. "Baby, are you ok? I didn't know you were sick"

"I think its nerves. You can't imagine how much I hated to tell you."

"Why? You had to know I would stand by you. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. My life is with you. My life is nothing without you. I've been there done that and have no intention of going back. I love you too Haley James Scott always and forever. I will always protect you, always"

Nathan smiled at that memory. In all honestly when Haley told him they were expecting a baby it scared the hell out of him, but he knew that he had to be strong for her. She was the reason he breathed and nothing, not even fear would change that.

When he reached Haley's he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Reaching over to grab the stool he pulled it beside the bed. Nathan took Haley's hand in his and placed his other over top of it.

"Hey, baby. You know how you're always telling me you're not going anywhere? I need to hold you to that right now." Taking his hand from the top of her hand, he gently pushed a stray hair away from her face and brought it back to rest where it was. "I just… I need you to come back to me. Listen, just move one of fingers if you can hear me ok? Just move one of those beautiful fingers and let me know that you're still here with me" Nathan looked down at the hand he was holding, nothing happened. He felt his chin quiver, as the pain coursed through him yet again. For the hundredth time, the big bad Nathan Scott cried for the love of his life, afraid that he had lost her for good.

After several minutes Nathan went back to the waiting room. Luke, Peyton and Brooke had returned. Lucas handed his brother a bottle of water. Nathan slightly smiled and said thanks. When Lucas saw Dr. Baldwin approaching Nathan he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed so Nathan would look up. When Dan and Karen saw the Dr. approaching they walked over to be there with Nathan and his friends.

"Nathan, how are you today?" the Dr. asked.

"I'm hanging in there. Has there been any change at all?"

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about" Dr. Baldwin hated to do this to the young boy.

"Even though she has slipped into a coma, Haley has held her own over the last forty eight hours. Her nurse came to me this morning to alert me that Haley is spotting. This can be caused by the trauma to her body or it could be a sign that she is losing the baby. We've placed a fetal monitor against her abdomen so we could test the baby's heart rate. The heart rate was weak. This is usually a sign of distress. After examining Haley, I've discovered that she is beginning to dilate. This means that he cervix is trying to open so that she can give birth. I would like to take her back to the OR for minor surgery. When a mother goes into premature labor this early there is no chance that the baby can survive. The surgery that we want to do will consist of closing her cervix with stitches. Hopefully this will buy us some time. It is not dangerous to Haley but I am of the opinion that it is vital to save your son. It's your decision Nathan. If it were my wife and child, I would do it. Take a few minutes to think it over and I'll be back with the paperwork for you to give us permission. As Haley is in a coma, we won't have to use the normal anesthesia; this will present no harm to any recovery for her. With these types of injuries during pregnancy I would want Haley to remain on best rest once she wakes up anyway. This surgery is a very successful result with bed rest"

After Dr. Baldwin walked off Karen knelt down in front of Nathan. "Nathan, I know you're scared but this is for the best. At least by doing this there is hope."

Dan spoke up "If Dr. Baldwin believes this is best son, I think you should trust him."

"I'm going to. Haley will never forgive me if I don't at least try" With that Nathan sank back against the couch. The torment and the unknown just keeps coming he thought.

Dr. Baldwin came back up to Nathan with the paperwork on a clip board. Nathan signed it giving them permission to take his wife back to surgery. Before he handed it back he had to know, "Will the surgery be painful for Haley?"

"We are going to give her something so she won't be in any pain, I promise. I'll take care of her Nathan. I'll be right there with her."

Nathan nodded and the doctor returned to the nurse's station in ICU. After what seemed like days he saw the orderlies rolling Haley's bed through the doors. He walked up to her bedside and they stopped. Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley on her right temple. "I'll be here when you get back baby. They're going to save our son. Just hang on. Stay strong for me and for him. We love and need you baby." Nathan stood back up and the staff moved the bed to the elevator. Nathan watched until the doors closed. He turned to Luke "I'll be back." Nathan got on the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. As the doors closed he took a deep breath. It had to get better. He couldn't take much more.


	5. The Hero Lives in This One

Chapter 5 The Hero Lives In This One

Chapter 5 The Hero Lives In This One

As Nathan walked by the smaller waiting room by the elevators he noticed his dad and Karen talking. When Dan saw Nathan he stopped him.

"Hey Nathan, I thought you would want to know, Daunte is dead. He died from the impact in the car crash. You'll never have to worry about him again son."

"Thanks Dad. It couldn't have happened to a more deserving son of a bitch if you ask me. My wife is here fighting for her life as well as my son's. I have no sympathy for the bastard. I held up my end of the bargain and he changed the rules. He got greedy. Greed! Of all the things I thought I could lose my family over that wasn't one of them.

"Son, I know that this is killing you, but don't let yourself turn bitter. Haley will be ok. I just know it. She's a fighter Nathan. You chose well for yourself. I was so wrong about her. You know when we talked about Haley being pregnant; it never occurred to me that she loved you as much as you love her. You knew it though. I am so proud of you for the choices you've made Nathan. You trusted in your instincts and you've come so far. That's what a real man does. I know that now. You are more of a man at eighteen than I ever was. I was just as in love with Karen as you are with Haley but I lost it over stupid decisions and bad choices. You will make it Nathan and you'll do it with Haley"

Nathan just looked at his father in disbelief. Finally finding the ability to speak, he muttered "Thanks Dad" and got on the elevator.

When Nathan reached the lobby he turned toward the chapel. He didn't know what else to do. He felt that Haley and the baby needed a miracle, and the only thing he could think of was to ask God to give her one. Once he made it to the second pew he sat down. All at once he felt a little calmer.

He hung his head while he tried to think of the words he wanted to say. After several minutes, he looked up and tearfully began. "I know I did a horrible thing, ok? But I deserve to be punished for that, not Haley. She's a good person, and she'd be a great mother if… Look I know it must suck how people are always asking for things and never giving anything back but that's not Haley. She saved me. She saved me from being who I was. She gives so much more than she takes. There has to be a miracle left for her. Please. Please don't take her from me. Don't take our child from her.

Suddenly the door opened and Peyton came in. "Nathan" Dr. Baldwin is looking for you"

Nathan got up and hurried to the seventh floor. He ran down the corridor back to the waiting area he had been sitting in. As he saw Dr. Baldwin, the closer he made it to him the tighter the fear gripped his chest.

"Nathan, Haley is back in the ICU. She and the baby did fine through the surgery. We have also placed her on a medication that should keep her from having any contractions. The spotting has stopped and the baby's heart rate has returned to a normal rythum and strength. Now all we have to do is wait for Haley to wake up." He squeezed Nathans shoulder and smiled, then he turned to go back into the ICU to update Haley's chart.

Nathan sank down to the chair that was behind him. Relief washed over him. "Thank you"

It had been ten hours since Haley had been back from the OR. Nathan had not missed a single time visiting his wife and talking to her. Luke had told him that he remembered people talking to him while he was in a coma. Nathan wanted to make sure that Haley knew that he was there if she could hear him.

"Nathan can I go with you to see her this time?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. I tell you what why don't you go back and I'll be there in a minute, Nurse Bradford has been giving me more than just the fifteen minutes. I'll be back there in a second." Nathan turned to Lucas. "Thanks man for everything. No matter how much I need you, you've been there. It means a lot"

"That's what big brothers are for" Luke laughed.

Peyton walked back to the room that Haley was now in. She could see her through the window. This was a private room. Apparently Dan had her moved from curtain dividers and into this area closer to the nurse's desk. She walked in and stood beside the bed.

"Hey Tutor Mom. You've got to wake up. Nathan's a mess. He needs you. Lucas needs you. I need you. I'm ready to talk to you. I miss you Hales. Who's going to help me through this mess with Brooke?"

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she moaned. Peyton froze. She looked directly at Haley's face. Her head began to move slowly. She moved her hand toward the tube that was still taped in her mouth.

Peyton grabbed the call button that was on the side of the bed. A nurse came running in. "I think she's waking up. She's moving a little and she moaned" The nurse moved over toward Haley and Peyton ran out of the ICU. When she made it to the waiting room, she found Nathan. "Nathan! Nathan!"

When Nathan heard Peyton calling his name his heart stopped. "What's wrong Peyton? What is it?" Lucas stood up and pulled Peyton to his chest.

"Nathan I think she's waking up. The nurse is back there with her."

Nathan didn't wait to hear anymore. He rushed to Haley's room. When he reached the window he saw the most beautiful doe eyes he had ever seen. The nurse was working on her removing the tube from her mouth. The ventilator had been turned off. Nathan walked in and stood back out of the way. When the nurse had finished, she turned to leave and saw Nathan.

"Mr. Scott, Dr. Baldwin is on his way"

Nathan nodded. As the nurse left he moved closer to the bed.

"Hi" she said.

Nathan slightly laughed. She always told him that. "Hi" He moved to Haley the tears coming in buckets, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. That wasn't enough. He placed another. He put his arm down beside her and placed his forehead on the pillow beside her head and cried.

Haley put her hand on Nathan's shoulder and rubbed, trying to console him. When he stopped crying, he drew back and looked at his wife.

"I've missed you. I was so scared. Please baby. Don't ever leave me"

Haley shook her head no.

Dr. Baldwin came into the room. "Hi Haley. You've given us quite a scare little lady."

He patted Nathan on the back. " I thought I was going to have to put Nathan on Prozac to calm him down.

Haley smiled and pointed to her throat. Nathan looked at Dr. Baldwin confused.

"Yes. Your throat is sore isn't it? That's normal. I'll get the nurse to bring you in some ice chips. Nathan I'll be back I'm going to go and look at Haley's chart."

"Hales. I love you" Haley tried to talk but her throat was so dry. "No. Don't try to talk. I know you love me too. I just wanted to make sure you knew of mine." Haley smiled. Suddenly her eyes widened. She placed her hand low on her abdomen and looked at Nathan with her eyebrows raised. Nathan knew what she was asking. "Yes baby. Our son is ok. It was scary for a while but they have taken good care of you both." He smiled.

The nurse came in with Haley's ice chips. Nathan took the cup from her and reached in and got one and placed it in Haley's mouth. After a second she motioned for more.

When that one was gone, she tried to speak "Nathan. I love you too." It was a whisper but it was the sweetest sound that Nathan had ever heard.

"I know baby. I know." He leaned over and kissed her softly. His hand cupped her check. He placed his forehead tenderly against hers so their noses would slightly touch.

The next morning Haley woke up and looked around. Nathan was on a chair beside her bed asleep. She smiled lightly. She tried to scoot herself up on the bed and a pain shot through her head. She winced. Nathan woke up when he heard her sharply inhale.

"Hey baby. You ok?

"Yeah. I sat up too quick, I think"

Nathan took the controller and worked on the position of her bed. Slowly the head of the bed moved up so that Haley was in a little more of a sitting position. Nathan adjusted the pillow behind her head. Once she smiled and looked comfortable, he leaned in and gently claimed her lips. "Morning"

"Morning. You didn't have to stay here last night you know. I know you didn't get any rest. You look exhausted."

"I thought you said I always looked hot"

Haley smiled and lightly tapped her hand on his arm. "You do but you're tired"

"I'm fine. I am just glad that you are."

"What happened? I remember the car but not much after that"

"You were hit after you pushed me out of the way. When they got you here you needed emergency surgery. You have some broken ribs, a concussion, and your leg is fractured in a couple of places. Oh! And you and Luke can join the No Spleen club."

"AHHH. You've got to be kidding me."

"No baby. I wish I were"

"I'm ok Nathan. Let's just be thankful we're together ok?"

"Always baby."

"Now, I want you to go home take a nap and a shower and then you can come back."

"I will but not until Luke gets here ok? He and Peyton should be here this morning some time. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Okay" She reached out and placed her hand in his. He pulled it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back. He turned the TV on and asked Haley what she wanted to watch.

When she didn't answer he looked back and smiled. Haley had gone back to sleep.

When Haley woke up she looked around her room. Lucas Peyton and Brooke were whispering back and forth.

"Hey Tutor girl" Brooke said loudly.

"Hey Tigger"

"Bout time you woke up. Did you have a nice nap?"

"It was ok. Where's Nathan?"

"He's gone to take a shower. He said he would be back as soon as he was done." Luke answered.

"I told him he needed to take a nap" Haley was a little disappointed that he didn't.

"He's tough Hales. He'll be ok. He is running on pure adrenaline right now. It's been a long four days"

"It sure has Haley. This is a dreadful depressing place. We gotta hurry up and get you outta here" Peyton smiled.

The group looked over when Haley didn't answer. She had fallen asleep. Lucas Brooke and Peyton all smiled. She looked so peaceful. It seemed so good to have her back.

When Nathan had showered and dressed, he left to go back to the hospital. He knew that Haley would not like it that he was back so soon but he just wanted to be near her.

He arrived to find Brooke Lucas and Peyton chatting quietly. He looked over and smiled. Haley was asleep and they were trying not to wake her. He walked over and placed a feathery kiss on her lips and whispered "I love you Haley"

He turned and thanked the guys for staying with her. Taking the chair that he had slept in the night before and pulling it closer to her bed. He laid down and sleep immediately followed. Lucas Brooke and Peyton tip toed out allowing the couple to rest. They had been through a terrible ordeal. They needed to regain their strength. Just knowing that they were together, was a comfort within itself. The friends knew that Nathan would take care of Haley. He lived breathed and worshipped Haley James Scott. He always had and he always would.

Nathan woke up to the bathroom door opening. He looked up and saw Haley coming out of the room. Instantly he was by her side, placing his hand at the small of her back. "Haley what are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Nathan there are some things that you have to take care of that don't require a bed, in case you aren't aware of that" Suddenly she became dizzy. Her knees started to buckle.

"Woah! Ok let's get you back to bed." Nathan felt her slumping and picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. "Haley please don't get up by yourself. The Dr wants you strictly on bed rest. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Nathan you were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you. I can only imagine what you've been through these last few days. I just wanted you to rest."

"Still. You were hit by a car. You've had major and minor surgery, and you have a concussion, and that's just in the last four days. Geez. Life with you sure isn't dull, Haley James Scott."

"What do you mean minor surgery?"

Nathan and Dr. Baldwin had not told Haley about the surgery to save their son. Even though it had been successful, Haley's life would not be the same right away. Nathan dreaded telling her. She was not going to be the model patient. His wife was so full of life. He knew this would not be an easy regimen for her to follow. She would be home schooled for the rest of her senior year. No! Haley James Scott was not going to be happy about this, Nathan knew that for sure. He knew she would do it, but he also knew that she would be miserable. Nathan was just about to answer Haley, but he stopped when the door to her room opened.

"Haley. It's so good to see you" Dan said as he walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Haley looked at Nathan in shock. What in the hell had happened while she was asleep? There is no way that Dan Scott just kissed her cheek and seemed genuinely glad to see her. 'Ok I did wake up right?' Haley thought to herself. She nearly pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She finally found her voice. "Hi Mr. Scott, I am glad to see you too" 'I think' she mentally added.

"So, how soon can we bust you out of here little lady?"

"Dad, Haley just woke up within the last twenty four hours. I don't think busting her out of here right now is priority."

"No, probably not, I was just making conversation. I would like to work on our relationship, Haley. I know that I haven't treated you fairly in the past, and I have been a complete ass. I would like to change that."

"Thank you Mr. Scott. I would like that very much. Nathan, I think I will take that nap now, my eyes are so heavy.

"Ok baby, get some rest."

"Dad, let's go outside." After moving through the room and reaching the other side of Haley's door. Nathan turned and hugged his father. "Thank you dad, you'll never know how much that meant to me. All I ever wanted for you to do was accept Haley and acknowledge my love for her. Today you've done that and so much more."

"Nathan, I told you, I am going to make amends."

Nathan nodded and for the first time since he was a little boy he saw sincerity in his father's eyes. This could be a whole new beginning for father and son.


	6. I Shall Believe

Chapter 6 I Shall Believe

After six days Dr. Baldwin told Nathan and Haley that he wanted to do some tests to make sure that everything was still progressing satisfactorily with the baby. Two sonograms were scheduled. One would examine the baby and the other would be to determine the status of the stitches placed in Haley's cervix when she was going into premature labor. The doctor and Nathan had explained to Haley what had needed to be done in order to save their son.

"Haley, it was the best thing to prevent a miscarriage. Nathan did the right thing. Without that minor surgery you would almost surely have lost your baby."

Haley looked at Nathan with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." With that she broke down.  
Nathan placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. He held her there gently trying to console her. He would take away every ounce of her fear and pain if he could.

Nathan hadn't told her it was that serious. He wanted to wait until Dr. Baldwin could explain. "Hales, you don't have to thank me for taking care of you. I did what I had to do. I want you and our baby with me. I would have made a deal with the devil to make that happen."

"Haley, tomorrow morning I want to do a 3-D sonogram of your cervix. This is done vaginally. Before I send you home, I want to know that the surgery was completely successful. Otherwise it might be best for us to keep you here at the hospital."

"Nathan if she goes home, she will need to be on complete bed rest for the next four to six weeks. I want to see her in my office every Monday and Thursday through that time. Haley has got to avoid any and all stressful situations. That would make a good situation critical at this point. I guess I don't need to tell you that sex is out for awhile. Once we get that sonogram done, we'll do the first one of the baby. I want to make sure there are no complications before I will feel safe in allowing you take her home. I am going to go get that first exam scheduled. I'll be at the nurse's desk if you have any questions" Dr. Baldwin nodded to the couple and left.

Nathan had noticed the look on Haley's face when the doctor explained how the first sonogram would be done. He frowned. He wished that she didn't have to go through this. He knew how shy and innocent Haley really was. He was probably the only person that had seen her without her clothes since she was five. He continued to hold her. "It'll be ok, Hales. Everything will be ok"

Haley snuggled closer to Nathan and he kissed the top of her head. God he loved this girl. He remembered telling Luke that whatever Daunte did to him he could take it. He was so wrong. It never occurred to him that Haley would get tangled up in this mess. He made a solemn vow at that very moment. He would never take matters into his own hands like this again. It had nearly cost him everything.

The next morning, Nathan sat in the waiting room while the first sonogram was done. When Dr. Baldwin came out behind the nurse pushing the machine, he stopped to speak to Nathan.

"Nathan, go on in. I'll be back to go over the results with you and Haley in just a second."

Nathan took a deep breath and entered Haley's room. He found her as he expected, crying and embarrassed. He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. He took her hand and pulled her into his waiting arms. He gently rocked her while she composed herself.

"I love you Haley" At that point Haley couldn't get the words out, she just nodded. "Dr. Baldwin said that he would be back to go over the results in just a few minutes."

After fifteen to twenty minutes, their doctor came back in the room and sat down on the chair beside the bed. "Nathan, Haley, I have been in my profession for quite a few years and occasionally we physicians get the chance to see a miracle. You two have definitely received a miracle. It was so shocked I went and got a second opinion myself just to be sure that I was not misreading the film. Haley, your cervix has completely closed. It looks just as it would if the accident had never happened. I still want Haley on bed rest and I want to see her in my office every few days to monitor but I am confident to say that everything will be just fine."

Nathan grinned and looked at Haley who laid her head back and began to cry again. Nathan pulled her to his chest with one arm and took her hand in his on the other side. Relief washed over them both. It had actually been good news.

As Dr. Baldwin witnessed the embrace of the couple he had to smile to himself. These two would make it. They were young but they would always be everything to each other. He was so proud of the man that Nathan Scott had become. He was sure he had aged a few years in the recent days but he was a wonderful husband and despite whom his father was he was going to be one hell of a dad. Hating to interrupt but needing to continue, he said "Haley we are going to do that second sonogram this afternoon. I scheduled it yesterday. I was hoping that once it was done you might like to go home."

Haley smiled. "Oh yes. I definitely would. No offense, but this is not my favorite place"

Dr. Baldwin smiled. "None taken. I would feel the same way in your shoes" With that he got up and left. It was almost lunch time so he knew they would be bringing Haley's plate in soon.

Nathan continued to sit next to Haley with his arm around her. Her head rested against his shoulder. "Hales, I love you baby. You will never understand the depth of those words because other words will not define it, but I love you and I want you to know that you are my whole world."

Haley noticed that Nathan's voice had started to break a little before he was finished. She looked at him and saw tears brimming in the sapphire blue eyes that she loved so much.

"I love you too Nathan. You don't have to define it. I feel it the same as you because **you** are my world too. I never want to be without you or away from you. I can't breathe when you're not around. My heart races every time I look at you."

"That defines it pretty good Mrs. Scott. You sure have a way with words baby"

Haley grinned. "All part of my charm, Mr. Scott, all part of my charm." They both had to laugh then. They had lost count of how many times Nathan had used the charm line on her. For the first time she had turned his words on him.

After they had eaten the lunch that Nathan had picked up from Karen's and finished it, they turned on the TV and waited for the next step. They both were smiling at something on the show they were watching. Thank goodness Haley's nurse had come and made sure that Haley could use the crutches she would need once she got home. It was safe to assume there would be times she would have to go to the rest room, which was the only reason she would be allowed to get up out of bed, by herself.

Nathan looked over to Haley and smiled. She had fallen asleep. It had been a long morning. He was pretty sure that Haley hadn't slept well last night which just made the fact worse. He didn't want to disturb her. He hoped that it would be a little while before they came to do the ultrasound. She needed this. She looked so peaceful.

Nathan woke up when he heard the door to the room open. A nurse was pushing a huge machine in and Dr. Baldwin was behind her. Nathan looked over to Haley, hating to wake her. His gaze turned back to Dr. Baldwin pleadingly.

Dr. Baldwin whispered "Let's wait a little bit. I can come back in an hour or so"

Nathan nodded and smiled. "Thank you. She didn't rest much at all last night"

The Dr. turned to say something to the nurse but she was already headed out the door.

Nathan sat back in his seat and mentally thanked god for their doctor. He had been one of the more stable influences in his life. He really thought a lot of the man.

As promised, Dr. Baldwin returned an hour and half later. Haley was awake and Nathan was grateful they had allowed her to rest. She'd never get better without it.

"Ok you ready to do this guys?" Dr. Baldwin inquired.

"Yes" They both answered at the same time.

He took the wand and told Haley to pull up her gown. The nurse squeezed some jelly onto her abdomen. Haley immediately jumped.

"That's COLD"

"Yeah. It won't take long though." He placed the wand on her lower stomach and glided it around. When he saw the picture on the screen, he stopped and pressed some buttons.

Nathan's eyes widened. "God Hales, look it's our son"

Haley smiled through the joyful tears "He's beautiful"

After taking several more images, the nurse handed Haley a paper towel to remove the jelly substance from her bump.

"Ok you two, let's get your paperwork done so we can get this little lady in her own bed"

Haley had been home three weeks. They had gone to the Dr. six times so far. Each time, Haley would shake her head and complain. "I feel fine I wish we didn't have to go to the office so much"

"Hales, maybe it won't be much longer the visits will be cut back, but in the meantime we've gotta take care of our little boy. I know this sucks for you. I know that you hate having to be dependent on someone else for nearly everything. But, think about it this way, this will allow you to rest and regain your strength before someone gets here that will be completely dependent on you."

"Yeah I know you're right, but I really am sick of these walls. Thank you for doing the homebound schooling thing with me. I wasn't looking forward to being here by myself while you were at school every day."

"Baby there is no place I would rather be than here with you." Nathan stopped and thought about it. "You know that, don't you Hales? My place is wherever you are. I want to be right by your side no matter where you may be."

"Yes I know that. It is nice to hear it though."

"Then I'll make sure I say it more often."

Six weeks later, Haley had received a clean bill of health. Things could now go back to the normal schedule. Dr. Baldwin didn't want Haley returning to school yet but he released her to other normal activities as long as she rested every two hours. He also smiled at Nathan when he told the couple that they could resume their normal sex life.

Nathan and Haley had just returned home and for the first time he didn't carry Haley from the car to their apartment. She used her crutches until they got to the stairs. Nathan then drew the line.

"NO way are you going up those stairs on those crutches." He leaned down and picked Haley up and carried her to the top of the stairs. Haley was protesting the entire time.

"Haley you could fall. We've come too far to risk that."

"Ok but Nathan what about when you're not here and I have to go up these stairs. If I don't practice I'll fall for sure then."

"Oh no, I'll be here. That won't be an issue because I am not letting you out of my sight for quite a while."

When Nathan got Haley to the top of the stairs he put her back down and handed her the crutches. When they got to their door he placed the key in the lock while Haley waited.

He turned and smiled. "It's Wednesday and we have the whole afternoon, release from the doctor and a quite apartment. What are we gonna do with ourselves?"

Haley gave Nathan a knowing smile. When he opened the door for her, she then moved through to their home. "I'm sure we'll think of something"

Once inside Nathan closed the door and then leaned over to his wife. "Mmmm, I'm sure we will" He placed a feathery kiss to her lips. "Race you to the bedroom?"

Haley just laughed. They had made their way down the hall when the phone rang. Nathan looked up at the ceiling. 'Whoever that is I plan to tell them they are a cock blocker' he thought. He moved to pick up the phone in the living room. "Hello?"

"Nathan, it's Mom." Deb said.

"Mom, how are you?"

"Better"

"I'm glad"

"I'm calling to tell you that I can have visitors beginning tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Nathan? I love you."

"I love you too, Mom"

Nathan pushed the off button on the cordless phone. He wondered how long she would be home this time.

He made his way back to the bedroom. Haley was already undressed and under the covers on their bed.

"I was about to start without you. Who was on the phone?"

"Mom. She can have visitors now."

"Ok. When are we going?

"Tomorrow morning I guess but we'll talk about that later.

"Oh yeah, much later" Haley smiled.

Nathan moved to his side of the bed, undressed and slipped in beside his wife. He pulled her to him in the center of the bed and placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned and placed his lips to hers. Haley's opened instantly, inviting him inside. Nathan deepened the kiss.

When both had to break for air, Nathan began kissing her neck. When he found her pulse point and lightly sucked it in, Haley moaned. Nathan moved his hand down to her breast, kneading it lightly incase they were still sore. Haley moaned and arched her back toward him. This caused her husband to smile. If he thought that things wouldn't go back to the way they were before, boy was he wrong. He moved to replace his hand with his mouth.

Taking a creamy nipple in between his lips he suckled lightly. Once again Haley moaned.

"Nathan, I can't wait I need you inside me. It's been so long"

Nathan moved over her and placed his throbbing erection at her opening. After moving, just the tip inside, he stopped. "Haley, promise me, if it's uncomfortable, you'll tell me."

When he received her nod in agreement he moved slowly until he was buried in her warmth. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" With that Nathan began to move in and out of her silky wet warmth. He placed his arm under the small of Haley's back and gently lifted. This caused her pelvis to tilt back slightly allowing him to go even deeper. It was Haley's undoing. Her climax came quickly.

"Haley, baby, you feel so good. So wet, So tight. I love being inside of you like this"

Soon the inner gripping of her climax pulled him over the edge as well. He released and shot load after load deep into her center. After several minutes he moved to lay by her side, taking her with him in one fluid motion pulling her to his chest.

"That was so amazing. I love you my husband. Always. Always and Forever."


	7. All of These Things I've Done

**Chapter 7 All These Things I've Done**

Nathan and Haley arrived at the rehab center twenty minutes early. They were going to see Deb today. Nathan dreaded this visit. He was not sure how his mother was going to react and he did not want to have to jump in and defend his wife when his mother was fragile but he would in a heartbeat. Deb had never been a huge supporter of his marriage but when Haley left for the tour she had seemed to come around. There were times that she was not at all friendly to his wife but she was so strung out during that time that Nathan held on to hope that now that she was sober again, it would be better.

They sat in the lobby until Deb's name was called. The receptionist ushered them to a room and when the door opened Deb was on the other side.

"Nathan"

"Hi Mom" He hugged her and kissed her on the check.

"Haley" Deb reached for her daughter in law and pulled her to them.

Nathan finally let out the breath that he seemed to have been holding and smiled with relief.

"So how are you two? And how's my grandson? I saw the accident on the news. Haley I am so thankful that you are ok. Nathan, that had to be a horrible time for you."

"Yeah it was. We're through it now. The baby is doing just fine. Dr. Baldwin has decreased Haley's visits back to twice a month instead of twice a week"

"That is wonderful news. Haley when are you due?"

"June 8th"

"That's what four months away? Wow it will be here before we know it."

"Mom, I think the real question here is how you are?"

"I'm hanging in there. It's easy to stay sober in here. I have a support group and people around constantly. I just dread going home; being alone in that big house is not going to help me. It was my greatest weakness before."

"Mom, you have got to start fighting this"

"Nathan you can't begin to understand this disease."

"Disease? That's what you're calling it? Peyton's mom Ellie had cancer that's a disease mom. What you have is a weakness and if you don't start fighting it soon, you're not going to have anything to come home to."

"I know I've been weak Nathan."

They visited for nearly and hour and Nathan and Haley got up to say good bye. Haley bit her bottom lip when she looked at her husband.

"Can we step out and talk for a second?"

"Yeah sure."

"If Deb is scared to stay in the house maybe we should let the apartment go and move in with her."

"You'd do that for her?"

"No, but I would do that for you."

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. If it will help keep your mother home so you don't have to worry yourself sick about her, I do."

"I love you. You know that?"

"You better"

They return to Deb's room. "Mom, what would you say if Haley and I moved into the house with you?"

"What?"

"Haley called me outside and suggested that we stay with you to help you through this. We'll be leaving in August and moving to Duke but maybe we can get you through the most difficult times."

"I can't believe that Haley would offer to do that after the things I've said to her over the last few months."

"That's all Haley Mom. It's her nature. Why do you think that I love her so much?"

"Son, you need to hold on to her. You two are wonderful together."

"I plan to Mom. I plan to."

With that Nathan kissed his mom and turned to leave. When he reached Haley in the lobby, she was sitting on the couch, bouncing the leg that was covered in the strap boot. She was still supposed to wear it for two more weeks.

She got up and kissed Nathan when he leaned down to her mouth. The look she received was one of adoration and love. It made her giddy inside. Once the kiss was broken, Nathan just held her in his arms, rocking gently back and forth.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just love you so much Haley. You are a wonderful wife and I know you are going to make a great mother. I couldn't have chosen better for my life or my kids."

"You are so sexy when you talk like that" She nuzzled into his chest.

Nathan chuckled. "Well we have our work cut out for us. Mom is going to be released next week. And next week is prom. I've got to go through the house and detoxify it. I am sure she has pills and booze stashed everywhere."

"That's going to be fun"

"Yeah tell me about it"

On the way home, Nathan called Skills, Mouth and Lucas and asked them if they could help him clean out Deb's house. They agreed to meet later that afternoon.

Nathan and Haley pulled up at his mother's house. Nathan went around and opened the door for Haley so she could get out of the car. They walked up to the door and Nathan took out his key and let them in. A few minutes later the guys pulled up and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming. Haley and I are moving into the house with my mom. She's coming home next week. We've got to remove everything we can find to help her stay sober. I need this house to be completely drug and alcohol free, so let's fan out.

"It's just Nate's Mom how much booze could we possibly be talking about" Mouth asked.

Once all the rooms had been checked and they met back in the kitchen, no one could believe their eyes.

"Damn, Nate's mom is like the alcoholic Easter Bunny" Skills observed.

"Are we really going to dump it all?" Mouth asked.

"Wait a minute. We've got a ton of booze and huge house and we just won the State Championship"

"I like the way you think Dawg" Skills patted Nathan on the back.

The following Friday night Nathan and Haley were moved in to Deb's house. Haley was working on cleaning the apartment when Nathan got back,

"Haley what are you doing?"

"I was just wiping off these counters."

"I told you I would come over and do that tomorrow. You don't need to be up cleaning. How long have you rested today?"

"I'm fine"

"Yeah and you are also stubborn. Dr. Baldwin said rest every two hours."

"I have except this last two. I promise."

"Ok let's head on over to our new residence. What do you say?"

"Ok. Let's go."

When they got to the stairs, Nathan picked Haley up to carry her down the stairs.

She shook her head no.

"What?"

"I am not on the crutches anymore. Let me walk."

"Ok but hold on to me hand just in case"

Haley smiled. Nathan had always been protective but since her accident he was overbearing at times. She would never regain her independence this way and that was exactly how Nathan wanted it.

On the way to the house Haley glanced over to Nathan. "I have something to tell you"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Principle Turner fired me today."

"What do you mean he fired you?"

"It was Rachel that stole the test, Nathan. Since I was tutoring her they let me go."

"I am so sorry Haley. I know you don't like Rachel, and I know that I went to bat for her."

"I knew it was her. She approached me the day before the championship and asked me to sell her a copy of the test and I refused."

"I'm really sorry Haley. I should have known that she wasn't on the up and up."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. You were just trying to be a good guy and help her out." When they pulled up to the house Haley looked around in disbelief. "Nathan what's going on?"

"I thought you might need a night of fun with everything that's happened lately so I thought it would be the perfect night for a..."

The door suddenly opened and everyone hollered "PARTY!!"

Nathan looked at Haley and grinned. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the house. Once in there Nathan moved to the dining room table and Haley sat in his lap. After several minutes Haley told Nathan that she was going to go upstairs and find her hair brush.

"Ok hold on and I'll go with you"

"Nathan if I can make it up and down the stairs at the apartment I'll be fine with these. There aren't as many."

Nathan just held his hands up in surrender. She wasn't going to let him win this one he could already see it. "Ok, but hurry back ok?"

"I will. Kiss first" Haley leaned over to kiss her husband. She wasn't intending on the kiss being full blown but the minute her lips touched Nathan's he deepened the kiss instantly. When they broke for air, Haley smiled "Ok I'll kiss you later."

Nathan smiled at his wife thinking God he was so lucky.

On the way back down stairs Haley ran into Brooke and Chase.

"Hey Congratulations on your Calculus Test. Turner told me. I should have never doubted you."

"Yeah, as much as I like High School I decided it was time to buckle down and graduate"

Haley had been looking around since she got there. Finally she looked back at Brooke and asked "Have you guys seen Rachel?"

"Last time I saw her she was holding court in the living room." Chase informed her.

"Clothed or Unclothed?"

"Clothed but it was about twenty minutes ago" Brooke smiled pulling Chase's arm tighter around her."

"Right" With that Haley walked toward the living room and watched Rachel dancing on top of one of the tables with a slue of guys standing around her looking up all hoping she would take them to bed.

When the song was finished and Rachel got down. "So how did you do it Rach?"

"How did I do what?"

"Don't play dumbass with me girlie. You stole that test and I want to know how you did it. Yeah, Turner told me. You know I could have actually used my time to tutor someone who really needed it and now I am not going to have that chance thanks to you."

"Whatever"

Haley threw her drink it Rachel's face. "So that is for getting me fired." Haley backhanded Rachel across the cheek as hard as she could. "AND that is for trying to sleep with my husband"

"Bitch you are lucky that you are pregnant"

"Honey you're lucky that I'm pregnant. Now I think it's time for you to get your cheating insure skank ass out of this house right now."

Rachel went to push Haley and Skills grabbed her. "Yo! Ma! I think it's time for you to leave"

Rachel looked around knowing that she was out numbered so she took off out of the door and left.

Skills and Haley stood and talked for several minutes. Skills excused his self and went to whisper in Bevin's ear. Bevin nodded and left and Skills moved back over to Haley.

Bevin walked into the dining room to give Nathan the message from skills. He was talking to some guys from the team.

Bevin butted in "Nathan Skills sent a message for you"

"Ok Bevin what is it."

"Ok let me see if I can get this right. Dawg, this is a bitchin party and it's getting major league raw up in here"

"Thanks Bevin" Nathan chuckled.

"Oh and Haley just beat down Rachel in the living room"

"What" With that Nathan took off to find his wife.

When he saw her talking to Skills, he called her name. "Haley. I heard you were fighting with Rachel. You punched her?"

"It was more of a bitch slap"

"Yeah and that was after she threw the drink on her." Skills added.

Nathan just looked at Haley with disbelief all over his face.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm just fineeeeeeee"She winced.

"What are you ok? What is it?"

"That one hit my ribs"

"What?"

"The baby's kicking"

"He's kicking?"

"Oh yeah let me see your hand. Here feel"

"I can feel it. WOW"

He reached and pulled Haley into his arms. With tears in his eyes, he said "that's our boy"

"Yeah" Haley was about to cry too.

Nathan pulled away and placed his hands back on his wife's baby bump. It was the most remarkable thing he had ever felt in his life. "God I love you Haley."

"I love you too."

Nathan leaned over and placed an earth shattering kiss on her lips. A few seconds later the entire crowd busted out laughing. Nathan and Haley drew away to see what was so funny. Everyone's eyes were glued to the video Skills had put in of Nathan playing basketball. There were two people on the bed kissing hot and heavy. Suddenly Brooke Chase, Lucas and Peyton rushed into the living room too. Everyone in the group of friends suddenly froze in disbelief.

**Flashback 2 years earlier**

The party was going full swing. Everyone was having a good time. Brooke Davis was having the best time. She plopped down on the couch. "I'm so drunk"

The dark haired Raven Basketball player plopped down beside her and just looked at her.

Brooke looked back and he took her hand in his to lead her upstairs"

When they reached the bedroom Brooke turned and fused her lips to his. Putting her hands in his hair and ravishing his mouth.

When they broke away, he asked "Do you need another drink?"

"No" She began taking her top off and turned to kiss him some more.

"Whoa! Ok you're good"

They moved to the bed and he came down on top of her very anxious.

Everyone watched the TV shocked. Brooke pulled away from the kiss and you could see the guy look at her wondering why.  
"Tim…. I mean Dim.. you better never tell a single soul about this or I will cut off your balls."

"Don't worry Brooke. No one will ever know.

Brooke, Nathan, Haley. Lucas and Peyton all looked at each other. Finally Brooke yelled. "Nathan where in the hell did you get that tape?"

"I don't know I've never seen it before"

"Oh that damn dim. He better be glad that his ass is not where I can get to him right now." The entire crowd was laughing at Brooke. She was the center of attention and had become the joke of the party. With that she grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him out of the door.

When the door slammed, Peyton just looked around and said "Shit I've never been that drunk!!"

The class erupted in laughter at that. God what a night it had been!

Haley looked at Nathan and both busted out laughing. When Haley caught her breath, she asked him. "You didn't set her up like that did you?"

"No I swear I didn't know it had happened until now. Why would I purposely keep a tape of Brooke and Tim?"

Peyton spoke up 'BLACKMAIL!!" The group roared again with laughter.


	8. How Do I Live Without You

A/N LMAO You guys really thought that I would put Nathan and Brooke together

**A/N** LMAO You guys really thought that I would put Nathan and Brooke together? "Not for a second" If anyone is going to be with Nathan Scott other than Haley it's going to be me.. I can live vicariously through Haley though. Not a problem… LOL

Chapter 8 How Do I Live Without You

Nathan and Haley had just woken up. Nathan leaned over and began to kiss his wife's bare neck. He smirked when she looked back at him and smiled. Last night had been incredible. When the party died down and everyone had left, they had made love until the wee hours of the morning.

"I love you Haley. Last night was so amazing"

"Yeah it was pretty amazing. In fact it was so amazing I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off."

Nathan gave his wife a knowing look and pulled her in to his arms. To his surprise Haley straddled his waist and placed his throbbing erection at her entrance. She hadn't bothered to put on clothes from the night before and as she sat up it gave Nathan a perfect view of her full breasts. Haley eased herself down on Nathan's shaft causing a deep moan to escape his lips. She smiled and began to move up and down on his shaft which caused her husband to moan loudly. He kneaded her breast and moved so that he was in a sitting position so he could pull a puffy nipple into his mouth. Haley grabbed at his neck and arched her back. When Nathan reached down and began to massage her clit, it cause her to instantly fall over the edge, tugging Nathan with her as he shot load after load deep inside of her. Just as their breathing was beginning to slow, Haley sat back up to look into her husband's gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. They were still darkened with desire.

Suddenly their bedroom door busted open. Tim Smith just stared at his best friend. There was fury in his eyes. Nathan thinking quickly grabbed the sheet to shield Haley's naked body and then he gently rolled her to his side, while turning his back to Tim to make sure that Haley's body was protected from his perverted gaze. When Nathan was sure that Haley was covered he turned back to his once best friend.

"Tim, what in the hell are you doing?" Nathan was livid.

"Do you have any idea who came to see me this morning Nathan?"

"Wait a damn minute you busted into our room, on me and my wife. to tell me you had a visitor?" Nathan was beginning to agree with Brooke. Dim suited him much better than Tim.

"Brooke was at my front door this morning nearly beating it down"

"Tim, go downstairs and I will be there in a minute. Let me get dressed and we'll talk about this."

Tim nodded and closed the door. Nathan looked over to Haley. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't know that was going to happen. I'm going to get dressed and go see what in the hell he's done now." He leaned over to kiss his wife. "I'll meet you downstairs ok?" Haley nodded "I'll kiss you later" He smiled.

Once Nathan had dressed and made it downstairs to the living room, Tim stood up and quickly turned on him. "You know how much I've always liked Brooke. Why in the hell would you show that tape that I made at a party? AND why wasn't I invited to your party. I am supposed to be your best friend."

"Tim first of all, I had no idea that you had recorded that on one of my basketball tapes. When in the hell did you do that anyway?"

"One night when Brooke was drunk at one of your parties"

"Hell that narrows it down!"

"I don't know. She came and sat next to me on the couch and apparently she had been refused a couple of times. I heard her talking to herself and she said I'm drunk. Well you know how Brooke is when she's drunk. It's like pouring liquid horny into her. I saw it as a chance to lose my virginity to the one girl I had always wanted to take it."

"Ok. Second of all I want you to know that I had nothing to do with that tape being put in. Skills had put it in the VCR. They wanted to reminisce about our basketball days. The music was playing and everyone was dancing. Haley and I were talking and all of a sudden everyone started laughing. I didn't even know what was happening until Haley pointed up towards the TV after dropping her jaw. How in the hell can you blame me for this?

At just that time Haley had come downstairs. She didn't enter the room she decided to go to the kitchen. She heard the two guys loudly scolding each other. That was the last thing she wanted to be a part of after a perfect night and morning.

"How can I blame you? Let me tell you how. We were always friends. You told me that we'd always be boys. Every since miss twisty ass came along you haven't had the time of day for me. When she left, that's when you wanted your "Tim Time" Now that she's back I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks and you're throwing parties and I don't even get invited. Does that sound like boys to you? Huh Nate?"

"Tim, we need to get something straight right now. I have changed. I am married and I have a son on the way. I love my wife very much. She is my whole world. You better get used to that. It will never change. I still think of you as my best friend but you have to understand I nearly lost Haley. I want every available minute with her.

When Haley heard Nathan shouting she moved to the living room and stood by the door. They didn't need to fight. They were friends. Nathan had been so involved lately with her and the pregnancy and her recovery, she knew that he hadn't had time for Tim.

"Is that why you risked her life and nearly got her killed?"

Nathan stopped and looked at Tim furious. He drew back and punched Tim square in the jaw. Tim, fell to the floor.

Haley walked towards her husband as quickly as possible. Nathan had made it to the floor kneeling beside Tim and had punched him two more times before Haley could reach him.

"Nathan! Nathan! Please you have to stop."

When Nathan heard Haley's feeble pleas he stopped and stood up. Putting an arm around Haley, he turned to Tim. "Get the fuck out! Boys? Never again"

Nathan and Haley walked back to their room upstairs. Nathan sat down on the bed and Haley moved to stand between his knees. He hugged her tightly to him. Haley rubbed a hand down the back of Nathan's hair in an attempt to comfort him. When he finally looked up at his wife she gave him a shy smile.

"What did Tim mean when he said you had risked my life and nearly gotten me killed? He can't blame the accident on you. What is wrong with him?"

Nathan knew this day would come. When Haley first came home from the hospital he was supposed to protect her from any and all stress. After waiting so long he found it harder and harder to bring up the subject of Daunte' and the real purpose behind the accident. They had been in utter bliss lately. Now he was going to have to fess up. He only prayed that Haley wouldn't leave him.

"Haley sit down. We need to talk."

"Ok. What is it Nathan?" She sat down on the bed behind her husband.

"Haley you know I love you right? You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally."

"Of course I know that."

"I have something that I need to tell you but I need you to make me a promise."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"Nathan, I've told you a million times, I 'm not going anywhere."

"Ok when we were having money problems I borrowed some money from Daunte' and I couldn't pay him back. He told me that the debt would go away if I shaved a few points in the semi final's in the playoffs."

"Nathan….."

He just carried on. "We won that game and I thought it was all over. But Daunte wasn't finished. He wanted me to lose the State Championship."

"Which you didn't do"

"Haley, God this is so hard. I was trying to lose the game. When I saw you during half time you had just come back from the ER in Raleigh remember?"

"Yes."

"Ashley had told me that Brooke called to let her know where you guys were. I was scared to death. When you called to me as I was walking by, I was so glad to see you. I seriously was so worried. Once I saw your face, red and puffy from crying, I knew that I couldn't let you down anymore. I should have been with you in the ER. It gave me what I needed. I decided that I was going to win that game. You have to understand though, I had no idea that Daunte' would hurt you. I thought he would take his anger out on me. He had threatened to tell Duke that I had shaved points in the playoffs. I honestly believed that would be his revenge. I would never have put your life of the life of our son at risk. Haley, he was going after me and you pushed me out of the way and placed yourself in danger. Why would you do that?"

"I was protecting you"

"Never place yourself in danger like that again. I can't live without you Hales."

"I can't live without you either. Don't you see that's why I left the tour? I didn't realize what it would be like until I tried it. I was miserable without you."

"I love you Haley."

Haley was trying to process this new information. Finally after thinking about what Nathan had told her she spoke again. "So my accident was just Daunte's revenge?"

"Haley I wished to God it was me. I would never intentionally put you in harm's way like that."

"Why haven't you already told me about this? Why did you wait so long?"

"Dr. Baldwin cautioned me to make sure you were completely stress free. I know I should have told you before but the longer I waited for you to get better the harder it got. We've been so happy together; I just didn't want to ruin it with this news."

"Nathan, I need to be alone for a little while."

"Haley, please….."

"Just let me think about all of this for a little while."

Nathan got up and moved to leave the room. "Haley please don't leave me. I swear I would have taken your place if I could." He turned toward the door and walked out, closing it softly behind him. He went to one of the spare bedrooms and sat down on the bed. He was so numb. Jesus, how did Tim know the whole story and why had he brought it up now? Nathan should have beaten the bastard to death.

Their senior prom was tonight. Nathan had made all kinds of arrangement to make it special for Haley. Now he didn't even know if they would go. After several hours he went back to their room and knocked lightly on the door. As he walked in Haley began to stand up. Nathan saw her eyes fluttering to close and her knees buckling. He rushed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Haley! Baby, wake up! Please open your eyes." God! What had he done? If something happened to Haley or his son he would kill Tim Smith with his bare hands. Tim knew what Haley had been through. He knew that she was pregnant and didn't need to be stressed out and Nathan felt sure that he knew Haley was standing at the door when he blurted out the information that had caused this. Nathan couldn't see her because the door was behind him but he was sure Tim could and he was also sure it was Tim's way of getting back at him for something that wasn't even his fault.

As Nathan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call 911 he noticed Haley trying to open her eyes. Finally she spoke. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. We're going to take you to the Dr's office right now. Just let me call ahead to let them know we're coming."

"Nathan fainting during pregnancy is normal."

"No during the third trimester it isn't. Don't try to make me feel better Haley. I read those books too."

"Hi. This is Nathan Scott. I need you to get a message to Dr. Baldwin please. My wife, Haley James Scott has just fainted. She's six and a half months pregnant. We're on our way to the office. I need him to meet us there."

"Mr. Scott hold on you can't just demand an appointment."

"Trust me if you give him the message he will want to see her immediately"

"Ok I will give him the message"

Nathan picked his wife up and carried her in his arms downstairs and to their car. He gently placed her in the passenger seat and when she was in and ready he closed the door and ran around to the other side.

When they finally reached the Dr's office he got out and went around to open Haley's door. He bent down to pick her up but she protested this time.

"I think I can walk this time. I'm not dizzy anymore"

"Ok but I am walking right beside you incase you faint again."

Once they were in the office sure enough, Dr. Baldwin wanted Haley seen immediately just like Nathan had told the receptionist. They took Haley straight back, placed her in a room and let the Dr. know that she was there. As Nathan and Haley waited for Dr. Baldwin to come in, Nathan reached and held Haley's hand in between both of his.

"Hales, I am so sorry. You'll never know the guilt and shame I've lived with these last several weeks. I love you and I would be so lost without you"

All Haley could say was "I know. I love you too."

When Dr. Baldwin came in he looked at Haley and smiled. "Little lady I am beginning to think you have a crush on me or something. I can't seem to keep you out of my office."

Haley smiled. "What happened?"

"She stood up and fainted" Nathan told him.

"Have you eaten anything this morning Haley?"

"Actually no. I haven't eaten yet. Nathan and I slept in this morning and then we had a visitor."

"I'm going to get a blood sample. I think your blood sugar might be low. The nurse will be in, in just a few minutes"

"Ok" They both said in unison.

"Nathan, I know that you didn't mean for any of this to happen but now I need you to make me a promise."

"Ok anything"

"From this moment on I want you to let me in. All the way! I can't keep living with finding out things like this after the fact."

"Ok. I'll let you in if that's what it takes. I'll let you in. I'm just afraid that if I do you'll see the old me. The guy I was before you."

"Nathan, as long as you are a good husband and a good father you can be whoever you need or want to be. That's all I care about. How you treat me and how you treat our son."

"Hales you never have to worry about me mistreating either of you. Please believe me I didn't place you in danger on purpose. You can't kick my ass anymore than I have for the last three and a half months I promise you."

"This is why you've been waking up in the middle of the night isn't it?"

"Yeah. I have nightmares about that night. I have a chance to push you out of the way but the car swerves and hits you anyway every time. In my dream when I reach you, you're gone. I lose both of you every time I have the dream. That's the main reason that I asked you to promise me you wouldn't leave me. I can't live that nightmare Haley. Each time I have that dream, I wake up in a cold sweat feeling like I am suffocating."

"Nathan" Haley wrapped both of her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Maybe we need to take you to see somebody that can help you work through this. I had no idea you were going through that"

"I know. I couldn't let it stress you out, Haley. It would have made it come alive. I never want there to be a time that you are not with me sharing my life."

"Nathan as long as you'll have me fat and pregnant that day will never come"

"I wouldn't have you any other way. You're beautiful Hales. Why wouldn't I want you fat and pregnant? Do you have any idea how well your body embraces pregnancy? Guys at school look at you and want to knock up their girlfriends hoping they will look like that. I am a very very lucky man."

When Dr. Baldwin came back into the room Nathan and Haley were sitting on the exam table together in an intimate embrace. He shook his head. Didn't these kids know that's what got them here in the first place? He cleared his throat. When the couple broke apart, he smiled.

"Ok Haley your blood work is fine. However, you blood sugar was on the low side of normal. You need to keep some saltines or a piece of fruit with you for times like these. Make sure that you don't wait so long to eat in between meals when you sleep in, ok?"

"I'll watch her like a hawk from now on Dr. Baldwin"

"I know you will Nathan."

"Oh is it going to be ok for us to go to Prom tonight?"

"Yes but watch her carefully. She still doesn't need to over do it."

"No problem"

"Ok Mrs. Scott, how about an afternoon nap before we start dressing for our Senior Prom?"

"Sounds perfect Mr. Scott, just like you."

They left and headed home.


	9. Dance The Night Away

**A/N I want to thank ****Saderia, Colviper8, Jess2303, Naley4ever2333, Slutty Deb and Gracie23. ****I probably would have given up if not for all of your wonderfully sweet reviews. You really know how to make a girl feel great!! **

**Well ready for the big Prom Chapter? Here we go…………………………….**

**Chapter 9 Dance The Night Away**

Nathan woke up and looked to his left. When he saw the blonde head resting comfortably on his shoulder he smiled. Life was good! He loved sleeping with Haley in his arms. He slept better when she was there. He wasn't sure if it was because he knew she was safe, because he knew she was next to him or because her being there provided comfort to him. Maybe it was all of those things. It created a peaceful lull to him and he slept like a baby. He remembered one night when they were dating. Haley had tip toed back into the apartment after he had taken her home. He was almost asleep until he heard movement in his bedroom. He looked up and Haley was standing over him. She just watched as he laid there.

**Flashback**

"Haley what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you. I missed being next to you"

"What?" Nathan couldn't believe his ears. He hated it each night when it was time to take her home for those same reasons.

"Nathan I just can't breathe when I'm not with you. I love you so much."

Nathan smiled and held up the covers for Haley to crawl in. Even though they had not had sex yet, he could hold her, he loved doing that more than most anything else. Haley took her shoes off and slid in next to Nathan. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. They had been like this so many hours during their relationship already.

"Haley I can't breathe without you either but what about your parents?"

"They're not home this week. They are on vacation."

Nathan smiled and tightened his arms around his girlfriend. Both slipped off to a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Nathan smiled at the memory. It was the first night of many they slept in the same bed. It wasn't something physical. It was purely emotional and Nathan had loved every minute of it. It was times like those and this that he fell even deeper in love with Haley.

After thirty minutes or so he lightly nudged Haley with the hand that he had around her shoulder. He hated to wake her but if they didn't get up and get ready soon they would be late. He really didn't care whether they went to prom or not for his sake but he knew that Haley did. He had made so many plans for this night to be special for her. She deserved a romantic prom night after everything that she had been through and Nathan Scott was damned determined that she was going to get it.

Haley felt Nathan lightly shake her shoulder and opened her eyes. She leaned her head back so she could look into her husband's eyes. She had a dreamy sleep infused look in her eyes and he thought it was so sexy. He leaned his head up to place a feather light kiss on her lips. "If we don't get up and start getting our showers we're going to be late for prom, Haley Scott."

Haley sighed heavily. "Ok. I wish we hadn't even planned to go. I could have stayed here until morning."

"What? Asleep or in my arms?"

"Now you know I can have one without the other. It's been that way since that first night I snuck into your apartment."

Nathan chuckled. "I was thinking about that just a few minutes ago actually. You know I still can't sleep if you're not snuggled beside me."

"Me either baby, me either"

With that Haley got up and went to the bathroom suite connected to their room to take her shower. Before she shut the door Nathan told her he was going to go downstairs to check on Deb. She had come home while they were at the Dr's office earlier.

Nathan found his mom in the kitchen. She had made some lemonade and was sitting at the bar. "Hi, Mom." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Nathan, how's Haley feeling."

"She's tired but I think the nap helped a lot. She's upstairs in the shower. We're going to start getting ready for prom."

"Mom, are you doing ok?"

"Nathan I think I am really going to make it this time and it's all thanks to you and Haley. I feel safe in this house for the first time in a long time."

"Mom, you can't give me credit for this and you know that. You owe all of the thanks to my wife. But what about tonight? What are you going to do while we are at prom?"

"I'm going to go out to eat with Elise. She is coming to pick me up at seven."

"That's great Mom. Just please fight the temptations you may have."

"Don't worry Nathan. I have a grandchild coming that I have to be strong for. I am going to beat this thing"

Nathan smiled at Deb. For the first time in his life, both of his parents were being supporting, kind and loving. He knew from experience that it might not last but for now he was going to enjoy the hell out of it. He had a beautiful wife upstairs I his shower and his parents were being the type he had always wanted them to be. He was close to his brother and his groups of friends were all getting along. Things had come along way over the last several months. He had better knock on wood. He reached over to the table and tapped his knuckles. There may not be one thing to it but as well as things were going he didn't want to take a chance.

Haley had run Nathan out of the bedroom once he was dressed so she could finish. She had curlers in her hair and her slip and panty hose on. She told him to wait for her downstairs while got dressed.

Nathan sat on the couch and waited for her with a strong feeling of anticipation. He felt like a thirteen year old that was waiting for the girl of his dreams to show up at a dance so he could gaze at her.

Finally Haley was peeping around the door way. When Nathan saw her he rewarded her with a huge smile. Haley took a step out and asked her husband "Notice anything different?"

Nathan looked Haley up and down. "Haley your boots off, that's great."

"Yeah I was going to tell you last night but we kind of got busy after all of the commotion. Then after Tim woke us up this morning I totally forgot about it."

"Do you think you'll be ok to walk on it?"

"Better yet I am going to dance on it with the dreamy Nathan Scott. Will you mind if I do that?"

"I would be hurt if you didn't baby. No crushed is a better word."

Nathan held out his arm and Haley wrapped hers around it. When he opened the front door his wife gasped in surprise. "Nathan what did you do?"

"It's a horse and carriage. It's taking me and my dream girl to the prom?"

"What?" Haley couldn't believe her eyes. She would never have thought that Nathan Scott would do something like this.

"Yeah, your romantic prom night awaits Mrs. Scott"

Nathan helped Haley up into the carriage and climbed in behind her. He reached over to the seat in front of them and grabbed the plastic case. Once it was opened he took it out and held it up for Haley. She lifted her wrist so he could place the gorgeous corsage on her wrist.

"Oh Nathan" She leaned over and placed a wet open mouthed kiss to his lips. This began a series of deep kisses as the horse drawn carriage began to roll toward the school.

By the time they reached the prom, Nathan and Haley had a full blown make out session going. He gently eased his hand up her side to brush the underside of her breast. Haley moaned against his lips. He lifted his thumb a little higher and moved it lightly over her hardened nipple. Haley pressed closer to him, wanting nothing more than to fuse her body with his.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and they had reached the prom. They both broke away and smiled at each other. The promise of later was in both of their eyes.

Once Nathan and Haley had made it into the prom they searched for their group of friends. Haley finally saw Lucas and they walked over to his table.

"Hey. Where's Peyton?"

"She's in the bathroom. She should be right back."

"Have you see Brooke and Mouth?"

"Mouth is getting punch and Brooke went with Peyton. You guys look great!"

"Thanks big brother."

"Nathan, that was more for Haley's benefit than yours."

They all laughed at that one. Nathan put his arms around his wife from behind. He hands rested gently across his swollen abdomen. He rocked them back and forth slightly, keeping time with the music. Haley let her eyes drift shut as they swayed.

"Oh my god! You two have totally had sex in the last twenty minutes" Brooke exclaimed.

"No we haven't Brooke"

"She's right we haven't Brooke but we've damn sure wanted to"

"Nathan don't give her bullets for her already loaded gun!" Haley laughed.

Peyton grabbed her cell out of her purse. She had gotten a text message. "_I need you to come home ASAP. Dad"_

"What the hell?!"

"Let me see Peyton" Lucas reached for her phone.

"You might need to go check on it. I'll drive you."

"No Lucas I don't want you to miss prom. I'll go and be back in just a few minutes."

"I can go with you Peyton" Brooke offered.

"Oh come on. That way it'll be easier to get out of there and get back"

Peyton kissed Lucas and then she and Brooke headed to find out what Larry Sawyer wanted that couldn't wait.

Lucas was beginning to get worried. The girls had been gone a little over an hour. He looked over to see if he could find Nathan and Haley on the dance floor. The song was nearly over. When they came back he would tell them that he was going to go look for Peyton and Brooke.

Once the song was finished and his brother and sister in law made it back to their table, Lucas looked at Nathan.

"I'm going to go see if I can find out what's taking Peyton and Brooke so long."

Karen came up at that time and told her son that he had promised to save her a dance.

"Mom, can it wait a little longer? I have something that I need to go do."

"Nope! I've waited all night and I am not going to be able to stay much longer. I am getting tired."

"I'll go check on them Luke." Haley offered.

"Oh No!" Nathan replied. "You're not going by yourself."

"Nathan it's just over to Peyton's house. It's only three blocks away."

"Ok but be careful"

"Sweet! Lucas, give me the keys to your car"

Lucas handed Haley the keys and she kissed Nathan. "I'll be right back"

"Ok"

Haley went outside and got into Lucas' mustang and headed towards Peyton's.

When she arrived she pulled up outside of the house next to the curb. Brooke's Beatle was sitting there too but the house looked kind of dark. Haley got out and went up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. She waited a few minutes and knocked again. 'Maybe they are in the kitchen in back' she thought. Haley walked around the house and knocked on the back door. Suddenly the door opened and she was snatched inside. She recognized the guy as the one who had pretended to be Peyton's brother, Derek.

"This shit just keeps getting better and better" Derek hissed. "Come on. I'll take you to your friends they are down stairs in the basement."

He held his hand over Haley's mouth and moved her to the basement stairs. While holding her against him they walked down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom he moved Haley over to a chair beside Brooke. Brooke and Peyton were gagged and tied up. When they saw Haley their eyes widened in horror. Muttering "No Haley get out of here"

"She's going to join the party ladies."

Brooke worked the gag out of her mouth and down on her chin. "She's pregnant you idiot. She was in an accident and you could easily cause her to go into premature labor"

"Well I guess she should have kept her ass at the prom then huh?" He moved over to kneel down in front of Brooke. "Figures you'd be good with your mouth." He said as he moved the gag back up between her lips and then reached around her head to tighten it back up.

Brooke just gave him a grin like the Cheshire cat. When Nathan Scott realized his wife was here and came to find her she pitied this poor stupid son of a bitch. She had seen the boy nearly lose everything that was precious to him and placing Haley in this situation was dangerous to her and the baby. Yeah, Nathan would kill this bastard; all they had to do was wait.

Derek quickly had Haley's hands tied behind her back and her feet tied to the chair legs. He then wrapped a gag around her head after placing it between her lips.

He wasn't worried about the new addition, the more the merrier.

When Haley wasn't back in thirty minutes, Nathan looked over at Lucas. Lucas nodded and they both got up to find Dan.

"Dad, I need to borrow the Tahoe for just a few minutes. Where's the keys"

"Son, you're a married man now. You shouldn't be taking your pregnant wife to the Tahoe for a quickie"

"Dad can you just be serious for a minute. Haley went over to see what was keeping Peyton and Brooke and she hasn't come back. I'm starting to freak out a little bit and I want to go check on her."

"Dad, Mom, Peyton and Brooke have been gone for awhile and now Haley seems to have vanished too."

Dan Scott knew two things. His sons loved their girls as much as he loved the one he had been dancing with, and they would see red if something were truly wrong with Peyton and Haley. They'd wind up hurting someone.

"I tell you what. How about we all go?" Dan said.

"Whatever! Just hurry Dad. I've already had to take Haley to the Dr. one time today. I have a bad feeling about this."

Karen smiled. She had never seen a young boy as in love as Nathan Scott. He was going to be an excellent husband and father. Haley was like the daughter Karen had never had. She was grateful that fate hard worked the way it had.

When Nathan, Dan Lucas and Karen made it to Peyton's house they saw Brooke and Lucas's cars next to the curb. All of the lights were off in the house.

"I knew something was wrong. I don't like the looks of this" Nathan panicked.

"Me either little brother"

"Ok boys I have placed a call into the police station. I told them we are going in and that we all have on black tuxes. They are on their way. Karen, I want you to sit right here. Do not get out of the Tahoe."

"Dan! You boys can't go in there. Just wait for the police"

"Karen no disrespect but Lucas and Dad can wait but I am going into that house and I am finding my wife. NOW!"

"Be careful guys" Karen said.

Lucas and Nathan went around to the back door. Dan followed behind them. Lucas went to get the key but Nathan saw that the door was slightly cracked. They walked in the kitchen, turned on the light and looked around. Nothing appeared to be out of place or look strange. They made it to the living room to look around. Once they had searched the rest of the house they finally made it to Peyton's room. There were pictures of her all over the bed, the floor and the furniture.

"DAMN it's Derek." Lucas blurted out.

"Peyton's brother? What is this about Lucas I thought he was a good guy."

"The real one is. The guy that did this is the one that stalked her."

"Oh Shit!"

"Yeah. We probably need to check the basement"

"Ok"

The boys headed toward the basement with Dan in tow. Nathan grabbed the handle to find it locked and looked at his brother.

"Peyton doesn't keep this door locked' Lucas told him.

"I know I remember her once saying that she accidently locked herself down there so she would never lock it again."

"Yeah. I've heard that story too. They've got to be down there."

"If that bastard has harmed one hair on Haley's head I'll kill him."

Dan had been out back to the tool shed while the boys were checking the door to get an axe. When he arrived back into the house he struck at the door handle three times with the axe before it came off. Lucas grabbed the door through the whole where the handle had been and opened it. Nathan took off down the stairs with Lucas and Dan right behind him.

They found all three girls sitting in chairs, tied and gagged. When Nathan started towards Haley she tried to scream when she saw Derek behind him, but all that came out were muffled sounds. This still caused Nathan to turn around and see him. Nathan threw a hard right hook punch to Derek's jaw, causing Derek to stumble backwards. As Derek began his descent to the floor Nathan's blows followed him continuing to hit him. Once he came to rest on the concrete floor. Nathan pounded some more. Finally Lucas and Dan had to pull him off before he made good on his promise to kill the guy.

They heard the police arrive outside. Nathan began removing the ropes from Haley's arms and legs. Lucas took Peyton's off and Dan undid Brooke's. Once the girls were free Lucas held Peyton tightly and Nathan squeezed Haley to him.

The three Scott men had saved the day in the most unheard of way. TOGETHER.

Damn Tree Hill has some drama! LOL


	10. Lay Me Down

Chapter 10 Lay Me Down

**Chapter 10 Lay Me Down**

Haley woke up to the phone ringing. She reached across Nathan to answer it.

"Haley, I need you and Nathan to come over to the café. Mouth is in trouble and needs our help" Skills told her.

"Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure. I hope so."

"Ok let me and Nathan get up and dressed and we'll be on our way"

"Thanks J-Scott"

"Sure Skills. That's what friends are for. Right?"

"Absolutely little girl. See you soon."

"Ok. Bye"

Haley reached over and put her hand on Nathan's shoulder to wake him. Before her attempt Nathan asked her "What's wrong with Mouth"

Haley jumped. "I didn't know you were awake"

"When I felt you reaching across me I thought you wanted to ride the "Stallion" again"

Haley tapped at his arm smiling. "As wonderful as that sounds, we've gotta meet Skills at the café. Mouth is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Skills wasn't sure"

"Ok let's get ready and go."

It had been three weeks since Prom and a week since Mouth had taken off with Rachel. Haley was grateful that she was gone. Now she didn't have to look at her scheming ass anymore. There was no telling what kind of trouble she had gotten their buddy Mouth into and Haley was furious with her.

As Nathan and Haley rode to the café Nathan noticed that she was really quite. Finally, he decided to ask.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I am just wondering what the whore's done now. Wonder what she has gotten Mouth into?"

"With Rachel, there's no telling. Haley you don't have to hate her you know. I don't have nor have I ever had any interested in that skank."

"Thanks Nathan. The issue isn't your interest, though. It's hers. I should have done more than bitch slapped her. I should have beaten her ass."

"Ahhh, no little mama. You had no business getting into a fight then and you certainly don't now. Haley you're eight months pregnant baby. You gotta let that shit go. It's sexy how you want to fight for your man and all but I can't go through worrying unnecessarily. We've had a tough year. I want you safe and healthy and beside me to raise our son. You got that Haley James Scott? Stop being a hell cat."

"I can not believe you just said that to me. You know I'm not a hell cat."

"You have been lately woman. Every time I turn around you're getting all worked up about beating Rachel's ass, and if you're not talking about it you're bitch slapping her." Nathan had to laugh. He would have never thought that Haley would go to Rachel's ass like that. From what Nathan had bee told she bruised the girl's cheek by slapping her. Rachel better be glad that Haley didn't punch her. She would have broken something.

"Well I'm tired of tramps like that trying to shove me to the side to get to you. Looks like I am going to have to toughen up Scott, especially since you won't stop them."

"What? Haley they know I am married. If I don't show interest, that should be enough. Would you rather I embarrass them or piss them off?"

"Hell yes. Then I would know you didn't want them."

"Alright that's what I will do from this day forward. Seriously Hales, you know that I don't want any other girl don't you? I mean that's why I asked you to marry me. I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you."

"You can be really charming, you know that?"

"You haven't even seen my A-game"

"So I've heard." She smiled. It was an ongoing game with them. They had used those lines to each other so many times since the hurricane last fall.

When Nathan and Haley reached the café they got out of the car and made their way to the door. Nathan opened it for his wife and she walked in. They saw Lucas and Skills sitting at a table near the door.

"Hey" Haley greeted.

"Hey, Skills said Mouth was in trouble."

"Yeah, he sent this" Skills handed the cell phone with the text message to Nathan.

_Honey Grove TX. Please come. Need ass _was on the screen. Haley leaned over and read it along with Nathan.

"Need ass?" Nathan chuckled.

"Well we're thinking its assistance." Lucas looked at his brother with a wary smile.

"I'm going to find Honey Grove online" Haley told the guys as she moved over to the computer.

As Nathan sat down Brooke and Peyton came in the door. "Hey how are they doing since the attack?"

"Some days are better than others. But it gets the worst at night."

"I'm just thankful that Haley wasn't there any longer than she was. The worst had happened before she arrived. That would have put her in labor for sure."

"Yeah I know. I'm glad she wasn't there too."

Brooke and Peyton walked up to the group and Brooke asked, "Hey guys what's going on? Is Mouth ok?"

"It doesn't sound like it." Lucas answered and placed his arm around Peyton's waist.

Skills handed Peyton the cell phone. "Honey Grove TX Please come"

Brooke grabbed the phone "Need ass?" she asked after reading along with Peyton.

"I don't get it he left with Rachel. Why would he need ass?"

"ASSISTANCE" Nathan, Lucas and Skills all answered together.

"Oh well if Mouth needs help then one of us should go down to Honey Grove" Peyton said.

"I think maybe we should all go. It's like a ninety miles from Dallas which is a twenty hour car ride." Haley said after getting directions online.

"Hales, I love you for caring but you're pregnant and we've got finals." Nathan told his wife.

"Come on we're all graduating soon. It could be like a last hurrah. I mean hopefully Mouth is ok and it turns into a really great road trip, but if not at least there's safety in numbers right?"

"Hales you do not need to be traveling on twenty hour car rides in your condition?"

"My condition? Damn Nathan you make it sound like I am about to die."

"Hales, do I need to remind you that you nearly did die? I nearly lost you and our son. The Dr. mentioned that you didn't need to do a lot of traveling last time we were there."

"Come on. Nathan we'll take plenty of rest stops. I promise we'll take care of Haley." Peyton told him.

"Alright but if I hear any of you bitching about her needing to stop it's on. AND she's not driving. Do you understand me? I will not let you upset her."

"Fine" The group stated in unison.

The group talked about anything and everything on the way to Honey Grove. Lucas and Peyton sat in the back of the Denali they were driving. Nathan and Haley sat in the middle seat since it was easier for Haley to get in and out of. Brooke was driving with Skills riding shotgun.

They had a blast as they traveled down the interstate. It had finally had gotten dark and one by one they all fell asleep. Haley had her head on Nathan's shoulder when Lucas told his brother. "Ok little bro it's your turn to drive." He pulled off to on the side of the road.

"Ok. Let me resituated Haley."

"She can sleep on my shoulder." Lucas told him.

Brooke woke up and told the brothers that she was after skills so, she would move up beside Haley and Lucas could get in back with Peyton.

When everyone was seated they took off again. After four hours, Nathan pulled over to the side of the road. "Skills it's your turn to drive man."

"Ok. Nathan got out and opened the back door on the driver's side and nudged Brooke. She looked at him confused.

"Ok Brooke, get in the front passenger seat. You're next after Skills and I want to cuddle with my wife."

"Damn Scott. I wish you could be rammed up her ass a little more"

"So do I. Brooke.. You have no idea."

"Ewe! Ok Nathan I did not need to hear that." Lucas called out from the backseat.

Nathan smirked at his brother wrapped his arm around his sleeping wife and gently pulled her over to rest against his chest. She would never know how much he loved holding her. He felt incomplete unless Haley was in his arms.

Skills drove for about an hour and woke Brooke up. "Yo. B Davis. Your turn to drive baby."

"Already?"

"Yep. Come on switch places with me."

Brooke drug herself out of the passenger side and over to the driver's side. She crawled in and put the Denali in gear and they were off again.

After a little while the SUV began to sputter. This woke everybody up including Haley.

She lifted her head from Nathan's chest and looked up to the front seat.

"What's going on up there?"

"I don't know" Brooke answered honestly.

"How long's that light on the dash been on?" Lucas questioned.

"Just a little while. But it was a pretty color and I kind of liked it. Nathan scoffed.

"Bad call?"

"Bad call Brooke? Did you read it? Yes it was a fucking bad call." Nathan informed her.

Brooke pulled the Denali over when it finally quit running. "Bad Call"

The group got out and Lucas got under the hood. Maybe he could figure out what was wrong with the SUV so they could move on. After several minutes he told Nathan,

"I don't know. It's all electronic, I can't figure it out. Sorry. But I do know that we should've stuck to the interstate and not taken the back roads just so Haley could see this sandwich shaped like Elvis."

"Hey" Haley defended.

Nathan glared at his brother and was about to say something when Peyton spoke up. "Ok, hold on a second. I too wanted to see the Elvis sandwich. I'm pretty sure we all did."

"Thank you Peyton" Haley pouted.

"And admit it Lucas you wanted to see the Elvis sandwich too."

"Ok fine I wanted to see the Elvis sandwich. But, that doesn't change the fact that we haven't seen a single car pass by on this road since we stopped."

Headlights shine on the group from a distance.

"Um" Brooke began.

"Until now." Lucas corrected himself.

"It's a bus" Nathan observed.

"That's a tour bus" Brooke said excitedly

"Please be the Foo Fighters" Peyton bounced up and down.

"Please be Kanye" Skills threw in.

Suddenly the bus stopped and Chris Keller got off. "Well, Well.."

"Stupid Elvis sandwich." Haley was furious with herself.

Nathan put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "It'll be ok Hales. Don't worry"

They all got a ride with Chris on the bus. Haley and Nathan were sitting on what resembled a couch. Peyton and Lucas were sitting on the other side of the bus on one that looked just like it. Skills and Brooke were sitting at a table further down and Chris was sitting up in a recliner looking piece of furniture.

When Nathan saw him looking at Haley he tensed beside her. She rubbed his arm lightly. Then he looked at Brooke. "Let's see, slept with you" Moving his eyes to Haley "Kissed you" Rolling his eyes over to Peyton "Got slapped by you. Just like any other night on Chris Keller's tour bus. All of the Tree Hill gang just looked at Chris. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"You better watch it Keller!" Nathan scolded.

Lucas was on his cell when he finished he closed it up with a snap." Ok they can tow the car to Honey Grove but we're on our own."

"Honey Grove? We're heading right through there. You guys should just crash with me. Haley can sleep in my bed. Although you're looking a little plump Hales."

"I'm pregnant you idiot"

"Oh. Dude totally not mine" Chris said with his hands in the air in surrender.

With that Nathan jumped up grabbed Chris by his collar and shoved him up into the side of the bus. "Yeah. I know it's not yours. That's my baby you stupid son of a bitch. My wife wouldn't wipe her feet on your sorry ass if you were a door mat. As far as the bed, thanks we'll take it." Nathan looked over to Haley and stuck out his hand. She took it and he and Haley moved to the back of the bus. When he got her in back, he pulled her to him. "I'm sorry. That ass just gets to me"

"I know Nathan. It's ok. Let's just lay down here together. Oh by the way, do you see a trash can?"

"Trash can? For what?"

"After that display by Chris I think I'm going to be sick." They both began laughing. They rested on top of Chris's comforter.

By day break they had reached Honey Grove. When they arrived on main street, the bus pulled over. "Well this is it, Honey Grove the sweetest town in Texas. That's because of the honey part, you get it?" Keller announced.

"Now we just gotta find Mouth." Lucas stated.

"Well I guess I would just walk up to the first cop I see if I were you guys." Keller chuckled.

"Right. We just walk up to a cop and say have you seen our friend Mouth?" Skills couldn't believe this fool.

"Why not? It's a small town. Excuse me officer."

"Keller" Skills warned.

"Top of the morning to you officer Friendly."

"Shut up Keller" Skills was trying to pull him back. "Excuse me sir we're looking for a friend of ours. Spiked Hair, big lips goofy grin."

"Marvin Mc Fadden" the officer said.

"Damn it our guys name is Mouth." The whole group just looked at Chris. Could he get any dumber? No probably not. Once and idiot, always an idiot.

While Lucas, Peyton and Brooke went in to get Mouth out of jail, Nathan, Haley and Skills waited outside.

"Baby, are you ok?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yeah. I just don't enjoy the Keller time" he smiled.

"Me either." Haley laughed.

"Hales, I know that you didn't leave me to be with him. There is no way you wanted that over me."

"You're right I didn't, but I sure hope that you haven't just realized that."

"No, last night and this morning only made it ring home louder." Nathan grinned.

When the rest of the friends came out, Nathan and Haley were in the middle of a full blown make out session.

"Ok guys. Could you stop that? You're in the middle of the street."

Nathan just looked up and gave his brother the notorious smirk. "Big Brother, too much of a good thing will never be enough"

"Yeah, a good thing" Haley said looking up at her husband.

"Geez. Why do I hang around you too?"

"Cause their Naley" Brooke spoke up. The whole group began laughing then.

"Ok the car won't be ready until tomorrow. So we're stuck here tonight. I suggest we find a hotel get a room and chill until tomorrow morning."

"There has to be something fun to do here." Brooke suggested.

"Like what?" Skills asked. "Look at this place"

"We'll go to Prom" Peyton said as she looked up at the sign displaying community events.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Honey Grove's prom is tonight and we should go. Our prom sucked due to the psycho stalker that we dealt with."

"But where are we going to get dresses and tuxes this late?" Brooke asked.

They looked around and found a consignment shop. "We go old school" Skills said and they rushed to the shop to find something to wear.

When Nathan and Haley got in to their room he insisted that she lay down and rest. After the twenty six hour journey here and the little naps she had on the way, Nathan was beginning to see just how exhausted his wife really was. After some slick talk on his part Haley finally laid down with Nathan and within minutes they were fast asleep.

Nathan woke up to the pounding on the door. He got up to see who was there. Lucas stepped in and asked "Do you guys want to get something to eat before we go over to the high school gym?"

He looked over at Haley. She was resting so peacefully. There was no way in hell he would wake her up. "No" Nathan whispered. "I want her to sleep a little longer. Come by after you've eaten and we'll decide from there.

Lucas nodded. If anyone had told him that Nathan Scott would ever protect Haley James the way he did he would have laughed in their face. Lucas had never seen anyone love the way Nathan and Haley did. They had something that was so rare.

Haley's eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?" She looked over at Nathan and gave him the sweetest sleepy smile she could manage.

"5:28. Hales, we don't have to go to this thing tonight if you don't want to."

"I want to baby. We didn't get to dance at our prom."

"Ok if you're sure. Haley if you get tired I want you to promise me we'll come back right then so you can rest."

"Hey. What's going on with you?"

"I had the nightmare again I guess."

"Nathan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan gazed into Haley's eyes. God he loved her. How did he ever live and breathe before Haley?

"Let's get ready and go to prom Mr. Scott"

"You wish is my command Mrs. Scott." Haley went to the bathroom to dress and get ready to go while Nathan got ready in their room by the beds.

After her shower and completing her make up and dressing, Haley stepped out of the bathroom and opened her coat for her husband to inspect her outfit.

Nathan's mouth went dry. "Anyone ever tell you, you're kind of pretty Haley James Scott?"

"Chris Keller. Does he count?"

"AAAAA. No, he damn sure doesn't. Not now not ever.

Haley smiled at her husband. God! She loved him.

"You know what's great about being a married couple going to prom?"

"What?"

"You get to use the hotel room before the dance."

"Mmmmm"

Nathan leaned down and kissed his wife full on the lips. He brought his hands up and placed each one along her jaw bones so his thumbs could caress her cheeks.

He took Haley's hand in his and moved them over to one of the beds. Slowly he reached under the hem of his wife's short white dress and found her panties. He hooked a thumb on each side and slowly slid them down Haley's silky legs. She reached and undid the button on his slacks and then unzipped them. Once she got them pushed down to his knees Nathan stepped out of the slacks and boxers leaving them on the floor. He picked Haley up and gently laid her back on the bed while pushing her dress up to her waist.

Nathan worked his way up and down Haley's neck with hot open mouthed kisses.

"Nathan!" she moaned.

Nathan looked back at his blonde headed wife and smiled. God she was so beautiful. He would never tire of looking at Haley. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. While continuing to work his magic on Haley's neck Nathan reached to the front of the dress. He placed his hand in the middle of the V neck that dipped really low and pushed one side over to reveal a breast. When he heard Haley gasp he began his descent from her neck and down to the breast he had just exposed. When he placed his mouth over the puffy nipple he gently began to nibble. "Oh God Nathan." He took his hand and moved it back under the hem of her dress finding her dewy wet center. As he slid his finger across the warm wet lower folds. He them moaned himself. He wanted, no he needed to be inside of her.

Haley finally couldn't stand it anymore. "Nathan, please"

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want"

"I want I want, No I need"

"What baby what do you need?"

"Please Nathan. Take me now"

Nathan moved and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder gently tugging to get her to turn over. Before either of them knew it Haley was up on the bed on her hands and knees. The missionary position had long since been uncomfortable for her since she was rounding out with their baby.

Nathan moved in behind Haley and placed his throbbing erection at her center. Haley pushed against him just a little. That was nearly his undoing. He pushed forward and buried himself inside of her. This caused both of them to moan loudly in pleasure. After a couple of minutes Nathan placed his hands on Haley's shoulders gently tugging her back so that her back was pressed to his chest and she was basically sitting in his lap. She felt him slid even deeper into her. Moaning she met him thrust for thrust. He moved his hands around to palm both of her breasts.

Nathan knew he was close. God his girl was so hot. She was tight wet and all for him. Just knowing that he was inside of her and he was the only one who had been or would ever be was a total aphrodisiac. After several minutes Haley leaned forward to move back to her hands and knees. Nathan knew she was close. As he leaned over his wife's bare back, he reached around and brought his thumb and index finger to her clit. Pinching and rubbing to keep time with their thrusts. As he felt her orgasm take her, he leaned over and swirled his tongue around her tattoo. Never would he look at it and not get hard. It had been a symbol of Haley's love for him. That within itself was enough to ignite a huge inferno in his veins. As Nathan felt Haley's inner muscles gripping and pulling on him. It was soon that he fell over the edge right behind her. Leaning over her back he shot load and load of his seed deep inside of her.

Once they were done he pulled Haley back to sit on his lap again. It had been along time since he had allowed himself to just shrink back out of her. He knew she loved that and so did he. The longer he could remain inside the happier he was during their love making.

Haley reached around and placed her arm around her husband's neck. "Oh baby. That was so wonderful."

"Think so Mrs. Scott?"

"I know so Mr. Scott"

It wasn't long before a knock came at their door. Thankfully Nathan and Haley had repaired their appearances and redressed. Nathan walked over to open the door and saw his brother standing there.

"You two ready to do this? I can't believe we are actually going to crash a prom."

"Oh Luke.. It'll be ok. Why shouldn't we enjoy a prom? We didn't get to enjoy ours."

"True little SIL so true."

And enjoy the prom they did. Before they knew it they were back at the motel morning had come, the car was fixed and it was time to go back home to the ONE, the ONLY, Tree Hill North Carolina.


	11. Lighting Crashes

Chapter 11 Lighting Crashes

Chapter 11 Lighting Crashes

Nathan woke up to the telephone ringing. He looked next to him and his wife was draped over him like a blanket. He smiled. When they returned home from the hospital last night she had totally worn him out. He eased out from under her placing her gently on the sheets to reach over and answer the phone.

"Nathan, I just wanted to let you and Haley know that we've got a little girl" Lucas told his brother.

"Wow!! Luke that was fast. How's Karen?"

"She's stable. They're keeping her monitored. They had to induce labor because the baby was in distress."

"Luke, she's going to be ok man. Haley and I will be there as soon as we get up and take our showers. Do you need anything?"

"No I guess not. I just need my mom to get better."

"I know man. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"So do I Nathan. So do I. I'll see you guys when you get here."

"Luke, I know Haley will want to know what time the baby was born when I tell her."

"3:30 this morning."

"Ok man. I'll see you soon. Take care"

"You too, little brother. You too."

Nathan pressed the off button on the phone and looked back at Haley. She was still sleeping peacefully. The situation with Karen really had him worried. He was scared for Lucas but at the same time what if something like that happened to Haley? He always thought babies were born healthy and there were no problems if the mother made it that far in the pregnancy. Things were certainly taken for granted in the world. He just didn't realize it until Haley's accident. 'You never think it could happen to you' he thought.

The more he thought about it the more worried he became. The Dr. had told them time and time again that Haley was doing fine but could the accident have caused something that was missed? Haley's due date was only a week away. They were graduating on Friday. That was only two days away. He would have gray hair before he was nineteen at this rate.

"You'll never know how much I love you Haley Scott' he whispered while looking at his wife. "You are my whole world. You're the only person that has ever loved me for me, unconditionally. I will spend the rest of my life making yours as happy as I possibly can. You deserve that and so much more."

Nathan kissed her gently on her forehead and then went to take his shower. When he was finished he walked back into their bedroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. God he hated to wake her. She had been so tired lately. The heat was really draining her. She barely made it home from school each day before she laid down for a nap these days. He sat down on the bed next to her and moved a few stray hairs back away from her face. Careful not to wake her, he just stared. His heart ached with the love that he had for her. The longer they were together the deeper in love he fell. His mom had always told him that when the honeymoon phase wore off, they would be co-inhabitants of each other's lives and just be used to each other. The in love and lust would calm down. They had been married for over a year now. Their son would be here any time and he was still falling in love with his petite but very pregnant wife.

Haley always thought she was plain and not like the "glamour girls they went to school with as she called them. These were the ones that had model looks, perfect make up, plastic surgery looking bodies and salon styled and colored hair, every minute of every day. Nathan could not understand this. When he looked at Haley she was more beautiful than all of those girls put together. She was natural and pure. She was a tiny peace of heaven in his eyes, a breath of fresh air. He had told her on the day they got married that he could love her forever. He was more certain of that than anything else in his life. He loved her even more today. How had this small wonderful girl glued his heart and his life back together from the indescribable mess it was when he met her? He had fallen hard and fast. No doubt about that and he never regretted it for one second nor would he ever.

As bad as Nathan hated to he had to get Haley up. They had to go over to the hospital to be with Luke. Lucas he thought, the reason he and Haley met, the reason that she came into his life. How could he not love his brother? They had become friends and so much more. They depended on each other. They were each other's sounding block when something was wrong. They were each other's strength. Dan had done a lot of changing lately. He had been seeing Lucas' mother and he was trying so hard to be a good man and father. Nathan was impressed at the efforts he had made lately. Maybe Karen was the thing that had always been missing in his life. Nathan knew that she was. When Dan had made the decision to leave Karen for school he had turned dark and hated himself. Now the he and Deb were divorced, he had a chance to rectify that mistake. Nathan didn't mind. Dan and Deb sucked together. He had always known that. They brought out the absolute worst in each other.

Well, he thought, might as well get this over with, gently shaking Haley's shoulder. "Baby. Haley."

She smiled her sleepy smile when she opened her eyes and saw her husband. Nathan felt his heart melt all over again. "Mmmm. Morning"

"Morning, Hales. Lucas called and they had to induce labor on Karen this morning around 3:30. He has a little sister."

Haley sat up at the news. "Wow. Are they both ok?"

"Luke said that Karen is stable and they are monitoring her but she is still unconscious. I told him we would go to the hospital as soon as we got up and had our showers."

"Yeah. We need to be there for Lucas. I know he is worried sick. Keith is gone and Karen is sick, I am sure he feels all alone."

"I'm sure my dad is there with him."

"I hadn't thought about that. You're right Dan's probably right there beside him. He seems to really care about Karen."

"I don't think he ever stopped."

"Ok, I am going to get in the shower. I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Hales. Always and Forever.

When they arrived at the hospital they went up to Karen's room. Lucas was standing beside a chair that Peyton was sitting in and holding the newborn.

"Wow! I am officially scared to death again" Nathan announced.

"Oh she's so beautiful." Haley told Lucas "Luke, I was wondering if we could go outside for just a minute?"

"I'll watch her." Peyton smiled.

"It will just take a minute Luke. I promise"

Haley handed Luke a present. He smiled. "Thank you Hales. I have yours at home."

"No problem about mine but this is not from me. It's from your mom. She hid it with me so you wouldn't find it. I think now is the perfect time to give it to the new big brother"

Lucas tore into the present. It was a book when he flipped it over he couldn't believe his eyes. _An Unkindness of Ravens" _

"What is it?"

"It's my book. I didn't even know that she knew I was writing it. She had it bound for me."

"Lucas that is wonderful. I didn't know you were writing a book. When did you start this?"

"Our sophomore year. I would let you read it but being my best friend you know you're in it"

"Me? Give me that book"

"Oh, no! Not until it's finished."

"Lucas, you know we love you right?"

"Yes, Hales and I love both of you too. Thank you for bringing me and my little brother together. You've turned him into a great man."

"I didn't do anything but love him Lucas."

"Well I am perfect proof what that can make a man."

"Aww. Lucas. I'm going to miss you when we all leave to go to college."

"I'll miss you too Hales." Pulling her to him, Lucas hugged Haley tightly. She had always been there for him. She was the greatest definition of a best friend.

When Lucas and Haley returned to Karen's room, Nathan turned around and told his brother "Hey. Get your own wife" and pulled Haley to him. Nathan and Haley looked at Peyton.

"Oh no. High School marriage is yours and Haley's specialty, not mine" Peyton informed the Scott's.

"Luke, Haley and I are going to go over to the school and clean out our lockers. Do you want us to get yours too?"

"Ah, yeah but I need to talk to you Nathan"

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go outside"

"We'll be right back ladies"

"Ok" Peyton and Haley said in unison.

"Nathan there is something that I have to tell you. I'm not sure how to say it but I know you're not going to like it."

"Just tell me Lucas. I mean it's me not some stranger on the street."

"Nathan, recently I found out that there was a witness in the school the day that Keith died."

"Luke, you gotta let that go man. You can't keep torturing yourself like this"

"Nathan I've never told you this but I had a dream the second night that Haley was in the hospital. Keith came to visit me. He told me to keep the faith, that Haley was going to be ok."

"Whoa. Why haven't you told me this before?"

"It was a dream Nate. I thought you would think that I was crazy. But the thing is it was so real. I mean in the dream Keith took me back to the school to the day of the shooting.

We walked around Jimmy and Keith's bodies. It was a nightmare at that point for me but it was so real. He kept telling me that there was something about that day that I was missing and that I needed to open my eyes. I remembered after several days of replaying that day in my mind that there had been someone standing in Whitey's office when I carried Peyton out into the hall. Keith was talking to Jimmy and I got a glimpse of a girl standing there peeping out of the blinds."

"Lucas I don't follow. What are you trying to tell me?"

"It took me a while because I didn't know this girl. I mean I knew what she looked like but I didn't know her name. I kept looking for her at school but I never saw her after that day. While we were in Honey Grove, Skills and I looked through the year books and I saw the girl. I asked Skills if he knew her. He told me her name was Abby Brown and she had been in the tutor center with you guys and Jimmy."

"Yeah I remember Abby. Haley noticed that she didn't look right and went over to her. When she realized that she was diabetic, she pleaded with Jimmy to let her go. Once we all backed her up and told him the same thing he finally released her so she could go to her locker to get her insulin."

"Yeah well she told me that Jimmy shot himself and Keith was still alive when that happened."

"If Jimmy didn't shoot Keith, then who did?"

"Abby says she saw Dan do it."

"What?"

"Nathan I believe her. I don't know why but it never set right with me that Jimmy shot Keith."

"Lucas if this is true then Dan does not need to be near Haley or Karen. I mean he's totally poison. I don't want him around Haley or my son."

"Yeah I don't want him around my mom or my sister either."

"Oh big brother so what do we need to do?"

"I confronted Dan last night just before my mom collapsed."

"Lucas, why didn't you tell me? That's why Dan wasn't at the hospital isn't it?"

"Yeah I told him to stay away from my mom. I held a gun on him and told him to get out. After she collapsed, Dan started to reach for her so I fired the gun at the door facing beside him as a warning that I would shoot him."

"Ok. I'm going to turn him into the police as soon as my mom gets better. I hope you don't have a problem with that."

"Hell no, I don't have a problem with it. If Dan can kill his own brother who has been a part of his life since the day he was born, he wouldn't have a problem hurting or killing people that he doesn't know that well, that's for sure."

Lucas patted Nathan's shoulder. "Thanks little brother. I was really scared to tell you. I worried that you wouldn't believe me. I know it sounds far fetched, but it was totally gut feeling that lead me to finding Abby."

"Lucas you and I have been through a lot together. Since Haley and I got married you've had my back. I've kept my promise to you that I would take care of her. Now I'll make you another one. I'll take care of you too big brother."

"Thanks Nathan. You'll never know what that means to me."

They pulled each other into their guy hug. "Yeah I think I do"

Graduation day finally came. Nathan and Haley were just about ready and they wanted to go by the hospital to see Lucas before heading over to the school. Haley was sitting on their bed when Nathan came back into the room after talking with his mom. He noticed his wife's face. She had a strange look.

"You ok? What's wrong Hales."

"Nothing my back just hurts. I think I slept on it wrong last night"

"I'm sorry baby. I know you're miserable Hales. I wish I could make this better for you. Is there anything at all I can do?"

"No maybe it will ease off once we get to the school and we get busy. At least maybe that will take my mind off of it if nothing else."

Nathan pulled her to him. He began rubbing little circles on her lower back, trying to soothe her in the only way he could think of. "Hales, have I told you today just how much I love you?"

"Yes but I will always listen no matter how many times you say it." She smiled.

"I am looking so forward to going to Duke in August. Mom found us that apartment and she is going to take care of the expenses, so we won't have to work for anything but spending money. Our son will be here. It's going to be great. You know that?"

"Yeah I just worry sometimes."

"About what?"

"You being the big basket ball star at Duke with all of those horny freshmen that will be eyeing you on and off the court."

"Haley. You have nothing at all to worry about baby."

"I don't want anyone but you. I haven't since the day I first kissed you. Actually it probably started before that but I never believed there was a chance for us until that day."

"Nathan that's sweet but what if you decide down the road you don't want to be married and a full time father. What if you get caught up in the college co-ed scene?"

"Haley, that is not going to happen. Do you remember the vow's that we took? I promised to love you forever before and after the wedding. I made my mind up a year ago that I didn't want another girl in my life other than you. I mean a daughter one day might be nice but I meant a girl for me not our children."

"I'm scared Nathan" She began crying.

Nathan just rocked her gently while holding her. "Baby you are worried for nothing. I'm a little scared of being a dad but as long as we are together, we are going to make it."

Nathan and Lucas sat in their seats side by side as the principle called the names of their class mates. Nathan kept watching Haley. She was on stage sitting in the Valedictorian seat waiting until everyone had their diploma. He was so proud of her. He was also very worried about her. She had not been herself the last couple of days and he wasn't sure why. He looked as Brooke crossed the stage. He saw her stop in front of Haley and bend to give her a hug. Without taking his eyes off of Haley he asked Lucas, "Luke, does Hales look ok to you?"

"Yeah she looks fine why?"

"Something is not right. I don't know what it is but something is definitely not right"

Lucas began to watch his sister in law. He didn't see what his brother saw. "She looks ok to me little brother."

"Maybe I am just paranoid."

"Yeah that would be you. Mr. Paranoid." Lucas shook his head.

When Lucas received his diploma he shook Principle Turners hand and moved to Haley. He bent to hug her and kissed her on the cheek. Nathan's name was called and he took his diploma and also shook the principle's hand and moved to Haley. She showered him with a very bright smile. He bed to kiss her on the forehead and whispered in her ear "I love you Haley James Scott."

"I love you too Nathan Scott"

With that Nathan moved to walk off of the stage and return to his seat. He knew that Haley's speech would be coming up soon and he wanted this to be over for her. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Finally after calling the last student's name and announcing that Rachel was graduating in absentia it was time.

"And now this years class Valedictorian, Haley James Scott"

The gym burst with applause. Nathan couldn't stop smiling. How anyone as smart and as gorgeous as Haley could love him he would never know. Her smile lit up the room and it was daylight. As she moved along with her speech, Nathan continued to watch her. Every so often her voice would break a little. 'What was going on' he thought to himself. He leaned over to Lucas and asked "did you see that?

"See what?"

"Never mind Lucas. I thought you were so in sync with my wife."

Suddenly he heard Haley say "If we can just believe" and she looked towards the ceiling and laughed a little. Nathan grew concerned and looked at his brother. Now Lucas had to see that something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, I have more, I just think I'm going to have my baby soon"

With that Nathan stood up and looked at Haley shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

She smiled at him and gripped the podium. Nathan fought his way out of the row of chairs and moved to the stage to help Haley. Lucas followed close behind. He turned to his brother. "Lucas call 911 and get an ambulance. I'll never get my car out of here right now."

As Haley moved to the steps to get down from the stage another contraction hit her. Nathan pulled her against his side. "It's ok baby. It's going to be ok."

"I thought it was going to be me having to tell you that"

Nathan smiled. "You might have to before this day is over." When she felt like she could walk again, they continued to move so he could get her to the gym floor. When they stepped off of the last step, Haley was gripped by another contraction and her knees nearly buckled. Nathan bent to pick her up, placing one arm under her knees and the other around her waist.

"Nathan, it hurts."

"I know it does baby. Just hang on. We're going to get you to the hospital. I promise.

As Nathan carried her out of the gym doors, he looked back to make sure Lucas was still behind them. When Lucas saw his face he asked, "You ok Nathan?"

"Yeah but I will be much better when she is."

"I know little brother. I know"

When they made it to the front of the school the ambulance was pulling up. The two paramedics jumped out and opened the doors to get the stretcher out. Haley had her head leaned against Nathan's chest as he carried her. He could feel his shirt becoming wet under the thin material of his Raven Blue graduation gown. Before he picked Haley up he had thrown her cap to Brooke to keep for her. When they reached the stretcher, Haley looked up at her husband telling him she was about to burn up. Once they reached the stretcher another contraction gripped her small body.

"AAHHAHH"

Nathan couldn't stand seeing her in pain like this. He knew it was a natural thing but Haley had been so fragile since the accident. Once the contraction passed he sat his wife down on the stretcher and began to take her graduation gown off. She had on a lighter Royal Blue dress with wide shoulder straps. He hoped that she would be a little cooler once they removed the gown.

"Better?" he asked.

Haley nodded. The paramedics lifted the stretcher to its proper height and moved to lift Haley into the ambulance. Once they had her in Nathan climbed in behind her and moved to the seat on the side.

"Lucas, can you or Peyton drive my car over to the hospital?"

"Yeah. We'll take care of it. See you soon."

The doors on the ambulance closed and they wasted no time leaving for Tree Hill Memorial.

When the gang arrived at the hospital and made it up to the maternity floor. They saw Nathan in the waiting room. Lucas handed him his car keys. He had driven his car and let Peyton drive his Mustang.

"What's happening?"

"They are prepping her and getting her into a gown. The nurse said that Dr. Baldwin is on his way and she would come get me shortly. Lucas, I don't know if I can do this?"

"Do what little brother? Haley's got to do all of the work."

"That's just what I mean. I don't know if I can stand to see her go through this."

"They are going to be fine Nathan. Just calm down. You have to be strong for Haley. She needs you to help her through this."

"You're right. I get it. I just feel like I am going to have a major melt down. I am totally freaking out."

"I guess that's to be expected."

"Damn Scott! Do I need to go in with her?" Brooke asked.

"No Brooke. I'm going. I just had to have ten minutes for my nervous break down."

Brooke just looked at Nathan. If anyone had told her a year ago that Nathan Scott of all people would be married and his wife giving birth on graduation day she would have laughed them out of the state.

"Mr. Scott" the nurse called "Dr. Baldwin has arrived and he has examined your wife. He wanted me to tell you he will be out in a moment to speak with you." Nathan's knees collapsed. He sat down hard in the chair behind him and slowly the feeling of panic and terror began to take him over.

**A/N Ok don't hate me too bad. I had to stop there but I wanted to give you guys something today. I promise all of you I won't let anything happen to our favorite little family that would be considered a tragedy. They have to carry on. They're Naley right? I do have to give you a little bit of suspense though. It will keep you reading. Another point I wanted to make was I always felt like Nathan suffered enough with the guilt over Haley's accident. His dream of playing at Duke should not have been affected. That broke my heart so I changed it. I hope no one minds. **

**Just try to remember I'm not the writers of OTH. Nathan and Haley will always be together in my stories. I love them… Oh and by the way, I want to ask those reading this story. Are there any Kid Rock fans out there? I soooooo dedicate the song "SO HOTT" To James Lafferty. GOD that is one pretty man. **


	12. The Birth and Death of the Day

**A/N Ok I couldn't leave you guys hanging for long. I worked really hard to get two chapters done today. Thanks for all of the great reviews. We're about to move into some of the college years in the next couple of chapters so please keep them coming to keep me motivated. Thanks to all. You guys are great!! **

**Chapter 12 The Birth and Death of The Day**

Nathan sat in the chair in the waiting room. The nurse had come out about ten minutes ago to tell him that Dr. Baldwin wanted to speak with him. 'What in the hell was happening back there?' he though to himself. Jesus. Please don't let anything be going wrong.

Lucas came back from checking on his mom and saw his little brother sitting in the chair staring off into space. "Nathan it's going to be ok. Just because the Dr. wants to talk to you doesn't mean that something bad has or is happening"

"They told me they would come get me so I could go back there and be with her though Lucas. They didn't say I had to wait for the Dr. to do that."

"Nathan" Dr. Baldwin called as he walked up holding out his hand to the younger man.

Nathan grabbed his hand and shook it. "Dr. Baldwin what's happening. Is something wrong?"

"Well Nathan the truth is I am worried. Haley is refusing any pain medication to help her through this labor and delivery. She is a very small young woman and I can tell you that this is not the smallest baby I have ever delivered."

"I'll talk to her Dr. Baldwin"

"I just hate to see her in more pain than she has to be. I don't hold the philosophy that some Drs do. Some believe that you laid there and got pregnant now lay there and deal

with it. They give us decent physicians' bad names."

"Can I go see Haley now?"

"Sure. She's right back here."

Nathan followed the older man to his wife's bedside. When he reached Haley she was lying on her side breathing heavily through the pain. Nathan walked up and smoothed her hair back while reaching his arm over to her back and began rubbing the small circles on her lower back they usually helped relax her.

"Hang in there baby. I'm right here ok?"

Haley just nodded. Trying to bare the pain she breathed deeply. When it finally subsided, Nathan kissed her forehead. "I love you Hales."

She looked up at the man she married and gave him a small smile. "I love you too Nathan"

"Hales, please let them give you something to help with the pain. It hurts me so bad to see you suffering through this when I know they could make it a little easier"

"But Nathan, the books that I've read all recommend natural child birth"

"Haley I bet every one of those books was written by men weren't they?"

"I don't know I didn't check that."

"Baby there is no need in this being worse for you than it has to be" Just as Nathan finished his sentence, as if on queue, another contraction ripped through his wife's body.

She panted and breathed trying to get through it.

Once again Nathan rubbed her lower back, hoping that it helped at least a little bit. He felt so helpless. He didn't know how to make this easier for her. Shit he was eighteen years old and a guy. What the hell did he know about birthing babies?

Haley finally began to breathe easier. Nathan knew that the contraction was nearing its end. "Nathan, I don't know if I can do this."

"Baby we have to do this but we're doing it together as much as nature will allow anyway. We have a son on the way. I can't wait to hold him and I know you can't either."

Haley smiled. Nathan always seemed to know how to make her feel better. He had always given her credit for doing that for him but he had no idea that he returned it ten fold.

"Nathan thank you for making me feel better. I guess you're right. Will you tell the nurse that I would like something for the pain?"

"Yes baby. I'll go get her right now."

Haley had been in labor for six hours. Nathan was at his ropes end. The nurse had come in and given her medication to help her with the pain. It had worked really well until about thirty minutes ago. It helped her sleep between the pains. The contractions were coming closer together and were stronger with each new wave.

"You know, my mama always told me that if I found a boyfriend that I could just eat up with a spoon, one day I would wish that I had. I am wishing today that I had left nothing but your damn bones they day before I got pregnant"

"Hales, you know you love me" Nathan was rubbing Haley's back.

"I do but that is so not the damn point right now"

Nathan smiled as he saw Dr. Baldwin coming in. "How are we doing in here you two?"

"Oh Nathan's doing great Dr. Baldwin" Haley had to stop and pant through another pain. "I'm not doing worth a crap."

Dr Baldwin placed his hand on Haley's shoulder. "Breathe through it Haley. Breath as deeply as you can"

Dr Baldwin turned to the nurse and asked her how far Haley had dilated. "She's was at a nine about fifteen minutes ago."

"Ok let's get the bed set up for delivery."

"Nathan, are you ready to meet your child, son?"

"Yeah. I just want this to be over with for Haley."

"That's normal Nathan. No father likes to see the mother of his child suffer through this"

"She's just getting really tired. I can tell. I wish I could do something. I fell totally helpless."

After the bed was moved to the delivery position and the Dr. had checked Haley himself, he looked at the young couple. "Ok Haley with the next contraction I want you to push"

Haley nodded. When the next pain came she bore down as hard as she could, trying with all of her strength. After two more she was totally exhausted. She looked as though she could barely hold her head up. Nathan swung one leg over the bed she was on to straddle it behind her. He brought her slightly back against his chest. Haley practically melted into him. "Come on baby let me help you. Take my hands when you bare down ok?" Haley nodded. Nathan brushed her hair back out of her face. When he felt Haley start to tense up again, he quickly placed his hands back down at her sides. Haley grabbed his hands and panted a couple of times and then began to push.

"Ok Haley. I can see a dark head of hair already. On the next pain I want you to follow my lead ok?" Dr. Baldwin looked up at the clock. He had been timing Haley's contractions and he knew one was beginning nearly right behind the one before it.

When the next one came Nathan placed his head against her cheek. Dr. Baldwin began coaching this time. "Ok Haley push, push, push, push, push, push."

Haley screamed and fell back against Nathan's chest. She was so tired she didn't hear the doctor. "Ok we have a head. Haley if you can give me one more good push like this we'll have us a baby"

When Haley felt the next one and her body tensed, Nathan pushed against her back with his chest, trying to help her hold herself up. When the next pain came Haley pushed with everything she had. When she felt the baby pass and the pain subsided, she fell back into Nathan. Quickly they heard the first cry of their baby. Dr. Baldwin announced, "It's a boy"

Nathan wrapped both arms around Haley hugging her as tightly as he could. "I love you baby." He kissed her cheek. "I love you so much.

Haley saw the baby being cleaned up and told the nurses "I want to see him"

When they had baby suctioned out they handed him to Haley after wrapping him into a white blanket with blue and pink stripes on two of the sides.

"Awww. Nathan. He's perfect You're a Dad."

"He's so beautiful Hales."

"Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott."

"Nathan kissed the side of his wife's head. "You did so good baby. You did so good. Just Relax now ok?" Bringing her hand up to his mouth he kissed her hand. "He's so beautiful. I love you Haley."

"I love you too" Haley began to cry.

Nathan just rocked her gently. "It's ok baby. Everything is going to be ok. We have a son" He kissed her again. "We have a son"

When the Dr. was finished and the baby was cleaned up Haley was placed in a wheel chair. The nurse was pushing her to her room. Nathan was walking behind her with a smile on his face, a mile wide. When they past by the waiting room, Brooke Lucas Mouth, Skills and Peyton were standing there, each of them smiling.

Haley looked down at the baby in her arms. "We'd like you guys to meet our son."

"James Lucas Scott" Nathan added.

Lucas was shocked. He smiled brightly and hugged his sister in law and kissed her on the cheek, while bumping fist with his brother. "You guys I am honored."

"Yeah you should be Luke. But then again what did you think we would name him? Dan?" Nathan said laughing. The whole group busted out laughing on that one.

Once the nurse got Haley to her room and situated. The gang came in and everyone wanted to hold the baby. Nathan proudly spoke up. "Hold on just a minute. I haven't even held him yet"

Haley waited until Nathan crawled in bed beside her and placed Jamie in his arms. She had taught how to hold a newborn a couple of days ago with Luke's baby sister.

"So Haley, at least you didn't gain much wait you'll be tiny again tomorrow morning" Brooke cooed at her friend.

"Brooke I am not so sure about that, but you are right about me not gaining too much weight. The doctor fussed at me the entire nine months. I stayed sick and nauseous and I just didn't eat a whole lot"

"You'd never know it" Peyton spoke up. "I can't believe that you've given birth to a 9 lb 5 oz. baby Haley. That is just wrong."

"9 lbs 5 oz. SHUT UP!" Brooke replied.

"Damn Haley James Scott. What in the hell did you eat girl. Yo! Nate! Dawg! What in the hell have you feed her for the last nine months" Skills asked nearly choking.

"Whatever she wanted man." Nathan looked down at his son and cooed to him causing Jamie's eyes to widen.

Suddenly everyone noticed that Haley had stopped talking. Nathan looked at her leaned up against his side. She was fast asleep. Nathan smiled and kissed her head lightly. He motioned for the group to be quite.

They all spoke softly telling him they would come back later that day. They knew Haley needed to rest.

When the baby had fallen asleep Nathan laid him in the little plastic crib that was beside the bed. He went back over to curl his body in to Haley's. Gently rubbing her hair, he whispered, "You are something else Hales. You can never know how happy you have made me today. I've been scared and worried for so long for no reason. As long as you are by my side, we can do anything. As long as we're together, we'll make it baby"

It wasn't long before Nathan drifted off to sleep too. After all birthing babies was hard on the father too. Maybe not physically but emotionally it had beat his ass.

Dan Scott came to the hospital a few hours after he heard the call for the ambulance to Tree Hill High School. He waited around in the shadows hoping none of the kids would see him. He just wanted to get a glimpse of his grandson. He had waited until everyone had left hoping that he could see him in the nursery. When one of the nurses recognized Dan, she picked the baby up and walked out into the hall. "Would you like to hold your beautiful grandson Mayor Scott?"

When Dan's eyes lit up she placed the baby in Dan's arms. As soon as he held Jamie he began to cry. He knew what he had to do. There was no more waiting. His mistakes had finally caught up with him. He handed his grandson back to the nurse.

He walked down the hall and into Karen's room. He sat down in the chair beside her bed, reached over and placed her hand in his. "Karen, I am so sorry for everything I've done. It looks like things just aren't meant to be for me and you. I just want you to know that you'll always be in my heart Karen. That has never and will never change." He leaned down and kissed her hand. When he released it he walked out, never looking back at the love of his life. He knew that it would be the last time he saw her for a long, long time.

Dan walked up to the building. He was so nervous. He conscious and his son had brought him here, his oldest son. He walked over to the desk that was behind a counter. He looked at the man that was sitting there and said, "My name is Dan Scott and I killed my brother."


	13. How Bout Us

**Chapter 13 How Bout Us**

Nathan woke up when Jamie began crying. Haley sat up and began to move off of the bed. "Wait Hales, I'll hand him to you."

Nathan and Haley had discussed her desire to breast feed last week. Nathan wasn't sure he liked the idea but he knew that Haley wanted things to be natural. When she placed the baby to her breast and moved her gown to uncover herself, Nathan slightly turned his head. Haley moved Jamie toward her and he latched on greedily. Nathan stared in awe. He couldn't believe how heart warming the site was. Haley was nurturing their son. He rubbed Jamie's cheek, smiling. He reached over and kissed Haley's temple. "You're going to be a great Mom, Hales."

"Thank you. You're going to be a wonderful dad too Nathan. Don't ever doubt that."

Nathan smiled. How did she always know what he was thinking? He hadn't mentioned the doubt he felt. He hadn't even told her about Dan and the shooting. How could she possible know that he really needed to hear that?

"Hales, there's something that I have to tell you."

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He looked down and saw that his brother was calling him.

"Nathan, are you sitting down?"

"Yeah. I am beside Haley and she's feeding the baby. Why?"

"Dan turned himself in earlier tonight."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. I never thought I would say this but for once he's done the right thing"

"Luke, I know this helps give you closure. I'm glad that he did that. How's your mom?"

"She was still the same when I left. I came home to get a couple hours sleep and then I am going back to stay the night with her."

"Well if you need anything, I'm right down the hall ok?"

"Thanks Nathan"

"I love you little brother"

"I love you too man."

Nathan closed his phone. He looked at Haley. He was still mesmerized watching his son feeding on her breast. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

"Nathan, what did you want to tell me?"

"Hales, Lucas found out something that is really going to upset you. I hate to even mention it but you have a right to know."

"Nathan, it's ok. If you want to tell me then I want you to."

"Haley, this is going to be a shock but Jimmy didn't kill Keith."

"What? Who did?"

"Dan"

"Oh my god, Nathan. I am so sorry."

Haley had tears in her eyes. How could that man keep hurting his sons like that? Haley wished that Nathan and Lucas had never been exposed to that.

Nathan reached over and placed his thumbs on her cheeks when the tears began to fall. Trying his best to brush them away, he pulled her to him and placed a feathery light kiss on her lips. "Haley as long as I have you and Jamie nothing else matters to me. As long as we are a family and you're by my side I am going to be able to handle most anything that life throws at me. Please don't cry. Don't worry about me. The only time you need to worry about me is if you decide you don't want me anymore. I would never survive it."

"Nathan, I have no intentions of ever leaving you. We're in this for the long haul. As long as you are a good husband and a good father, I can not ask for more."

"Haley I promise you that I will be the best at both as I can possible be." Nathan paused and then it dawned on him what was on her mind when she said that. "Hales, I swear to you. I do not want anyone else. I've always wanted you and only you since I met you."

"Nathan we're so young though. What if you change your mind one day? People do that all the time you know."

"Haley I don't ever see that happening but I can promise you this. If I ever feel like I have to have someone else I'll come to you and tell you face to face. I will leave before I cheat. That much you can assure yourself, today and forever. I just don't see myself ever falling out of love with you. The love that I feel I know it's the undying kind. You are the only girl that has ever had my heart. When I said always and forever I meant it. I know I was just sixteen when we got married but Hales. I knew what I was doing. Please don't worry about that or us. I know that college is coming up and it's a whole new group of freaks but I swear to you, nothing and I mean nothing is going to change."

"I guess that's all I can expect Nathan. I do not want to sleep with anyone that's sleeping with someone else. That's why I wanted to save myself for marriage. I gave you the only gift that I girl can give to the man she loves. I do not take that or our vows lightly. I am just afraid that other people our age will try to make it a big joke."

"Hales if they do they have one hell of a fight on their hands." He leaned over to kiss Haley. He wished that she was more secure in herself and their love. He knew that she could see that he loved her. He worried that she couldn't see that he loved her enough.

When Jamie was finished eating, Haley picked him up to pat him on the back to burp him. Within minutes, he was air free and fast asleep. Nathan took him and placed him in his crib. The nurse had told them when she brought him back from the nursery that he could spend the night in the room with them or she could take him back to the nursery. She mentioned that a lot of parents needed to sleep after the labor and delivery the first night so it was nothing to be ashamed of. Both Nathan and Haley wanted their son with them. They had to learn to manage sometime and now was as good as any.

Nathan crawled into bed with Haley and they cuddled together. He lifted his head to kiss her temple, quickly realizing that she was already asleep. He smiled to himself. Haley Scott would never see what he saw. She never had to worry about Nathan straying. All she had to do was smile and he was gone every time.

The Scotts woke up to Jamie wailing. He was furiously crying. Haley jumped up and asked Nathan to please pick Jamie up while she went to the bathroom.

"Haley what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need to take care of the woman's part of child birth."

"OH" He knew she was bleeding. He really hated it that she was going through that after everything else.

After Haley closed the door, Nathan heard her gasp. "Hales you ok in there?"

"Yeah I think so."

"What do you mean, you think so?"

"Nathan don't freak out on me ok? Can you please call Hannah back in here for me?"

"Hales" Nathan said sternly. "What's going on? You not telling me is really freaking me out."

"I'm fine Nathan. I promise I would just like to get Hannah's opinion on something."

"Ok."

Haley didn't want to mention to Nathan that the toilet was loaded with blood clots. She knew that some were normal she just wasn't sure this many was. Nathan pushed the call nurse button on the bed. A lady came over the speaker and Nathan requested that she ask Hannah to come to his wife's room.

Hannah came through the door about five minutes later. Nathan pointed to the bathroom door. Hannah tapped on the door and Haley opened it for her to come in to the bathroom.

The nurse closed the door behind her.

"Hannah. I don't mean to freak out but I need to ask you something."

"Ok Haley Scott shoot"

"I know that some blood clots are normal after childbirth. I did my homework but how many are normal?"

Hannah's face twisted in concern. Haley seemed like a very intelligent girl. If she was worried then Hannah trusted in her instincts. "How many have you had Haley?"

Haley lifted the toilet seat up. Hannah gasped. "No Haley that is not normal. I am calling Dr. Baldwin right away. Let's get you back into bed ok?"

When Haley stood back up completely from leaning into the wall, he knees buckled. Hannah caught her and pulled the call cord that was in the bathroom. When two more nurses came flying into the room, Nathan starting asking them what was going on. When the door opened, he saw Haley sitting in the floor and Hannah's arm around her. Haley's eyes were open but she didn't look just right to her husband. He immediately began to question. "What happened?"

"She just got a little dizzy. We need to get her back into bed. Thelma call Dr. Baldwin and ask him to please come back to the hospital. Tell him Haley is passing above the normal amount of blood clots."

"Is my wife going to be ok?"

"We're going to make sure Nathan. I am just taking precaution. Don't get too alarmed yet."

Nathan nodded and bent down to pick Haley up. "I'll put her back in the bed"

Haley looked so pale. Nathan watched her as she slept. The nurses had told him that Dr. Baldwin would be here in thirty minutes. Nathan hoped that everything was ok. What could be making Haley bleed like that? Hannah had explained it to him from a medical stand point. She said that it happens sometimes and it was nothing. She had seen it happen a few times though and it could be a lot of things. Haley could be bleeding internally from damage from the childbirth, it could be something dealing with her blood, and it could have something to do with the surgery that was done after the accident. "I'll just feel better if Dr. Baldwin comes and verifies what's causing it"

"Ok." Nathan said taking a deep breath. He knew that Haley had been really weak lately but with her due date so close both of them thought that it was due to the pregnancy. Now he wasn't so sure. He looked back over to Haley. She still looked so fragile. She had been through so much. Nathan had high hopes that her strength would return after the baby was born. Now with this happening he wasn't so sure.

Dr. Baldwin walked into Haley's room. She was pale and the nurses had told him that she had been dizzy and slightly disoriented. Andrew Baldwin had a good idea of exactly what was wrong the minute he laid eyes on her. He turned to Hannah and told her to get some blood work down to the lab. Hannah pulled him into the bathroom and encouraged him to lift the lid on the toilet. When he saw he shook his head. 'Just as I suspected' he thought.

He moved back into Haley's room "Nathan I believe that we have an iron deficency going on here. When a woman has a child, there naturally is some bleeding. In Haley's case she is bleeding a little more than I like to see. She could possibly have become anemic. The blood has time to clot in the womb due to their being so much of it that it's pooling there before it is passed out of the body. If I am right, and I think that I am, we can correct this with iron. If not we may have to run more tests. Don't be too alarmed just yet ok?

"Ok. I am just worried because she is so fragile and sickly. Before the accident Haley was never sick. It hurts to see her going through this."

"Nathan I promise you, I will do everything within my power to make sure your wife is ok." Nathan nodded and Dr. Baldwin left the room.

When the doctor came back into the room an hour later, Nathan was still staring at Haley. When he heard the doctor come in he glanced up and returned his eyes to his wife.

"Nathan as I suspected Haley needs an iron supplement. I will want to keep her in the hospital an extra night just to be on the safe side. We've got to get her hemoglobin levels up and her white count levels down. Do you know if she has been around anyone that was sick lately?"

"No, Haley is usually pretty anal about that. She says she doesn't have time to get sick too."

"I was hoping that her white count was up due to infection. As it probably isn't, we'll begin with the iron. I'll write orders in her chart to take blood samples to the lab every six hours. I want to keep a close eye on this. The iron will placed straight into her IV fluid. She won't even know the difference."

Nathan nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. His heart had stopped so many times in the last six months. As far as he was concerned Jamie would be an only child. He hated to do that but unless someone could guarantee him that Haley wouldn't go through any of this again in another pregnancy, there was no way in hell he would ever place her in this situation again. He didn't care if he had to buy Walgreens out of condoms. He couldn't do this again.

The next morning the nurse came in to get yet another blood sample. Haley was still sleeping. Nathan knew this was the best thing for her. She hadn't slept well in weeks. He looked at his cell phone. 6:22 am. God! These people could wake the dead.

"Nathan, hang in there ok? I'll see you and Haley tonight on my next shift" Hannah told him.

"Thank you Hannah for everything."

"Anytime"

Haley slowly opened her eyes. Nathan leaned over to kiss her forehead. He was so relieved to see her awake. He bet his son would be even more so. Jamie had been drinking glucose water all night. Hannah had told him that Dr. Baldwin wanted Haley to hold off a few hours before feeding Jamie again. He believed that was another cause of the lack of iron. With Haley breastfeeding what little bit her body was getting naturally was going straight to the baby. It was a natural thing for the mother's body to lace the milk with nutrients before the mother's body.

Haley went to get up. "Oh god how long have I been asleep? What has Jamie eaten all night?"

"Hales, calm down. Jamie is fine. The nurse brought us a bottle of glucose water"

Haley decided that she had to try to stand up before Nathan realized what she was doing. He had been looking down at Jamie. "No Hales, please don't get up by your self. You were dizzy last night. Let me lay Jamie down and I'll help you."

Haley nodded. "Ok" Once Nathan had his son placed back in his crib, he reached for Haley. She slowly stood up and Nathan pulled her to his chest. "Haley I am so sorry that all of this is happening to you. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"It's going to be ok Nathan. Please don't blame yourself for this."

"But I do. If you hadn't had the accident a lot of this would not be happening."

"Nathan you don't know that."

"Hales in my heart I do. I can't bare to see you suffering like this."

"It's going to be ok, Nathan. I promise you. I feel much better this morning."

Nathan helped her to the bathroom and pushed the IV machine in with her. He closed the door to give her privacy. "Hales, please tell me if you're still bleeding like that."

"Actually even that seems much better this morning."

"Thank God!"

"I don't understand why that happened."

"Dr Baldwin came back last night and after some blood tests he said you had an iron deficiency. He is giving you iron supplements through your IV."

"Oh. You know what I remember reading something about that happening when petite women had large babies. A lot of iron is lost in the breast milk."

"Hales, the doctor didn't mention that last night. Don't try to make me feel better."

"I tell you what Nathan, when he comes back in this morning ask him"

"Ok Haley I will. I can tell you this though. Jamie is going to be an only child. My heart can take this again."

"Nathan don't talk like that. I want at least two."

"Ah, No Hales, I don't think so. I will never put you in danger like this again."

"Nathan please don't feel that way. Chances are this won't happen if there is a next time. A lot of this is because it's our first baby. I'm sure of it."

Nathan didn't argue anymore. He didn't want to upset Haley. Besides they wouldn't be ready for another baby for awhile yet. Maybe he would feel different later but right now… Jamie was going to have a lonely child hood, just like he did. He hated to do that him but in his eyes it was better than him losing his mother. Anything had to be better than that.

Nathan and Haley both drifted off to sleep. Jamie snuggled into his crib; the Scott's were finally resting. Something suddenly woke Nathan. He looked up and nearly passed out.

"Uncle Keith. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you understand, Nathan."

"I know you're upset that your Dad is in jail, even if you don't realize it yet."

"Actually I think he is right where he needs to be."

"I thought you might say that but Nathan tell me about your faith"

"My what?"

"Your faith Nathan, you know your trust that things are going to be ok?"

"Keith, with everything that has happened lately that's a hard thing to have right now"

"Nathan you kept asking earlier why things kept happening to Haley. Do you really want the answer?"

"Of course I do but"

Keith stopped him mid sentence. "Nathan there are no buts in faith. You either have it or you don't."

"Uncle Keith, I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Then trust that it won't Nathan. She was in a terrible accident. She could have died but she didn't. That's fate son. You have to have faith in fate. When Lucas told me that you and Haley had gotten together it really pissed me off. Haley is such a sweet innocent girl. My first thought was finding you and beat the living shit out of you, telling you the whole time that you were not good enough for her."

"I'm not though Keith."

"There you go again. If you don't quit tempting fate you're going to lose her son. Don't you see? Someone is trying to tell you something Nathan. You are being given chances to realize exactly what you have. That's why all of these things are happening to Haley. You've turned into one hell of a man because of Haley, Nathan. Who else in this world could have turned you around like that?"

"No one"

"Exactly! Why do you keep questioning the fact that you've been sent a gift? Haley loves you Nathan, yet you worry and doubt that you're good enough for her. I have another question for you? Do you really think you would be here in this room with Haley and **your son, **if you were not good enough for her? Do you believe that those up above would have even allowed you to breathe the same air as Haley if they didn't have a plan for you two? Don't screw up like your Dad, Nathan. He was also given a gift. He chose to ignore it and worry more about the game. Hence the gift was taken away.

I know you love Haley but you are cherishing her for the wrong reasons now son. You are cherishing her now more because you nearly lost her more than because you love her. Son, that's a sign of guilt. You can't hold a part of yourself back because you are scared that you're going to lose her. I've watched you lately. You're saying the right things but even you don't believe them in your heart. Nathan, Haley deserves much better than that. Don't tell her what you think she wants to hear. You have to be completely honest with her. Most of the time you have, but not completely. You need to sit down with Haley and talk to her until she can completely see inside of you. I know you're hurting because of Dan. You told Haley tonight that you didn't want anymore children because of the complications she's had.

"But that's TRUE." Nathan interrupted.

"Only partially son. You're also scared to death of turning out like Dan, Nathan. You're using the complications as an excuse because you are so worried about turning out like Dan. You won't as long as you don't push Haley away. Don't worry about losing her, as long as you open up to her. You acted so nonchalant when you told her about Dan. You need to let her help you through the pain, just like you did with her when she gave birth to Jamie. Promise me son."

"I promise"

Haley looked over to her husband. His head was moving back and forth .He was obviously having a dream.

"I promise. I promise"

"Nathan. Baby wake up."

Nathan slowly opened his eyes. His wife hovered over him, nothing but concern creased in her face. Nathan reached up and placed his hands on her cheeks. Gently pulling her down to his eager mouth, he kissed her as though she would disappear if he let go.

When both had to break for air, Haley looked at Nathan. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I love you Hales. Come on, lay next to me and let's get some sleep while we can. Our son will probably waking up soon."

Haley snuggled into Nathan's side. She lifted her head to speak but Nathan cut her off.

"I promise we'll talk tomorrow. Let's sleep now ok? You're exhausted Haley. You've got to rest. Besides, you'll never talk me into this again if you don't take care of your self." Nathan smirked.

"So you are not totally against more children one day?"

"No not anymore."

"What changed your mind?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. Let's get some rest so we're fresh when we talk ok?" He kissed her temple. He moved his hands down to her back and slowly began his relaxing circles. He felt Haley's body slowly relax into his. Soon she was asleep and once he realized it…. he quickly followed.


	14. Revelations

Chapter 14 Revelations

**A/N. Come on guys please review. I want other's to read this story too. I know I have a few loyal readers but a lot of people read stories based on the amount of reviews it has.. Please help me lure people to my idea of rewriting OTH. You're going to love the college years that we missed and the after college rewrites. **

**Ok, enough said. On with my story……**

**Chapter 14 Revelations **

Nathan woke up not yet wanting to open his eyes. He brought his arm to tighten it around his wife only to find that she wasn't there. He immediately sat up and looked around. Haley was sitting in the rocking chair holding Jamie while he suckled greedily at her breast. Nathan smiled. He would never get over the beauty of this scene. He couldn't believe that he had apprehensions about her breast feeding their son. He was afraid it would make him jealous but the only thing it had done was warmed his heart by its natural beauty. As Haley lifted Jamie to shift him to her other breast, she noticed Nathan watching her. She smiled at her husband. God, he was so sexy first thing in the morning. Actually he was sexy all day long but doubly so in the mornings. The man had a body that would not quit and his voice just dripped sex. She loved him. She would never know another day in her life without Nathan Scott solely owning her heart.

"Morning" she finally said.

"Morning, Baby. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes. I feel so good this morning. Hannah said that my last blood work looked really good."

Nathan remembering what Keith had told him in his dream smiled. "Haley that's great." He got up and went to place a kiss on the top of her head. Then he placed one on the top of his son's head. Well, he thought it's now or never. "Hales, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok."

"I know that this is going to sound crazy but last night I had this really strange dream. Keith came to visit me. He told me that even though I love you I was holding part of myself back because I am afraid of turning out like Dan and in my heart I don't believe that I will ever be good enough for you."

"Nathan, "

"No hold on. I realize now that he was right. He told me that all of these things that have happened lately were a sign that someone was trying to tell me something. They were trying to make me realize something. I believe he meant the powers that be. He also mentioned that even though I was saying all of the right things and trying so hard to be a good husband I didn't believe it in my heart. Keith made me promise him that I was going to stop doing that."

"That's why you woke up saying I promise last night?"

"Yeah. Haley, I meant everything I said to you. I do want you to know that I haven't felt worthy of being your husband or the father of your baby since your accident. I have been beating myself up internally for it happening. I love you. I don't want you to think that I have lied to you about that. I've never held that back. I want to be next to you. Grow old with you. My goal in that has never changed since I realized I was in love with you. I know that we've had some rocky times but I promise you I will open up to you more and tell you what I am feeling. I will keep you close to my heart always. I want you to know exactly what's going on in there no matter who it has to deal with."

"Nathan, I love you. I've never doubted that you felt the same. Not even when I was on tour. I knew you loved me I just didn't know if you would be able to forgive me for making that mistake. I don't blame you for any of the things that have happened. You've been right beside me every step of the way. You've promised to no longer hide your feelings about things and I believe you. I believe in you. I believe in us. I've never stopped. I gave you my heart, when you fall short, when we fall short, I know that we're going to be ok. You're my always, you're my forever."

Nathan looked at his wife with intense adoration love and lust.

"God the way you look at me sometimes" She pulled him to her and he kissed her with passion, love, adoration and lust, but no longer could she taste the blame and regret that she now realized had been there.

A few hours later Nathan and Haley were sitting on the bed together. Nathan had just laid Jamie back down after his mid morning feeding. His arm wrapped tightly around his wife as she snuggled into his side with her head on his chest. They heard a knock on the door.

"Come In" Nathan called.

Lucas opened the door and peeped his head in. "All clear?"

Nathan and Haley laughed. "Yeah big brother, come on in"

"Are you sure? Because I'm not alone. There are a ton of people out here just dying to see the happy family."

Nathan looked at Haley and frowned. "Well that was good while it lasted huh?" he whispered.

Haley smiled at her husband. "Yeah Luke bring them on in. Jamie has just had his feeding so we'll be good to go for awhile"

Lucas frowned, not understanding what Haley meant by that. He looked over to his brother to help him understand. Nathan smiled. "Haley is breast feeding Jamie."

"Ewww. That was TMI little brother."

As Lucas walked further into the room, he was followed by Peyton. who was holding his hand, Brooke, Skills, Mouth, and Rachel. When Haley saw Rachel Nathan felt her body tense. He rubbed her arm and looked down at his wife.

"Rachel I hope you know that if you come in here and start any shit, I'll throw you out on your ass." Nathan informed her.

"I just wanted to see Haley and the baby Nathan."

"Ok" Haley said. "Hi Rachel"

"Hey Tutor Mom" Brooke said in her cheerful bouncy way.

"Hey Tigger" Brooke had made her way over to the back side of the bed so that she could hug Haley. "Nathan you could let her breathe you know"

"Shut up Brooke. She's my wife first. Jamie's mom second, Luke's best friend third. You're so far down the damn list now you might get a hug tomorrow"

"Damn, shitty much?"

"Only when someone else is jealous of me being with my wife"

"Nathan, you know damn well I'm not jealous of because she has you."

"That's not what I said Brooke. You're just jealous because I intend to occupy all of Haley's time that she will possibly let me."

"Oh yeah I knew that. By the way, I forgive you for the Tim Tape."

"Brooke I really don't care if you do or not, but I am not the one that you should be forgiving. I had nothing to do with it."

"I should be asking you to forgive me for the things that I said to you Nathan"

Haley smiled. "That's my Tigger"

Brooke looked at her friend. "Have I told you lately that I love you Haley James Scott?"

"Well no Tigger you haven't but I know that you do"

Brooke leaned over and lightly pressed her lips on Haley's "Muwah" she exclaimed.

"What the fuck Brooke?" Nathan screeched. "Don't be kissing my girl on the mouth. That's just wrong!"

"Now who's jealous Scott?"

The whole crowd laughed.

Peyton finally spoke up once catching her breath "Hales you know I would never do that to you right? By the look on your face you're ok with that"

Again the crowd erupted in laughter. Haley glanced over to Jamie. "Ok, quiten down. If you guys wake him, I swear you're going to learn to breast feed"

Lucas groaned. Again the group laughed.

"Big Brother when your kids are born you'll understand my next statement. The sight of that is heart warming. I thought Haley's being pregnant was the sexiest thing in the world. Boy was I wrong."

"Damn it Nathan, I don't want to hear things like that. I thought it was absolutely gross watching you ogle Haley while she was pregnant. You mean that it's going to get even worse?"

"Oh big brother but it already has." He looked down at his wife and smiled. Haley snuggled in closer to him. She would never forget how happy she was at this moment. Her husband, her son, and her friends all together it was wonderful.

"Hey guys," Brooke said. "I have an excellent idea. We are all going to be leaving in August for college. Lucas, Peyton Nathan, Haley and I will see each other along since we're all going to Duke, but the rest of the group it will be Thanksgiving when we see them after August. Let's spend the summer at the beach."

Nathan looked at Haley questioning her thoughts with the expression on his face. Haley smiled and nodded to let her husband know that she was ok with that when suddenly she thought about his mother. "What about your mom?"

"I have the keys to the beach house. Do you guys have a problem with my mom being there?"

"No that sounds awesome Nate." Lucas said. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello? Yeah. Ok. Oh man that's great. Yes. Thank you." He looked at Peyton but said it loud enough that the group could hear him. "My mom is awake. We need to go guys. We'll catch back up with you later."

"Ok man." Nathan and Luke bumped fists. "Luke. I'm glad Karen's ok man."

"Thanks little brother." Lucas and Peyton left.

"Okay back to the summer." Nathan stated. "The beach house has six bed rooms and glassed in porch, or sun room with a sofa that has a hide a bed. That's Haley and I can take my room. Mom will want her room and that leaves one for Luke and Peyton, one for Skills and Bevin, one for Brooke and Rachel and one for Mouth without even using the sun room. This will work out perfectly. Brooke you and Rachel can use the sun room for your nightly dial a fucks"

Skills busted out laughing. "Yeah fresh meat for these two clean teens. I still can't get my head around that one"

"Me either man. Rachel, can we trust you to be on your best behavior?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Nathan?"

"It means I will not have you upsetting my wife all summer. I am going to say this in front of her right now. I will never want anyone other than Haley. I expect you to remember that every day for the rest of your whorish life. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes Nathan. I have no desire to upset Haley. You're an asshole and so not worth my time."

Nathan smiled. "Good we do understand each other."

"Hey guys don't forget the senior party at Tric in two weeks. It's for all of the area graduates." Mouth reminded.

"Ok. Now we just need to decide when to move to the beach house. I'll talk to mom, but guys I need you to understand that Haley needs some recovery time too."

"Yeah, we don't want anything to happen to my kissing partner for the summer" Brooke announced and laughed at the glare that she received from Nathan.

"Mouth, bring your music collection and your sound system. We are going to party the entire summer."

"Brooke, in case you have forgotten Nathan and I have a baby."

"So? We're going to raise him right."

Haley and Nathan just looked at each other and shook their heads. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea Nathan" she realized.

"It'll be ok baby. We won't party every night"

"Promise?"

"Always baby. Always and Forever." He leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Ok guys we're outta here." Skills said. "Nate, Dawg. Haley, you guys have a beautiful little boy. Uncle Skills can't wait to corrupt him."

"Oh God" Haley said, laying her head back over Nathan's arm on to her pillow. "It's going to be a long summer."

Everyone said the goodbyes and departed. Nathan looked over to Haley. "Hales we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Nathan I am looking forward to it. I just hope I can still fit into my bikini"

"Baby I don't think that will be a problem. You just had a baby yesterday. I know it will take some time but don't worry. I want you to stop feeling so inferior. Do you hear me? No one is more beautiful than you Hales. Not in my eyes. You have to know that."

"I want to believe that Nathan. I really do. I just never experienced being wanted or considered beautiful until you. I guess that's why I feel threatened when other girls come on to you. At least this summer at the beach will be good practice for college. Maybe I'll get used to all the attention you're going to be getting being the big basketball star."

"Hales, is that why you're worried?"

"Of course it is Nathan. It's one of the first things that attracted me to you. When you're on that court you have such grace when you play. It's phenomenal and very, very sexy."

"Ya think so?" He pulled his wife to him and immediately claimed her lips with his. Before either of them knew it the kiss had blown into a full make out session. A make out session that was interrupted much too soon by a knock at the door. Nathan groaned. Damn couldn't these people have better timing?

Deb stuck her head in the door. "How's my little family?"

"Mom. Come on in." Nathan got up and went over to hug his mother.

Deb quickly pushed her son away to get to her daughter in law. Nathan was shocked.

"Haley, baby how are you?" Haley stared at Deb in utter amazement.

"I'm fine Deb. I feel much better today." She looked at Nathan with a confused expression on her face. Nathan returned with a shrug of his shoulders to her unanswered questions. Deb then moved to her grandson. "Oh how is the most beautiful baby in the world?" She looked back at Nathan, then Haley. "Oh and by the way if either of you calls me grandma in public that's grounds for immediate silent treatment. Got me?"

"Yeah" Both said in unison and laughed.

"What? I am much too young to be a grandmother. Let's teach him to call me Auntie Deb."

"Mom you can't be serious."

"OH! I can and I am Nathan." Deb laughed. "By the way, I just left from Karen's room. I wanted to tell you that I am going to be staying with her and helping her with Lily this summer. Lucas and Peyton told me that your group of friends wants to stay at the beach this summer before you all go off to college."

"I was thinking that I could stay out there with you guys and at Karen's at night." Deb suggested.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and both nodded to the other one. "Yeah mom, that sounds like a good idea."

"I thought that I could even take Jamie back with me to Karen's some nights so you guys can enjoy yourselves some before you leave for college. Karen and I have decided that we're going to stay together back and forth between her house and mine while you kids are gone. This will allow me to help Karen with Lily and keep me from being by myself."

"Mom, I think that's a great idea." Nathan smiled. Now he wouldn't have to worry about Deb not making it on her own.

"Yeah Deb. I think that is incredible." Haley agreed.

"Haley, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Haley responded.

"Once we manage to repair our relationship and if you're comfortable, I would really like it if you called me Mom too. I know your parents are not close by, but I really want to have a great relationship with you. I love you girl, and I love the man that you've turned my son into. The only role models he had growing up were an weak addict for a mother and a crazy obsessive sociopath for a father, who now we can also add murder to the list. Any grace that Nathan has he earned from you."

"I'd love that Mom. Thanks" Haley reached over to hug her mother in law. Nathan watched in astonished awe. Keith was right. Once he started letting go things were beginning to fall into place.

The next morning Dr. Baldwin came to Haley's room, smiling at seeing the couple still asleep in her hospital bed. Nathan had a protective arm wrapped around his wife. The doctor tried clearing his throat to alert the couple to his presence. They continued in their slumber. He did however manage to stir Jamie who quickly began wailing ready for his breakfast. Dr. Baldwin was impressed to see Nathan's eyes open so quickly and Haley move to get up.

"No wait Hales. I'll get him."

The doctor had to chuckle. They might not have been aware of anyone else in their room but they had no problem knowing the minute Jamie told his parents that he was up.

Nathan was startled when he saw the doctor standing there after picking up his son. Haley gasped when she realized he was in the room.

"Good morning my favorite patients. That may be assumption on my part considering you haven't mentioned me being Jamie's Dr."

"Of course you will be Jamie's doctor too." Nathan stated. "You do understand though, that when we go away to college we will have to also have one in Durham?"

"Of course" Andrew Baldwin nodded his head. "Just please make sure you set it up that copies of his medical records are sent to my office. I want a thick file on him just like I have on your Nathan."

"You're not going to live that long old man" Nathan, Haley and the doctor all chuckled.

"I am going to see this boys children when they are born **Mr.** Scott." He replied looking over and placing his hand lightly against the babies back.

"Dr. Baldwin? Would you like to hold him?"

"I'd love to Nathan" Nathan quickly glanced over to Haley for her agreement and she nodded to her husband. Once the doctor had held Jamie for a good while, he turned to Nathan and Haley. "I've never told you this Nathan but I don't have any children of my own. I feel like I am holding my grandson for the very first time."

"Dr. Baldwin you held Jamie first right after he was born."

"That was different Nathan. That was my job. This fulfills a long time dream."

Nathan and Haley just looked at each other with love in their eyes.

The good doctor continued. "Are you ready to take these two precious jewels home, son?"

"You better believe it."

"Haley's blood work looked really good over the last two samples. Haley I am going to prescribe you some iron tablets that I want you to take and also some birth control pills. Once the nurse comes in and removes your IV, you guys can go home and relax. Nathan, just make sure she takes it easy for the next several days. Don't forget your girl has her figure back but she still just had a baby. I want to see Haley in my office next week. We'll take another blood sample just to be on the safe side."

"I'll take care of them sir. Don't worry"

"Nathan Scott I am not worried in the least son. I am so proud of you."

That was a statement that Nathan hadn't heard much in his life from an older man. It made his heart swell with pride. He had his family, his wife and his son, his mom, and his friends. Nathan Scott was on top of the world. Life felt right. Life felt good for the first time in a long time. He was actually looking forward to the future with no apprehensions or fears. He turned to look at his wife. "You heard the man Mrs. Scott. Let's get that nurse in here to remove that IV and get you and our son home. There is a nursery waiting for him that is out of this world."

Dr. Baldwin smiled when Nathan handed Jamie to Haley so she could get ready to feed their son. Nathan walked over to the doctor and gave the man a tight man hug. Haley felt the tears come into her own eyes when she saw tears in Dr. Baldwin's. Her husband loved that man, she observed and that made her love him too. With Whitey and Dr. Baldwin Jamie would have elder grandfather roles whether her dad or Dan was around or not, and for that she was truly grateful.

**SPOILERS ANYONE? **

**Next Chapter**:The Senior Party at Tric and a return from someone from the past… This is the one I've been looking forward to writing the most. It and the summer at the beach have been in my plan since I began. Yippeee. I finally get to correct another wrong done by OTH.


	15. SO HOTT

A/N Ok I know this will be the third chapter today but the words are flowing for me

**A/N Ok I know this will be the third chapter today but the words are flowing for me. I hope you guys don't mind!! Here's another correction I've been dying to make to what we've seen. It never set right with me. I couldn't figure out how to rectify it through a flashback so I decided to do it in present day. Hope you like it.. Keep those reviews coming. I love them! Thanks to all for leaving them. **

**Chapter 15 SO HOTT**

Haley and Nathan couldn't believe that their son was two weeks old. They had worked out a system to get up with him at night so they could both get some rest and it seemed to be working really well. Haley had been getting better every day. Her blood counts had returned to normal and had remained there since she finished her prescription for the iron tablets on its own. Dr. Baldwin had told her that he didn't think she would need to take the medication anymore but to call his office if she began to feel weak so he could call the local drug store with a refill.

Haley smiled as she thought back to yesterday. Nathan had been changing Jamie's diaper and as baby boys will, Jamie decided it was time to squirt his dad in the eye. Nathan handed Jamie to Haley fussing. "I can't believe he has pee'd and hit me in the eye." He left the room to go clean himself up.

Haley had just giggled. When Nathan came back in the room she turned to look at her husband with a grin on her face. "Nathan the books recommend holding the front of the diaper in front of the line of fire to prevent that from happening." She laughed.

"Hales, why haven't you given me that tidbit of info sooner? That was just gross!"

"Ah the joys of parenthood baby. Remember you wanted a boy!"

"Yeah but I didn't want an eye full of piss Haley."

"You have to take the good with the bad Nathan. Besides now you know how to prevent that my love."

She leaned over to kiss her husband. He quickly deepened the kiss and moaned when Haley responded back immediately. It had been so long. He wanted her so much. Nathan moaned again as he thought of how she felt with her wet tight warmth around him. Haley pulled away to look down at Jamie, who was still in her arms. He was peacefully sleeping. She smiled at Nathan and held up one finger indicating she would be right back. She carried Jamie over to his bassinet and gently laid him down. She returned to her husbands waiting arms and he quickly resumed their make out session. Haley's figure had barely changed at all. She was as tiny as before she got pregnant. Her curves were more noticeable as a woman's now and not a young girl's. Her hips were slightly wider from childbirth but her ass had filled out a little more and her breasts usually very heavy with breast milk could attract Nathan's eye at the drop of a hat.

"God I want you Hales. I need you so much. It's been so long. I know we can't yet but I swear it's killing me."

"Nathan, I want you too. I feel fine I swear. My mom and all my sisters said they only waited two weeks before they resumed their sex life. I'm dying here too. Please make love to me."

Nathan looked down into his wife's face and saw love adoration and genuine desire on her face. He moved his lips back to hers and kissed her passionately. Lifting her up against him while he turned them around to lay her back on the bed, he quickly climbed on top of her. Nathan pressed his rock hard erection against his wife and it was her turn to moan. He moved to her neck and placed hot open mouth kisses up and down one side, stopping only to suck the skin above the pulse point into his mouth. His hand moved down to gently palm one of her full breast. He knew they were probably still sensitive from the breast feeding but he had to touch them. He stopped and removed his shirt and then returned to his ministrations to her neck. Haley groaned louder.

"Hales, I don't know if I am going to be able to wait much longer. I swear I am so hard it hurts baby."

"Then don't Nathan. I want you. I want you now." With that she sat up to remove her shirt. She knew Nathan would never be happy unless they were melted together skin to skin. Nathan stood up to remove his jeans and boxers. Once they were lying on the floor he reached for the waist band of Haley's shorts and hooked his thumbs on each side,

moving them down with her panties in tow,

Haley lifted her hips when Nathan reached them with her clothes. When he moved them over her small ankles they landed on the floor with the rest of their clothes. All of the barriers now removed he moved back to his place on top of his wife, resting his weight on his forearms to keep from crushing her. "Hales are you really sure this is ok? I don't want to hurt you. You've just had a baby. What if your body isn't ready?"

"We won't know until we try baby. Speaking of, please hurry." Complying with her request he placed his throbbing erection at her opening, looking at her face the entire time. "Let me know if it's uncomfortable ok? I swear I'll stop right then. I promise Hales. It's not worth hurting you no matter how badly we want it."

Haley nodded. When Nathan received that he began to slowly push himself inside her. She felt a pinch of discomfort and her body tensed. Nathan stopped immediately. "Are you ok?"

Haley nodded. "Just give me a second ok?"

Nathan nodded. As the slight pain subsided, she nodded to Nathan for him to continue, He started moving the rest of the way into her. When he was all they way in, he stopped allowing her body to adjust more. "God Haley! You're still so tight. I can't believe it. I thought it would be different after the baby was born but baby you are driving me crazy. So tight and still so very wet. I love being inside you like this. There is no greater feeling." He smiled when Haley began rotating her hips on him. That was all it took, he began to move gently in and out of his own personal heaven. Haley started meeting him thrust for thrust. This encouraged Nathan. He then picked up the pace and moved faster and a little harder with each thrust. As he reached down to massage Haley's clit it only took a few light feathery touches and she was over the edge, grabbing his shoulders. As always when Haley's orgasm hit and her inner muscles began to clinch around him, Nathan lost it, shooting load after load deeply into her.

Once they both had come down, Haley realized what they had unintentionally done. She started to panic.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

Her eyes quickly teared up. "Nathan, oh my god. I've only been taking the birth control pills for a couple of weeks. We didn't use any protection."

"Oh. Well if something happens we'll deal with it. I'm sorry Haley, I hadn't even thought of that."

"Me either."

He leaned down and kissed his wife. "I love you Hales. It'll be ok. I promise. It's probably too soon for that anyway."

"Nathan I've heard of siblings being nine months apart. IT can happen"

Nathan still wasn't worried as long as he had Haley and Jamie he would be happy no matter what life threw at them. He played with Haley's long wavy blond locks. "Hales, it's ok. I just know it."

"Ok Nathan, don't forget that you said that."

"I won't baby. I swear."

Haley smiled and kissed her husband. She looked over at the clock and turned back. "Nathan it's two o'clock. Do you want to take a nap before we take our showers? I think Peyton said we were all meeting at seven. I've got most of the packing done to move to the beach house tomorrow, so I think we can afford time for a nap. We'll feel much better tonight."

"Mrs. Scott I'll never turn down a chance to sleep with you in my arms, don't you know that by now?"

Haley smiled and placed another tender kiss on her husband's lips. Nathan moaned. "If you start that again though we're not going to get much napping done"

"Nathan Scott you're insatiable." Haley exclaimed, while shaking her head.

"No baby not insatiable, addicted!"

When Haley came out of the bathroom Nathan's mouth went dry. She had on form fitting dark blue jeans and a teal and purple halter top with a triangle shaped pattern around each color change. The top enhanced her full breasts even more. The jeans only made Haley's figure stand out more. Her hair was down around her shoulders in silky waves just like Nathan liked it. Her makeup was done lightly to enhance her natural glow just as she always wore it. 'Jesus my girl is hot.'

Nathan pulled Haley into his arms to claim her lips with his. Quickly the passionate kiss turned to a full blown make out session and left the both panting. Deb had come to pick up Jamie to carry him home with her to Karen's after their nap. There was nothing to stop them from allowing themselves another round of pleasures of the flesh. They both withdrew for air. Haley looked over at the clock. Six forty five. "Nathan we're going to be late if we don't leave now. You're brother will never stop teasing."

"You're right. Let's go. We can always pick this up when we get back right?"

"I don't know Scott. Do you have any condoms? I'm not willing to risk it again. There's no need in tempting fate. You are a Scott after all."

"You better believe it baby. I have a whole box. Don't worry. I learned from earlier. I'll protect you from now on Haley."

"Nathan it's not your fault. Neither of us thought about it. We got used to being pregnant. We haven't had to think about birth control for a very long time."

When they arrived at Tric, they looked around and found their group. Lucas and Peyton had brought dinner and the group was going to eat before the crowd came in. Peyton had hired a DJ for the first annual Senior Blow Out at Tric. The schools in the area issued a laminated diploma to each graduate. These were required to be shown before entrance into the club. It was Karen and Deb's idea to keep the party strictly for graduates. For those that didn't have the card, people had to be with someone who did.

"Tutor girl, you look HOTT!" Brooke bubbled.

"Thanks Tigger so do you. Peyton I love your shirt"

"Thanks Hales. Luke says it's his favorite.

"Hey Scott, you better keep an eye on her tonight" Brooke warned.

Nathan frowned. Haley smiled. She looked at her husband, dressed in his black shirt and blue jeans. The shirt in contrast with his raven hair only made the sapphire blue eyes stand out more. Haley moved back against him. "No worries baby. No one else can make me feel the way you already have Nathan" Nathan smiled knowingly while remembering their afternoon.

Later with the meal finished and the room filling with party goers, the group waited for the music to start. The DJ was going to start playing at exactly 8:30. Against their better judgment, Nathan and Lucas had talked Deb and Karen into opening the bar. To compromise the mom's had agreed to only serve beer and wine coolers. No hard liquor would be available tonight and nothing would be available to anyone who didn't have some form of ID that would cover the club for liability purposes.

Around nine o'clock. Peyton Brooke and Haley decided they were going to dance. Lucas and Nathan told them they wanted to finish their beers. As Peyton walked by Bevin she grabbed her wrist telling her to come with them and when Brooke saw Rachel she did the same. Skills and Mouth also decided to let the girls dance in their little group.

Each of the friends were showing off their moves trying to out do each other to T Pain's _Apple Bottom Jeans_. "I love this song" Brooke announced. "It's so awesome"

When that song finished the next one was a new Kid Rock tune.

As the music type changed so did the girl's moves. They became sexier and more provocative. Nathan watched Haley dancing beside Brooke and instantly felt his pants tighten

_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex_

_I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed_

Haley felt his eyes on her. When her eyes met Nathan's it was as though no one else was in the room. She began dancing for her husband. She only saw him.

_Because you know you're So Hott, _

_I wanna get you alone_

_You're so hot_

_I wanna get you stoned_

_So Hott_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

As Haley moved, she didn't realize that another set of eyes were also on her. A set of eyes from their past.

_You're like the kiss of death _

_Like the hand of faith_

_I can tell your trouble but_

_I still wanna taste_

_Because you know you're so hott_

_I wanna get you alone_

_So Hott_

_I wanna get you alone_

Suddenly Haley felt someone up against her grinding their erection into her ass.

_So Hott_

_I wanna get you stoned_

_So Hott _

_I don't wanna be your friend _

_I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

When Nathan saw Damien West grinding up against his wife hell flew in him.

"What the fucking hell is this?" He immediately rushed up to West and pushed him away from Haley. "You better get your fucking ass away from my wife you son of a bitch"

"Nathan Scott. Well we meet again. I guess you thought you'd never see me again after that playoff game huh? What's the problem man? I was just dancing with her."

"I was hoping I'd never see you again and the problem is you better keep your ass away from Haley. I might not have beat your ass when you pushed her that night at the ball game but I will beat the living shit out of you tonight. I don't have to worry about getting thrown out of a game. My mom and my aunt own this place. SO you better watch it West"

Damien held his hands up in surrender. "Ok Scott I get it, you don't want to share. BUT what if Haley does?"

Nathan immediately sailed on him, punching him square in the chin. Some of Damien's buddies came into it and Lucas immediately got involved, rushing to his brother's aid. Skills and Mouth were not far behind. Soon Fede, Junk and Fergie were there too.

Nathan was on top of Damien West throwing blow after blow. He had waited for this along time. Suddenly two large guys, who Nathan knew were bouncers, separated the young men. When the tallest one had West he began to move him to the door. "This ain't over Scott. I told you at the playoffs you had nothing. I intend to see that you have just that. I'll see you at Duke team mate"

The bouncer carried Damien to the door and pushed him through it. Once Nathan made sure he was gone he opened his arms to Haley. She rushed into them. When her arms reached around his neck as he caught her, he lifted her up. She turned so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to start anything. I shouldn't have been dancing like that in public."

"Hales, I was enjoying watching you. Until that asshole started that shit, I was so hard baby."

"I was only trying to tell you what I wanted to do later when we got back home. I should have just waited to show you. I'm sorry Nathan."

"No Haley it wasn't your fault. Damien knows you're my wife. He admitted as much by what he said. He was trying to get to me. Needless to say he knew exactly what button's to push. I just hope you aren't mad at me for getting into a fight"

"No. I just wish it wasn't because of me. I feel guilty."

"Don't baby." He continued to hold Haley up off the floor. Their friends all smiled. Nathan and Haley were so in love. They all knew that would never change.

Nathan had a feeling it was going to be a very long four years.

**A/N** Lyrics in italics are from Kid Rock's song SO HOTT for those that might not know. I love that song!! Had to use it and this was the best place.


	16. Some Beach

Chapter 16 Some Beach

**A/N I am so sorry!! My niece deleted the story while playing on my computer. I hadn't realized that I had left the browser open. Please leave as many reviews for the reposted chapters as you can. I lost everything when it happened. I really think you'll like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Next chapter brings the party at the beach house. I have big sexy plans for Naley. **

**Chapter 16 Some Beach**

Sunday morning everyone was meeting at Nathan and Haley's at nine a.m. Nathan had packed up their newly inherited Black Tahoe as Haley got Jamie fed, bathed and dressed. When he was finished he returned to the house to see if Haley needed any help finishing up. She had been quiet this morning and he really wanted to talk to her before everyone arrived. As he walked past the grandfather clock under the stair well it chimed eight thirty. Great, thirty minutes'. He first looked in the nursery. When he saw Jamie asleep in his crib, he pivoted to the door headed to their bedroom. When he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing before him was his petite wife looking in a full view mirror clad in a black and gold halter top bikini, causing his mouth to instantly go dry, and soon his pants were extremely too small. All me could manage was a hissing rendition. "Hales"

She turned to her husband and smiled "What?"

"There is no way in hell you are going on the beach in that without me" he choked out, causing her to laugh.

"I don't need a bodyguard Nathan."

"I beg to differ Haley. I'll end up fighting the whole damn summer. Don't you have another bikini?"

"Yeah actually I have two more. One is florescent orange and the other is teal and purple mingled inside of black triangles" she joked.

Nathan emitted a loud groan. "Nice. Just like the pattern of the shirt from last night? Imagine that. SHIT it's going to be a long summer."

"Baby, you don't have to fight over me. I never wanted you too last night. Give me a chance to handle it. I pushed Damien West off at the tournament, and you didn't have to fight him, I could have done the same thing last night."

"Haley the only reason that punk didn't get it at the tournament was I couldn't afford to get thrown out of the game. We wouldn't have won, and I knew that. It wasn't that I accepted what he did. I've been looking to beat his ass for it since that night. The opportunity just presented itself at Tric over my very hot wife dancing only for me"

Haley shook her head. She didn't want Nathan to feel he had to do that. "You know I don't want anyone but you. You expect me to sit back and watch horny hussies hit on you and let you handle it"

"SO not the damn point Haley, I can handle them."

"I can handle guys hitting on me too Nathan. Shit at least you're not with someone that no one else wants. As long as the feeling is not mutual, I don't see you needing to fight."

Nathan's jaw dropped. Did Haley actually think that no one else wanted her? "Haley you still don't understand. Baby other guys do want you. You just can't see my evil threatening glares that I give them because I'm taller than you. I feel like I have to scan ten feet in front of you everywhere you go to ward them off, especially when you were pregnant. " Now it was Haley's turn to be shocked. He had never told her that. She never knew that was going on. "It's going to be even worse now"

"Why?"

"Haley let me show you something." He moved his wife in front of the mirror and stood behind her. Placing a hand around her neck to gently lift her chin, the blue orbs met the beautiful doe eyes that looked back at him. "Do you see this face? Yes, Hales, this one, the one with the natural beauty. It's pure. There are no pretenses or needs to cake it up with store bought make up." Moving his hands to fill them with her breasts to gently squeeze them, "These are gorgeous; they are not bought and paid for. They too are of natural beauty." Leaning down to place wet open kisses on her slender neck, "This neck is one that screams to be made love too, lips smack and temperatures rise." Haley allowed her neck to fall back giving his mouth full access to continue what he was doing. He moved a hand down to her flat abdomen, "This stomach just recently housed a nine pound baby boy, but to look at it you would never know it." Moving a hand to each arm he rubbed up and down "The skin on this body that you see before you has a natural glow. Its baby soft and it never smells of heavy perfume. It's always lightly scented with an alluring smell." He removed his hands and brought two fingers to the slit between her legs pressing into to the crevice. "These lips that hide the most heavenly internal walls that could ever grace this earth have not been openly shared with everyone that blinked an eye. They shelter the moistest, tightest internal love that any man could hope for" Sliding the two fingers underneath the edge of the damp bikini bottoms, he inserted them in her dripping opening causing her to moan. "Just placing a man's fingers in here can make him nearly orgasm, wanting to replace them with his hard throbbing erection." He removed his fingers and then placed them in his mouth and greedily suckled them. "These feminine juices are the sweetest nectar of honey that anyone could want to taste." Once his fingers were sucked free of her taste, he moved a hand to each of her shoulders and gently turned her around. Placing a hand on her chin, he turned her to look at her back view in the mirror while the other hand tightly gripped her ass. "This ass full, yet firm with a perfect muscle tone, can drive a man wild with want and need." While massaging her ass cheeks he led her to turn back around so she could see herself again. He kneeled down in front of here and moved his mouth to the apex of her legs, his tongue diving under the edge of the bikini bottoms back to where his fingers had recently been to lap up her taste and massage her clit until she exploded in ecstasy. Once he had lapped up the aftermath of her orgasm, he stood back up and moved in place behind her to press his rock hard cock against her. Thrusting up and down along the crack of her ass he moaned. "Do you feel what you can do to a man baby? I have never once been near you that I didn't think the things I've pointed out to you at least a hundred times. After thrusting against her, he pulled the waist band of his shorts down to spring himself free just before he spurted his hot cum all over her back, groaning her name until the waves slowed down. He placed his head on her shoulder face down. Once his breathing returned to normal he turned his head toward her neck and ran his open mouth up and down again allowing his tongue to lick as his lips slid against her skin several times. When he was satisfied that his point had been made his eyes met hers in the mirror again seeing her flushed skin glow from their loving making. "If you can't look in the mirror right now and see why just seeing you like this glowing in the aftermath is only fuel to repeat what just happened over again, you will never understand why I try to keep you to myself. I am selfish and greedy and unwilling to compromise on this issue baby." Haley leaned heavily against Nathan's chest, reeling at the feel of him placing his arms around her from behind, her knees so weak she could barely stand. He had never taken her through her body like that telling her everything that turned him on. She would breathless every time she thought of this memory for the rest of her life. He also would never know how sexy he had made her feel, how confident and secure.

Two hours after the group arrived at the beach house, Haley was the last one to come downstairs with Jamie announcing that the unpacking had been done. Nathan and Lucas had gone around the beach house to open the windows to air it out while they had a breeze blowing to help. Brooke, Peyton, Bevin and Rachel were dressed in the bathing suits ready to hit the beach. "Hales go get your bikini on and let's hit the rays girlie. Come on Tutor Girl, chop chop!

Haley glanced over at her husband and noticed he was holding his breath. "Brooke, I don't feel up to it today. I promise I'll work on my tan too, just not today. Jamie kept us up late last night I need to get him down for his nap early today so he will go to bed a decent hour tonight. Maybe tomorrow ok?"

"Haaalleeeyyyyyyyyyy" Brooke whined, "You can't come to the beach and stay in the house. It's not normal."

"Brooke, when you get married and have children I am going to remind you of that comment when you barely get time alone with your husband." Nathan rebutted and winked. Brooke's lips immediately formed an "O" and winked at her friend, then bounced out the door. Nathan moved over behind Haley and whispered. "Ready for round two sexy?"

Haley giggled and leaned back against his chest. "Ooo I think that sounds perfect" She slightly bent her body and rubbed her hips against his the front of his shorts receiving guttural moan from her husband.

"I've already shown you and defined what that does to me. Let's go put Jamie down for his nap. You've given us the perfect setup for why we need one too. I never knew you were so seductive Mrs. Scott"

"Only with you, Nathan Scott, only with you."

Later that evening the gang had settled to the den to watch a movie. Brooke began discussing the plan for the group tomorrow. "Ok, ladies, tan time begins tomorrow morning at ten am. We'll come in for lunch around twelve. We need to decide when we're having the first party."

"Damn! B. Davis who made you cruise director?" Skills scoffed.

"Brooke it has to be coordinated with Deb's stays at Karen's otherwise Jamie will be here" Nathan reminded her of the agreement that all had.

"I know Scott but please it has to be this week. I plan to meet some fine hunk of man on that beach that is worthy of my body if you understand my meaning."

"Brooke, everybody here understands you perfectly. You didn't even need to tell us that." Bevin teased.

"Ok, who is in charge of alcohol this week?" Brooke coordinated.

"Luke and I will get it Brooke. That work for you big brother?"

"Ok by me Nate."

"Bevin and I will get the snacks Brooke" Rachel spoke up.

"Yey. This is going so smoothly." Brooke giggled, clapping her hands. "This is going to be a fantastic summer."

"Ok who's doing the music, Peyton or Mouth?" Brook received evil glares. "Sorry you are the only ones who know how to work that sound system. You guys should totally rotate so you can enjoy yourselves too."

"Alrighty Brookie monster, I got it this time" Peyton deadpanned.

"Oooo so much fun. I can't wait. Scott would you check on Wednesday night? That will give us single people two days to crown the lucky winners."

Shaking his head, Nathan answered. "Yeah, I'll let you know tomorrow Brooke."

Mid morning the next day, while the rest of the group was on the beach, Haley put Jamie on a blanket on the floor in the living room. He cooed a little at his shaking fist while his mother folded clothes. Nathan was beside her on the couch watching a game on TV. Suddenly he sat up when he noticed Haley was folding men's briefs. Nathan wore boxers. It instantly pissed him off. "Haley, who does those belong to?"

"They are either: Skill's, Luke's or Mouth's baby why?"

"You are not here to work your ass off, being a maid for these people all summer that's why. Every body needs to do their own household chores. Leave them. I'll take care of that tonight."

Haley put the clothes back in the basket for everyone to come retrieve their own laundry. She knew Nathan was right. If she ever started it she would be doing it all summer. She took the laundry basket back to the wash room. After she turned to go back to Nathan and Jamie she heard the door open. "Mom. Hey"

Deb came in and greeted Haley with a smile as she pulled her in for a hug. "Hello my girl. Wow I've always wanted to say that." She squeezed Haley even tighter. "Haley I know that I've said some horrible things to you when I was in my drugged up stupors. I just want you to know that I love you and I mean that with all my heart."

Haley's smiled even brighter. "I love you too De, mom. I am so happy our relationship is moving forward. It seems so good to me. You'll never know how much stronger I feel knowing that you are supporting our marriage. Nathan and I are so proud of you for the efforts you've made since you've been home. We also appreciate all of the help you've given us to make things easier on us. There's nothing like family."

"No, Haley there sure isn't. You are the little girl I always wanted. You are such a special young woman Haley Scott. I just didn't stop and take time to see it back then and for that I am so sorry."

"Mom, that's in the past. We should leave it there so we can continue to move forward. I don't hold any grudges."

Nathan stood in the doorway with a smile of sheer adoration on his face. He had come to see what was taking Haley so long. As he witnessed the exchange between his mother and his wife, his heart warmed. He might not have Dan anymore, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he had his mom, Whitey and Dr. Baldwin all as parental role models. Haley was right. He was proud of his mom. She had become the mother that she used to be since returning home and he was so grateful. With Haley's parents traveling, and Dan's confession they needed her now more than ever. "Mom the gang wants to have a party here Wednesday night. Have you decided what your schedule is like for this week yet?"

"As a matter a fact, Nathan, I just scheduled Jamie and me to stay at Karen's Wednesday night. Now you and your wife get upstairs and get your suits on and hit that damn beach. You didn't come to stay a month to sit in the house did you?"

"No we didn't." Nathan held out his hand to Haley. "Come on Hales; let me show off my wife." She took his hand and the headed upstairs to change.

"Whoa, Tutor Girl, you look hott."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Damn J-Scott you got the ultimate tits and ass combo going on girl. You should have had a baby before I met Bevin. I could totally see me doing you."

Nathan tensed and then gave Haley an 'I told you so look' before turning to Skills. "Hey, you keep your eyes on Bevin dude."

"Nate, Dawg. There won't be no eyes on Bevin today. Have you not seen your wife?"

"Actually, Skills I have and you are so not helping." Everybody busted out laughing while Nathan set Haley's lounge chair up beside Brooke, and then fanning his beach towel out right beside her.

After thirty minutes, Brook announced "Turn" and all of the girls flipped over to their opposite sides. Brooke had been put in charge of keeping the tans even this summer by none other than herself. Even Nathan flipped over while Skills and Mouth continued shitting in the chairs so they could watch the "traffic' on the beach. Not long after Haley had flipped over on her stomach, Nathan glanced over to her. Her wavy blonde locks had fallen in front of her face creating a curtain around her angelic features. He reached up and pushed them back and smiled. Haley was asleep. Suddenly she gasped and quickly sat up. Nathan pushed himself up quickly to see what happened. Looking back to his right, he saw Damien West standing at the end of her lounge chair with a cocky grin. Proud of himself that he hand thrown a hand full of water on Haley's back.

"West, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Nathan asked through gritted teeth.

"I was hoping her top wasn't tied" he challenged.

Nathan stood up and pointed at him. "You son of a bitch, you better get out of here. I've had just about enough of you already."

"Yeah West, go on down the strand dude, nobody wants you around here."

Damien smirked and moved along realizing that he was out numbered this time.

"Hales, you ok?" Nathan placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, it was just cold and unexpected. He's going to be a thorn in our ass all summer isn't he"

"It sure looks that way baby." He looked down the beach. His eyes found the arrogant baller in the Hawaiian shirt. 'If I don't kill him first' he thought. Ever since High Flyers Damien West had aggravated the shit out of Nathan. He realized he couldn't beat him on the court so his next idea was to beat him with mind games. Nathan looked over at Skills, Lucas and Mouth. "We're going to have to keep an eye on him all summer. I don't want Haley left alone when he's around." He turned to smile at his wife. She nodded her agreement back to him.

"Haley, I almost forgot" Peyton said "I need a huge favor from you girlie."

"Oh no why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Let me finish." Peyton deadpanned "I need someone to sing a couple of sets two weeks from Saturday at Tric to open for the Wreckers. I know Jessica and Michelle would love to see you. Are you up for it?"

"I don't know Peyton. It's been awhile and I don't want to work on this vacation."

"Okay. You will come though right? I mean so you can see Jessica and Michelle. Keller isn't with touring with them."

Haley looked over to Nathan. "Baby do you want to go to Tric to hear the Wreckers?"

"If you do Hales. I mean it will bring back a not so pleasant memory but I know you're not going to run off with them. I know you'd like to see them again."

"We'll leave once I visit ok? We can go backstage together."

"Hales you enjoy their music. You did before you went on tour. As long as Mom will watch Jamie I'd love to take you to Tric."

"Thank you, baby." She had a wonderful husband. She reached for his hand and squeezed. They had come so far. "Hey Hot Scott, wanna go swimming with your wife?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Nathan and Haley walked toward the water hand in hand. When Nathan was waist deep he placed his arms around Haley and pulled her to him. He moved his hands to her hips as he claimed her lips while lifting her up to him. Haley wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her head deepening their kiss, her heart beginning to race when she heard him moan.

As the gang watched the married couple in the water they all looked around at each other. It was Brooke who finally spoke toward Rachel. "Do you think we'll ever have that?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"True love. They will so obviously love each other forever."

"Yeah, I know they will. Hell Brooke who are we kidding? We don't even have dates for this party and we've been out here all day."

"You clean teens are slipping." Skills chuckled, earning him two very intense glares. He glanced out to the water at Nathan and Haley. "Hell I am not sure I'll even have that kind of love. They don't even realize anyone else is in the world."

Nathan and Haley finished with their showers and Haley was feeding Jamie. She had needed to rid herself of some milk. She was sore from the tightness. Tim Smith flung their bedroom door open. Nathan quickly stood up to so his body was between Tim and Haley. She threw one of Jamie's baby blankets over her shoulder to cover the baby and herself.

"Damn Haley! I'm hungry too."

"Dim, Get your sorry ass out of here and don't ever talk to or about Haley in that manner ever again. I thought I made it clear to you a few weeks ago, we're done."

"I had hoped you had calmed down Nate. I'm sorry for barging in. I had no idea there was any nudity in here."

Nathan took a step towards him. Tim backed up a step. "I had hoped we could put our last meeting behind us."

"I don't think so. You deliberately tried to cause trouble between me and my wife. I will not put up with that from anyone. You knew Haley was standing behind me. You wouldn't even have said anything if she hadn't been. What were you hoping Dim? That she would leave me? That I would lose everything I cherish most in this world?

No, we won't be putting that behind us. Where I come from, you don't do that to your friends." Tim hung his head and left wishing his best friend had never met Haley James.

Nathan turned to Haley. "I am putting damn locks on these doors or bust hell wide open" he smirked.

The next morning the gang hit the beach again. It was packed with people. Watching their friends mingle spreading word about the party the next night, Nathan and Haley sat in back looking out at the ocean. The water was calm, nearly as slick as glass just past the breakers which wasn't that far when it was like this. "Hales, have you ever played chicken?"

"Are you kidding me? I was the champ of chicken at summer camp baby."

"Are you serious?"

"I sure am."

"Oh it is so on." Taking her hand he pulled her up and started toward their friends.

"Who can I challenge to a game of chicken?" Nathan asked.

"Oh I love to play chicken." Brooke announced. Rachel and Bevin's head nodding up and down.

Brooke introduced the guy she met "Michael Stradner this is Nathan and Haley Scott. Nathan Haley this is Michael Stradner. After shaking Nathan's hand and nodding to Haley he turned to Brooke and smiled. "I'm game if your older friends won't mind."

Brooke busted out laughing. "Older? They are both younger than I am. They won't be eighteen until the twenty fifth of July and the eight of September."

He looked at Brooke with a confused expression. Suddenly a light come on. "Oh they're brother and sister? I thought she was his girlfriend."

"She's my wife" Nathan corrected. "We've been married for fifteen wonderful months" looking down at Haley's face with a warm smile before he placed a feathery kiss on her lips.

Michael stared back at Nathan totally shocked. "Oh"

When they reached the edge of the water Nathan squatted down so Haley could climb on his shoulders. Before she did she adjusted her teal colored bikini bottoms. Then she climbed on. Her husband stood up and placed his hands on her knees to help her balance herself on his shoulders. Michael repeated the procedure with Brooke. They guys walked out into the water carrying the girls. Nathan knew him and Haley had this one in the bag. Michael didn't appear to be an athlete. He actually looked more like a scrawny musician.

The guys faced each other and the girls extended their arms and locked their hands together. "Ok on the count of three ladies." Michael called. "One. Two. Three." Brooke and Haley began to arm wrestle as they guys danced around from their struggles. After a few minutes Haley pushed against Brooke's arms just right and she toppled off of Michael's shoulders. Haley raised her arms in victory and rubbed her husband's hair. She curled herself down so her head would be closer to Nathan's. Smiling she called out, "One down baby"

Damien West watched the two couples. When Brooke exited from the water, he walked over to her. "Hey dimples. Let's go beat their asses."

"I don't think so." Brooke huffed.

"Awe come on baby just give in to it."

Nathan bent his knees and lowered Haley down to the water so she could get off of his shoulders before he saw the guy approach Brooke. They were within ear shot of the conversation. He had intertwined their hands before they started toward the beach. Haley felt him tense when he heard what West had said to Brooke.

They walked past him towards their chairs. As expected, Damien called to them. "Hey

Haley I like the black and gold bikini better. I'll see you tomorrow night Scott and Haley I'll see you in your dreams."


	17. She Holds A Key

Chapter 17 She Hold A Key

**Chapter 17 She Holds A Key**

The next morning the gang was eating breakfast as they went over last minute party details and their plans for the day.

"I'm not going to the beach today" Haley told her husband.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean we've been out there the last two days. I want a break today. I think my tan will work."

"That's an understatement Haley. You've turned from a creamy ivory color to a rich golden brown. I swear if having a baby would agree with me the way it has you, I'd birth ten. I'm envious. I've never been envious a day in my life."

"My girl is hott huh Brooke?"

"Scott you don't get to be conceited about this." Brooke argued.

"Oh hell yes I do." Nathan turned to Haley and claimed her lips. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck melting into him. Before either had realized they had a very intense make out session going.

"Damn get a room. You two don't even realize that you not in the room alone do you?" Lucas questioned. "I don't need to see that. Haley's like my sister little brother. Before we know it we'll be listening to her scream."

"Hey it's not my fault you don't understand what happens in the marital bed. Nobody asked you to come barging in our room last night."

"Well for the last several years if Haley screams something is wrong. It never occurred to me you were in there with her doing _**that **_"

"Awe Lucas Daddy making Mommy scream is a positive thing." Brooke teased.

"A very positive thing" Nathan smirked. "I can't get enough" he murmured against her lips only for his wife's ears causing her to blush.

Brooke came down stairs to check on the party preparations and to make sure that everything was ready about six thirty. She was dressed and ready to go, looking forward to tonight with Michael. She loved his green eyes; they reminded her of cat's eyes with the little gold specs in them. Oh yes tonight was going to rock.

Nathan and Haley came down stairs around six forty five. The party was starting at seven thirty. They joined Skills and Mouth in the kitchen next to the keg.

"Damn J Scott every time I think you look the sexiest you can, you come out in another outfit that beats the last one." He reached for he hand a lifted it up, twirling her around to inspect his friend. She was wearing an ivory camisole and olive green Capri's. The colors showed off her glowing golden tanned skin perfectly. The sides of her hair, next to her face, were pulled back into two clips just back from her temples. She was wearing her gold herring bone ankle bracelet that her mother had given her last year for her birthday and white flip flops.

"Skills don't you have a girlfriend named Bevin around here somewhere?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah and as pretty as Bevin is, she don't tan and glow like that man" earning a scoff from her husband.

Mouth had set the sound system up and was organizing the music so that Peyton could easily find anything she might look for. Shelly was coming tonight and he was looking forward to spending time with her. Peyton's volunteering to DJ this first party was so going to pay off for Marvin "Mouth" McFadden. He could barely wait.

Two hours had gone by very quickly. The party was in full swing. Nathan, Lucas Skills and Michael had just returned from visiting the keg, when Damien West and Tim Smith came into the living room pushing past the people dancing to get through the crowd. The beach house was packed. When Haley saw them come in, she turned to Nathan and put her arms up around his neck stood up on her tip toes and pulled his head down the rest of the way so she could whisper in his ear. "Dance with me." Nathan smiled and nodded. By the time they moved to the part of the living room that people were dancing in, the song nearing the end. Nathan leaned over and whispered something into Brooke's ear. She smiled and nodded and moved toward Peyton. When Peyton heard what Brooke was whispering he looked over at Nathan and smiled and nodded. Haley and Nathan started dancing to the slow music. He leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear. "I want to take you right here" Haley's body shivered. She looked up into her husband's eyes, desire shining deep in her own. When the song ended Haley stretched up to place a kiss on her husband's lips. The next song quickly started. Nathan moved behind his wife, placing his hands flat against the upper mid section of her thighs to press her into him. Haley wrapper her arms behind Nathan and flattened her tiny hands against the back of his thighs to cradle him in against her ass. They began to grind against each other with the music

_She had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club lookin at her  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
_

Nathan and Haley both bent their knees moving closer to the floor with each word of the song. He was practically creating a lap for her to sit in as they moved closer to a sitting position with each beat. Nathan leaned his head over to slide his open mouth up and down the side of her neck. They were in their own world. No one else was in the room with them. That was obvious to everyone as they were practically having dry sex for the entire party crowd to see.

Damien turned to look around the room. His mouth becoming bone dry when he saw the Scott's very sensual display.

_  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Nathan moved both hands up and placed on in each of the front pockets on Haley's pants, caressing the skin of his wife's girlish flat stomach, moving closer to meet in the middle with each passing second, until the fabric of the pockets would not let me go any further. He then pushed his hands so that his fingers were has far as the bottom of the pockets would allow him to go, praying the outer fabric would shield his ministrations on his wife at least enough to leave a little to the imagination.

Haley still hadn't opened her eyes. She knew that everyone would be able to read exactly what Nathan was doing to her in them.

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
This crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

She had them

Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
Got the whole club lookin at her  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Rachel moved in behind Nathan to sandwich him between herself and Haley. No one had really paid attention to how much she had been drinking. Nathan took one hand from Haley and pushed her away from him never missing a beat continuing to turn on turn on his wife as much as she was him. Damien smirked. 'Ok I guess it will be her tonight then.' he thought to himself. She'll get just as much out of it as he would if he explained her role the right way. He knew she was already practically drunk.

_  
She had them  
Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club lookin at her  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
Got the whole club lookin at her  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

When the song was finished Nathan whispered hoarsely in Haley's ear. "Oh God, Haley. Please stay close in front me." She knew it was to hide the rock hard throbbing bulge she felt against her. "Baby I need to take you upstairs. I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't."

"If we go missing now though Nathan everyone will know exactly what we are doing."

"Hales I couldn't give a shit less if they do. I swear baby, I'm so hard it hurts." His voice dripping with desire.

Haley nodded and they worked their way to the stairs to go to their bedroom. Nathan caught Damien West's eye and grabbed the belt loop on Haley's pants to keep her against him. He turned his head and gave Damien West the same cocky grin he gave him at the tournament. "I got it all West! The game and the girl."

Nathan and his wife made their way back downstairs about twenty minutes later. After rejoining their group, Haley turned to Nathan, "I'm gonna go get something to drink baby. I think there's still some orange juice in the fridge in the sun room. Brooke and I locked that room so we'd have food in the house tomorrow." She kissed her husband just as Brooke walked up.

"My god you guys what was that. I've never seen another couple that in sync with each other that were not in a porn scene. Damn I never expected that out of you Tutor Girl. Big Dawg Scott yeah but never you Haley. That was so hot."

Skills leaned in to speak Nathan while the girls were chatting. "Man there is not a soft dick or a dry thong in this place after that." They bumped fists. Lucas heard what Skills told Nathan and even though it grossed him out, he too bumped fists with his little brother. Nathan went with Haley to get the juice and then they made their way to the keg, seeming permanently glued to each other for the rest of the night.

Damien had been furious that Nathan Scott had again outshined him. It was time he got the hell out of here. As he walked by Rachel he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Do you want to get out of here?" She smiled a very drunken smile and nodded. He took her hand and led her out, Rachel never knowing what would soon happen.

The next morning everyone was sitting in the living room, no one speaking. Rachel had left with Damien West last night and he had beaten her after they had sex. Rachel's face was swollen and both eyes were black. Brooke had finally managed to get her upstairs and she had gone to sleep.

"I am going to repeat the conversation we had on the beach the other day. I DO NOT WANT HALEY ANYWHERE NEAR THIS PSYCHOTIC PERVERT ALONE"

Nathan had told them that he didn't have a good feeling about Damien West showing up at the beach. That feeling had been correct. This idiot had lost him mind. He would do anything to get back at Nathan for shutting his team out in the tournaments. It had been his last chance to bring Oak Lake Academy to the state championship. "We have got to somehow get Rachel to press charges. I want this bastard off of this beach. He could target Haley next. She or Jamie either one could be in danger. I really think this guy has more than the regular screw loose guys."

Brooke went upstairs to check on Rachel. She was still sleeping. Brooke planned to encourage Rachel to press charges against that slime ball that did this to her. Rachel had told her last night that she probably deserved it after she had been grinding up against Nathan. She really hadn't meant anything by it. She was so drunk. None that excused the fact that it was wrong though. Rachel only prayed that Nathan didn't make her leave.

Nathan and Haley decided that they were going to go talk to Rachel together and try to get her to press charges. She didn't need to let him get away with this. When they reached the door to Rachel and Brooke's room Haley gently knocked on the door. She heard Rachel tell them to come in from the other side. When Haley saw Rachel she was terrified. She moved around to sit beside of her on the bed. Nathan remained standing at the foot of the bed. Rachel leaned forward and threw her arms around Haley and hugged her tightly. "Haley I am so sorry for every horrible thing I have said or done to you"

"Rachel you have got to press charges on this freak." Nathan suggested.

She looked back and forth between them with tears streaming down her cheeks. Finally she nodded to Nathan. "You mean you aren't going to throw me out for being an idiot last night when you two were dancing."

This made Nathan shake his head. "No Rachel but if I had, you've been warned. Don't let it happen again, the next time will absolutely be the last." She nodded.

Brooke carried Rachel to the hospital shortly after Nathan and Haley's visit. The hospital called the police. Damien West was arrested. Nathan knew that would mean that he lost his scholarship to Duke. He finally felt like he could breathe a little easier for the first time since he saw the asshole at Tric for the senior party. He called an old family friend on the police department staff. Officer Bradley listened as Nathan explained everything that had happened during the tournament. The officer took notes and told Nathan he would call him back later that afternoon.

When Nathan spoke to the officer again he informed Nathan that charges had also been brought against West by three other women that had been beaten over the last three days. He promised to call Nathan if he received any updated news.

Later that night as the gang sat in the living room they discussed the information that Nathan had gotten hold of. Haley sat on the floor in front of his chair between his knees holding Jamie. Her husband gently massaging her shoulders as he spoke.

When Jamie was asleep Nathan and Haley bid their friends good night. Once in their bedroom, Haley placed their son in the crib. She turned back and was pulled in to her husband's chest. He held her tightly to him, gently rocking her back and forth, silently sending a word of thanks to Keith for waking him up. It was the sole reason he had not lost his cool completely. If he had Haley could have been hurt. He wasn't sure that West wouldn't have hurt Jamie to get revenge on him. The boy was severely unstable.


	18. Rock Star

Chapter 18 Rockstar

**Chapter 18 Rockstar**

It had been two weeks since Damien West was arrested. The gang was looking forward to the Wreckers concert at Tric in two more days. Haley had been worried sick for the last two days. She hadn't mentioned anything to Nathan but she was late. She should have started her period and hadn't. 'What in the hell are we going to do if I am pregnant again? Dear God, Jamie is only a five weeks old.' Suddenly Haley jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Quickly lifting the lid when she reached the toilet she wretched violently over and over. 'Oh God No, please, this can't be happening.'

Nathan woke up shortly after. He had not been able to sleep without Haley in the bed since before they got married. Suddenly he heard her pained moans coming from the bathroom door. He jumped up and hurried to the door. When he reached down and grabbed the knob, he found it locked. "Haley, baby what's wrong?" The sounds of her getting sick met with his ears. "Haley let me in." He tapped lightly on the door. When she didn't answer he put his hip up against it and pushed hard hoping the door would give.

"Haley, are you ok?" he asked when he didn't hear any noise for several minutes. With a defeated stance Nathan moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. Around fifteen minutes later the door opened and his wife appeared. He immediately got up and moved to her encasing her in his arms. "Talk to me baby. You've been distant for the last couple of days. Have I done something to upset you? Has any of the others?" Shaking her head back and worth while it was buried against his chest, she started to cry. Nathan pulled back from her slightly to see her face. "Whatever it is baby it's going to be ok. Please Haley I can't stand this. Please talk to me." The sobs that racked her body now began to scare Nathan. 'What in the hell had happened' he wondered.

Suddenly his wife's tiny fists beat against his chest as she tried to choke the words out. "No it's not going to be ok. Nothing is going to be ok now." Nathan stared at her face in horror. He had never seen Haley like this before. He stopped her by lightly grabbing her wrists. Placing her hand between them, he hugged her as tightly as he thought he could without hurting her. He had no idea how long they remained like that. While he waited for her sobbing to cease, he realized what was going on. Haley had been in the bathroom puking her insides out and he couldn't remember the last time she had her period. He finally whispered, "How late are you?"

"Two days"

He tightened his embrace and using one hand he placed it behind her head and held her to him and sighed heavily. "It's going to be ok. We'll find a way to make it work promise."

He knew exactly when it had happened. The first time they had made love after Jamie was born was the day he was sure of it. He kept thinking, 'Maybe it's a false alarm'. The thing that kept him from believing it was, knowing that his wife's body had always been extremely regular. If she was late she was more than likely pregnant. There had only been one time that she hadn't started at some point on the exact day she was supposed to and that was ten months ago.

She nodded against him. He continued to cradle her against his chest until Jamie woke up. Within minutes after Haley sat down, in the rocking chair, undid her blouse and bra and started feeding him she started crying again. Nathan's heart breaking a little more with each tear.

Saturday have finally arrived. Everyone was getting ready to go to Tric. Deb had already taken Jamie over to Karen's for the night for the first time this week. The gang had been to a party on the beach that one of Michael's friends had thrown but Nathan and Haley stayed cuddled together in the room most every night that week. Today he had finally talked her into going out on the beach. After a couple hours in the sun she had clearly began to feel better. Brooke had already been dogging Nathan to tell her what was up but the couple had agreed to wait and get a definite conformation first.

By eight thirty Tric was packed. Everyone wanted to see the Wreckers when they went on at ten. As Haley promised she led Nathan back to the dressing rooms of Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp. After they spent a few minutes for introductions and greeting of hellos, Michelle finally spoke up. "Haley we want you to sing with us tonight."

"What? Ah no, I've not been on a stage or even practiced in very long time. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Hales, you should sing with them if you want to. I'm fine with it."

"Nathan, I don't know. With everything that's been going on since I left the tour I just don't want to rock the boat."

"I promise you won't. Besides. I love to hear you sing baby. I just like for you to do it when I am around." The ladies laughed.

When the opening act was done, the equipment crews called an intermission to set up for Haley's friends who were next. The DJ began to play to keep the crowd entertained. When Nathan heard the song that was playing he pulled his wife to the dance floor and then into his arms.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

They were mesmerized by each other as they always were. Nathan was rubbing his hand up and down Haley's back. He knew she was worried sick. He wished there was something that he could do. He wasn't sure if she could forgive him if she was pregnant ten months after giving birth to Jamie. He wasn't sure if he could forgive his self.

When the song ended they Nathan intertwined their fingers together and the moved back to the bar seats they had. Nathan sat down and Haley told him that she was going to the rest room. He nodded and raised his eyebrows asking if she wanted him to go with her.

She shook her head and moved toward the restrooms at the back of the club.

When she got into her stall and sat down she glanced down and relief washed over her when she saw the small blood spot in her panties. She looked up and silently sent a prayer of thanks up above. After taking care of the womanly issues, she moved to the sink to wash her hands. Suddenly she had an idea and as she looked at her face in the mirror a beautiful smile appeared on her face. She pulled a paper towel down from the hand towel box and wrote something on it. After she finished she folded it and stuck it in her back pocket. Suddenly tonight she felt like singing. She left the room to return to her husband but wanted to hide the newfound secret just a little longer.

When Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp took the stage Michelle was carrying her guitar but Jessica had two. The crowd went wild. They took there places on stage and within a couple of seconds another bar stool appeared.

Michelle leaned over to the microphone and began speaking to her audience. "Hello Tree Hill. Man it's been awhile since we were here. Jessica and I have a friend in the audience that we want to help us do this first song. She toured with us for a little while and we know it's one of her favorites. See if you can help us get her up here by welcoming "Haley James Scott"

The crowd got loud and the clapping began. Haley turned around to Nathan and placed a quick peck on his lips after he nodded to her for her to go ahead. He was clapping as hard as anyone and the smile he gave her lit the room.

When Haley reached the stage Jessica handed her a guitar and she made her way to the empty stool. Michelle leaned over and told her the sequence they were doing the song. She wanted Haley to do the first verse and they should all sing the course together for harmony. Michelle informed her that she wanted her to perform Halo after they finished this first song. She assured her that their band knew the tune. Haley smiled and nodded.

"All rights folks, here we go.."

_You let me in  
'Cause after all  
It seemed like the right thing to do_

I closed my eyes  
And let you fall  
I wonder what you could possibly know  
About breaking down that I don't

It's been awhile  
Since I begged for  
Anything but now I want more

So lay me down  
I'm lonely  
You don't understand me  
And you'd never even try to  
Anyway

I hear you say  
It's not the same  
I'm sorry  
It's something I just can't explain

So shut your mouth  
And hold me close  
We both know  
It's better than being alone

I don't mind  
Killing time  
As long as I can't see it in your eyes

If wanting you's so wrong then I'm wrong  
I'll admit it  
Time after time you'll realize  
You don't mean it

Nathan's heart was swollen with pride for his wife. His whistles and shouts in the applause could be heard above most of the others. Haley bestowed a grateful smile on him.

"Oh people. I've talked Mrs. Scott into doing, one of her own. Give it up for Haley Scott"

The music began and Haley started to sing.

_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine every day_

_I give you everything I have the good the bad. _

She reached down to Brooke who was in front of the stage and handed her the hand towel from the bathroom and pointed to Nathan for her to please go give it to him.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?_

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down you've got it wrong I don't belong there_

Nathan watched in awe as the music over took her body. He knew exactly the minute she began to feel it. He loved to watch Haley. He looked down when Brooke placed something in his hand. When he looked back up he saw the gang up in front of the stage dancing to the song Haley was knocking them out with. Nathan looked down at the note and unfolded the paper.

**We're in luck. Nature Struck. **

Nothing else need to be said he flashed a brilliant smile at Haley who had her hand's up above her head at the rocked the Tree Hill audience. "God his girl was hot and thankful not on the beginning process of providing Jamie with a brother or sister. Life is good'

Nathan's smile beamed.

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo _

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here_

_You wouldn't say so_

_You wouldn't say so_

_If you were me_

Nathan moved to stand with the gang right in front of the stage while he wife continued to sing. All of them had their cell phones open and were waving them above their heads, each with pride for the one of a kind beauty on the stage. Their one and only Haley.

_And I _

_I just wanna love you_

_Oh Oh I_

_I just wanna love you_

When the song was finished the crowd went wild. After Haley thanked the audience she walked over to the edge of the stage and Nathan reached up and grabbed her around her thighs lifting her until he carried her entire weight. He moved them back away from the stage and twirled them around. Smiling up into her face with more love and adoration than most people see in a lifetime.

"Haley Scott You Rock Girl" Skills leaned over and hugged his friend.

Nathan's cell phone rang ten times or more but with the music playing it couldn't be heard. He had no idea that Officer Bradley was trying to reach him. Haley came up and placed her arms around his neck as the next song was played by the DJ.

_Sexy can I  
Yeah, Yeahhh  
All we wanna know is..._

_Chorus:__  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I._

_Yung Berg:__  
Lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
G5 dippin, lui vuitton luggage (ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
All the ladies go (ohhh) when a nigga go by.  
Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh  
She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the shi.  
That's right, so I let her kiss the prince  
so boyfriend, she ain't missed him since._

_Ray J:__  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.  
(Oh,ohh,ohh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh,ohh,ohh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is...)  
sexy can I._

Sexy can I, visit you at work

When you sliding down the pole,  
no panties, no shirt.  
Then you climb back up the pole,  
then you drop and do the splits.  
How you make that pussy talk,  
Baby damn, u is da shit  
(Oh,ohh,ohh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
I make it rain in the club like (Oh,ohh,ohh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is...)  
Sexy can I

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.

_Yung Berg:__  
I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray's melon  
When I give it to her, i know that she ain't tellin'  
See i'm a go getta and she a go getta  
You already know she...  
(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I sing for you red-eye  
Fresh out the pool no towel  
just let it air dry.  
And if you ain't fkin' tonight  
Man you can watch that tour bus go by_

_Chorus:__  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh baby)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I._

When Nathan and Haley returned to their group of friends they noticed Brooke and Michael and Lucas and Peyton had also been dancing. Soon Bevin and Skills came up after they had stopped dancing to the next song. Suddenly the hair on Nathan's neck stood straight up. His body tensed up with alarm at the fact that he felt someone looking at them. He turned around to stand face to face with Damien West.

"Damn Scott. You keep that up all the time grinding with that pretty wife of yours and by the time your twenty five that dick of yours won't work anymore. Maybe she'll come hunting me"

Haley stepped in between her husband and his ex teammate. "What are you gay?" She pointed a finger straight in Damien's face. "Don't you worry for one second about his dick. I'll take good care of it you son of a bitch." Haley reached behind her and placed her hand on the front of Nathan's shoulder. When she turned to walk away she lightly tugged on his shirt letting him know to come with her. He looked at West and raised his eyebrows and gave him a shit eating grin before turning and following his gorgeous wife that had just put an arrogant asshole in his place. Nathan Scott was so turned on that he didn't know what to do. He nearly wished she had been pregnant. Or at least not known for sure until tomorrow. After the display Haley just gave him, he would hurt if he couldn't bury himself deep within her tonight.

After they had arrived back home and were laying in bed, Nathan spoke to Haley in the darkness. "Hales, you were so great tonight. I mean the singing was awesome as always but what you said to Damien West really got away with me. I've never heard you talk like that. It was hot as hell baby. I was so hard I thought I would burst. I just knew everyone could see it. "

"Oh Really?" Haley reached inside of his boxers and found him throbbing just by talking about it. She kissed her way down his chest and to his stomach. Moving the boxers down so his erection was freed, Haley began to stroke him. Nathan gave her a growl from his throat that was nearly raw with desire. Nathan reached and tangled his hand in her hair. She knew what he wanted and she fully intended for him to get it. She ran her tongue along his opening, causing Nathan's body to tremble. Haley took her teeth and lightly grazed the areas just under the edge of the head. Nathan was in heaven. Soon she closed her hot mouth over the top. Moving down his shaft was slowly and she also grazed her teeth along the sides of him in her journey to the bottom. She was driving him crazy. He was so close. He reached and pulled on Haley's shoulder so she would move up to him. He didn't want to cum in her mouth. He had nearly alerted her too late. Just as she was moving away he shot long hot streams up his chest. He threw his head back on the pillow while deep growls and moans escaped his lips. She reached to get some tissue from the nightstand and made light work of cleaning his chest up. When Nathan finally regained his breath, he spoke. "Oh God Haley. I will spend my life remembering tonight. Do you have any idea how happy I am with you baby?"

"You're just saying that cause I ran my boyfriend off tonight" she deadpanned

Nathan felt his muscles stiffen. "Nice. That's not even funny. I can't believe that my buddy at the police department didn't let us know he was out." He was reaching for his pants to get his cell phone. When he realized that there was a message from a number he didn't recognize. He listened to his voice mail. "He did call while we were at Tric. I just didn't hear it ring. Hales we need to be on the lookout for him again. I feel sure that after tonight he is furious. I'm worried even more now because he has nothing left to lose."

He pulled Haley closed to him. He had no plans of not being right by her side until they left in two more weeks. They would go back to Deb's or they might just stay here to keep from moving again before heading up to Durham.


	19. Perfect Now

Chapter 19 How to Save A Life

**Chapter 19 Perfect Now**

No one could believe there were only three more days before everyone was parting ways. During breakfast the girls all announced that they planned to spend them on the beach sealing their tans for the rest of the summer.

Nathan and Haley went upstairs to put on their bathing suits. As usual it took longer since they included a very intense make out session in their changing process. They never passed up an opportunity when they were alone these days. Soon they would be at Duke without Deb to help provide these stolen moments. Nathan wasn't looking forward to it. This summer had been filled with hot passion and love for him and Haley and quite frankly he had gotten used to it. He didn't want to go back to physically loving his wife once in a while. They had discussed his thoughts last night and Haley assured him that it wouldn't be that much different. They would make it work as long as they did it together.

Once they were dressed, each loaded up their arms to carry their things to the beach. Just before, they started down the stairs on the dock she stopped. "I've had a great time this summer Nathan. Thank you for bringing me here."

"The pleasure was all mine Hales." He leaned down to kiss her.

When they reached their group Nathan put Haley's lounge chair down beside Peyton. Lucas was on the other side of her on a towel. When Haley pulled off her shirt, Nathan sucked in a quick breath. She had on a dark green bikini. The top was like a halter top with the straps going up from the sides of the cups to meet around her neck. It met in a knot that was no more than an inch think between her breasts. The cups graciously showed the sides to Nathan's hungry eyes. He felt his suit instantly tighten. His eyes moved down to the bottoms. They were cut very high on the sides and on the side of each hip was a knot like on the top that held the front and back together. He'd never make it through the day he knew it already.

Brooke had been on her cell phone when Nathan and Haley walked up. When she finally closed it she looked over to her friend. "Hey Tutor Mom that was Jenna Ward, head cheerleader from Duke, she's looking for another experienced cheerleader and I gave her your name and number."

"Brooke why would you to that?"

"Have you seen yourself this summer? She asked me didn't I have a hot friend that would love to be at the games. That totally describes you "Hot Mama".

"Brooke, have you forgotten that I have a five week old baby and that Nathan will already be out of town during those games?"

"So, I am sure Broody and P Sawyer wouldn't mind helping. I mean Lucas if I am speaking out of turn say something."

"Of course we would Hales. You know I love my nephew."

"No it's out of the question Brooke. Nathan and I already have this planned out. When he is at away games and I have class, there is a child care center on campus. All I'll have to do is take him there during classes. Deb is taking care of living expenses so we won't have to kill ourselves with jobs. There is no way I am going to join cheerleading."

Nathan began to think; actually he wanted Haley on the cheerleading squad at Duke. He wasn't looking forward to being away from her during road trips for the away games. He never wanted to be away from her. He would find a way to talk her into it by tonight. Hopefully that Jenna girl would wait to call.

Nathan walked into the kitchen where his mom had his son feeding him from a bottle that Haley had filled that morning. When Deb saw Nathan's expression as he looked down on his son, her heart warmed. 'My boy has turned into such a wonderful man'.

"Nathan you will never know how proud of you I am son."

"Thanks mom. It feels good to hear you say that. I'm proud of you too. You're going to have some wonderful memories of Jamie's first few weeks. I'm glad you came with us to the beach."

"Nathan, I've been thinking. I am going to miss this little boy so much when you and Haley take him to Durham. I've gotten so attached. Would it bother you if I got an apartment close by and moved with you guys?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Of course it wouldn't bother me." His thoughts began to spin. This was perfect. "Mom, you are not going to believe this but I was in here to talk to you about coming with us. Brooke has asked Haley to join the cheerleading squad at Duke. I want her to do it but she doesn't feel like she can since I will be on the road trips during basketball season. It would keep us from being apart. Would you be interested in becoming a Duke groupie and following us to the games? Well some of them, anyway?"

"Oh Nathan you know I will do that. Do you think you can talk Haley into it?"

"I'm going to try. I play better when she's there. I know it will help my game. It will ease her worries, and most importantly it will keep me from losing my mind."

"Alright it's a plan, son" Nathan held his fist up and his mom flashed him a huge smile right before she bumped it with her own fist. His mom had become so cool this summer. He really believed that hanging out with the graduates helped her feel young again.

Later that night, Nathan sat up against the headboard of their bed. Haley was between his legs leaned back against his chest, holding Jamie and feeding him. Nathan watched over her shoulder. He would never get enough of this picture. He loved watching her feed Jamie. When she switched him to the other breast, Nathan moved his head to the other shoulder. He didn't want to miss a thing. Finally when Jamie was burped and asleep, he wrapped and arm across the front of Haley's upper chest, placing his hand on the shoulder on the other side. He squeezed her to him. He loved these moments.

After several minutes he placed his chin back against her shoulder and leaned his head into hers. Speaking softly just near her ear, "Hales? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok what is it?"

"I want you to consider telling Jenna Ward that you'll accept the vacant spot on the squad."

"Nathan you know I can't do that. What about Jamie?"

"My mom asked me today if it would bother me for her to get an apartment and move to Durham with us. She has gotten attached to Jamie and wants to be close to him. I asked her if she would be interested in following the team to the away games. She instantly agreed. I mean she may not go to every one but the majority. The one's she can't make it to she said she would keep Jamie in Durham. It would give us a getaway for ourselves too occasionally."

Haley listened to the shocking news. She was scared to answer just yet. "I'll think about it ok?"

"Please do. I would really love to have you at the games with me, Hales."

"Alright. I would enjoy being with Brooke. I wish Peyton was cheering. It will seem totally weird without her."

"Peyton and Lucas are so wrapped up in each other she won't even miss it. Since Luke can't play she's really better off no cheering if she feels anything like I do." He smiled and squeezed her again.

They sat there, for what seemed like forever, watching their son sleep. Haley thought he looked just like his daddy. Nathan thought he looked like Haley with his dark hair. Now that they had Jamie neither could imagine their lives without him. Haley had been so scared that it would change everything when she found out she was pregnant.

Nathan's cell phone began to ring. "Hello"

"Hey Son" Dan spoke.

"Dad what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask how you and your family are doing. Is that a crime?"

"No Dad a crime would be killing your brother." Haley got up and went to place Jamie in his crib. She knew that Nathan was getting upset and she didn't want him to wake the baby.

"Nathan, I am remorseful for my mistakes, Son."

"No dad you are remorseful for Lucas figuring it out. That showed you it was only a matter of time before others did too. You would never have turned yourself in if you thought you could get away with it, so don't look for any sympathy because you did the right thing."

"Nathan I need for you to forgive me. I want to know my grandson. I want to be able to be apart of Jamie's life when I get out of here."

"That is never gonna happen Dad. You stay away from me and you stay away from my family. I don't want Haley or Jamie in the same county as you much less the same room."

Nathan closed his cell phone and drew back to throw it against the wall, stopping when he saw the look on Haley's face. He dropped his arm and laid the phone over to the night stand. Turning to her he opened his arms. She ran to get on the bed and then crawled into them.

"It's ok. He just gets to me sometimes, that's all. I don't know why he called but I hope he will stop. Now that I know what number to look for I just want answer it again."

"Nathan, if you need closure with him, I understand. I mean, I will never forgive him for what he did to Lucas and Karen but that's your dad. I understand if you have mixed feelings."

"Hales, I don't want him anywhere near us. The man is poison and he always has been. I just don't want to be a clone. I still worry about that you know. I didn't have the role model that Lucas did. I know my dad had begun to come around before Jamie was born but it was all a sham."

"No, Nathan I don't think it was. No one is that good of an actor. I think Karen brought out the best in him."

"You might be right. That's what happens when a good woman get's a hold of a Scott. I love you Haley. Thank you for supporting me. My life would never be anything if you chose to leave my side."

"I won't. You don't have to worry about that happening again. I learned my lesson. I feel the same way. AND, I am going to accept Jenna's offer when she calls. I mean I know she'll want me to try out before its official but what the hell right?"

"Yeah, what the hell"

Nathan was waiting for Haley in bed when she came out of the bathroom. He had turned back the covers and got in just a few minutes ago.

When Haley walked out she smiled. Moving over she crawled into bed and reached to her knight stand to get her body lotion. Quickly she began her bedtime ritual. Nathan watched her as she smoothed the lightly scented lotion over her arms, under her neck and down to the top of her chest. He loved the lilac fragrance. It was his absolute favorite.

When she was done he turned off the light on his side and scooted down underneath the covers. Haley repeated the action on her side of the bed. Nathan lifted his arm and Haley moved underneath it and backed up against this chest. He leaned up just a little and kissed the back of her head on the crown. "Good night baby, I love you"

"I love you too Nathan." He tightened his arm that was protectively wrapped around her middle. She always felt safest right here.

Haley woke up as she felt her husband sliding a finger the edge of her panties, moaning as he moved forward to reach her center. He leaned his head over and placed warm open mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping only long enough to say "Morning" before moving to claim her lips.

When he finally pulled his head away she responded "Mmmm Morning." She could feel his throbbing erection pressed up against the crack of her ass. Her body had started to respond even before she woke up. She gasped as she felt him slide his finger into her already wet center. She smiled when he moaned.

"Baby, I am dying to get in here. I need you this morning so bad." Haley pulled at his wrist to get him to remove his finger. Once he did she turned to lay on her back, Haley reached to her panties and slipped them down, lifting her hips suggestively as she moved them past to take them down her legs and remove them. Once they were off, she spread her legs as wide as she could and looked up to Nathan. "Come here" she murmured.

Nathan didn't think he could get any harder but seeing Haley laying there legs spread wide open and inviting him to join her sent even more blood, to the already swollen flesh.

He moved between her legs, placing him self at her entrance. With one quick thrust his was buried deep inside of her, causing them both to moan loudly. Once he was in, she began to move. "Oh fuck baby you feel so good. I'll never tire of you or this. Every time it feels as if I've come home."

Haley met his thrusts, moaning his name. "Me too" was all she could manage to say. After several minutes, Nathan knew she was close; he pulled himself out and moved down her body. Spreading her lower folds open he began to suck greedily on her clit. When he felt her quiver he quickly placed his rock hard erection back and thrust in hard another time. As he reached his depth Haley exploded with her orgasm. "Oh God Nathan" she panted.

He continued to pump into her. Praying he could hold on through her climax. He full intended to see his wife cum again before he withdrew this morning. He pulled out after a few more minutes and pulled on Haley's legs, wanting her to turn over. She turned and got up on her hands and knees. Nathan moved in behind her and sunk his cock back into her dewy center, causing her to scream his name again. He reached around in front of her to pull her back with him as he sat back on his heels, placing her practically in his lap.

Haley thought she could feel him touch her ribcage. She began to move on top of him and each time she slid down his shaft she felt him bump her cervix. Three more thrust was all it took. She shattered around him. Nathan threw his head back and immediately followed her to the land of pleasure. She felt him throbbing and new each time he released his seed into her. The quivers and thrusting movements it caused nearly taking her a third time.

When they had both caught their breath, Nathan pulled out of her and gently pulled her over with him, holding her tightly too him while his breathing continued to return to normal.

After they had their showers and Jamie was feed, bathed and dressed they made their way downstairs.

"Well, what do you we owe you too for the show this morning?" Skills smiled.

"Yep looks like it's going to be another good day." Brooke teased.

"Why don't ya'll leave them alone? They're married and in love. It's natural." Rachel said, taking up for the couple.

"Baby I got news for you. If what I heard this morning is natural. I can't wait to get married."

Nathan just smiled at his friend and rock Haley gently as he held her against his chest. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her jaw bone and looked back at the group. "There's nothing unnatural about it Skills. You should make an honest woman out of Bevin and try it." He laughed.

"Ah.. no, actually no, no and hell no!"

Bevin slapped Skills on the arm. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothings wrong with you baby. I was talking about marriage not you."

"Oh Ok!"

Everyone shook their heads as the laughter continued. They were all going to miss this.


	20. I Like What You Say

A/N Hey everyone

**A/N Hey everyone!! Thanks for all of the great reviews. We're starting in the college years with this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have writing it. It feels therapeutic to fix this mess myself!! I really love the Nathan and Haley story. I don't like third parties. NH will always be together in my fics. They might be fighting, loving or going through some major problems but I will never allow them to leave one another for more than a couple of nights or permanently separate them. **_**This I vow to you today. And always and Forever**_** ;) Kelly **

**Chapter 20 I Like What You Say**

The Scott's had been in Durham NC for three weeks. Nathan and Haley had gotten used to their class schedule both of them were majoring in Education and Haley had taken on a minor in music.

Lucas was living in the three bedroom apartment with them. Peyton and Brooke were sharing an apartment in a complex about ten minutes away. Deb had and apartment on the back side of the building that Nathan and Haley's was in. This allowed her to be close but also gave them all their privacy. It had been a great set up so far. There was only one day that Nathan and Lucas's practices clashed with Haley's classes and Deb kept Jamie during the evenings when Nathan and Haley both had practice. Their first game was in eight weeks. Coach K had told the guys they had a lot of work ahead of them.

Jenna Ward, the head cheer captain, was working the girls just as hard. This was Jenna's senior year and she planned to go out with a bang. Haley had not been prepared for the male cheerleaders that were a part of the college cheer game. Of course she would be one of the girls that was thrown up and around during the routines since she was one of the three smallest girls and Nathan Scott did not like the shit one damn bit!! He decided that he was going to get to know this Jake Jageliski guy. He did not want him handling Haley. He had not thought of this when he talked her into cheering. SHIT he knew that it was a part of college cheering but his mind had been on keeping Haley near him. Now some guy was throwing his wife in the arm and getting privileged looks up her cheer skirt. It had royally bit him in the ass to say the least.

Jenna walked up to Lucas after practice outside of the gym.  
"Hey Luke! Hey Jenna, I came to see if Nathan wanted to play a short game of one on one."

"Ah, just a head's up but Nate is not in a good mood this week."

"Why not? Coach K riding his ass?"

"No but Nate's riding mine."

"Excuse me? My brother is married you know and married to my best friend. I will not tolerate anyone messing that up."

"No you don't understand. Since Haley is petite she is one of the girls that the guys work with in the routines she will also be on top of the pyramids and stuff. Nathan Scott is not a happy baller."

Lucas busted out laughing. Haley was worried about the freshman girls all over her husband and it was Nate that was seething every time Lucas turned around. He had talked to him about it and it was driving him nuts.

**Flashback**

"Luke I fucked up so bad man. I should have never talked Hales in to cheering. Do you have any idea what it is like to see another girl lifting your wife and throwing her up in the air? Standing her up on his shoulder and placing his damn hands on her ass to balance her? SHIT what have I done?"

"Nate this is Haley we're talking about. She loves you. She doesn't want anyone else but you."

"Lucas I know that ok... That is so not the fucking point right now. You don't understand. I am the only guy that has ever touched Haley if you understand… It was supposed to have stayed that way."

"Nathan you have got to look at this a different way. Now you and Haley have a son. You need to look at this boy cheerleader the way you did the doctor that delivered Jamie."

"Lucas you are so damn funny. Dr Baldwin is sixty years old, you idiot. This damn guy is a gymnast. I've even talked to that Jenna girl. I told her I didn't want Haley in the stunts."

"How does Haley feel about all of this Nate?"

"She's pissed at me for being a jealous ass of course. I can so see it if this were the other way around. She would be livid."

"I'd love to see Haley playing ball and you cheering. I think you'd be cute in the skirt"

"Shut up man. This is NOT funny."

"You're right it's hilarious."

"Your ten pound wife with long wavy blonde hair has so much control over your reactions that you look like a puppet on a string."

"That is not true. Haley only has that power because I give it to her."

"Yep… Exactly what I know Nathan." Luke said laughing.

"Jenna, you better not let Haley get hurt. You have her with the strongest guy possible right?"

"What is it with Haley and you Scott boys? Does she have a hidden stash of liquid gold somewhere? Damn both of you are bad over her. I get it that her husband is. Even though I would have never thought a guy like Nathan Scott would marry a girl just because she got pregnant in high school."

When Brooke heard Jenna's comment to Luke while walking up to them, she immediately pushed the girl backwards. "Back off"

"What's the matter Brooke? Are you hot for Nathan too? I would so like to get in his pants." Jenna informed.

"Don't push me bitch" Brooke seethed.

"Jenna you better keep your ass away from my brother. Do you understand?"

Jenna smiled her evilest grin to both and turned to walk away.

"I'm going to kill that bitch. She will not screw with Haley like this."

"Brooke what's the deal with Haley being chosen to work with a male cheerleader?"

"Lucas I don't want you to tell Nate this but Jenna is trying to keep Haley busy so she can keep her distracted while she goes after her husband."

"She'll never get to Nathan. I am not worried about that. I am worried about Haley getting hurt though."

"Maybe that's how she plans to get to Nathan Luke, that's what I'm worried about. As much as I like Jake he is not the most coordinated, gymnast when it comes to the lifts and two people stunts. He does great by himself though"

"I'll talk to Nathan." Luke assured her.

Nathan could barely believe that tonight was the first basketball game. They were playing NC State Wolfpack at home. Coach K had placed Nathan on the starting line up and made him a co captain. This was the first time this had happened at Duke. Everything had been fine since Coach had talked to Jenna Ward about leaving Haley on the floor instead of keeping his star players mind messed up. She had agreed that Haley would stay in the front row on the floor unless she absolutely needed her as a replacement.

This was a win-win for everyone. Nathan was happy, Coach K was happy, Haley was happy because Nathan was and Jenna got to look good in front of the entire Blue Devil board of directors after the dean of students mentioned the compromise that had been made at Coach K's request. Jenna knew that she would get her shot at messing with Nathan. It was only a matter of time.

During half time the Blue Devils were leading by fourteen points. The team was in the locker room when the music for the cheer routine started. Nathan wished he could see it. He had seen them at practice but he wanted to see the crowd's reaction. It was a very intense routine and he loved seeing his wife cheer and dance.

Before they knew it half time was over and it was time to hit the court. Coach K had Nathan wait up while the rest walked out. "Ok Nathan this is it, man, bring the win home."

"Yes Sir"

In the second half State had picked up on their defense a little but were still no match for Nathan and the guys. After a tough last quarter Duke had won 78-64.

Later that night when Nathan and Haley had returned home she had told him that she was going to bed. He had noticed that she didn't feel well earlier but with the game he hadn't time to ask her what was going on. Haley usually didn't get sick, and he was hoping that she wasn't now. The season had just begun and if there was anyway possible he needed his good luck charm beside him. Going into the master bedroom he sat down on the bed.

Haley was already in bed and staring off into space.

"Hales are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just having a hard time with cramps this time."

"I'm sorry baby. Can I get you anything?"

"No, maybe it will be better tomorrow."

"When do you go back for a checkup?"

"I have an appointment with Dr. Baldwin the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Why?"

"Hales maybe you should see him sooner. This is the fourth month of this. It wasn't this way before Jamie was born. Should it be this much different?"

"I don't know. I just know I don't have time for this Nathan. With school, cheering and Jamie not to mention our marriage, I can't lie around like this two or three days a month."

"Why don't you call Dr. Baldwin and make an earlier appointment. If you talk to Jenna she should let you let you miss a practice for medical reasons."

"I really don't want to go into it with her. She'll ask a billion questions."

"Don't give her anything. Just stand your ground."

"I'll think about it. I might just try to see a doctor here and at least get an idea of what it could be."

"Ok Hales that's fine. I just want you to stay healthy baby."

"I don't have a choice if I am going to keep the WARD-en away from you."

"Hales I have no interest in anyone but you baby you know that."

"Maybe but it doesn't help seeing her come on to you right in front of me."

"Now you know how I felt about West last summer.

During Thanksgiving Nathan Haley Jamie and Deb went home so that Lucas, Karen and Andy could celebrate the holiday with them. Nathan had a game on Saturday so he and Haley had to go home Friday night. They had a week long break from classes and arrived in Tree Hill, on Sunday afternoon. They had won their game the day before and Nathan was overjoyed.

When Monday came, Deb took Nathan and Haley to the dealership. Dan hadn't let it go so Cooper was running it now to keep it making profits.

"Cooper, I want you to put Nathan and Haley into a new SUV. The Tahoe has so many miles on it I don't want them driving it much longer. They can put it at the beach house so the jackass will have it if he ever gets out.

"Mom you don't have to do this. We're doing fine."

"Nathan I want to do this. I also want Cooper to get you a good used car so you two don't have to share. Next semester your class schedules might not be the same like this one. Plus, you practice on the weekends and Haley doesn't. She needs her own vehicle."

"Mom, thank you for everything."

"Ok Nate, try this one out. 2007 Silver Land Rover. Let me know what you think" handing his nephew the keys."

Nathan and Haley got in and drove it off. After test driving it for thirty minutes they arrived back at the dealership. "What do you think Hales? Do you like it?"

"It doesn't matter to me baby. I don't want her to worry about a second car though."

"Hales don't feel that way. She has really come along way. She is trying to be a decent parent and grandparent. She has money and she will not see us struggle as long as she can help. She talked to me about this earlier while you were in the rest room."

"We really don't have a need a second vehicle that often."

"Let's just see what is available. You might change your mind if you see something you like."

They got out of the Land Rover and Cooper walked over to meet them.

"Well knuckle head what do you think?"

"I like it. It will be color than the Tahoe in the summer time too."

"Deb is this ok with you?"

"Oh yes! It's perfect."

"Ok Haley let's find you something to drive."

"Ah, Mom, Nathan and I were talking and we really don't have a need for a second vehicle that often. This is more than enough."

"Haley, you are such a simple, girl. Sweetie let me do this for you. You've given me so much. I want to do something for you in return."

"But Mom, you do for me. You keep Jamie and are there to talk if I need it. That's perfect for me."

"Nathan, where did you find this girl, and does she have an older sister?"

"Yeah she does Coop but you don't want to meet her. Trust me!!"

"And why is that?"

"Taylor is a sl…."

"A slack ass Cooper" Haley interrupted.

"Oh ok. Little booze bars and boys huh?"

"Yeah something like that."

Nathan could not believe Haley had just communicated perfectly with his Uncle Cooper without spelling Taylor out. He knew he could do it but he never realized Haley would be on the same wavelength with is older uncle. Nathan began to wonder if she should set Taylor up with Cooper. At the very least the man was due to get laid. The only problem was Nathan didn't want Taylor to aggravate Haley. They did not get along. Nathan didn't even believe that it was because of him. They hadn't gotten along their whole lives. Haley had Taylor's number and Taylor hated the fact. She couldn't pull any stunts with Haley that she couldn't see through.

Haley was sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Baldwin's office waiting to be seen.

"Haley Scott" the nurse announced.

Haley got up and followed the lady to an exam room.

"Haley what can we do for you today?"

"I've been having some problems in the last few months. Severe headaches, heavy menstrual cramps, large amounts of bleeding during my cycles and just generally tired a lot."

"Ok, I've written down your symptoms. Dr. Baldwin will be with you in a few minutes."

Haley nodded and the nurse walked out of the door. After waiting around twenty minutes the door opened.

"Haley." She stood up to hug the good doctor's neck.

"Hi, Dr. Baldwin. It's so good to see you.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" As he was reading the chart.

"Haley you do realize what the combination of these symptoms means don't you?"

"I was hoping I was wrong."

"These are the same anemia symptoms you had after Jamie was born."

"Haley how long has this been going on?"

"Since August when we moved. I wanted to wait until I was back home so I could see you. Basketball season had started by the time I put it all together and with cheer practice and games, I couldn't get away to get back down here."

"How often are you traveling?"

"There are usually two away games a week and one at home."

"Haley you are trying to do too much. You're a full time student, wife and mother, plus a cheerleader running all over the country with your husband. As a matter of a fact what has he said about all of this?"

Haley hung her head.

"He doesn't know does he?"

"I didn't say anything because I wasn't positive I had it right."

He sighed heavily. "Ok let's get some blood work drawn up. Jill will be in here to get the sample in a few minutes. Once it's done I am going to send it to Tree Hill Memorial. We will have the results in a few hours. Haley I want you to know that playing with anemia is a very dangerous thing. If you were to get hurt you could bleed to death if it's not corrected quickly."

"I know."

"You mentioned to Barbara that you were experiencing fatigue. How often, do you have to stop to rest?"

"Every few hours." Haley lied. She hadn't been able to stop and rest. As soon as classes were over she had to rush to the apartment to do laundry cook supper or some other household chore. Then she had homework to do before practice.

"Dr. Baldwin if we changed my birth control pills would that help at all? I mean with the cramps and the bleeding?"

"We could try it along with the iron tablets, but no it won't fix this alone."

"I'd like to try it. I mean, I've had a horrible time with it this time. I've been wondering. Will child birth change it that much? I never had severe cramps before I had Jamie"

"You said sever. How severe?"

"Bad enough they take my breath sometimes."

"Haley, I think we should do a pelvic on you. I know it's not time for your annual exam but, I am not comfortable telling you that everything is fine without knowing that for sure."

Haley nodded.

Dr. Baldwin came back in after forty five minutes. "Haley, the blood work is back. The anemia has your white cell blood count very high. Have you been having dizzy spells?

"Yes. A few"

"Any fainting?"

"No"

"I want you to go over to THMC. The radiology department is on the second floor. I want an ultrasound done of your ovaries and your fallopian tubes."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"You either have a cyst on your ovaries or you are having a tubular pregnancy."

"But I am having my periods. Would I still be having them if I was pregnant?"

"With a tubular pregnancy, yes. The fertilized egg has not made it down to the womb so the body is not preparing for it in the way it normally would. It doesn't know it's there. If we find this is what we're dealing with I am going to want to operate immediately. If it is a cyst, we'll need to verify the size and whether or not it is near rupture. If it is, we'll need to operate to remove it. If medicine will not reduce it. Haley I know this is a lot of information at all at once. Let's call Nathan."

"No, I don't want him to know until we know what we're dealing with."

"He's not going to like it."

"I know but he's so tied up with the basketball season, I would rather not put anymore stress on him until we know something for sure."

"Alright little lady let's get you over to the Medical Center."

On Friday after Thanksgiving, Dr. Baldwin received the report on Haley's ultrasound. He kept trying to reach her on her cell phone. It finally went over to voice mail.

_Hey this is Haley Scott. Leave a message so I'll call you back or not_

"Haley this is Dr. Baldwin, I need for you to call me as soon as you get this message"

As Nathan and Haley were lying on the couch watching a game, Jamie played in the floor while they watched him in shock at how big he had gotten. Around two in the afternoon, the phone rang. Nathan heard his mom crying and he and Haley went to her. "Nathan, Daddy has had a heart attack. He's gone son."

Donald Manel Lee III was a greedy old sole. The two things that he looked after and cherished the most were his two children Cooper and Debra. He had high hopes that Cooper would take over the family business one day but the kid had been loose cannon. He had a wild side and desire for adrenaline rush that most only read about. Manel had sold the business and finally retired five years ago. He and his wife Estelle had started their family later in their lives. Through complications it was difficult for Estelle to conceive. Finally once it happened with Debra. They were so grateful. When Deb was four they found out surprisingly Cooper was on the way.

If there was one thing Manel Lee cherished on this earth it was Nathan Scott. Thank goodness even though Deb got pregnant so young, that she did not have fertility problems.

Nathan Haley Deb and Jamie made their way to Durham from Raleigh after the funeral. Nathan had called Coach K and explained he would be unable to make it the game due to the death. Haley called Jenna and explained the same thing to her.

As they made their way back on Sunday, Deb stared out the window. "Nathan we have to be at Martin Gabler's office in Chapel Hill tomorrow morning at nine am.

"Why what's up?"

"The reading of the will"

"Why do I have to be there for that? I mean Cooper will be there so you won't be by yourself."

"Son, you're an heir according to Mr. Gabler.

"Mom what do you mean?"

"Your grandfather has mentioned you, Haley and James in his will. He thought the world of Haley when you two were dating and Haley finished winning him over at the wedding."

Haley looked at Nathan confused. All she had done was shown the man respect. She didn't need to be listed in anyone's will. That should be all for Nathan, Deb and Cooper. Granddad Lee had been around Jamie five or six times since they had moved to Durham. As he was a blood relative Haley could understand him being mentioned in the will just not herself.

The next morning the Scott's and Cooper were sitting in the attorney's office waiting to be seen. Jamie was sitting on his great uncle's lap. Nathan had been giving Cooper hell about that since they had arrived home before Thanksgiving.

"Hey Coop!"

"Yeah Nephew"

"I made you something last night man"

"Oh Yeah. What?"

"My bitch"

"Very funny!" Cooper couldn't help but laugh. Nathan had gotten him. No doubt about it.

"Mr. Gabler will see you know" the receptionist announced.

They all got up and followed the paralegal into an office in the back.

"Good Morning everyone."

"I have Manel will here. He had updated it three days after his great grandson was born, so that this little fellow would be included."

"When everyone is ready I'll read this will to you."

"They all nodded."

"I Donald Manel Lee III being of sound mind and body do bequeath my possessions as follows. To my daughter Debra Helen Lee Scott I leave the sum of fifteen million dollars, my house in the Rockies and my business in London. The money will be placed in a marketed account to enable my daughter to live off of the interest for the remainder of her life." Only at age sixty five may she spend any of the original money. At that time she is allowed to spend 500,000 of it. This will enable her to make sure that she never has to work again. At this time in her life she will have the money to pay off any debts she might incur.

Moving along" the attorney said.

"To my son, Cooper Manel Lee, I leave the sum of fifteen million dollars, my house in Hampton Beach VA and my business in Florida. Cooper will also receive the profits and be legal owner of Lowe's Motor Speedway as long as he is not in a race car on race day. He too will live from the interest provided by a marketed account until he is sixty five. At time he may spend 500,000.

"To my grandson Nathan Scott and his beautiful wife, Haley, I leave the sum of fifteen million dollars, my home in Los Angeles and ownership of ELLE records. I want Haley put on contract to make four albums in twelve years. This is a stipulation of the will. There are no requirements for Haley to sell the first record. She is only required to enjoy making them. To Nathan Scott I leave my sixty eight percent stock ownership in the Charlotte Bobcats on the condition that he plays on contract for three years. Haley and Nathan must be above the age of twenty one and college graduates prior to chasing the music and basketball dreams.

To my great grandson, James Lucas Scott, I leave the sum of 28 million dollars to be placed into a trust fund until he reaches the age of twenty one.

I am leaving another 164 million dollars in a trust fund, for any other children, Nathan and Haley; it must also be Haley's child and Cooper's children. In the event that there are no more children born the entire amount goes to James Lucas Scott at age thirty five.

I have carefully planed this out so that my grandchildren are provided for and their children as well. I have it planned so that Deb and Cooper will not have to work for the rest of their lives. I am also placing one million dollars in a trust fund to be used only in emergencies for my children or grandchildren. This will take care of any expenses that my companies may incur. It will draw interest and should be substantial to cover any problems that might arise.

"To my family. I love you all, very much. Thank you for sharing with me the best years of my life.

Donald Manell Lee III

Cooper, Deb, Nathan and Haley were all shocked.

The following night there was a basketball game. This one was against the UNC Tarheels in Chapel Hill. When the team arrived at the Dean Dome, everyone was rushed to get to the locker rooms.

The cheerleaders were given one of the family suites to get ready in up in the top part of the building. Brooke and Haley were sitting at a table talking. Haley was feeling poorly today. Actually poorly didn't describe it. She was so weak she felt ill. She didn't understand why there were no messages on the answering machine at Deb's house from the doctor. She had checked when they returned from Chapel Hill. She even checked her voice mail. There were no messages there either. 'Suck it up Scott' she told herself. You have to get through tonight.

Shortly after the girls arrived Jenna received a phone call. Brittany was sick and wouldn't be able to attend the game that night. She had been placed in the hospital for testing. Jenna moved over to Haley. "Haley I need you to fill in for Brittany tonight. She is second from the top on the pyramid and second from the end on throws."

"Ok. Who does she work with?"

"Felix"

Haley muddled through the first half. It was time to get into position on the court. As the music began to play, they went through their steps. Felix picked Haley up and twirled her in the air and caught her. They were keeping perfect time with the rest of the group just as though they had practiced together for weeks. When they had reached the next to the last stunt, Felix lifted Haley so that she stood in one hand, and his other hand was in the middle of her back while she leaned back with her other leg thrown out. Suddenly he felt Haley's body go limp. She tumbled down toward him; he barely caught her before she hit the floor. Within seconds the team had stopped. Brooke was screaming at them to get her some help. When the paramedics reached Haley, Brooke took off running to the locker rooms desperate to find Nathan.


	21. How To Save A Life

Chapter 21 How to Save a Life

**Chapter 21 How to Save a Life **

Brooke reached the Blue Devils locker room and was stopped at the door by a guard.

"You have to go get Nathan Scott. His wife had had an accident." The guard saw that Brooke was near being hysterical. He turned and opened the door. One of the assistant coaches, turned to look at him and when he saw Brooke standing past him. He moved to the door.

"What's going on, Brooke?"

"Matt, you've got to get Nathan. Haley has had an accident."

"What? What kind of accident?"

"We were doing the routine and Felix nearly dropped her. They're taking her to the hospital. You've got to get Nathan. Go Go"

Matt turned and walked to Coach K. He quietly informed him what was happening on the court. Coach K, turned to the players. "SCOTT"

"Yes sir?" Nathan looked past the coach and saw Brooke at the door with tears streaming down her face.

"Nathan you have to go, follow Brooke." Nathan's heart sank. He approached the back door with dread. As he looked out he saw an unconscious Haley being lifted into the back of the ambulance.

"Brooke, what happened?"

"Nathan I'm not sure. All I know is that Felix nearly dropped her."

Nathan shoved through the doors still in his uniform. "I'm her husband" he told the paramedics.

"Ok climb in. We've got to go. NOW"

Nathan got in the back of the ambulance and sat down, never taking his eyes off of Haley's ashen colored face. He felt like he was in the middle of a dream. It was Déjà Vu to the night of the accident. He took her hand in his, his heart aching more with each passing street light.

Suddenly the paramedic leaned over. He quickly took the hand held microphone that was attached to his radio and spoke into it. "We're losing her. Administering epi"

"Haley, baby. Stay with me. You have to stay with me, Hales. We have to go get Jamie."

Nathan sat in the waiting room of Duke University Hospital hoping they would tell him something about Haley soon. He didn't understand what had happened. Brooke was sketchy at best. Felix nearly dropped her. That wouldn't cause all of this would it?

It didn't make sense.

An hour later a young intern came out of the Trauma center. "Haley Scott."

Nathan jumped up. Lucas who had just arrived walked up behind his brother. "I'm Nathan her husband."

"Nathan, let's sit down. I need to ask you some questions."

Nathan nodded and turned to the couch he was sitting on his heart and mind filled with fear.

"Nathan first of all Haley is stable. Critical but stable. So breathe ok?" Nathan answered with a nod.

"Ok second, did you know that your wife was anemic?"

"She had some problems when our son was born but the doctor released her saying that it had straightened its self out."

"It could have but her blood counts are way off tonight. When the gymnast caught her the force of her weight where he caught her has caused some bruising. Haley's hemoglobin is so thin she began to slightly bleed internally from the bruise. With anemia it causes the body to be allowed to bleed freely. However none of this caused the collapse she experienced."

"What?"

"Nathan have you ever seen your wife take any kind of drugs?"

"What? NO! Haley would never do drugs. What are you talking about?"

"I've known Haley Scott all my life and he's right she would never do drugs." Lucas spoke up.

"Haley has a high amount of Luminal in her system. Luminal is a very heavy sedative. It's street name is Phenobarbital."

"Did you see anyone around her tonight?"

"No, but I went to the locker room to change as soon as we got to the game. Haley went in through the front doors to meet the other cheerleaders."

"The anemia caused the sedative to work extremely quickly. Nathan I have to tell you that this drug is being used on the street as a date rape drug. I don't know how your wife came in contact with it but if you say she doesn't do drugs then someone must have give it to her. Without knowing what the anemia would cause, they probably were trying to wait around for the drug to work."

"Who would do such a thing?" Lucas looked to his brother.

"I don't know. I can only think of one person Luke. Damien West"

**Earlier Before The Game **

Haley walked down the edge of the basketball court. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

"Haley Scott." He licked her neck. "How does it feel to know you don't have the sexiest man in the world? I bet you're heartbroken"

"Don't count on it. I do have the sexiest man in the world" she said as she was fighting to get away from him.

Damien began to frown. He pulled Haley closer wrapping his arms around her waist he took one hand and reached under her cheer skirt, swiping the finger against the crease in the folds at the apex of her legs. "You smell so good I can't wait to see how you taste"

"Get off me" Haley pushed Damien with all of her might. She felt a slight pinch in her left shoulder. After a few seconds, Damien released her. His evil smile was more horrible than usual.

"I'll be back on you it's just a matter of time Mrs. Scott. Just a matter of time"

Nathan sat next to Haley's bed staring at her face. He could not believe that Haley had taken any drugs. He knew in his heart that West had something to do with this. 'I'll kill that son of a bitch. As soon as we get you through this Hale's I will find him baby, don't worry.'

He turned as he heard the door open. Lucas came in and moved to stand beside him. "Any change?"

"The nurse said that her breathing is not as labored. She seems to be resting easier. Dr. Manning just left. He said she was going to be fine. We just have to wait for the sedative to wear off and her to wake up. He said we were lucky. If she had been alone she probably wouldn't have made it without the medical treatment she received so soon. Remind me to thank Felix. If she had hit the floor we could be dealing with a whole different reality. She could have bled to death."

"She's going to be ok Nate. You have to keep the faith. I know that's hard with the last year but she's here Nate. That has to mean something."

"Lucas I never told you this but I had a dream the night that Jamie was born, kind of like the one you had about Keith. It was so real. He came to me and told me that I was holding a part of myself back and the things that had happened to Haley to wake me up. He said someone was trying to tell me something. Luke, I've opened up to Haley. I haven't held anything back from her and she's hurt again. I CANNOT LOSE HER" Nathan's voice broke; the tears were streaming down his face as the sobs racked his body.

Lucas pulled him to him. He wished his little brother wasn't hurt like this. "You're not going to lose her little brother. She's going to be ok."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Deb peeped her head in. Nathan gave her a slight smile. "I thought you might like someone to comfort you." She pushed the door open and Nathan saw Jamie. He held his hands out for his son. Deb handed Jamie to his dad and smiled as Nathan encased his son in his huge arms and held as tightly as he could. Jamie smiling the whole time caused him to drop his pacifier. Nathan caught it and turned Jamie around in his arms. Jamie began to squirm when he saw Haley trying to get to his mom.

"Mom, I've made a decision today. Granddad left Haley and I well taken care of. I am going to talk to Hales about dropping out of school, and moving back to Tree Hill. We'll have to pay Duke for our education since we are not meeting the scholarship requirements but I don't even care. I just want my family to be safe."

"Nathan don't make any rash decisions right now, son, you're too emotional. Give it a few days ok? If you still feel the same way then talk to Haley."

"Ok, Mom. You're right. I'll do that."

"Nathan you know Haley is never going to go for that. You'd be giving up your dream of playing ball."

"Better than giving up my dream of growing old with my wife Luke."

"She won't see it that way, Nathan."

"I know but maybe I can convince her."

Around three thirty the next afternoon Nathan heard Haley moan. He looked at her face and saw he eyes fluttering, trying to open. He began stroking her hair. "Hey Hales. You're ok baby. You're going to be ok" After several minutes she was able to focus on Nathan's face seeing the concern in his eyes she finally asked "What happened?"

"You were at the game. Jenna needed you to fill in for one of the other cheerleaders. Felix said that you just crumpled during one of the lifts. He caught you just before you hit the floor"

Haley's eyes widened. "I have to tell you something."

"Ok, can I ask you something before you do?" Haley nodded. "They found traces of a harsh sedative I your system. That reacted with the anemia and caused all of this. Do you have any idea how it might have gotten there? I know you didn't take it intentionally but someone had to have put it there. Did you drink anything that you didn't have with you the entire time?"

"No" Haley tried to think through everything that she has done before the game. After several minutes she remembered her encounter with Damien West. "Nathan, I know how it got there."

"Ok. Please tell me."

"I was walking on the edge of the court when we first arrived at the game. Damien West came up behind me and ran his hand up my shirt. I managed to get him off of me but I felt a sharp pinch in my shoulder." She lifted up a little to look at the shoulder.

Nathan's body tightened up when Haley mentioned West's name. He knew that bastard was responsible. He just knew it. He began to look at his wife's shoulder. Neither could find a mark but both believed that she had been injected with the drug when she felt the pinch in her shoulder. Nathan got up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back ok?"

He walked out to the nurse's station and asked them to page Dr. Manning, telling them Haley was awake and he wanted to speak with the Dr. When the nurse received an answer to the page, she told Nathan that the doctor was on his way.

Nathan walked back into Haley's room. "Your doctor is on his way, baby. You'll like him. He's very nice." They heard a knock at the door and turned to see, Brooke and Peyton. "Come on in you two, you're just in time. She just woke up a little bit ago."

"Haley, you scared us to death" Brooke told her as she leaned over to hug her best friend.

"Sorry" was all Haley could manage to get out.

"Hales, what happened?" Peyton asked.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "It's along story."

"Well you aren't planning to jump out of bed and run out of here right now are you?" Peyton giggled.

"No but I don't feel like going in to it right now either. Can we wait a little bit?"

"Yeah sure Hales."

Dr. Manning entered the room and their friends left them alone to visit with Haley's doctor. "Haley, welcome back"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Haley did you know you were anemic?"

"Yes. I had a doctor's appointment the Wednesday before Thanksgiving with my family doctor. He found it and put me on iron tablets and changed my birth control pills to a higher dose to help with the cramping and bleeding I was having. He was supposed to call me with some tests results, but I haven't heard from him."

Nathan looked at Haley with a confused expression. "Why haven't you told me?"

"When I got back your mom got the call about your grandfather. With everything that was going on, I forgot. I've been taking the meds and I've been feeling better. I just didn't want to add to the load you were already trying to carry."

Nathan fumed. "Haley Scott listen to me and listen to me right now, carrying your load is the only one that matters do you understand me? Never, and I mean never, keep anything like that from me again."

"Nathan please don't be mad at me. I knew I was getting better by the time things calmed down. I just didn't see any sense in worrying you."

Dr. Manning broke in. "Haley let's talk about this sedative we found in your system."

Haley told Dr. Manning about the encounter with West. As the doctor listened he looked up at Nathan. Nathan nodded. When Haley was done, Dr. Manning told them "I'm calling the police. I want them involved in this so we can get charges brought up."

The next day, Nathan was able to take Haley home. She had given the police an avadavat of what happened at the gym. They were looking for Damien West. They told them they would call and let them know when he was picked up.

Three days later Nathan's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mr. Scott? Officer Hansley Durham PD."

"Hi"

"Hi. I just wanted to let you and Mrs. Scott know we have Damien West in custody. He will be arraigned tomorrow. I've talked to the DA and we're going to try to see to it that he doesn't get bail. He's on probation for crimes committed in Tree Hill and has been a threat to Mrs. Scott several times. DA Townsend, thinks he can get the judge to keep in jail until the trial."

"That's great. Please keep us posted."

"We will sir. You and your wife have a good day."

Nathan turned and repeated the information to Haley who was lying on the couch. She

had a throw blanket across her. When they had finished that conversation, Nathan gazed into his wife's eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Haley, I have something I want to talk to you about baby."

"Ok."


	22. Everythings In Its Right Place

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Everything in It's Right Place**

Nathan and Haley had talked about dropping out of college. Nathan was sure that it was the right thing to do. After everything that had happened over the last eleven months, he found himself just wanting to keep Haley all to himself.

Haley wanted both her and Nathan to finish their education. "It's something no one can ever take away from us Nathan"

"Baby I know that but Jamie is now eight months old. We've come close to losing you so many times. Haley my heart can't take that anymore. You are not taking care of yourself; you're busy with school, cheerleading, Jamie and the house. When we go to bed at night, you always do everything possible to make alone time for us. The longer that we continue this, the more I see it pushing you to exhaustion"

"Baby basketball season will be over soon. Things will calm down, I promise. It's only two more weeks. Don't you want to play in the NBA? I know that has always been your dream."

"Hales growing old with you is my dream. I am scared to death that dream is in jeopardy. I have seen you lying in a hospital bed so many times in the last year. Praying for you to be alright, praying that you would wake up. I can't keep doing that. Being with you and you being with us, is the most important thing to me. I don't want to have to explain to our son one day why he doesn't have his mother."

"Nathan what can I do to make you want to stay in school? I will have my blood counts checked every week, I'll quit cheerleading. Drop some of my second major classes, though that will cause me to be here and two extra semesters. I really want us both to get our degrees whether we use them or not. Can we please finish college and then if you want to we'll stop?"

"I'll considering doing that if you'll slow down. I'll let you choose what you need to let go of to do that. I don't want to make the choice for you. I'll even quit basketball and pay my tuition if that's what it takes Haley."

"No! There is no way I will let you do that. We're here because you have always dreamed of playing basketball for Duke. I will not let you do that."

"Then Hales we've got to do something to keep you healthy. I don't ever want to come that close to losing you again. I need you to be safe." He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan leaned his head down and began to run his open mouth along her collar bone and up one side of her neck. As he reached the sensitive spot behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy, she turned to place her lips against his. Nathan pulled her tightly against him. As the kiss intensified, he moved his hand down to her ass and began to knead the flesh, smiling against her lips when Haley groaned. Nathan moved them over to the bed.

Haley was lying on the couch later that evening. Nathan was sitting with her legs thrown over his lap. They had been watching _Semi Pro_ with Will Ferrell. Haley was watching but not paying attention. Her thoughts began to float to everything she had to do each day. She was trying to figure out what to let go. Nathan was right; she was trying to do too much. She realized this came from her determination to not allow the fact that they were married with a son change their plans for their futures. Haley had always tried to do too much at once. She was an A-type personality. Now her body was placing road blocks that she had to deal with. Since the accident, she had faced one hurdle after another. She just hadn't realized the toll it had taken on her husband.

Nathan could feel Haley's eyes on him. He turned to look at her and she was gazing at him with eyes filled with love and adoration.

"What?"

"I want you to know that I love and adore you. I'm sorry for the hell you've been through lately. I have decided that I am going to drop the music classes and if you agree I'll hire someone to clean the apartment once a week. I hate to give up cheerleading because that will give us even less time together. I like being at the games with you. I don't want that to change. I'll make sure that I see Dr. Manning at least every two weeks until he assures us that my blood counts are back to normal."

"Thank you Hales. I just want you to be ok. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know. Besides if I keep going the way I'm going I am not going to complete the classes anyway. They will never allow me the credit if I keep ending up in the hospital."

Nathan leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Haley if this doesn't work, then what?"

"I guess we'll go with your idea, at least for me. I'll drop out of school. But Nathan, I do not want you to give up Basketball. You love the game. You're good at the game. You've always wanted to make your name of fame through the game. I will not stand in the way of that."

"Hales like I told you. It's not as important as us being together. If I don't have you, the game is not worth it."

The next morning Nathan walked over to his mom's apartment.

"Nathan, hey son"

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, let's sit down."

"I've talked Haley into dropping her second major. That will reduce her classes by five per week. She's trying to do too much. She's has taken on so many things and her body can't handle everything she is trying to put it through."

"Ok but you guys are staying in school?"

"Yes she wants both of us to stay in school. She won't take no for an answer on that one unless she at least tries it another way. Haley's other brother and sisters didn't go to college. She wants to get her degree. I don't have a problem with that I just wish that she didn't feel that way. Mom, the inheritance that granddad left us will provide 60,000.00 a month in interest. We have nothing to worry about. Yes my very simple wife wants to go to college instead of taking the easy way out. Any way, she is going to hire someone to clean the apartment once a week. I wanted to know if you still want to keep Jamie while we're in class, at practice and at the games."

"You know I do. And Nathan, I'll clean the apartment. I'll go over each day and have dinner cooked for you guys, keep the laundry caught up through basketball season. That should allow Haley to slow down."

"Mom are you sure? You don't have to do this. We can hire someone for that you know?"

"Nathan, I would be more than happy to do this. There is one thing that I would like to talk to you about though. After this season, I would like for us to find a couple of condo's to live in for next semester. I mean you're apartment is big for an apartment but it's so cramped for the four of you living there. I'm not saying that Lucas shouldn't stay with you, I'm just saying that you need more space, larger rooms and more floor space."

"I'll talk to Haley. Thanks Mom. She really does need to slow down. Dr. Manning told me that this anemia is nothing to play with. It can be fatal if not dealt with properly. I don't ever want to have to explain to Jamie why his mother is not with us. I can't keep doing this."

"Nathan I saw while Haley was on tour that you can't function without her. I don't think you'll ever be able to. Son, you don't know how proud I am that you can love like that."

"Thanks Mom. I couldn't have without Haley."

Later that Friday night, Nathan and Haley were dressing for a party in the Brown Resident Hall Building. Skills and a few of the guys they went to school with were coming from their colleges to meet them for the party. Duke had gone to the sweet sixteen in the NCAA championships before being eliminated under Nathan's leadership. They had one the ACC title and it was time to celebrate their accomplishment.

When Nathan and Haley arrived in the dorm building the students erupted in cheers and shouts. Their basketball idol had arrived with his gorgeous wife. Nathan and Haley moved to the room with the keg. Haley was no longer breastfeeding Jamie so she told Nathan that she wanted a margarita. Her blood tests had come back fine the last time she had them checked and she was ready to live a little.

Nathan with a beer in his hand, and Haley with a margarita in hers went in search of their friends. Brooke had told them they would be on the second floor. She had met a guy named Brandon and had been dating him for a couple of weeks. Lucas and Peyton came up behind them and Nathan motioned for them to follow him.

Once reaching the second floor, Haley immediately spotted Brooke. She was dancing with a guy and there was a circle of guys around them. Brooke was obviously drunk. As she walked up to the group, she pulled on Brooke's shirt sleeve. "Hell o Haley James Scott ooo girl you look hot, believe it or not, that's what's what."

"Damn Brooke how much have you had to drink" Haley asked with a concerned frown on her face.

"Oh plenty! Brandon informed me tonight that he just wants to be friends."

"Oh Brooke, I'm sorry. You'll find the right guy eventually."

"Haley we can't all fall in love, get married and have a beautiful baby boy by the time we're eighteen you know."

"Brooke, contrary to popular belief I never thought I would have done those things either. You just have to meet the right guy. The rest will fall in place."

A tall guy came up Haley "Hey beautiful. Want to dance?" Nathan immediately stepped up by her side. "If she does she'll do it with her husband" Nathan smirked.

Haley saw Jenna looking at her and Nathan. She turned around and placed her arms around Nathan's neck and he lowered his head to hers to give her a searing kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist he lifted her closer to his height. Jenna walked over when he released her. "Hey Mr. & Mrs. Scott" They both nodded to Jenna. "Would you mind if I danced with Nathan, Haley?" Before Haley could answer Nathan turned to Jenna. "I don't dance with women that are not my wife, Jenna. You'll do wise to remember that. I hate to embarrass you in public and ruin your reputation but if you come up and try to hit on me again in front of my wife, I promise you, I'll embarrass you so bad you won't have any desire to show your face at the next party. Do we understand each other?" Jenna nodded. "And while you're at it you may as well spread the word around. I am a happily married man who intends on staying that way. Just put the word out there that unless you are Haley Scott, Nathan Scott is a lost cause."

He put his arm around Haley and led her down the hall away from the girl. Once they had made it on the other side of Brooke he walked Haley back up against the wall and moved his lips down to hers. "Hales, I want you." He pulled her into him so she could feel just how true the statement was.

"You are so sexy when you talk like that. Actually seeing you tear Jenna down kind of turned me on."

He had been placing opened mouth kisses on her neck. Stopping by here ear when he heard this. "Oh yeah?" he moved back to the ministrations he had already started.

Nathan brought his hand up her side until it grazed the underside of her breast. Haley moaned. His thumb brushed lightly across the front causing the already hard nipple to tighten. "Let's get out of here."

"I hate to leave Brooke."

"Haley please baby, I ache."

Haley grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall until she found a vacant dorm room. They closed and locked the door. Once they were certain they would remain alone, Nathan turned to his wife and moved her back against he wall. Reaching down and palming her over her lush mound at the apex between her legs. "Nathan" she moaned.

"Please"

Nathan moved to unzip her jeans and pushed them down her silky smooth legs. Haley reached for Nathan's zipper, repeating the gesture. Nathan helped Haley pull her feet out of her jeans. Once she was naked from the waist down he hoisted her back up against he wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt him lifting her. Within a second he was buried deep inside of her, moaning her name. "God Haley. You feel so good baby." He pumped feverously with long fast hard strokes. He knew it wouldn't be long for either of them. When he felt Haley's climax begin he plunged into her hard one last time and joined her in ecstasy. Leaning his forehead against hers, they both struggled to catch their breath. "Hales, that was out of this world baby"

"I thought so too, even though I don't believe we just took over someone else's room."

"Hey it was an emergency."

She smiled. "Yeah you're right for both of us."

They straightened up their appearance and headed back out into the hall way to find Brooke. When she saw Haley and Nathan she squealed. "You two totally just had sex."

"Brooke, will you keep your voice down. I don't exactly want everyone to know everything about my sex life with my husband."

"Ooo sorry! Tutor Mom. I thought it so therefore I said it."

"Come on Haley let's get you drunk."

"Aw, No Brooke. Haley doesn't need to get drunk. I don't have a problem with her catching a buzz but I know you. You don't know when to quit." Brooke turned her nose up at Nathan and moved Haley down the hall to get another drink. When the two girls hadn't come back in twenty minutes Nathan made his way down the hall to find them. Brooke was standing there talking to some blonde headed guy and Haley was trying to tell her that she needed to get back to Nathan. When Brooke saw Nathan she leaned around to Haley. "No you don't need to go anywhere cause your husband is right there."

Nathan saw what was going on, just about the time that Lucas and Peyton did. Haley looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm not mad" he said. "I was just getting worried."

"Nathan, I hate to leave her alone knowing the shape she is in." Suddenly she hiccupped.

"Haley, how much have you had to drink baby?" Nathan questioned his wife.

"Only that margarita you saw and what's missing from this cup" Haley pointing at the three quarter filled solo cup.

"Ok" Nathan was relieved.

"OK everybody, let's play a game of I never" Brooke announced.

"Ah, No Brooke. I'm not playing." Nathan said.

"Me either" Haley agreed.

"Ok you two love birds, married over the hill teens can sit this one out."

"Let me see, I never, told someone I liked them, began to date them hoping that I could get to know their best friend." Brooke tipping her glass to Brandon. Brandon turned his glass up to drink, glancing nervously over at Nathan and Lucas.

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"This bastard told me that he had been dating me for the last two weeks hoping to find a way to talk to Haley."

Nathan looked over at the guy and glared. "You won't need Brooke to find a way to do that because there is no way in hell, I'm letting you anywhere near my wife."

"Brooke you promised you weren't going to tell" Brandon swore.

"We didn't shake on it. Beside's nobody uses me you son of a bitch" Brooke screamed back.

"I think we better go Brooke." Haley suggested.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Brooke said turning back to look at Brandon. She had intentionally called him on his shit in front of Nathan Scott. She knew this would accomplish two things. Nathan would know to keep an eye on him around Haley and, Nathan was ready to beat his ass. If Brooke Penelope Davis knew one thing, it was that you did not mess with Haley Scott and get away with it.

Three weeks later Nathan, Haley Deb, Lucas, Peyton and Brooke had moved all of their things to the condominiums that they had leased.

"Wow Nathan, Haley, I like this so much better. You guys were so cramped for space." Peyton smiled.

"It was Deb's idea. Now we won't have to move every summer from the apartment.

It works out better for all of us. Speaking of I have my final exam tomorrow morning at ten. What's everyone else's schedule like?" Haley asked.

"I'm done actually" Peyton spoke up.

"I have two more. One today at four and one tomorrow at eleven" Brooke threw in.

"I have one tomorrow too Hales" Lucas smiled.

"I have the same one that you do tomorrow Hales" Nathan reminded her.

"Ok so basically we're all done by tomorrow at noon. "

"Haley, are you about to suggest what we talked about yesterday?"

"Maybe"

"Don't! I have a different idea."

"Would you guys like to go stay at the beach again this summer? That West guy is now in prison so we could actually have a good time this year."

"I'm game" Peyton threw up her hand.

"Me too." Lucas responded.

"Up to Hales" Nathan said.

"I think I'd like that. I am feeling better this year. I haven't just given birth so that will be a plus. Jamie is a year old now and he will love the beach." She turned to Nathan. "Would it really be ok with you?"

"It would be perfect" he said leaning down to kiss his wife and then over to kiss his son's head. "I can teach Jamie how to watch the bikini's go up and down the beach" Haley swatted him hard on the shoulder. "Ouch"

"You'll teach him no such thing Mr."

"Just kidding Hales. You know the only bikini I watch at the beach is yours. I have to. I'm busy making sure that the other's watching it are staying away"

"Scott you sure had your work cut out for you last year too. Tutor Mom, are you going to blow his mind in your new bikini this year?"

"Already has Brooke, all ready has." Nathan answered for Haley.


	23. Hot Summer Nights

Chapter 23 Hot Summer Nights

**Chapter 23 Hot Summer Nights**

The gang had arrived at the beach house two days ago. Everyone had unpacked and relaxed yesterday. When Brooke announced last night that it was time to hit the beach, Peyton and Haley agreed. Bevin and Rachel had taken a trip to New York this year so they wouldn't be joining the group. Skills had arrived yesterday and Mouth was due in tonight. Lucas and Peyton followed Brooke's car, which followed Nathan Haley and Deb in their silver Land Rover.

As Nathan woke up that morning he felt the warm body lying beside him. He couldn't help but smile. She pulled her even tighter against his chest and savored the smell of her lilac scented shampoo. He remained still and in a twilight type sleep for the next forty five minutes. Suddenly he felt Haley stir. "Morning beautiful" he told her.

"Morning" she turned her heat towards him. "How did you sleep?"

"Great as always. You?"

"I slept fine, I'm just not ready to get up but I know Jamie will be up soon."

"I tell you what, I'll take care of the little man, and you get some rest. Finals were tough and it would probably do you some good to sleep later than I don't know, five am?"

She smiled. "Thanks Nathan. Please don't let me sleep too long ok? I'm just tired this morning."

"Your blood counts were ok last week right?"

"Yeah it's not that kind of tired. I know it sounds stupid but it feels different."

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of hours ok?"

She nodded. Nathan walked over to kiss her on her forehead. He noticed that she felt a little warm. "Hales you might have some fever. I bet that's why you don't feel good"

"Fever? Why would I have a fever? I think you might be mistaken, I don't feel warm to me. I'm not chilled either."

"Ok if you say so. You still feel warmer than normal to me."

He kissed her again and went to check on Jamie.

Haley drifted back off to sleep. Maybe when she woke up she would feel better.

Nathan came back into their room a couple of hours later. He pushed a strand of stray hair away from Haley's face. He leaned down to kiss her lips.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Mmmm"

"Hi sexy. Ready to get up?"

"Yeah, I feel better than before. I think finals were just really tough on me. I haven't rested up from them yet."

"Let's go get something to eat. I know you're hungry .You never sleep this late"

"What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock"

"But you said before that it was six.!"

"No I said that you were used to getting up at six. It was eight then."

"Damn I had planned on being on the beach by now. Brooke will never shit up about us being late."

"Ah, baby I don't think Brooke will fuss. She woke up this morning and she's sick."

"What? What do you mean she's sick?"

"Peyton says she thinks it's the flu."

"In June. That is unlikely"

"Yeah well maybe it's just some bug."

"I guess it could be."

They made their way downstairs to the kitchen and found Lucas and Peyton sitting at the bar. "Morning Haley" Peyton greeted.

"SIL, how ya feeling?"

"I feel ok now. Nathan said that Brooke was sick."

"Yeah she was praying to the porcelain god earlier. I think she has a slight fever too."

"I thought Haley had a fever this morning. C'mere Hales. I don't want you to run around here with a fever baby." He placed his palm flat against her forehead and frowned. She felt really warm to him. "Lucas, come here see if you think Hales has a fever."

Lucas placed his palm to Haley's forehead. "Hales how long have you been this warm? You definitely have a fever."

"I do not. You guys are just over protective." Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. Haley covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Leaving Nathan and Lucas there to look at each other and shake their heads. Nathan took off after her. When he reached Haley, he kneeled down beside her and held her hair back. When she leaned back against him, he picked her up and carried her back to their bed.

"I don't want you to worry about anything but getting some rest. Lucas and Peyton are taking care of Brooke, mom has Jamie so don't worry about anything but getting better. Maybe it's just a twenty four hour bug." He hoped he thought.

"Nathan maybe we should call Dr. Baldwin. I mean what if it's something else?"

"Since Brooke has it too I think it's safe to say it's a virus." Suddenly, Nathan felt queasy too. He went to the bathroom and he too was sick. Haley made her way into the bathroom with him.

"Aw baby I didn't know you were sick too."

"Get back in bed Hales. I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

Before they knew it everyone in the house was sick except for Deb and Jamie. Deb told Nathan and Haley that she wanted to take Jamie over to her house at the country club. They were thankful and prayed that Jamie and Deb didn't get whatever they had.

Later that afternoon Haley woke up to find Nathan's body wrapped tightly around her. She smiled. He was holding her tightly to his chest. When he felt Haley stir he woke up.

"Where're you going?"

"No where. I just wanted to turn over and watch you sleep."

"Do you feel better?"

"A little. What about you?"

"Yeah I feel a little better too. What time is it?"

Haley looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "Geez. It's five thirty. We've been asleep all day."

A knock came from the other side of their door. "Come In" they said in unison.

Brooke bounced through the door. "Hey guys, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah sick." Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

"Scott you are such a comedian. It's not like I planned this. Look at it this way; it bought you an afternoon in bed with your beautiful wife."

"Brooke that would have been great, if we weren't both to sick to enjoy it."

"Shit, Lucas and Peyton said the same thing. You are an ungrateful bunch"

Nathan rose up on his elbow so Haley could lean against his chest while she talked to Brooke.

"Brooke, when did you get sick? How long does this crap last?"

"You should be fine in a couple of hours. It hit me this morning around three am. I started feeling better a couple of hours ago."

"So it's a twelve hour virus?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah and it's totally ruined our day at the beach. I had big plans of finding a beau today"

"Brooke is that all you think about?" Nathan asked

"That's rich coming from you Scott. You won't even leave your wife alone five minutes. You're always all over her."

"Brooke she's my wife. You're with a different guy every night"

"Well all of us can't be lucky enough to find the right one at sixteen Nathan Scott"

Nathan threw his hands up in surrender. Haley just looked at her friend. She knew Brooke wanted desperately to be loved. Her parents had never shown her that. While she and Lucas were together she was happy. Then things happened with Peyton and Brooke had gone back to her old ways.

"Brooke, you are going to find someone wonderful, I just know it. You'll have an epic love to rival any there has ever been."

"Except ours" Nathan spoke up and rubbed his hand down his wife's arm.

"Yeah he's right Haley. No one can rival your epic teenage love story. Where's the little man by the way?"

"Deb took him to the house at the country club. I need to call to make sure she hasn't come down with this mess."

"I'll call her in a few minutes Hales, I promise."

Haley nodded and snuggled in closer to his chest. "I love you Nathan."

"I know you do baby. I love you too."

"Ok so I was thinking that we should have party on the beach this Saturday night with a bonfire and the works. What do you two think?"

"Sounds fun" Haley said and looked up at her husband. Nathan nodded and laid his head against Haley's.

"Ok done" Brooke said as she got up off of the bed and headed to the door.

"Since you two are feeling better, I am going to leave you alone. I know you'll be making out soon and I so don't need to see that."

"Brooke you are so full of shit." Haley laughed.

"I know but that's what you love about me" Brooke giggled and bounced back out of the room and closed the door.

"Do you think she'll ever get over Lucas?" Haley sighed.

"I don't know Hales. I think he was her first love. I know I'll never get over you nor do I want to."

"Me either baby. Always and Forever"

"Yeah, always and forever."

When Saturday finally arrived, everyone was running around taking care of last minute errands for the party. The group was well and thankfully Jamie and Deb had not come down with the virus that had plagued the beach house. Lucas, Haley and Peyton had fumigated the entire house with Lysol trying to kill any germs that might be lingering in the air. NO ONE wanted a round two of that!

Nathan Lucas and Skills were gathering wood for the bon fire. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were busy making dinner so no one would be partying on an empty stomach.

"I met a good looking life guard today. I invited him to the party. He said he would cover for us with the other security guys on the beach. He has shoulder length sandy blonde hair and he's tall and tan. You know, just my type"

Haley and Peyton giggled. "Brooke, which ones aren't your type?" Peyton responded lightheartedly.

"I'm not into the smart, author, exbasketball players lucky for you."

"Yeah thanks." Peyton told her.

"Peyton I'm just kidding."

"I know. I'm not mad. If that's what he wants I can't stop him you know."

"Oh please P Sawyer that is not what he wants. You're what he wants. You're always what he's wanted. That's why we broke up twice and you know it."

"Brooke, do we really have to rehash all of that?"

"No, I just want to make sure that you know I'm not after your boyfriend."

"No worries girlie" Peyton held up her closed fist and Brooke bumped it with hers.

"I am looking forward to tonight" Haley spoke up.

"Yeah I bet, I haven't seen or "heard" you and Nathan going at it this week so it's about time huh?" Brooke giggled.

"I'll have you know…." Haley stopped realizing what she was about to give away.

"You'll have me know what Haley James Scott?"

"Nothing."

The subject was dropped when the guys came in. "Something smells good in here." Nathan complimented.

"Yeah the pork is roasting in the oven" Haley said.

"That's not what I meant but that smells good too" he said placing his lips on her neck.

"Mmmm, keep that up and we'll miss dinner"

"Promise?"

Haley gave him a knowing smile. Nathan smirked. He so loved these times with Haley. His life was everything he had dreamed of. They were going to be sophomores when they returned to Duke, his game was right on target, he had the love of his life by his side and their son was growing up so fast. He thought back to this morning. Jamie had said "ball". Nathan and Lucas were ecstatic.

Nathan was brought out of his memory by his cell phone ringing. "Hello"

"Nathan, how are you son?" his dad asked.

"I'd be better if you would respect my wishes and stop calling me."

"Nathan you can't mean that."

"Oh I can and I do Dan."

"Nathan, please…"

"Please what? I told you to stay away from me, and stay away from my family." Nathan closed the phone and threw it against the wall. He turned and saw the look of horror on Haley's face and swore. He hadn't meant to do that. He walked over to her holding his arms open. When she stepped into them he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just want him to leave me alone."

"I know. Is there anything I can do to help?" Haley looked up searching his eyes. Nathan hugged her tighter. Haley. His Haley. She was always there for him and wanted to help.

"No baby. Everything's fine. I just wish I hadn't answered the phone. I didn't even look to see who it was. I won't do that again."

Haley looked down so Nathan wouldn't see the worry in her eyes but he knew he too well. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted so she would look at him again. "Hales, I promise you baby, it's ok. As long as we have each other everything is ok."

Later that night, they were all on the beach. The party had turned out to be a huge success. Haley looked out at the waves while standing in her husband's arms and saw Brooke swimming with a bunch of life guards. "Well at least she won't drown naked."

"Yeah. Just like old times. Most of the gang is drinking and Brooke's naked. Some things never change." He rocked her gently to the music. Suddenly Nathan felt the hair stand up on his neck. He turned to look and new that summer had just lost its appeal.

"Well, Well. I'd say you guys missed Chris Keller."

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Let's get out of here. Want to go for a walk?"

"Only if you're taking a blanket Mrs. Scott"

"Yeah I think we can work something out Mr. Scott"

Haley moved to grab the blanket out of her bag never letting go of Nathan's hand. When she had retrieved it they began to walk down the beach.

"Something I said?" Keller asked.

"Probably" Lucas said. "Why don't you just get the hell out of her Keller? No one wants you here and you are not going to hang around and ruin Nathan and Haley's summer."

"Look man, Haley wants Nathan. I get that. I've always understood that. She made it perfectly clear. No one will ever take that girl away from him as long as he treats her good. She's happy and I'm happy for her and him. They've got their whole lives ahead of them. All they have to do is love each other. It must be nice. Nathan Scott has a life that I have always looked for. Haley's a great girl. He's lucky."

"Yeah but that doesn't excuse the fact that you're still here Keller."

"Moving along Pucas"

Peyton walked up to Chris and slapped him hard on the cheek. "Don't come back around here. Haley doesn't want you. In fact no one in their right mind wants you"

"Yeah ok Blondie what ever." Chris walked away.

Nathan and Haley had moved down the beach and found a secluded spot. Haley spread the blanket out and as she began to stand up her husband was beside her instantly claiming her lips. When air forced both of them to pull away, he leaned his forehead down to hers.

"I never want to lose you" He softly spoke.

"You never have to worry about that."

"Hales, do you remember when you told me you were worried about all of the girls at college?"

"Yes, I do. I still don't like the attention you get but I've learned to deal with it as long as they keep their hands to their selves."

"You don't realize though baby. It's the guys going for you. Not the girls going for me. I always thought that you believed that you weren't good enough. It wasn't that though was it?"

"Well maybe that was some of it. I mean look at you Nathan and then look at me."

"Haley you will never understand how beautiful you are and apparently as much as I hate it I am not the only one to notice it. It drives me crazy. And Keller that's whole other issue. He makes me feel that I could lose you the second he speaks."

"Nathan, I made a mistake, I left to go on tour but I swear to you that had nothing to do with Chris Keller."

"I know that Hales, I really do. It's just that what if he talks you in to going again? You have no idea how much I hate that guy."

"Nathan baby you can hate him for the past, but you don't need to see him as threat to the future. My future is with you. I know that. I left the tour and came home with you. I hated being away from you."

"But Hales you won't let me do the same thing with Basketball. Does that mean that you regret it? You gave up your dreams for me but you don't want me to do the same. I wonder if you have regrets"

"No Nathan it doesn't mean that I have regrets. I promised myself and your mom and dad that I wouldn't let our marriage come between you and your plans for the future. I told them that they were wrong that they didn't have to worry about you not playing ball at Duke and then moving to the NBA."

"Hales, those dreams have changed though. Don't you see? We can have all of the things, which that was supposed to provide with out doing all of that."

"But I thought it was about playing the game."

"Yeah it was in the beginning before I met you. When you came along I saw it as a way to provide a life for us. Baby you've got to understand dreams change as we grow older and life repositions us. Ever since I met you Haley, my number one dream has been spending my life with you baby, holding you in my arms every night, making you happy and the mother of my children. When you told me you were pregnant. I knew that my dreams would never be different. Yes I was scared but it was still a dream coming true for me. We've made out fine. Yeah sure we've had to have help with Jamie, under the circumstances, who wouldn't? We've taken on a single and a married life all at once. But baby as long as we're together that's what's important."

"I agree Nathan. All of those things are what I want too baby. I just don't want to be the reason you have regrets either."

"Haley you will never be a regret for me. You've taught me so much about life and love. I promised myself on the way to Atlanta when I went to see you on tour, that if I could just get you to come home with me, I'd never dream for anything else. You're it for me Haley Scott. I don't know how I'll ever make you understand that but you are. Being with you is all that matters."

"Oh Nathan, being with you is all that matters to me too."

Nathan swooped her up in his arms and knelt down to place her on the blanket. Once she felt the beach under her back she pulled her husband down into her waiting arms. "Make love to me Nathan" He deepened the kiss and began unbuttoning his wife's shirt.

"Nathan Scott"

Nathan and Haley both looked up "What in the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?"


	24. What Is Your Secret

Chapter 24 What Is Your Secret

**Chapter 24 What Is Your Secret? **

"Nathan Scott"

Nathan and Haley both looked up "What in the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"Man I just thought like you. And if I were you, I'd have that pretty wife of yours alone on the beach with her back to a blanket. Hey, Haley. How are you?"

"Cooper. I'm fine." Haley jumped up and went to hug her uncle in law.

"Coop you're a cock blocker you know that man?" Nathan grabbed his fist and they pulled each other to a man hug.

"Like I said you're doing what I would be doing if she were my wife. By the way Hales mother hood agrees with you babe. You're beautiful."

"Hey… Get your own wife" Nathan pulled Haley back against his side.

"You said to meet you down here so what is this grand idea I am here to piss on?"

"Ah, we can talk about that later. I ah wanted to do something special for mom's birthday next month."

"Oh ok."

"Nathan, do you take me for an idiot? If you need time to speak to Cooper alone, I can go back to the party."

"Oh, hell no you won't. Not by yourself." Nathan reached down and picked up the blanket. "Come on Cooper let's go get you a beer."

"Now you're talking nephew."

When the three made it back to the bon fire, Cooper was standing at the keg filling a solo cup. "Oh my god HOT UNCLE COOPER"

"Brooke, damn girl you've grown up!"

"Still too old for me Coop?"

"What are you now nineteen, twenty?"

"Yep just turned nineteen two weeks ago. And you're what twenty five now?"

"Twenty six in two months."

"Hey I've dated older guys."

"Brooke, you are a piece of work." Brooke reached up and grabbed Cooper on the ass. "Oh you just don't know Coop. But you can certainly find out. All you have to do is say the word"

Cooper smiled. He had always said that Brooke was going to be a beauty and she was. Not a natural beauty like his niece in law but very very hot. "Brooke I tell you what, if you still know my name by the end of the night I'll kiss you goodnight"

"Oh I wouldn't ever forget your name Coop. It's been etched in my brain since I was twelve." Brooke winked at Cooper. She had always wanted a piece of that and tonight she was just tipsy enough to get it.

Cooper went over and sat on the blanket with Nathan and Haley. "So nephew what's up?"

"Coop, I haven't talked to Haley about this yet but I want to set up a children's after school and summer camp here in Tree Hill. Kids today are getting tangled in with gangs and the wrong crowds and drugs. I would like to keep them focused on sports music and art."

"I didn't know you had those types of plans Nathan" Haley smiled.

"I thought it would be something we could do together Hales. I mean this would be something that Jamie could be with us to do. All we have to do is get some investors plus ourselves to make it run. I'm thinking strongly about beginning this next year and finishing college at UNCW. Would you mind if we transferred?"

"What about Basketball Nate?"

"Coop you sound like Dan. Haley asked me the same thing because of all of the pressure Dan put on her before he went to jail. I don't give a shit about ball as long as I have my wife and my son. Ball was supposed to provide for my family. I can do that now without it. Sure I like playing the game. I love playing the game but I can do that and teach kids the game right here in Tree Hill. It doesn't matter how I play."

"Nathan do you really mean that? I never thought I would hear you say that man."

"Love will change you Coop. I am ready to begin our married lives in our own house and have a stable life. Me, Haley, and Jamie. Hales, I've done some research and we can do most of our education online through UNCW. It will allow us to finish our education like you wanted and it will allow us to be at home and not drag Jamie around so much. Plus, Jamie is a year old. I would like for him to have a brother or sister by the time he's three."

Haley just stared at her husband. Never had she expected him to talk like that. She reached up and placed a feathery kiss on his lips. "You are so sexy when you talk like that" she smiled.

"Girl you got it bad. One day you have to tell me the secret Knucklehead! I mean damn do you use a spoon when you eat it or what?"

"Cooper" Haley exclaimed.

"Man don't talk like that around Hales. She deserves more respect than that Cooper. Besides I'd never talk to you about things like that. All I can say is you have to love as much as you're loved."

Brooke came up stumbling and sat down in Coopers lap "Hell –o- Haley James Scott. I'm drunk, you're not."

"Brooke I don't think you sitting in my lap is a good idea."

"Why not Coop scared something might come up for us to talk about?" Brooke giggled.

"Ah yeah something like that."

"Actually Coop I think you two make a great couple." Nathan smirked.

"Yeah if she was just a few years older."

"Hey age doesn't matter now. She's old enough. She legal in everyway." Nathan argued.

"Yeah Coop I am legal in everyway age wise. Some of my fantasies might be illegal but I can let you be the judge of that." Cooper felt him self tighten.

"Brooke, you can make a man blush."

"As long as you are blushing below the belt we'll be just fine Cooper"

They got up and Brooke led him in the house. Nathan and Haley smiled to each other. "Well what do you think? Do you like my idea?"

"Actually yes, I do. So we'll go to Duke this next year and then move back to Tree Hill next summer? I mean that's what you were saying right?"

"Yep baby that's what I was thinking. It will take around ten months to get the building built. I've already checked with Duke, we'll have to pay for the portion of our scholarships that we've used not the entire four years if we transfer. Hale's I'm tired of the fame. I like playing ball but baby I just want a normal settled life with you and Jamie."

Haley thought about his words. "Ok let's do it"

"That's my girl" He pushed her back to the blanket ignoring the crowd staying around the bon-fire. He claimed her lips in a feverish kiss. As he started running his hand up her shirt along her flat stomach, he thought about the show they were probably giving everyone. "Let's go upstairs baby."

"Mmmm. I thought you'd never ask."

They made their way upstairs to their bedroom. When they passed Brooke's room they heard her and Cooper moaning. Nathan looked at Haley and told her that he guessed if Brooke played her cards right she could be his new Aunt.

Once inside their room Nathan pulled his wife into his arms, claiming her lips with his. God he loved this woman. He always would. He pressed her into him so she could feel his erection, so that she would know just how badly he wanted her. She moved her hand between them and began to stroke the hardness through his shorts. "MMmm god Hales." Nathan moaned. He slowly moved his hips against her to create friction between them. He wanted inside so badly he thought he would explode.

Haley began pulling up on his shirt to get it off. Once it was removed, she unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down his long lean muscular legs making sure that his boxers went with them. She wanted him bare. Once he was completely naked she gazed at her husband. "Nathan, do you have any idea how magnificent you are? You are muscular in all the right places, beautifully tanned and the things you can do to a girl. God you make me dripping wet just looking at you. Your voice is so sexy. I love to hear you talk. You are the perfect man. Have I told you that lately?"

"Hales, you don't have to say it with words, your eyes tell me that you think that all of the time.' He claimed her lips again. Moving his hands to the waist of her shirt, he pulled it up to remove it. Once it was off he moved his hand around to unhook her bra. When the hook was open he pulled if off of her baring her body from the waist up. He moaned and moved his lips to her nipple. They were always puffy now after breast feeding their son. That was even sexier to Nathan. He loved the way they looked. He tugged gently on the nipple pulling it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the little bud. Haley leaned her head back and arched her back towards him moaning that it felt good just loud enough for Nathan's ears to hear. He moved to the other breast and repeated the same action while his hands fumbled with the button on her jean shorts. He wanted her naked. As he pushed the shorts and her panties down her legs he placed his mouth against the apex of her legs, sticking his tongue in the folds and running it up and down the bundle of nerves that would take her to bliss. Haley brought both hands down and tangled them in his hair. After a few minutes he felt her pulling on him to bring his lips up to hers. As he claimed her lips he laid he back on the bed and with one steady motion he was inside of her pumping as they reached the covers. "Oh God Nathan" Haley cried.

"Baby, just let it go. I need you to let it go. I want you to come with me."

As Haley felt her orgasm begin, she began kissing the side of Nathan's neck. He had placed his head face down in the crook of her neck. When Nathan felt Haley coming apart his climax immediately followed. He spurted deep within her. "God Hales, you feel so good. You make me feel so good"

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too baby. Always and Forever." When his breathing slowed down, Nathan felt himself begin to harden within her and slowly he started thrusting again.

"Haley, are you ok baby?"

"Yes, oh god yes. That feels so wonderful." This only caused Nathan to stiffen more. He began moving faster and harder in and out of his wife. "Ah Haley baby it's so good. You are so good. He placed his hand against the small of her back and flipped them over. Never pulling him self from inside of her. Haley was no on top and threw her head back and began to ride him as fast and hard as she could. When she felt the tingling begin in her the bottom of her stomach he pumped up and down even faster causing Nathan to open his eyes and smile at her. It wasn't long before her orgasm hit her and she screamed his name. Within seconds, Nathan too was exploding and calling hers in return.

Haley was lying against her husband's chest. Nathan was stroking his hand up and down her back. He loved the aftermath that they shared. She would always cuddle in to him as though he were going to leave her. He held her tight until he felt her relax and then he would usually stroke her back to get her to relax and she began to fall asleep. This was the routine countless times in the two and a half almost three years they had been married.

"Nathan"

"Hnnn"

"Did you mean what you said about wanting another baby?"

"Of course I did. Jamie is now thirteen months old. I don't want him to be an only child or a child that is eight or nine years old before he has a brother or sister."

"So when do you want this next one to be born"

"Hales, nine months from today wouldn't be too soon for me."

"What?" You know it won't happen like that. Unless the pills stop working that is. Maybe I should quit taking them and let's just see what happens."

"Whenever you're ready baby, I'm ready."

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Ok"

Haley and Nathan got up the next morning and went to the kitchen. Haley started the coffee and Nathan started breakfast. It was their turn to cook today. Lucas and Peyton did it yesterday and Skills Mouth and Brooke were to cook tomorrow. Soon they heard a door close and footsteps coming downstairs.

"Morning you two" Cooper smiled.

"Morning"

"You two gave us quite a show last night" Cooper laughed lightly.

Haley glanced over at Nathan and blushed. "Hey old man you can't say anything we heard you and Brooke too. I guess that means you might be sticking around?"

"Oh yeah, I'm not going anywhere superstar" He bumped fists with Nathan and leaned over to Haley. "Can you teach her how to scream like that Haley and yell oh god that was hot girlie girl"

Haley blushed again and Nathan came over to kiss her on the neck. "I'll tell you how to make them do that Cooper. They won't do it unless you give them reason too."

Nathan continued to move his open mouth on her neck. She couldn't take it anymore and turned to claim his lips. Once they needed air, Nathan looked over to his uncle with an I told you so look"

Nathan and Haley were walking down the dock to meet their friends on the beach. Haley had on a peach colored bikini that Nathan hadn't seen yet under her cover up. When they reached the group, they sat their chairs up beside Cooper and Haley took off the robe. When Cooper saw her suit, he whistled. "Damn Haley Scott. You are gorgeous girl."

"Hey watch it Coop" Nathan turned back to look at his wife, his mouth suddenly going dry. "Hales you look great baby. That color brings out your tan." He could feel himself tightening in his shorts. Haley sat down on her lounge chair after kissing her husband and whispering "thanks" Ah Hales maybe you shouldn't sit beside Cooper. You want to sit in this chair?"

Skills spoke up.. "Ah yeah Hales come on over here and sit with Daddy Skills."

'Shit!' Nathan thought. One is just as bad as the other. He decided to just leave Haley in her chair and glared at Cooper with a warning to behave.

After an hour Brooke yelled her notorious "turn" command. Everyone turned to the opposite side. Nathan hadn't noticed the back of Haley's bikini bottoms. There was an open heart stitched into the hip. This would cause a heart shaped, sun spot on her ass. 'Damn can the girl make herself anymore sexy. It was driving him crazy. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I love your ass baby. I like the heart. I'll lick it tonight I promise. You are so sexy Haley James Scott"

She smiled at her husband.

"So Cooper, are you planning to stay with me for a while this summer?" Brooke asked.

"Well that depends, Brooke, do you have other plans?"

"Oh no. Not at all. I would love for you to stay if you want to."

"I want to Brooke. I really do"

"Good then that's settled."

The next day Nathan and Cooper went to look at some land that was out by the high school. They were interested in it being the site for their kids camp they wanted to establish. Nathan had a realtor looking for land that would be big enough to accommodate the building and some outside space for other things.

After looking at this first piece they were headed back to the beach house. "Well Nate, I think that would be ok but I would feel better if we had more land than that. I mean you might want to expand if this thing is successful, right?"

"Yeah maybe. We'll keep looking. Something better might come along."

"Yeah. Sounds good to me nephew."

When they got back to the beach house Haley was sitting in the floor playing with Jamie. He kept handing her the ball and saying "Ball". Nathan smiled with pride "That's my little baller" He leaned down and kissed his wife softly on the lips.

"How was it?"

"It's in a good location but the acreage is minimal. We wouldn't have any room left to expand later if we chose too."

"Ok so you're going to keep looking?" Haley asked.

"Yeah for a while."

"Brooke Peyton Lucas and Skills have decided on a cookout tonight. They want to grill hamburgers. You mom is bringing a date."

"Oh really?"

"Yes his name is Brad. She met him at the grocery store last week. She said he was thirty eight and tall dark and handsome."

"Right up Deb's alley" Cooper spoke.

"Yeah look how great that turned out." Nathan reminded him.

"Hey baby, she got you outta that deal" Haley reminded him.

"Oh yeah. She did didn't she."

Before the gang new it Summer was over. Cooper and Brooke planned to travel back and forth to see each other on the weekends. Peyton and Lucas were back in Durham and Haley Nathan and Deb were leaving the beach that afternoon to head back to Durham. They had found their land and Cooper was staying in Tree Hill to over see the building and work that had to be done.

"Hales hold on I'll get that" As she began unpacking the Land Rover.

"I can help you."

"Hales, you stopped the birth control pills and we haven't been using protection baby. What if you are already pregnant?"

"It hasn't happened that fast Nathan. We're ok for a couple of months I'm sure"

"I still don't want to take chances little lady"

"Oh you and your macho act"

Nathan pulled his arm up and flexed his muscles. "Hey it ain't an act Mrs. Scott"

Haley smiled. "No, I know it's not Hot Shot"

Classes began in two days and they had everything unpacked and the clothes were washed up. They were sitting back relaxing watching TV. Deb knew that they were ready to begin trying to have another baby. She had told them that she thought it was a grand idea.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want a little girl the next time."

"I would like that too but you get what you get babe."

"Well we'll just keep having kids until we get our little girl then."

"Ah, No that's not funny Nathan. I'm not a baby factory you know."

Nathan's phone rang. "Hello"

"Nathan" Lucas greeted.

"Yeah Luke what's up?"

"Peyton and I have some news for you and Haley are you guys going to be home?"

"Yeah we're not planning to go anywhere that I know of."

"Ok we're on our way." Nathan closed his phone.

"Peyton and Lucas are on their way over. They have something to tell us."

"Okay"

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas and Peyton had come into their living room and were playing with Jamie. "Nathan, Hales, I've asked Peyton to marry me and she said yes."

Haley jumped up and hugged Lucas's neck and Nathan jumped up and shook his hand. Haley moved to Peyton and hugged her neck too, and Nathan did the same. They were all going to be one great big happy family.

Within a few minutes Brooke busted in the door. Lucas and Peyton's smiles fell. Brooke asked "What's going on guys?"

"Brooke, I need to talk to you" Peyton said.

"Sure Peyton but I have something to tell you all first. Cooper has asked me to move in with him and I said yes. Haley you were right I am so in love."

Peyton looked over to Lucas and smiled. "I guess we can tell her then"

"Tell me what P Sawyer?"

"She stuck her hand out with the ring. Lucas asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"Oh you guys that's great. I pray I get that far with Cooper. Which reminds me, Haley Nathan, I will be transferring to UNCW with you guys next year. I want to move in with Cooper after this year."

"That's awesome Brooke. I am so glad that you 're happy"

"Yeah I wondered if this day would ever come for me."

Their sophomore year had flown by. Under Nathan's leadership they had won the ACC title again and were in the final four of the NCAA tournament. Nathan had been playing one hell of a game. He wanted this before he left.

They had to play Villanova the next night and then they would play the winner of Kansas and Notre Dame.

"Hales you ready baby?"

"Yeah just let me get my… Oh God" Haley covered her mouth and ran back to the bathroom. She brought up the toilet lid and held her head over just in time. She spewed all over the toilet.

Nathan had ran in behind her and saw what was happening. "How late are you baby?"

Holding her hair back out of the way and massaging little circles on her back.

"Just a few days. It may be nothing to get excited about."

"Okay, I hate it that you're sick though"

"I really think its nerves Nathan. I want you to win this tournament so bad"

"Don't let it get you wound up baby. If it happens it happens. If it doesn't it doesn't"

"But Nathan this is your last chance if you still want to move home next year."

"Haley, don't think like that. Of course I want to move home next year. Chances are we have a baby on the way. It's time to go back to Tree Hill."

"I just"

"Want me to be happy" He finished for her. "I know baby. I am happy ok? I promise you"

Duke won the game. They were now headed to the championship and were playing Kansas State. Nathan and Haley slept late the next day. When Nathan woke up he called room service to bring them something for brunch. He ordered Haley some fruit and himself some toast and eggs. He didn't want to eat anything really heavy. They had a game tonight and he wanted to play at his best. When the food arrived he placed it at the little table in their room and moved over beside Haley. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled. Suddenly she sat up quickly and jump to the floor, leaving Nathan running behind her. She got to the toilet again just in time before she wretched violently.

"Yep you're pregnant Hales." He took his place beside her rubbing her back and holding her hair. It was the only way he had found to comfort her and support her.

"Oh God, it wasn't this bad last time Nathan."

"Maybe that means this one's a girl"

When Haley had started feeling better Nathan called Deb. "Mom, I am pretty sure Haley's pregnant again."

"What do you mean pretty sure?"

"She's been sick the minute her feet hit the floor the last two mornings"

"Oh Nathan this is wonderful."

"Yeah just don't say anything yet ok? We want to make sure first"

"I won't son. Thanks for telling me. Jamie is going to love a little brother or sister aren't you Jimmy Jam"

"Ok mom, give Jamie our love. Haley will call him later when she's not fighting nausea, ok?"

"Ok son, I love you both. Play well tonight"

"I will"

And play well he did. Duke beat Kansas by eighteen points. The court was full of fans and Nathan was searching for Haley. When he found her she jumped into his arms. "You did it"

"We did it" He leaned down to claim his wife's lips. "Hales, this will probably be the last official game that I play. I wanted it to be a good one. Coach K is trying to talk me into coming back next year"

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Yes and No. We'll talk about it ok? Right now I just want to enjoy this win."

"Ok baby. You deserve that"

"A bunch of the team is going out to get drunk after we change. Are you up for it?"

"Sure but whatever we go in, I want to drive since I can't really drink"

"Oh shit that's right you can't until we know for sure can you?"

"Nope"

"Okay Hales, I think they were talking about taking the team limo though."

"Okay I can live with that"

"Let's go beautiful"

"Okay baby"

No one realized that Tommy the limo driver had been drinking. When the group of six couples crawled into his limo he sat up and started the engine. As they pulled out of the stadium parking lot he made a left hand turn to the freeway. Once on it they were traveling at a reasonable rate of speed. When he got to the exit that they had told him to take, he sped the limo down the off ramp. Tommy didn't stop for the red light and an eighteen wheeler hit the limo in the back part pushing the limo over the bridge and into the river.

When EMS arrived and got the couples loaded up in ambulances they carried them to the local ER.

When they arrived there the police called back to Durham and got up with Deb.

"Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes this is Debra Scott"

"This is Illinois State Police."

"Oh god"

"Your son and daughter in law have been involved in an accident. We need you to come to Chicago General right away."

"I'm on my way. Let me get a flight out." She hung the phone up.

Quickly she picked it back up and called Lucas's cell phone. "Lucas,"

"Yeah Deb. What's up?"

"I just got a phone call from the Illnois State Police, Nathan and Haley have been in an accident."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know they didn't say where it had happened. Are you in Chicago? Did you and Peyton go to the game?"

"Yeah we're on our way to the ER now ok?"

"Jamie and I will be there as soon as I can get a flight out"

"Oh Deb. Just be careful"

Brooke's cell phone rang. "Hello"

"Brooke it's Lucas"

"Lucas what's wrong?"

"Is Cooper with you?"

"Yeah he's right here. What has happened?"

"Nathan and Haley have been in an accident. They've been taken to Chicago General.

Deb is going to need Cooper. Peyton and I are on our way but we haven't made it there yet."

"We're on our way."


	25. More Than I Can Take

Chapter 25 More Than I Can Take

**Chapter 25 More Than I Can Take **

Lucas and Peyton arrived at Chicago General and rushed into the admission office.

"Can you tell me if Nathan and Haley Scott have been brought in here? He's my brother. They were in the limo accident. He's a basketball player from Duke."

"Ah yes they are here. They are being seen in the ER right now. I will let the nurse know you are here."

"Thank you" Lucas pulled Peyton to him and buried his face in her shoulder. "They have to be alright."

"Nathan Scott Family" The nurse called out.

"I'm his brother, Lucas Scott."

"Right this way please"

Lucas could hear Nathan as soon as he stepped through the door. "No you're not touching me until you tell me where my wife is."

"Mr. Scott please let us wrap that ankle and your knee. The knee is cut and the ankle is badly sprained."

"You don't seem to hear well. Where the hell is Haley?"

A young Doctor stepped through the curtain. "Mr. Scott I am Dr. Haynes. You're wife is fine. I sent her down to X-Ray though. I am pretty sure her wrist is broken and she has a concussion. She has a nasty knot on her forehead."

"Did you run tests on her? She was late and we thought she was pregnant."

"She didn't mention that. No, but I will take care of that right away."

"Thank you." Lucas walked into the room that Nathan was sitting on the bed." Lucas! Man I am glad to see you."

"Nathan what happened?"

"The driver of the limo was drunk. He ran a red light and we were hit by a tractor trailer truck. It pushed the limo into the river from a bridge. Haley and I got out but I blacked out. I couldn't find her. All anyone would tell me was two of the passengers in the limo didn't make it."

"But Haley's ok right?"

"I think so Lucas. Everything seems like a blur. I know they have taken her to X-Ray. The other doctor is pretty sure her wrist is broken."

"Ok. Nate. Don't worry we'll find out where she is ok? Peyton, can you stay here with Nathan while I go try to get some information on Hales?"

"Sure, you know I will"

"Nathan, she's going to be fine"

Nathan nodded and gave a slight smile.

A few hours later, one of the girlfriends of the other players came to find Nathan. "Nathan?"

"Angelina? How's Braxton?"

"He didn't make it Nathan. His mom and dad are on the way to make arrangement to take his body back home."

"Oh God. Is there any news of the others?"

"Nathan I hate to tell you this but Steve Simmons, didn't make it either. Both of them were sitting right where the truck hit. Jayden Hayes is in critical condition from near drowning. All of the rest are light bumps and bruises like yours."

"God, Steve and Braxton? I am so sorry Angelina"

"I'm glad you're ok Nathan. I haven't see Haley is she ok?"

"Yeah they say she is going to be fine although I haven't seen her yet either. My brother has gone to find her."

"Wow your family arrived quickly"

"My brother was here for the game. This is his fiancé Peyton"

"Peyton, Angelina Marshton"

"Hi, nice to meet you. If there is anything I can do please let me know"

"It'll just take time. Braxton is in a better place. He wouldn't want us to cry for him. I am sure that his parents will do a celebration of life."

"Angelina, I am sure you are going to want to wait for the Duke spokesperson to get here before you leave. The media will be all over this story I am sure."

"Nathan they are already crawling all over the hospital. That's why I wanted to come and see you and Jennings before Braxton's parents got here. I didn't want you to find out that way.

"Thanks."

Lucas came back in the room. When Nathan saw his face, he instantly knew something was wrong. "What Lucas? What is it?"

"They have taken her over to do an ultrasound Nathan. They have found traces that Haley is pregnant but they can't find a heart beat"

"No! Lucas. Dear God No!"

"Nathan there's more."

"What?"

"Haley's bleeding. They are pretty sure she's had a miscarriage."

That was all that Nathan could take. He broke and his brother just put his arms around him trying to console him the best way he could.

"We had been trying for another baby. Neither of us, wanted there to be a lot of space between Jamie and our next child's age."

"Nathan, be thankful that Haley is at least ok. You guys can still have another child. Try to remember you are going to have to be strong for Hales."

"Yeah I need to go see her."

Nathan got up from the bed that he had been sitting on. He took the ice pack that had been on his knee and threw it back to the bed. Limping, he and Lucas went to find Haley.

When Nathan saw her, he choked up again. "Hales" he whispered.

"Nathan" she choked out in a sob.

"Oh thank god you're ok." He bent to place a kiss on the top of her head.

The Dr. came in to talk to Nathan and Haley. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I'm sorry we are unable to find any sign of the baby. Haley how late are you?"

"Just a couple of days"

"Under those circumstances we may never know. I would like to do some blood. That is the most accurate test"

Nathan and Haley both nodded. Nathan sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you ok Hales?"

"Yeah I think so. My wrist hurts and my head is killing me." Nathan finally got a good look at her forehead. She had a huge purple knot there. He leaned over and gently kissed it.

"What about you Nathan?"

"I'm ok. Sprained ankle and a cut on my right knee. Other than that just some minor bruises and scrapes."

"Nathan, I need to tell you something."

"Ok Hales. What is it?"

"Steve and Braxton didn't make it."

Nathan drew in a sharp breath. "Who told you about that?"

"Lydia and Sylvie were in here checking on me"

"Ok. I knew it baby. Angelina came and told me. Jennings is in the ER and Jayden is in critical condition. He almost drowned."

"Oh no!" Haley had tears in her eyes. Jayden Haynes had been one of the guys she helped tutor this year.

"Nathan I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Hey, it's not your fault baby" Nathan soothed.

"Luke wants to see you, Hales."

"Hey buddy" Lucas pulled her into his arms. Nathan tapped his back to let him know that he would be right back. Lucas nodded.

"Dr. Haynes, I need you to do something for me. If Haley is not pregnant I need for you to tell her that she never was. We've lost two of our good friends tonight. Haley doesn't need the loss of our child added to that. Please just allow her to think that it was a false alarm until I can get her through the next couple of weeks. Then I will tell her if there is something to tell her."

"Nathan I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Dr. Haynes, I am begging you. Don't do that to her. She's upset enough."

"Ok Nathan. I will go along with it under the circumstances but, I will make sure that you have the results so you can tell her after things calm down."

"Thank you."

Nathan went back into Haley's room. "Hales, I have to go get this gash sewed up on my knee baby. Will you be ok here with Luke for a few minutes? The nurse from the other side of the ER has found me."

She nodded. Lucas looked to his brother. "I'll stay with her Nathan. Go get that taken care of and hurry back." Nathan nodded to his brother.

A couple of hours later, Dr. Haynes came in to talk to Nathan and Haley. "Haley I believe that you have experienced a false alarm. I can't find any signs that you are pregnant."

Haley leaned back relieved. "Thank you Dr. Haynes. I don't know if I could have taken it if I had lost a child" He smiled and turned to Nathan, "Nathan I would like to see you walk on that ankle to make sure we don't need to put you on crutches."

Nathan nodded. "Ok. I'll be right back Hales."

"Mr. Scott, there really was no trace in Haley's blood of a pregnancy. It might not be a bad idea to talk to her regular Dr. if she experiences any other problems. May I ask if this would have been an intentional pregnancy?"

"Yes"

"She has stopped taking birth control pills recently?"

"About eight months ago"

"That might be the cause of her being late"

"Yeah but she was sick as a dog this morning and yesterday. I don't understand that."

"Haley might have been worrying herself to death. Maybe she was nervous about finding out she was pregnant."

"I guess that could be it."

"I just didn't want her to have to tell with a miscarriage on top of the death of my teammates."

"Mr. Scott you are a very protective husband. It's nice to see a young husband care about their wife. Would this have been your first child?"

"No second"

"Oh ok"

With that Nathan thanked the doctor and went back to Haley. "Hales, he says you can go home tonight if you want once they set your wrist. I want to be with you when they do that ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Nathan and you too Luke"

"For what Hales?"

"Being here"

When Deb and Jamie arrived at the hospital, Nathan and Haley were coming out of the ER doors. Cooper and Brooke had met them on the flight and they all rode to the hospital together. When Deb saw Haley's wrist she ran up to her and hugged her. While clinging to Haley she looked over at Nathan and saw his knee bandaged. She held out a hand for him to take. Brooke was holding Jamie and when he saw Nathan he began trying to get down. "Dada"

Nathan's face lit up. "Did you hear that he just said dada"

"Oh Nathan, he is learning to say dad." Haley hugged him. Nathan tightened his arms around her waist. "Hey his first word was still…"

The whole group said "ball" together.

The family decided to go back to Nathan and Haley's hotel room. Nathan called down to the desk to see if they had two more rooms for the night. When they realized who was calling the concierge told Nathan that he would work something out.

Once everyone was settled for the night, Nathan and Haley each took a pain pill and went to bed for the night. They both were asleep within minutes.

Around one am Haley sat up and was screaming. "Hales, what is it?" When he got the light turned on he realized she had, had a nightmare. "It's ok baby, I'm right here. It was just a dream"

"We were drowning. I couldn't find you or Jamie"

"No baby. Jamie and I are fine. I swear it was just a dream Hales."

He rubbed her arm and then began rubbing those small little circles on her back. Soon he felt her body relax into him. "Hales, let me get you some water so you can take another one of your pain pills."

"No I don't want anymore of them"

"Haley. It will keep you from waking up hurting"

"I don't care. I don't want anymore of them"

"Ok calm down baby. It's going to be ok. I promise"

Haley nodded.

The next morning the Scott and Lee parties got up and began to eat breakfast. Nathan had the travel agent working on getting them flights back home.

After a couple of minutes Nathan's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Two thirty today? Yes, that will work perfectly. Thank you."

"Ok we all have a flight at twelve fifteen. That will put us back in Wilmington at two thirty."

"Great."

When Nathan and Haley made it to their condo, there were twenty two messages on their answering machine. Nathan turned to his wife. "Do you want to listen to these right now?"

"Not really" she smiled.

"Yeah me either. Let's go get something to drink and then head to our room. Mom is bringing Jamie by in a couple of hours. She said she would watch him to give us a chance to tell with the guy's families and everyone's questions."

"Nathan I can't do that right now."

He pulled her to him. "I know baby. I know I'll handle the questions I promise"

She nodded. "I hated having to leave Jayden Haynes in Chicago. His mom promised she would call if there was any change."

Nathan nodded as he rubbed her back. "How does your wrist feel?"

"I don't know. I really don't feel anything. I mean it's not hurting."

"Good. Lucas Peyton Brooke and Cooper will be by later. Let's go take a nap while we can. I know you didn't sleep well last night and to be honest neither did I"

"Ok"

They made their way to their room.

Later that afternoon there was a knock at the door. Haley went to answer it. "Haley Hello"

"Coach K. What a surprise. Come in."

"Thank you. Is Nathan home?"

"Yes. Please have a seat he'll be right out."

Haley went to the back of the condo and told Nathan that the coach was there and wanted to see him. He made his way to the living room.

"Coach K"

The coach moved his hand out to shake Nathan's. "Nathan, son I am glad that you and your wife are ok."

"It was scary when it happened."

"I want you to know that Duke's attorneys are fighting with the limo company for them to pay for everything."

"That's one less worry I guess. Will they take care of the funerals too?"

"Yes. I'm making sure that's taken care of myself. It won't fall back on the Steve and Braxton's families."

"Coach, may I ask if that will be coming out of your pocket?"

"Yes Nathan if it has to."

"What if you take care of one and I'll take care of the other?"

"Nathan that is a wonderful offer but it is not expected."

"Steve Simmons was always a good friend coach. I want to do something to help."

"Ok I'll let you know when the time comes ok?"

"Ok"

"Nathan the other thing I would like to talk to you about is your college transfer plans. I know this is not a good time but son I really wish you would consider playing for me again next season. Nathan you have one hell of a talent. I need you next season son. We will have so many new players, I need your help getting them game ready and leading them to victory. You've been a great leader Nathan. You're the reason we won the NCAA tournament. You have the players respect. They follow you."

"Coach I'll have to think about it. Can I get back to you in a few days?"

"Sure, what if I call you next Tuesday?"

"That will work."

"Thanks Nathan."

"Yes sir"

Nathan turned after the coach left and sat on the couch. 'How was he going to tell Haley that they wanted him to stay? She had wanted them to graduate. Maybe she wouldn't be too upset. They would be half way finished in three more weeks. No time like the present to ask.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Coach K just left. He and I are going to take care of the funerals upfront so nothing falls back on the family. They are contacting the limo company about paying for everything since it was their employees fault. I am sure if they don't their will be a huge law suit before it is over."

"That's great Nathan. The families don't need to worry about that right now."

"You're right they don't"

"Hales, Coach K wants me back next year. Now that they have lost Steve and Braxton they will have so many new players on the team. He wants someone with some experience for the first sting."

"Nathan, that's great. If that's what you want, that's what you should do baby."

"Haley what about what you want baby?"

"Nathan as long as I have you and Jamie I have what I want." She leaned her head against his chest when he pulled her to him.

"What about having another baby though? If we are going to stay up here, that might make things tougher. Are you going to quit cheering?"

"I would like to keep cheering so I can be with you"

"I was hoping you would say that." He smiled while rubbing her back.

"We can put off having more children another year or two. Jamie won't be the only child that is three and a half years older than his brother or sister."

"True. But you haven't answered my question Haley. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with you and I want you to be happy. As long as I have that, that's all that matters."

"Hales I am going to be happy as long as I am with you. I just hate to leave Coach K in this situation. I mean he could recruit other players but they still have to learn his methods."

"I know. I promise Nathan, I'm fine with finishing our education here. I do have one question though. What happens to the kids club that is under way in Tree Hill?"

"Cooper will be over that. He told me that he would take care of it until we got back no matter how long that took. So it will be right there waiting for us."

"We need to talk to your Mom. I am not sure I can stay up here without her."

"WOW. I would have expected you to say you were not sure you could stay up here with her. You two have come a long way."

"I love her Nathan. All I ever wanted was for her not to hate me and think I had ruined your life."

"Hales you could never do that. She just wasn't herself."

"I know"

"The lease is coming due on the condo again. I am glad we didn't refuse to sign it yet. I'll take care of that next week."

"Ok then it sounds like we are all set. Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

He tightened his hold around her waist. "I love you too Hales, you have no idea how much"

"I think I do" she smiled.


	26. Feel My Pain

**A/N** Is everyone satisfied with the story so far? I'm kind of shooting in the dark during these college years. They are 100 imagination. I feel like they aren't as good as the rest of the story. Please let me know what you think. I'm new at this so you know I'm nervous. I Want the story to be good. I really do.

**Chapter 26 Feel My Pain**

It had been four weeks since the accident. Nathan, Haley and Deb were back in Tree Hill as well as the rest of the group. Brooke was glad to be reunited with Cooper. She had decided that she was still going to transfer to UNCW the following year. Haley was really depressed that Brooke would not be with her at Duke the next year. She had been helping her deal since the first day they step foot on the campus. Peyton was a very good friend but she wasn't Brooke. Lucas and Peyton were checking on some wedding plans. They were getting married next summer. They wanted to get things booked this year so they could have their choice of dates. They left the beach house a few hours ago. Nathan and Cooper went over to Deb's to move some furniture for her and took Jamie with them. The rest of the group was on the beach leaving Brooke and Haley inside.

"Tutor Girl, what are you doing?" Brooke asked as Haley came to sit in the living room floor with a bottle of Smirnoff.

"What does it look like Tigger? I am getting drunk." She poured herself a shot and threw it back, choking as the fiery liquid worked its way down her throat.

"Ok Haley what is happening. What's going on with you?"

"Does something have to be going on for me to drink?"

"I don't know Tutor Mom you tell me. You've never done this before."

"Brooke, I just have a lot on my mind, ok?"

"No Hales. It's not ok. This is so out of character for you. Tell me what's going on."

"I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself that's all."

"Sorry for yourself? Why?"

Haley poured another shot and dumped it down her throat, sputtering the entire time it traveled. She might not be used to this but she would get that way before the night was over. "I don't know. I mean Nathan's been hot and cold lately. He's upset about the guys that died in the accident of course, but it seems to be so much more than that. He barely talks to me anymore and when he does it's as though I were only a casual friend. I miss the way we were before all of this."

"Haley, Nathan loves you. You have to know that."

"I do. He's just acting really weird. And the worst part is I have to face next year without you to talk to."

"Tutor Girl you know you can always call me. We've been through so much Haley. You are surely my best friend. I love you girl. You can call me anytime you need to talk. I just will be on the phone instead of in the same room with you."

"I love you too Tigger. I really do. I just don't know what to do. I feel like I've failed Nathan somehow? I don't even know what's causing this. I just know I've had about all I can handle." Haley poured another shot and Brooke grabbed the bottle.

"Ah I think you need to back off of this a little Haley"

"No Brooke. I need an escape. Give it back"

"Do you know what Nathan Scott will do to me when he comes back here and finds you drunk off your ass?"

"Please Brooke he won't even notice."

"Yeah right. Well if I have to deal with that I'm getting drunk too. I can handle him better when I'm drunk. Besides, Coop would love some drunken action tonight I'm sure. It's been a while."

"Ok Brookie Monster you're on" Haley went to the kitchen and grabbed another shot glass. She and Brooke sat at the coffee table in the living room and poured shot after shot.

By the time Lucas and Peyton made it back Brooke and Haley were wasted. "What in the hell are you guys doing?" Lucas asked the girls.

"What des it look we are doing Luukus" Brooke asked.

"Haley I know you are not drunk."

"I so nnnnnooooo I is I mean am" she giggled.

"Hales, what's going on?"

"Nuffing."

"Hales, it's me, Luke, you know your best friend, the person that knows you better than anyone."

"Nuffin I said. I'm peficky fine"

"Yeah you're perfectly drunk Haley"

"Thuck you Lucas"

"What?"

"She said Thuck you Lucas" Brooke repeated.

"I know you are responsible for this Brooke" Lucas scolded.

"She his not"

"Go to hell Lucas. Haley wanted to drink because of your ass of a brother."

"Hales, what's wrong? What has Nathan done?"

"Nuffin I don't ish to talk bout it"

"Well that's just too damn bad Haley. I've known you for like ever and you've only been drunk one other time that I know of. By the way that too was my ass of a brother's fault."

"Back off him Luukus." Haley warned. "This nun of your bidness"

Haley was so drunk she could barely hold her head up. Lucas pulled Peyton to the side.

"We need to get a hold of Nathan. This is not right. Something is up."

"Ya think? Lucas, stay out of it. Haley is a big girl. Let her handle it. It's going to be bad enough when Nathan gets here."

"Haley come on, let's put you in bed."

"No!" She grabbed the bottle and shot out the door to the beach.

"Good going dumbass" Brooke screamed. She followed Haley stumbling out the door behind her. "Haley wait"

Haley stumbled down the stairs of the dock and feel to her knees when she reached the sand. Standing back up she stumbled on. Brooke followed her friend to make sure she was ok. After making it a few hundred yards down the beach Haley stopped and sat down. Brooke staggered up to her and flopped down beside her.

"Tuter Mom. You have is in so much shhhhhittt"

"You shuda stayed Tiger, I mean Tigger" she hiccupped. Haley had the vodka bottle by the neck. She turned it up to her mouth and took a long gulp. "I jus want it to stop"

"Want what to stop Hales?"

"Pain"

"Haley I'm sorry. Nafan doesn't mean to hurt you. You nnnoooo he luvvvvvvvvvvves you."

"Does he? He's not have time annneeeeee more for me"

"It well get bettor"

"Not sure now" She drank from the liquor bottle again.

"Haley" Lucas called.

"DAMAGE!" Haley screamed. "No Jamie not here. DAMNIT"

"Hales, please come back to the beach house. Nathan is going to beat my ass."

"Good! Leave me lone" She got up and started down the beach again. Lucas and Brooke followed her until Brooke turned on Lucas.

"Can't you see you're jest making it worse" she asked.

"Brooke if you let anything happen to her you're not only going to answer to Nathan Scott. You'll answer to me too"

"OOOO I scared"

"You should be. When Nathan gets his hands on you, you'll wish you had been scared before she started drinking."

"She don't need a babysittor Luukus. She needs her loving attentive husband back. OOPS" Brooke started back down the beach after Haley. She knew she had said too much. Lucas started back to the beach house.

After several minutes Haley looked behind her and stopped. She sat down hard right in that spot and began to cry. When Brooke reached her she pulled Haley's head to her shoulder and let her cry it all out.

"Peyton where's Haley at?" Nathan said as he came back downstairs after not finding his wife.

"I really don't think you want to know Scott"

"What?"

Lucas came in the French doors from the deck. "What in the hell have you done to Haley?"

"What? I haven't even been here. What do you mean what have I done to her?"

"Your wife and Brooke are staggering down the beach both of them are drunk as hell. Brooke let it slip that Haley needed her loving attentive husband back. Now what in the fuck have you done?"

"Lucas I don't know what you're talking about. I honestly thought things were good between me and Hales."

"Well obviously that thought should have split your damn head open Nathan" Peyton replied.

Nathan sat down hard on the couch. He had no idea what had happened since he left. Cooper finally came in the beach house. "Where's Brooke."

"Ask King Asshole" Peyton told him pointing to Nathan.

"What did you do nephew? I told you that I won't tolerate you being a shit to my girlfriend. You said you were ok with us being together."

"I am Coop. I came in and apparently your girlfriend has gotten my wife drunk and strung her ass down the beach. And she's got everybody believing that I don't' love Haley."

"What?"

"I'm going to find them" Nathan said.

"Oh hell no, you're not Nathan" Lucas said grabbing his shirt to stop him. "I'll go get both of them in a little while. Before Haley gets back here you need to do two things. First calm the hell down. Second you better be figuring on how to fix this shit and fast. You know as well as I do Haley James does not drink"

"Haley James SCOTT! Lucas. Haley James Scott! Don't ever call her Haley James again."

"This damn shitty day just got worse if that's possible" Peyton muttered under her breath.

After Cooper, Lucas, Peyton and Nathan had finally finished their shouting match they went outside on the deck. Nathan moved to the sand and looked both ways down the beach. He didn't see any signs of Haley or Brooke. He walked over to the sand dune beside the steps and sat down. He thought back over the last several days trying to figure out what had Haley so upset. As he replayed everything he realized his mistake. He hadn't had any time for his wife since the guys were killed. He had been stuck in Coach K's office every available minute. He was getting home late and leaving early most days trying to finish out the semester. Haley and Nathan had passed each other on their way in and out. When he finally came in each night she was asleep and she was usually gone by the time he got up. Damn it, how had he let this happen? He had gotten so consumed with Basketball he had neglected his wife and son. That was never his intention. He had sent the message that basketball was more important. That was just not the case. He got up and brushed the sand off of his shorts. He started walking, hoping that he would soon find his wife. He needed to tell her how much he loved her. As he thought back to right before he left to go to his moms with Cooper, he realized he hadn't even kissed her goodbye. Come to think of it he hadn't even kissed her at all today. "Shit! I am an idiot" Nathan fussed at his self.

After walking for nearly thirty minutes he finally found them. Brooke had her arm around Haley and he could hear Haley crying as he walked up to them. Brooke looked at him and was instantly furious. "Oh hell no. Get the hell away from her Scott. I'll kick you so hard you won't find your balls until you're eighty."

"Brooke stop. Hales, baby c'mere..."

Haley just continued to cry shaking her head. Nathan reached for her to pull her to him and before he could get his hand on her arm, Brooke had slapped him hard against the cheek.

"Let me tell you something Mr. Bigshot. You don't even deserve to walk on the same sand as this woman. She has given you everything Nathan, her heart, her soul, her body and a beautiful son. You have the fucking audacity to ignore her for your precious basketball? You need your ask kicked and I am certainly going to give it to you"

"Brooke.."

"Don't you Brooke me. I thought after the accident that you had finally woke up. I see now that I was wrong. I know you love Haley. I just wonder if you realize that you put things before her."

"Brooke I made a mistake. I swear it was not intentional. Hales, baby I love you" That only caused Haley to cry harder and piss Brooke off more.

"Nathan, get your ass back to the beach house. You will not fix this tonight. I will take care of her."

"Brooke you can barely take care of yourself."

"I can do as good a job as you've been doing lately. I got the damn Vodka away from her."

"Haley was drinking Vodka?"

"No Nathan she was main lining Vodka, straight from the bottle. She's already been sick twice. Her feelings are hurt and her heart is broke. Get the hell out of here before I start kicking your sorry ass myself."

Brooke's words hit hard with Nathan. He got up and crammed his hands in his pockets and turned toward the beach house. When he finally reached his family vacation home, he went to the deck and sat in one of the chairs. Haley and Jamie were the most precious things he had in his life. He had gotten so wrapped up in plans to help the coach for next season they had taken a back seat on his list of priorities and that made him madder than hell with his self because he had handled something just like Dan would. That within itself made him want to kick his own ass but the fact that he had done it to Haley, was something that he could never allow to happen again. He realized along time ago that Haley was the most important thing in his life. Now they had Jamie and his family as a whole was more important than anything but he hadn't shown it in weeks. That had to be fixed and fix it he would.

After several hours he woke up when he heard someone coming up on the dock. Brooke was helping Haley up the steps. They no longer had the bottle of liquor with them. Cooper had called Brooke's cell phone and she told him to go on to bed. Haley needed her tonight. She would see him in the morning. As the girls made their way up the dock, Brooke saw the silhouette of the man sitting in the chair watching them and stopped. Haley looked up and groaned. "Brooke I can't do this now"

"It's ok Hales; he's not going to bother you unless he wants me to jump his ass. I've already lost my buzz and I'm still so pissed with him I could claw his eyes out."

"Brooke, please" Haley begged. "Please don't start anything with him. Let's just go inside and lay down."

"Ok Tutor Mom but only for you"

Brooke helped Haley up to the doors of the beach house before Nathan said anything.

The girls barely heard him whisper. "Hales"

Brooke ignored it and moved Haley into the house. When they reached the couch, Brooke sat Haley down. "Brooke, should I talk to him?"

"Hell no! Let him stew in it until the morning."

"Brooke he's hurting."

"So not your problem Haley"

"It is Brooke he's my husband"

"You are too goodhearted for your own good. Do you know that?"

"Brooke, I can't leave him out there"

"Suit yourself Haley James Scott. I'm going to crawl in bed with that fine hunk of man that I get to sleep with every night"

Brooke looked back at her friend when she reached the bottom step and Haley had made it to the double doors. As she looked out at her husband, fresh tears stung her eyes. Haley opened the door and walked outside. Instead of walking over to Nathan she moved to the railing at the end of the deck. Placing her hands on it to brace herself, she gazed out at the beautiful moonlit water. Nathan walked up behind her and gently smoothed her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist praying that she wouldn't try to get away from his touch. When she made no effort to move away he placed his forehead against the back of her head. "Hales, I'm so sorry. Baby, I didn't realize what I had been doing until tonight. I never meant to hurt you." He felt her tremble. "Please don't cry Haley. I can't stand it. I hate it when you cry. I promise you this basketball shit stops now. I'm not saying that I won't play, because I've already committed, but I promise you it will never take over my life again, Haley. You are my world, I know I haven't shown you that lately but I swear things will go back to the way they were. I've been too busy trying to keep my mind off of Steve and Braxton. I was trying to keep busy and trying to honor them at the same time. I screwed up. I won't let that happen again."

Haley nodded her head and began to sob. Nathan turned her around in his arms and pulled her to him, holding her tightly and rocking her gently while she cried, trying to keep the tears out of his own eyes. 'What did I do?' was all Nathan could think.

After several minutes Nathan picked her up and carried her upstairs to their room. He knew she was spent. She had been drinking and if that wasn't bad enough she was emotionally exhausted and it was all his fault.

When they reached their room, he laid Haley down on their bed. He crawled in beside her and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and he held her against him. Haley soon fell asleep but Nathan laid there until the wee hours of the morning mentally kicking his own ass for not putting his family first.

When Haley woke up the next morning and the sunlight hit her eyes, she openly groaned. Her head felt like it was going to split into. As she started to get up, Nathan woke up and asked "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom" Haley managed.

"Are you ok?"

"No"

Nathan gave a slight smile. He knew Haley probably had one hell of a hangover. After she came back to their room, she suddenly gasped and ran back to the bathroom. Nathan knew then that she was sick. He went in the bathroom to help her. Holding her hair back he realized that she had the dry heaves. He felt so sorry for her. This was not the fun part of drinking and Haley hadn't tried it before. When she finally made a move to get up, Nathan closed the toilet lid and helped her sit down. He reached into the cabinet under the sink and got out a washcloth. While he was wetting the wash cloth Haley rested her arms on the vanity and placed her aching head on top of them. She heard the water cut off and lifted her head. Nathan placed the wet cloth against her forehead and Haley slightly smiled. "Come on Hales, let's get you back to bed, baby. He held the cloth to her head and guided her back to their bed. After he felt comfortable that she was ok, he went down stairs and looked in the refrigerator. He grabbed three bottles of water and a straw and hurried back upstairs to Haley. He opened one bottle of water and drank a few swallows. Then he opened another and placed the straw in it. He reached behind Haley's head and helped her up so she could drink. "You need to drink as much water as you can today Hales. It will keep you from feeling so awful." She nodded.

Haley had been asleep for a couple of hours. Nathan really wanted to get her to drink some more water. It was now ten o'clock. He knew his fan club would be in here any minute. Around ten thirty they proved him right by knocking on the door.

"Go away" he called.

"Oh hell no you didn't Scott" Brooke yelled.

Haley moaned and began to sit up. Nathan told her not to move too fast.

"Nathan I'm coming in there" Brooke said as she opened the door. "You son of a bitch, what did you do to her?"

"Ah Brooke this is what you did to her when you allowed her to drink knowing she was upset. You can blame me for the tears she cried but you will not blame me for the hangover."

"Oh hell yes I will! If you hadn't fucked up in the first place, she wouldn't have wanted to drink"

Nathan couldn't argue with that logic so he remained quite. Brooke knew he realized that she was right so she arrogantly shook her head.

"You better not ever treat her this way again. DO you hear me?"

"Brooke?" Haley asked. "Doesn't your head hurt?"

"No. But let me guess this ass of a husband of yours hasn't given you anything to help yours has he?"

"Brooke it's right here. She was still nauseated before she fell asleep. I was worried it would make her sick. Hales doesn't take a lot of meds because they react on her and make her sick. See, only her husband would know that."

"Ok guys please." Haley said as she sat up quickly then winced as her head pounded.

"Brooke Nathan and I worked everything out last night. We're ok"

"Just like that?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah just like that. He realized what I was upset about. Told me he was wrong and apologized. There's no need to keep arguing about it. We have to put it behind us together. I need to be more understand and he needs to be more attentive. It's ok Brooke. Nathan didn't even realize what was happening until last night"

"He should have known, Haley"

"Yes I should have Brooke."

"He was grieving too Brooke. He lost two of his friends in that accident"

"Yeah and he could have lost you too. Have you thought of that Scott?"

"Of course I have Brooke. I screwed up. What more do you want me to say other than I'm sorry and I won't let it happen again"

"I guess there is nothing else you can say. Ok, if Haley forgives you I guess I can too. But Nathan, it really hurts me that this happened. Of all of the people in your life, I never thought that you would take Haley for granted again."

"I know Brooke. I shouldn't have done that. I never meant to do that. I love Haley, more than anything."

"Well you better start working at showing her that you damn idiot"

"Ok I deserved that"

"You're damned straight you did"


	27. The Bitch Is Back

Chapter 27 The Bitch Is Back

**Chapter 27 The Bitch Is Back**

The following week with their friends on the beach, Nathan, Haley and Jamie were having family time in the beach house. Jamie was on the floor playing with his toys. Haley was sitting with her back against the couch that Nathan was lying on. He was on his side turned to her playing with her hair. He looked over at Jamie and smiled.

"Jamie, can you say ma ma?"

Haley turned to look at Nathan and smiled.

"What?"

"You want him to say ma ma now? I thought you would be ragging him for the rest of his life to say da da."

"I want him to make you feel the way he made me feel Hales."

"Nathan that's sweet but it's ok. He'll say it in time"

"Haley, have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yes, this morning."

"Have I told you how much I need you?"

"Yes you showed me that this morning too"

"No Hales, I mean how much I need you with me."

"Nathan..."

"No Haley, after my major failure as a husband over the last month I need to tell you this. There will never be day that I don't want you right by my side, as my wife, my lover, my friend and the mother of my children. I worry sometimes that you don't know that. You're it for me baby. I've known it since I was sixteen years old. You were my first whether you see it or not. I never knew what love was or could be until you Haley. I wouldn't trade our life for anything. Nothing is more important to me than you and Jamie. The only thing that I could lose and not bounce back from is you and our son."

"Oh Nathan, I love you too" Haley leaned over and claimed his lips. Jamie giggling at his parents open display.

"What's wrong Jamie? Did you want Mommy's attention?" Nathan asked his son as Jamie came over to climb into Haley's lap.

Jamie looked at Haley and smiled as he placed his finger on her chin. "Ma"

Nathan stared at Haley. "Did you hear that? He said Ma"

"God Nathan I hope he won't call me just ma. That reminds me of the old stories of Ma and Pa Kettle." Haley busted out laughing and Nathan joined in.

"Jamie say it twice. Ma Ma"

"Ma Ma" Jamie repeated.

"Haley listen baby he's calling you" Nathan squealed.

The family moment was interrupted by the door bell on the front side of the beach house. Haley handed Jamie to Nathan and got up to go answer the door. When she opened it her look of shock could not be hidden.

"Taylor. What are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad said that you guys were staying here during the summer. It's been forever since I've seen you and my little brother in law. I just wanted to say hey" Taylor didn't wait for Haley to invite her in. She sidestepped Haley and waltzed through the door. Haley closed the door with a heavy sigh. 'So much for a great summer' she thought to herself.

"Hey little brother in law" Taylor said to Nathan.

"Taylor, what are you doing here? I know I didn't invite you and I am sure that Haley didn't."

"No I just came to see my nephew." Taylor said leaning down to pick up Jamie.

"God Haley he's huge."

"Shut up Tay."

"No seriously. How in the hell did you give birth to a nine pound baby. Look at you, you're smaller than before."

"Taylor if you're going to insult Haley you need to get the hell out of here." Nathan instructed.

"Okay. Fine. I'll shut up. What have you guys got to drink." Taylor asked moving toward the kitchen.

"God" Haley groaned.

"Hales, we can tell her to leave you know."

"Nathan she's my sister. I am sure that she is in trouble or she wouldn't be here. How can I tell her to leave and turn my back on her?"

"The same way she has you Haley"

"I wish I were capable of doing that"

"Well I am and I don't care if she gets pissed with me."

"No let's see what she wants first."

Nathan and Haley went to the kitchen. Haley picked Jamie up on the way and carried him with her. They stopped when they heard the doors to the deck open.

"Nathan, Haley you guys are missing all of the rays." Brooke announced. "Oh I didn't know you had company"

"I'm not company. I'm family. Isn't that right Hay?"

Brooke immediately didn't like this girl. She talked down to Haley. Brooke glanced over at Nathan and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Taylor you are my sister and you usually milk it for all it's worth"

Cooper came in the door to see what was taking Brooke so long. She had come in to get more beer from the fridge.

"Ooo, and who is this?" Taylor smiled seductively.

"THIS is my boyfriend Cooper Lee" Brooke informed.

"Well you are one fine piece of man" Taylor complimented Cooper.

"Thank you." He leaned over to kiss Brooke. "Babe I'm going to get our chairs. I don't think we'll be going back to the beach. There's a cloud coming up."

"Okay Coop. Thanks"

Brooke watched Cooper leave and then turned her gaze back to Taylor. "You better watch it bitch"

"What? I didn't do anything"

"Yeah, except openly flirted with my boyfriend right in front of me."

"Damn little brother in law, I thought you were fine but I think dude has you beat."

"Taylor you need to get your shit and go. Right now." Nathan told her.

"I thought you understood from your last visit, we're not going to put up with your shit"

"Well, I thought you'd be over that by now."

"Wrong" Nathan and Haley said in unison.

"Okay, Okay, Jeez, you'd think you'd be glad to see me."

"Taylor if you would act like you had some sense that statement might possibly be true. But you don't know how to keep your thoughts out of your mouth. You hit on every man you see and you're annoying to say the least." Haley told her.

"Okay I'll behave. Can I stay?"

"No. You don't know how to behave Taylor. Haley and I do not need you here trying to come between us like you did before."

"Ooo do I detect trouble in paradise?"

Haley felt tears brimming her eyes. She turned to take Jamie upstairs. Nathan moved to stop her. "No our paradise is just fine. Don't push me bitch" Nathan yelled.

"Oh Nathan who are you kidding? You got married at sixteen. You're a daddy by eighteen you will want out of that any minute"

That was more than Haley could take. She moved and ran up the stairs with Jamie. Nathan grabbed Taylors arm and moved her to the door, stopping by the bottom of the stairs to pick up her bag. Once he reached the door he pushed Taylor through it and chunked her bag out behind her.

He came back into the living room and moved toward the stairs. "Nathan what in the hell is her problem? Why does she treat Haley like that?"

"I don't know Brooke. I think she's jealous that Haley has a life she probably will never live. I need to get up there and check on Hales." Brooke nodded.

When Nathan reached Haley she and Jamie were on the bed in their room. Haley was trying to get Jamie down for a nap. Nathan peeped in and Haley glanced up at him. He raised his eyebrows in question asking if she was ok? She nodded and gave him a slight smile. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and went back down stairs, relieved that she wasn't as upset as he expected to find her.

Downstairs Brooke was sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen. Cooper had just come back from the beach.

"Nephew who was that girl?"

"Haley's sister why?"

"That bitch was Haley's sister?"

"Yeah, unfortunately"

"Damn talk about differences between night and day. Haley is the marrying take home to mama kind of girl. This slut is a fuck and run deal."

"Taylor is and has always been nothing but trouble."

"Oh this is the girl Haley mentioned."

"Yep, you've met the slut I told you about when you asked if Haley had an older sister"

"And nephew you were right. I didn't want to meet her."

Cooper hugged Brooke tighter to him. "Besides I think I've found what I've always looked for. It's been right under my nose the whole time."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Coop"

"It has so far pretty girl" leaning down to claim her lips.

"Ewe. Get a room!" Nathan screeched.

"You've got room to talk Scott"

"Yeah I do"

Later that evening after dinner the gang made their way down to the beach. It was a cool night for the summer season. The guys had gathered wood to build a fire while the girls cleaned up the kitchen. Deb had picked Jamie up and gone to Karen's. They didn't announce a party but if anyone came up from the beach they could join. Mouth had music playing and there were blankets and chairs scattered around the fire.

"So Hales, Brooke said Taylor was back in town" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she showed up here today"

"What's her deal Haley?" Peyton asked.

"She's a bitch" Brooke interrupted her friend. "If I never see her again it will be too soon"

"Yeah me too Tigger" Haley agreed.

Nathan came and sat beside his wife once the fire was going. Soon there was light conversation chattering around the group and everyone was in a better mood. The couples were glad that the day from hell had ended or so they thought.

"Hey is this a private party or can anyone join?" Taylor asked.

"Shit" Haley shook her head.

"Taylor I thought I told you to get the hell away from here and not to come back" Nathan said not moving from his spot behind his wife, who was wrapped tightly in his embrace and resting against his chest.

"Yeah Nathan you did but I had to come back and see this fine older man you have staying with you."

Brooke jumped up and immediately got in Taylor's face. "Listen bitch, I have had just about enough of you already."

"It's not you I want to have me honey, it's him" And the fight broke out. Brooke punched Taylor in the nose. Taylor pushed Brooke and Haley jumped up from the blanket. She grabbed a handful of Taylor's hair and began pulling her around the beach.

"Tay, you've been asked to leave. You've been told to Leave. Now I am going to make your ass leave."

After struggling a few minutes, Taylor managed to get loose from Haley's grasp and backhanded her against the cheek. Brooke jumped in and she and Haley started beating Taylor with everything they had. Nathan Cooper and Lucas ran over and split the girls up. Cooper pulled Brooke back while Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and lifted her feet off of the ground. Lucas grabbed Taylor's arm and told her to stop.

"Taylor you need to get the fuck out of here." Nathan yelled.

"Yeah, if you came back for me you've wasted your time" Cooper told her still holding Brooke with his arm around her shoulders.

"What?"

"You heard me, Taylor, I have nothing for girls like you." Cooper repeated.

Taylor shrugged away from Lucas and began to walk back down the beach. When she was finally gone, Cooper and Nathan managed to get Brooke and Haley calmed down. Nathan pulled Haley back over to their blanket and sat down, pulling her back to her seat in front of him. As she leaned back against his chest, he rocked her gently until he felt the tension in her body release.

"You ok?"

"Yeah she just pisses me off so bad."

"Hales, you totally went to her ass. She got what she deserved."

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Baby you have a heart of gold. She's your sister. Even though she deserved exactly what she got, you love her"

"Nathan she has been that way all of our lives."

Nathan nodded. He knew Taylor was a slut and had always been. He looked down at his watch to check on the time.

"We're heading upstairs you guys" Cooper told the group.

Brooke walked over and knelt down in front of Haley, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for having my back Tutor Mom"

"Always Tigger"

"Good night Brooke" Peyton said. "I hope you feel better tomorrow"

"I'll make sure she does" Cooper winked.

"We better head on in too you guys." Lucas said. "You two coming?"

"No I think we'll stay out here a little longer" Nathan smiled.

When the other two couples had gone inside, Nathan leaned down to kiss the side of Haley's neck. She wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. Nathan moaned when she leaned her head back to give him more access. Placing a hand on her breast he began to kneed her flesh. Haley sat up and turned to face her husband, feverishly claiming his lips. Soon the make out session was very intense.

"Let's go inside Hales"

"Ok"

Nathan stood up and pulled Haley up to her feet. When she was completely standing he pulled her against him and claimed her lips again. Haley moaned as she felt his tongue running along her lip seeking entrance which she gladly gave him. Nathan pulled her tighter to him so she could feel his desire causing Haley to go a little weak in the knees.

"Ok if we don't stop and go ahead, we won't make it inside, Nathan" she said against his lips.

"You're right. Hales"

"Yeah?"

"I love you baby. I need you to know that"

"I do and I love you too."

"For much I'd take you right here on this blanket"

"Yeah but with our luck my stupid sister will come back and want to join us."

"THAT will never happen!"

"Yeah but let's go inside so she can't ruin the mood, if she does decide to come back"

"Ok" Nathan took Haley's hand and kicked sand on the fire to put it out. They walked to the dock and when they reached the top of the steps Nathan turned to Haley again.

"Hales, you are a great wife and a wonderful mother. You are so sexy to me baby" He claimed her lips again, while running one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck and under her hair to tilt her head slightly back to allow him to kiss her even deeper than before. Neither of them knew exactly how long they stayed there on the end of the dock making out both of them were so wrapped up in each other neither one cared.

Two weeks later, the group was back on the beach. The girls were baking in the sum while the guys threw a Frisbee between them. Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, Cooper, and Skills were trying to out do each other with trick throws and catches. When they grew tired they joined the girls. Brooke leaned up and placed a finger to her lips telling them to be quiet. Haley and Peyton both were asleep.

Nathan sat down beside Haley and reached to pull her hair back that was covering her face. He smiled when he saw a slight smile on his wife's face. She would never understand how sorry he was that he had neglected her the last few weeks of school. Coach K had needed his help and he automatically went into Dan mode. He couldn't let that happen again unless he was on the court. He would concentrate totally there. He would have to with the season they had coming up. They had one NCAA title under their belt. The pressure was not as great this season but that wouldn't keep Nathan from trying to take his team all of the way but he would not allow it to ever affect his marriage. He never wanted to be without Haley. He couldn't expect her to stay with him if he was acting like his dad. He knew that Haley had heard how Dan treated Karen for most of her life. He could not allow himself to treat her that way ever again.


	28. Faith Hope Love

Chapter 28 Faith Hope Love

**A/N Thanks to all of you for the great reviews. I really appreciate your taking time to do that. I will be moving on to senior year of college after the next chapter then on to FIX the eff up's of Season 5. I can hardly wait!! I hope you can't either. You'll love what I have in mind. I probably won't get a chance to update tomorrow, so I wanted to get this chapter finished for you. Thanks again to all of you for your support. **

**Chapter 28 Faith Hope Love**

Today the rest of the gang had left to return to their dorms. Nathan and Haley had decided to wait and leave the following morning. They had their condo so they didn't have to go through the housing department which was always a hassle. Plus Nathan wanted to spend a night along with his wife. When they returned to Durham things would be crazy for a few days until their new routines were settled. He always hated getting used to a new semester. It involved memorizing his schedule, Haley's schedule and the teams practice schedule in addition to settling in the with new classes. When Deb offered to take Jamie to Durham with her that morning Nathan thanked her.

"Hales, I'll have dinner ready in about forty five minutes baby" He told her after he woke her up. She had been tired a lot the last few days and Nathan had talked her into seeing Dr. Baldwin, tomorrow morning before they left.

"Ok I think I'll take a shower if you don't mind"

"I don't mind but as you've not been feeling well, I wish you would take it down stairs in the guest bathroom by the kitchen so I can be close by."

"Nathan, please don't get over protective on me again baby. I swear to you I'm ok"

"And I would just like to keep it that way Hales."

"Ok" She began the task of gathering her things. Once her arms were loaded up, Nathan followed her downstairs, making sure to block her view to the outside which Haley did not notice.

Once she finished with her shower, and stepped out of the bathroom, Nathan met her at the door and held his arm out. Haley looked at him in surprise but wrapped her arm in his. He led her to the deck.

Haley smiled in awe when she saw the table set for two and three long taper candles in the middle. "My lady, dinner is served" he said as he led her to her seat and pulled out her chair for her. Once Haley was seated and Nathan was comfortable that she was situated the way she wanted to be he lifted the lid off of her plate.

"You are after my heart Mr. Scott" she said as she looked down at the plate of mac and cheese.

"I thought I already had that Mrs. Scott" he smiled.

"You do but I think you just managed to wedge your way in even deeper. Thank you for this Nathan. It's a beautiful thought."

"Nothing is more beautiful than my wife." He leaned down to kiss her and then moved to his side of the small table.

Once they were finished eating, Nathan asked "Do you feel up to a short walk on the beach?"

"Yeah that sounds nice." Taking the hand that Nathan held out for her they made their way down the dock. About a hundred yards down the beach Nathan stopped next to a blanket that was spread out. There was one red rose laying on it with a note"

_For the most beautiful girl in the world. I'll never take you or our love for granted again. I Love You baby, Nathan. _

Haley looked up at Nathan with tears in her eyes. He leaned down to take her lips with his own. When the kiss began to intensify Nathan drew back and led Haley to the blanket. When he sat down beside him he pulled her to him. Placing his left hand on her cheek and rubbing her skin with the side of his thumb, he said "Haley, you are everything I've ever wanted or could ever want. Thank you for choosing me to share your life. I promise you'll never regret it again."

"I've never regretted it before Nathan. I swear. I thought you were having regrets. We're past that now. Let's live in the present ok?"

"I thought you'd never ask" He moved again to claim her lips, gently pushing her lie back on the blanket. Nathan moved his hand up her side until he reached her breast. Finding the already hardened peak he lightly pinched and pulled with his thumb and forefinger. As Haley arched her back, Nathan moved her top up and took the nub between his teeth, lightly nibbling as she writhed beneath him. Haley moved her hand up to Nathan's jaw and whispered. "You have me so wet baby. I can't take it much longer. I need you Nathan. I need you now"

Nathan feverishly took her lips, his dripping with desire as much as his wife's. She had just turned him on with her words even more than he already was. He moved his hand down to her shorts and unbuttoned them. Pulling away from her mouth, he sat up and moved the clothing down her smooth, tanned legs, pleasantly surprised that she had a white thong on underneath. He moved his hand to the thin straps along the thong and broke them and pulled it off. Haley moaned she loved it when he was like this. Nathan moved between her legs, kissing up the by her knee until he reached her thigh, then repeating the motion on the other side. Finally he placed his hands at her center, spread her lower lips apart and found her bundle of nerves with his mouth. He sucked it in between his lips with heavenly pleasure. Haley tangled her hand in Nathan's dark hair holding his head to her while moaning his name. When he felt her body tense he moved to undo the button on his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. Within seconds after freeing himself he buried his shaft deep inside of Haley, moaning her name. He claimed her lips and began a fierce battle with her tongue to imitate exactly what their lower bodies were doing. As he felt her body tense again, he spoke "That's it baby, I'm nearly there too. Come with me Hales, please come with me" That was all it took to push Haley over the edge, screaming his name as he continued to tap against her cervix.

Nathan quickly followed and yelled "Ah Haley, God" He thrust deeply one final time and rested his forehead on hers trying to catch his breath.

When their breathing finally returned to normal Nathan lifted his head and searched her eyes. "Baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too Nathan"

"I never want there to be distance between us Haley. I promise you I'll never let that happen again. I am not Dan Scott and I will prove that to you."

"Nathan you could never be him. You have a heart. You have a loving giving heart that Dan could never comprehend."

"I only have that because of you Hales. I never even wanted to be a good guy, until I fell in love with you"

"You shouldn't give me the credit. All I did was love you Nathan."

"That's all I needed baby. That's all I'll ever need." He leaned to her and claimed her lips again.

They had been back in Durham for three weeks. Haley had been to Dr. Baldwin and he placed her back on iron tablets which seemed to have brought her energy levels back up to normal. Both Nathan and Haley were getting used to their class schedules which once again worked well together. The majority of their classes were together. They were happy. Their junior year would also be as easy as it could possibly be on their marriage. When their classes were together they had more time to spend together and with Jamie. Nathan was glad that Haley had talked him into majoring in education. He never would have considered that if she hadn't. Prior to meeting Haley he had planned on majoring in Business.

"Nathan, baby are you ready to go to lunch?"

"We're going out for lunch?"

"Yeah, remember I told you that Lucas and Peyton wanted us to meet them for lunch in the campus cafeteria?"

"Oh yeah. What's that all about anyway?"

"Peyton has fabrics for the bridesmaid dresses she wanted me to look at."

"Ok. I guess Lucas and I can talk about basketball or something."

"Ok. I didn't really expect you guys to talk about the wedding."

"Good then I won't disappoint you. I don't do weddings very well."

"Nathan Royal Scott, that is so not true. If it had not been for you I would have missed doing half of what we got done at our own wedding."

"That's different Haley. You are a simple, yet elegant person. It's one of the things I love about you. Peyton and Brooke will take the woman's prerogative to change her mind to a whole new level. "

"You're right but as her matron of honor, I am expected to be right there while she changes her mind each time."

"Just be careful not to get tangled up in that web of hers."

"Nathan that was not nice"

"Baby, its Peyton. How weird is it that I am going to be best man and my wife is matron of honor in her wedding?"

"Is that what's bothering you baby?"

"Actually no."

"Talk to me"

"Let's talk on the way ok?"

"Ok"

They made their way down to the Land Rover and both got in. "Coach K asked me yesterday if I thought we should begin practice a couple of weeks earlier."

"Wow. What did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say. I don't want to let him down but I don't want to begin practice and not be with you."

"Nathan we both know that basketball season is the time of year that we both struggle to make time for us."

"True but Hales, I didn't want that for us this year. Think about it. If we hadn't changed our plans our second baby should be well on its way right now."

"Nathan we have the rest of our lives to have another baby honey. You only have this season and next to play college ball."

"It's not the way we planned it though Hales."

"Baby plans change. We've dealt with this before. Look at what happened when I got pregnant with Jamie. We never planned on having children that soon."

"Yeah and now we both are ready for another one and something is getting in the way."

"When we get past this we can start trying again. In the meantime though, I plan for you to get plenty of practice so you won't forget how to help me make another one."

"Oh yeah?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You better believe it"

"I'm so glad you're feeling better Haley."

"I told you I'm going to be fine. We're going to be fine Nathan. Please stop worrying about that"

"I can't help it. I don't want to do anything to screw this up Haley. I love you. I know I've said it before but I am going to say it again. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Nathan stop. You are not going to lose me."

"Hales, I hope not. I would never survive it."

"You don't have to worry about that, do you remember the night of the State Championship?"

"Of course that's the night of your accident."

"No I mean when I made it to the game during half time after being in the ER"

"Yeah I was so thankful to see you."

"I need to remind you of this conversation again. I told you that as long as you were a good husband and a good father it would always be enough. That's all I ask of you Nathan. You don't have to go over and beyond that. Just treat your children and I well and we will never be apart. I promise you that. I told you that I would love you until the end of time. I totally meant that. My love for you is only deeper than it was that day. I fall a little more each day."

"Hales, I feel the same way baby." Nathan had pulled into a parking space. He leaned over and pulled Haley into his arms. "I will always love you. I told you I could love you forever. I knew it the day that I proposed but I am even more certain today."

Haley pulled back and Nathan noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "Hey don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry Haley"

"They're happy tears. You can say some of the sweetest things sometimes. How did I ever get lucky enough to be your choice?"

"Baby the luck was all mine" Nathan kissed her hand and got out. Haley waited for him to come over and open her door. Nathan had always done that. With Haley he always tried to be a perfect gentleman when it came to opening doors and being with her in public.

When Nathan and Haley made their way to the cafeteria, they quickly found Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey you two" Peyton called out.

"Hey guys" Haley greeted back.

"Ok Haley, look at these fabrics and tell me what you think"

"Peyton can my wife and I get something to eat first?"

"Oh! Yeah sure." Peyton giggled.

"You guys aren't even getting married until June of next year. Chill girl"

"Watch it Scott!" Peyton glared.

"Come on Nathan let's go get the food. What do you want Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Chicken Salad" Peyton replied.

"What about you Hales?" Nathan questioned.

"Just a cup of fruit please." Haley smiled.

"Haley you need to eat more than a cup of fruit."

"Baby we had cereal this morning"

"So not the point, Haley."

"Hales, he isn't going to stop until you get more. You know that. Right?"

"Shit" Haley muttered. "Ok get me a Caesar salad and a cup of fruit"

"What about a cheeseburger and fries"

"Are you kidding me? No way. It's a salad or nothing"

"Ok Hales but tonight you are eating meat if I have to shovel it down your throat."

He smiled at his wife and leaned over to kiss her forehead before turning to walk with Lucas to get in line.

"What's the deal Nathan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's up. I've never heard you say anything to Hales about eating."

"Lucas, do you ever pay attention to anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haley's lost a little bit of weight. The day that we left the beach she had an appointment with Dr. Baldwin. Her iron levels were low again. I just want her to keep herself healthy."

"Ok. And no I hadn't noticed that she had lost any weight."

"Maybe it's something you can tell only when she isn't dressed." Nathan smirked.

"Nathan that is information I don't need or want to know."

"Yeah Yeah I know. Whatever"

Nathan and Lucas placed their orders and got the drinks. When the food was ready, they carried it over to the table.

"Luke, did you get a fork?"

"No Peyton but I'll go back. Sorry"

Nathan shook his head at his brother and handed Haley her salad, fork and knife. "Peyton you gotta train the guy!"

"Yeah right. Peyton don't listen to him. He's always done things like that for me. I had nothing to do with it."

"I find that hard to believe Haley. He never did things like that with me."

"Maybe that's because you were always busy bitchin at me" Nathan shot back.

"Ok you two that's enough." Haley scolded.

Peyton glared back at Nathan for getting her in trouble. "Tutor Mom you just bring out the best in his sorry ass."

"That's right she does" Nathan smirked.

When the two couples were finished with their lunch and looking fabric swatches, they said goodbye and left.

Nathan and Haley went to their next class, Early Development IV. When it was over they moved to the picnic tables outside of the building. Their English class wouldn't start for another thirty minutes.

"Nathan when you talk to Coach K, if you think the team needs extra practice you should tell him that. Our class schedules are nearly alike. When you have practice, I could go with you and watch until cheer practice starts."

"Do you really want to do that Haley?"

"If it means being where you are then yes"

"I love you, you know that?"

"OOO I love you too, Haley"

Haley turned around to see her worst nightmare coming true. Damien West was standing behind her and Nathan had stood up with rage in his eyes.

"Scott I wouldn't start anything if I were you. They'll throw you off the team if you fight here."

"That doesn't give you free reign to make lude comments to my wife."

"Nathan just ignore him. I plan to." Haley rebutted.

"Oh Haley you won't ignore me forever baby, that I promise you." Damien reached down to pull some of hair to his nose and sniffed its scent.

"Hey. Get your hands off of her." Nathan yelled. "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Your worst nightmare Scott. Because of you and miss prissy here, I just spent fourteen months in jail."

"And if you don't get the hell away from her you going to spend the next fourteen in hell where you belong you son of a bitch."

"Nasty temper, Nathan. You won't ever make it through what I have planned if you don't sure up your temper."

Nathan turned his hand out for Haley to take. When she placed her hand in his, she turned to West. "Don't think for one second that I will hesitate to send your sorry ass back to jail. Do you hear me Damien? I'm not playing this sick game with you. I'm married and I'm happy and you know that."

When they were on the other side of the courtyard, Haley stopped. "Nathan, where are we going?"

"Dean of students. I want them to know what that asshole is up to. If we don't Haley, he's going to be even more trouble. He's back for revenge and you just gave him more reason to want it baby. I don't want him near you."

"Ok. Let's go."

When Nathan and Haley had left the Dean's office both felt much better. He had assured them that the campus police would be picking West up. This was a direct violation of his parole so the regular police would be called.

Later that night Nathan received a phone call that Damien West was in custody and on his way to the Durham County Sherriff's department. His parole officer was to pick him up the next morning.

Nathan turned to Haley. "We can relax now baby. He's violated his parole. They are going to pick him up tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Nathan?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being protective"

"Haley I told you I would always protect you. I think I've kept that promise with exception to the night of your accident."

"Nathan you didn't get a chance to protect me that night"

"Hales, I would have gladly replaced you that night. I still think that is a cause of your anemia problems."

"No Nathan that has nothing to do with the blood counts being off. You have to know that."

"Then what else can it be? It never happened until after that."

"Nathan anemia runs in my family. My sister has had it since she was sixteen. I think it was borderline for a long time. Now that I know the difference it makes in how I feel I've always had some problems with it."

"Are you sure, Haley?"

"Yes baby I'm sure. Everything will be ok. I promise you. Please stop worrying about that."

"Haley I'm your husband it's my job to worry."

"I don't want you to worry until you make yourself sick though baby."

"Haley all of my life, my parents had something to worry about that was usually not me. My mom was controlled by pills and booze, and well you know about Dan. All he cared about was basketball. Please understand Haley. I never knew what it was like to be loved and cared for the normal way, until you"

"Nathan, you deserve to be loved unconditionally and wholeheartedly. That is something I always want to make sure that I give you in our marriage."

"You do Haley. You always do. I just don't think you understand how special it is for me."

"Anyone could have done it Nathan"

"No I don't think so Haley. Only you could look past the crap and find the tenderness under the guy that I was."

"You are a wonderful man Nathan Scott"

"You made me that Hales. Your love brings it out just like Peyton said."


	29. Sweet Troubled Soul

Chapter 29 Sweet Troubled Soul

**A****/N Thanks to all of you for the reviews. Please keep them coming so I can stay motivated. The more reviews I get the more I want to write. It's nice to know people are actually reading it and enjoying it. It surely makes it all worthwhile. This is the last chapter before senior year of college. The big wedding is coming soon and a whole lot more mischief from the sluts and bastards of the outside world. THEN we get to undo the Carrie crap. Can you say HOT DAMN folks? **

**Chapter 29 Sweet Troubled Soul**

Nathan and his team had played terrific this season with all of the changed and challenges they faced. They had lost in the championship game in the ACC tournament and made it to the final four in the NCAA tournament before submitting to defeat. Coach K was proud of the team and satisfied that Nathan had carried them as far as they made it. When the season was over he called Nathan to his office.

"Nathan, come in. Sit down son."

"Coach K, this is a surprise"

"Nathan I want to thank you for your hard work this season. You have been a very valuable asset to Duke University son. Tonight at the awards banquet, you will be receiving the MVP award for the third straight year."

"Coach, I appreciate that. Thank you very much"

"Don't thank me son, you've earned it. I've never had a better player on my team."

"I've given it my best Coach."

"I believe that Nathan. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is, I'm receiving calls from NBA scouts trying to get a feel for your interest in furthering your basketball career after college."

"Coach, with all due respect after I graduate, I'm done."

"I want to take my family back home and settle down. Haley and I have been waiting for that. I'm not interested in being gone on road trips like I was in the beginning."

"I totally understand Nathan. I just wanted to know what to tell them when they quiz me on this."

"As honored as I am, I'm afraid the answer is no."

"Alright son. I'll see you at the banquet tonight ok?"

"Sure" Nathan stood and held his hand out to shake the coach'

John Farlow stopped Nathan on his way out of the gym. He was one of the new additions to the team this year. He was a freshman but he was going to be an excellent basketball player. "Hey Nathan, you got a second?"

"Yeah man. What's up?"

"I need someone to talk to and you are probably one of the only people that will understand."

"I'll do my best. What's happened?"

"My girlfriend is pregnant."

"OH"

"I know you went through this in high school. What made you decide to marry Haley when you found out you were going to be a dad?"

"John, where did you get that information?"

"Nathan I can trust you right?"

"Sure you can. I'll keep this in total confidence."

"Nathan, I've been going out with Jenna Ward for the last two months. She told me last night that she was pregnant. As much as we've been together, there's little doubt that the baby is mine. I remembered her saying a while back that you and Haley had gotten married because she was pregnant with your son.

"Ok Hold up." Nathan interrupted. "First of all, Haley and I had been married over a year, when she found out she was pregnant."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I guess Jenna just assumed that was why you got married."

"Second, you don't need to completely trust Jenna Ward. I am leery of her to say the least."

"I know that's why I didn't want to tell you who it was."

"Third, I love my wife. I knew that I never wanted to be with anyone else. She changed everything for me. She loved me like no one else has ever bothered or wanted to. You don't find that everyday and when you do, you better grabbed on to it with both hands and pray it doesn't slip through you finger tips. I am totally in love with my wife. Nothing and no one will ever change that. When you feel that way John, marriage is the right thing to do"

"You and Haley really are epic, Nathan. I am glad that we had this talk. You just made me realize that I don't love Jenna and marrying her for the sake of a child is not the right thing to do."

"If you feel that way then I guess you have your answer."

"Yeah. Thanks man! And please keep this just between us."

"Ok John will do"

Nathan turned to go find his wife. She had told him that she would meet him in the parking lot. Their classes were done for the day and they were going to go pick Jamie up from Debs and go home for some quiet family time. They had been on the road a lot this season and they wanted to spend as much time as they could with their son. When he reached the Land Rover, Haley was sitting in the passenger seat listening to the radio.

Nathan opened the door and climbed in.

"Hey baby. Where've you been?"

"Oh, I got tied up talking to Coach K longer than I thought.

"Ok. How was your day?"

"No too bad. What about yours?" He leaned over and put his hand behind her neck to pull her in for a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"My day just got a lot better." Haley smiled.

"Mine too babe."

"What did Coach K want?"

"Well I am going to be named MVP tonight at the banquet. He wanted to give me a heads up so I could write a speech I guess."

"Nathan that's wonderful. I am so proud of you. That's three years in a row." She lunged into his arms. "Baby you are so terrific. I am glad that they are recognizing you for that. You've done an excellent job with the team this year. Look at how far you've brought them from what you started out with."

"It's been a tough season. I'm glad we have this one behind us, Hales."

"I know baby. It's going to be ok."

"I know" He hugged her even tighter.

"You'll never guess who stopped me on my way to the car."

"Who?" Haley looked at Nathan skeptically.

"John Farlow."

"Oh wow, what did he want?"

"Well this was mentioned strictly in confidence but he wanted my advice on his girlfriend being pregnant."

"Oh. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was absolutely sure that you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. If he didn't feel that way about the girl then he should rethink the possibility of marrying her. Apparently Jenna Ward had told him that you and I had to get married because you were pregnant with Jamie."

"Figures"

"I quickly set him straight."

"I don't know why that girl hates me so much"

"She's jealous Hales. You're beautiful and your life is set. She's still trying to figure out what to do with hers."

"I could so kick her ass. I am glad that she's a senior this year. She won't be on the squad next year."

"I know won't that seem good."

"Absolutely."

When Nathan and Haley picked Jamie up the three returned to their condo. Jamie was playing in the floor and his mom and dad were sitting in the floor playing with him.

"Hales, Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me chase my dreams. I love you so much"

"I love you too. I'm so proud of you."

"We're going to make it baby. I know it. Yes we are buddy. We're going to make it and nothing can stop us now" Nathan picked Jamie up and held him above him and Haley.

Nathan and Haley were dressed and ready to go to the Athletic Awards Banquet. Nathan had on a black suit with a purple shirt and tie and Haley had on a black dress with sequins on the bodice. After the dropped Jamie off at Deb's they turned toward the conference hall at the university. When they went in and found their seats, the happy couple was bombarded with questions and their happy night was quickly turning into a nightmare.

"Nate, I hear you're going to be a dad again."

"Ah no, not that I know of. Haley is there something that you need to tell me?"

"No. I think you're mistaken Brad."

"No. Not Haley. I heard you knocked up Jenna Ward"

Nathan's whole body stiffened. "Who's telling that trash? I've never wanted to touch or touched Jenna Ward. That bitch is like the wicked witch of the west."

Nathan was asked the question several more times as people came into the banquet hall of the conference center. Haley couldn't take anymore. She excused herself to go to the ladies room. When she reached the inside, she leaned back up against the door only to find non other than Jenna Wade standing at the sinks looking in the mirror. "Haley, I'm so sorry that this has happened."

"What that you are running around here telling the entire student body that my husband knocked your slutty ass up?"

"Haley he did. Do you remember the game that you missed two months ago when Jamie was sick? We were in Virginia at V Tech. Nathan got really drunk that night and happened to find himself in my room."

"That is not true Jenna. Nathan talked to me on the phone that night until three am after the game. There is no way in hell he was out drinking."

Jenna had to think fast. She hadn't planned on Nathan being on the phone with his wife. He had an alibi and her scheme wouldn't work if she wasn't careful. "Haley he came to my room very late that night. He said that he had been downstairs at the all night bar."

Haley slapped Jenna hard across her cheek. "You home wrecking bitch" She turned and left the ladies room, rage coursing through her veins.

Jenna stood there with an evil grin on her face. "Phase One of Fuck Nathan Scott complete."

When Nathan saw Haley come out of the rest room he knew that she was upset. She moved back to her seat beside her husband. Nathan leaned over and took her hand. "Hales, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not but this is not the time or the place." Nathan knew that this was not good. Haley would stew until they were alone and then it was on.

"Haley what happened?"

"Nothing. Just let it go for now ok?"

Nathan nodded, still holding her hand. Fifteen minutes later, John Farlow walked up to Nathan and Haley. "Scott how could you? You screwed the girl, knocked her up and you were going to let me take the fall?"

"I have never done anything with Jenna, John. I told you today that she was wicked. Why would I want anything to do with her when I have Haley?"

"I don't know Scott, why don't you tell me?"

Soon, Jenna walked up on the argument. John saw her immediately and turned to her with furious eyes. "Why did you tell me it was mine?"

"I didn't"

"Oh hell yes you did."

"Please like I would date a freshman. Everyone will automatically know that's a lie."

"Are you even pregnant Jenna?" John asked.

"Yes. I am eight weeks along."

Nathan and Haley both sat there listening. Haley was searching her brain for what game the team played eight weeks ago. Suddenly she smiled. "Jenna you almost got away with it." Haley spoke calmly but Nathan could feel the rage radiating off of his wife.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Haley?"

Nathan looked over at Jenna. He knew Haley was about to bust her ass and he was getting a front row seat.

"Jenna you said that you were eight weeks along. The game against Virginia Tech that I missed because of Jamie being sick was only seven weeks ago." She turned to Nathan.

"She told me in the ladies room that you went to her room that night drunk and slept with her when I wasn't there. I told her you were on the phone with me until three am that morning. You and I talked for along time about the game and how Jamie was doing. Hell Jenna we even had phone sex that night. Nice Try Bitch what else you got?"

Nathan stood up and glared at the head cheerleader. "I hope you are prepared for the hell that's coming your way Bitch. Nobody fucks with my marriage. You better watch your back."

When Jenna realized that she was caught in her lie she turned to John. "John I think we need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you bitch. I want a DNA test. That's the only way I'll even help you support the child is if it's proven to be mine. As far as you and I go, well you'd never date a freshman, hell how could it be mine." They all watched as Jenna ran out of the banquet room humiliated at being rejected twice.

John turned to Nathan. "Thanks man. I'm sorry for what I said. You told me she had to be watched. I see now that you were right." He held up his closed fist and Nathan bumped it with his own.

"No problem man. I'll catch you later." He leaned over to Haley and placed his head against hers. "Hales, you are a genius. I am so glad that you realized there was no way she could be telling you the truth. You had me so scared that you believed her crazy ass. I'm glad she is gone. That strumpet is psycho."

"You know, I almost did believe her. All I could think was how could he have done this to me?"

"Hales, that's just it baby. I can't do that to you." Nathan leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I told you baby. I never want anyone but you."

Before Haley could answer the first speaker began. The audience got quiet and listened to the speech. After that it was Coach K's turn.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. In every coaches lifetime one player comes along that far surpasses any and all expectations. We started this season, with an entire, new roster save a couple of players from last year's second string. With the help and hard work of one particular young man we were able to establish new plays that capitalized on the strength's of each of these new players. Practices this season were more intense than ever before. This leader is a master of hard work and dedication. He is the epitome of the term leader. This probably won't come as a surprise since you've heard his name for the last two years but may I present to you this years leading scorer, captain and MVP Nathan Scott."

Nathan rose and kissed his wife. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the podium with him. Coach K handed Nathan the trophy and Nathan let go of Haley's hand long enough to shake his coach's. When he turned to the microphone, the applause settled down.

"Thanks Coach K. I'd like to thank my coach, my teammates and the fans for a terrific year. But most of all I have to thank this little lady standing beside me. You see without her support and love, I wouldn't even be in college today. I may be the epitome of leader but she is the epitome of wife. Hales, you are the reason I have for everything that I do. You are the motivation that keeps me going. You are also the best wife any man could have. Without you, I would be broken and useless. Ladies and Gentlemen: my wife, the love of my life and the mother of our son, Haley James Scott." When the applause settled down and the people sat back down, Nathan continued. "I dedicate this trophy to my wife and my fallen team mates of last year's accident Steve Simmons and Braxton Johnson. Without them, I would not have been able to step up to the challenge of this season." Nathan took Haley's hand back in his raised the trophy with the other one and as the applause erupted, he returned them to their seats.

On the way home after the banquet, Nathan picked up Haley's hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you Hales."

"I know. I love you too. I'm sorry about the Jenna thing. She can be a little convincing at first. Plus she caught me off guard."

"I know baby. I am just thankful that you caught on to it. I was worried that I was going to lose you over something I hadn't even done."

"No. Once I had a chance to think things through I knew you hadn't done that. You hate Jenna. You've put her in her place since the first day we met her. I am just glad that we don't have to deal with her next year."

"Me too."

When they reached the condo Nathan got out and came around to open Haley's door. He held out his hand for her to take. When she placed her hand in his and got out, he pulled her into his arms. When she was tight against his chest he leaned down to claim her lips in a fiery kiss. Soon both needed to break the intense kiss for air. Nathan leaned his head against the side of Haley's. "Hales, I meant what I said baby. I wouldn't be anything without you."

"You would, you just wouldn't be my every thing" She smiled. Nathan looked intensely into his wife's eyes and then allowed his gaze to travel to her lips. He leaned down and claimed her lips again, pressing her against him so she could feel his desire. He rolled his hips lightly against her causing her to moan in his arms.

"Hales, c'mere." He pulled her hand to get her to follow him. When the door was open to the back seat of the Land Rover he climbed in pulling Haley in behind him. He claimed her lips again and gently pushed her down to the seat on her back. Before Haley realized what Nathan had planned, he had her dress up to her waist, her thong ripped off and his pants lowered enough to spring himself free to mount her. He was inside her in one quick thrust causing both to moan.

Four weeks later, the semester was over. Nathan and Haley were planning to head to the beach house the next day. Lucas and Peyton would be the only one's joining them this year. The bond between Nathan and Lucas continued to grow every day. Haley and Peyton had been friends since the night Haley rode back to Tree Hill with her and Brooke from the ball game against Pickerington. They didn't have the bond that Haley and Brooke had established yet but they were tight. Lucas walked through the condo that morning gathering his things to pack up for the trip the next day. When he walked into the living room and saw his brother and sister in law making out on the couch. "God do you two ever do anything else?"

Nathan smiled against Haley's lips. He turned to look at Lucas. "Yeah when we're naked I put my…"

Haley put her hand over his mouth and scolded "NATHAN!"

Lucas groaned. "Man I swear you have SEX on the brain"

Nathan mumbled something against Haley's hand.

"What? What was that little brother?"

Haley removed her hand and Nathan smirked. "I said I have sex with my wife on anything I can."

Lucas groaned even louder this time. "You guys are sick"

"Oh please Luke. I heard you and Peyton in your room the other night" Haley laughed.

"You are totally doing it like bunnies as much as we are."

"Yeah but we do try to keep it behind closed doors, Haley."

"Bullshit big brother. I saw you two on the patio last week."

Lucas looked at Nathan horrified that he knew about that and threw up his hands in surrender while leaving the room.

Nathan and Haley both giggled. "You didn't tell me that you caught them"

"I didn't. Mom did" Both busted out laughing. When they caught there breath, Haley was wiping tears from her eyes. "Lucas would be so embarrassed if he knew that."

"I know. I should tell his almighty ass. Now where were we Mrs. Scott?" he asked moving his wife back beneath his hard body.

The next morning after the Land Rover was loaded and Jamie had been picked up from Deb's, Nathan Haley and their son, began the journey to the beach. Lucas and Peyton's wedding was in three weeks and there was a lot left to do to get ready for it. Nathan and Haley were planning to through an engagement party the next Friday night to honor the couple. Haley had thrown a bridal shower two months ago and Deb had thrown a lingerie shower six weeks ago. Brooke was going to give Peyton another miscellaneous shower in at her and Cooper's home in Tree Hill the Sunday after Nathan and Haley's party. Lucas and Peyton were all set.

Haley's cell phone rang. "Hello? Brooke what's wrong?

"Cooper and I had a fight. He stormed out of here about two hours ago."

"Brooke what happened?"

"Taylor! That's what happened. The bitch showed up in Tree Hill last week and Cooper didn't tell me."

"That doesn't sound like Cooper. Are you sure he knew?"

"Yes I'm positive."

"Brooke we should be there in about thirty more minutes ok? Meet me at the beach house."

"Ok. Thanks Hales! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Tigger." Haley closed her phone and looked over to Nathan.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Cooper and Brooke had a fight, apparently Taylor's back in town."

"That bitch has pushed enough. I do not want her at the beach house. She is not going to ruin this summer like she did last year."

"Nathan I am afraid that she already has."

"Cooper doesn't want Taylor though Hales."

"I know that and you know that but since he hid the fact that she was there from Brooke she doesn't believe it."

"Oh boy. Cooper better not lie down to go to sleep. He might get clipped."

"Oh no I think it's safe to say a chop were be more like it. **A chop with a clever**."

Nathan frowned. He pitied his uncle. He was in the doghouse and Nathan Scott did not envy him. He wanted no parts of that place!


	30. Moments of Truth

Chapter 30 Moment of Truth

**Chapter 30 Moment of Truth **

Nathan and Haley had been at the beach house for two days. Lucas and Peyton were staying with them until the engagement party and then Peyton would be staying with her dad until after the wedding. Larry Sawyer had scheduled his runs so that he could spend the entire month with his daughter. He wanted to see her and he wanted to help with the wedding. For their wedding present he had signed over the deed to the house in Tree Hill and, he helped them get an apartment in Durham when they returned for their senior year of college. Brooke has spent the last two nights refusing to return to her and Cooper's apartment.

Nathan and Haley were lying in bed discussing the recent events involving their friends.

"Cooper is such an idiot. He knew how Brooke felt about Taylor." Nathan said. "You know sometimes I wonder if I am the only male in my family that understands women."

"Oh you understand them huh?"

"Well I understand you Hales."

"Sure you do."

"Oh I guess that wasn't fair. You're not complicated though like most other girls."

"Nathan you're just trying to keep from ending up in the dog house with Cooper now."

"No I am serious"

"Brooke will calm down. At least Peyton and Lucas are getting along."

"And we're getting along" Nathan added. He reached to place his arm around her waist and pull her to him.

"Ya think?"

"No I don't think. I know!" he leaned over to capture her lips with his.

Haley pulled away, and looked at her husband with a curious expression.

"What?"

"Nathan I am sorry that I allowed myself to doubt you when Jenna Ward started that crap. I knew in my heart that she was lying but my head wouldn't stop listening to her."

"Haley its ok baby. I can understand how it might have looked. I am just glad that John had told me and I told you about the conversation. That messed up her scheme. She didn't plan on that happening."

"You know it really makes me feel terrible when people think that the only reason you would marry me would be because of Jamie"

"Hales, they don't understand the love I have for you baby. No one does but you."

"Care to show me how much you love me Mr. Scott?"

"Oh you bet I do baby. You bet I do"

Jenna went to answer her door. Everyone had left Durham for the summer, so she had no idea who this could be.

When she opened the door fear took her over. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you and see how the plan went."

"It bombed. She figured out that I was lying."

"Well you better figure something out. You told me three years ago that you would take care of it. I want them split up."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see him lose everything."

"That makes no sense." Soon Jenna found body flying through the air after he hit her as hard as he could.

"It doesn't have to make sense bitch"

"Damien you swore you wouldn't do that anymore. What about our baby?"

"What about it? It probably isn't even mine. You think just because you are some college graduate that you're the smart one but I know you've screwed every guy on this campus except Nathan Scott obviously."

"He loves his wife. He adores his family. You will never get them apart because she feels the exact same way. You can't destroy fate Damien."

"Oh but I can and my new plan will miss it up the perfect way" He jumped on her body and began to strip off her clothes. Hitting her until she was still and then he began to pump in and out of her lifeless body, ignoring the blood that was pooling on the floor around her hips. When he was finished he got up and left her there smirking at her motionless body.

"I can't believe that the engagement party is tonight."

"Yeah this week has flown by. You know, I was thinking let's build a fire on the beach. Luke and I can drag the grill down there and cook burgers and hotdogs. It will make it all laid back. How does that sound?"

"I guess that would be ok. It would be better than having to clean the beach house today and again tomorrow."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Let's do it then. I have one question though. How can we sort of decorate on the beach to signify that it's a special party?"

"Well we can bury stakes and string lights between them. We'll take some of those wedding bells that you bought last week and tie them to the tables and on each stake under the lights. Didn't you get table clothes too?"

"Yeah. We could put those on the long tables that we serve the food on. All we need is figure out something for extra chairs and music."

"I already talked to Cooper; he has the music taken care of."

"So he is coming?" Haley asked.

"Yeah he'll be here. He promised to help us cook and set up."

"I just hope he and Brooke will find time to talk. I can't believe my dumbass sister has caused all of this."

"Hales, it's not your fault. Don't even let yourself go there."

"Nathan, if she wasn't related to me she wouldn't even be here, just like the rest of my family."

"Exactly baby. The rest of your family isn't doing what Taylor is and you're related to them." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

After everything was set up on the beach, and the deck was decorated with the wedding bells on the posts, it was time to get dressed and ready for the party.

The guest started arriving and Nathan, Haley Cooper and Brooke greeted them as they came over the dock to the beach from the front of the beach house.

The party was in full swing when Cooper took Brooke's hand in his and searched her eyes with his own. "Brooke, I really need to talk to you."

"Coop there's nothing left to say."

"But Brooke there is. I love you. I don't know how it happened but I have been so miserable these last couple of days with out you. I hurt Brooke" he said placing his other hand over his heart.

"Coop, I need to know that you want only me though."

"Brooke, you are the only girl I have ever felt that I couldn't live without."

When Brooke looked in to Cooper Lee's eyes, she saw something she never thought that she would see. He had unshed tears in them, while they pleaded with hers to believe him.

Brooke jumped up into his arms. He caught her against him and twirled her around while claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

Nathan saw their spinning kiss and pointed towards them for Haley to see it too. "I knew he wasn't totally dumb. Brooke makes him happy. When you find that you can't let it get away." He leaned down and kissed Haley's forehead.

"Yeah happiness is something that's hard to find it's best to keep it while you can."

Later that night most of the guests had left. The few that were still there were dancing. The engaged couple was on one lounge chair making out. The married couple was on another doing the same. The recently reunited couple was on a blanket far enough that they were hidden from the others' view, totally naked and enjoying the makeup sex. None noticed the eyes spying on the scene with an evil smirk, nor did they see the girl that walked up behind him.

The day of the wedding had come and Peyton was so nervous Brooke and Haley were sure she would wear a hole in the carpet from her pacing. "Peyton, you have to calm down. You will never make it through the ceremony like this." Haley told her.

"What do you know about it Haley?"

"Well she's done it twice P Sawyer she knows more than you." Brooke interrupted Haley's answer.

"Oh. Yeah I guess you're right."

"Luke is here right?"

"Peyton, for the eighteenth time, yes Lucas is in the room across the hall getting dressed with Nathan and Cooper." Haley told her.

"Okay. God, I don't know if I can do this."

"P Sawyer you better do this, or there are going to be five very pissed off members of the wedding party that they have already gotten dressed in all of these monkey suits."

"Yeah Peyton you should have decided that before now. It's too late to turn back. I am not letting you stop now." Haley agreed.

Soon the wedding director came and told the girls it was time. Brooke and Haley were dressed in tea length black dressed with lace over the bodice. Both dresses had a deep V in the front.

Brooke began her walk down the aisle. She kept her eyes on Cooper the entire time. Jamie walked a little in front of Haley with the pillow carrying the rings. He was placed in this spot in the procession so he would actually make it to Nathan with the rings. He was two now and Haley encourage him as quietly as possibly to go see "Daddy". He finally made it to Nathan and the whole congregation sighed with an "Aw" moaned lowly across the room.

When Nathan stood up with the rings in his hand, he looked at Haley and remembered their own wedding day.

"Some day this beach might wash away. The ocean's may dry the sun may dim but on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and Forever Haley, I promise you."

He mentally repeated the words to her as she took the remaining steps down the aisle. When Haley looked at her husband she saw nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. She remembered their wedding day just like Nathan had. After they had said their vows and been pronounced man and wife, they walked back to the ante room of the church. She had been stressing over all of the money Nathan had spent to make the wedding happen. He had bought her the most beautiful wedding band encircled with diamonds.

**Flashback**

She remembered him taking her in his arms when they reached the room that Haley and the rest of the girls had gotten dressed in. "Missed you last night. I was worried about you." He said after he pried his lips away from hers.

"I missed you too" She repeated "But you're still in trouble. How much did this wedding and this ring cost?"

"None of your business" He answered

"But what if something comes up? Something unexpected, I mean this is all so…"

"What long over due?"

"Look if something comes up, we'll deal with it then, but not today. Today's is your day. Now what do you say we hang out here so I can kiss you for a couple of hours huh?"

"Mmmm that sounds perfect."

Haley was brought out of her daydream by Brooke tapping her arm to get her attention. Within seconds Peyton turned around to hand Haley her bouquet.

"Reminiscing Tutor Mom?"

Haley smiled and glanced over to Nathan. "Yeah I guess I was."

When the vows were completed and Lucas and Peyton were pronounced man and wife, Nathan stepped over and held his arm up to Haley; she wrapped her arm in his. When they reached Deb sitting in the front pew with Karen, Nathan stopped and held his other arm out for Jamie. Deb helped him down from his seat and once his feet touched the floor he walked so fast until his Dad swooped him up. They exited the church to meet up with Lucas and Peyton.

They moved to the reception, after the pictures were taken in the fellowship hall and back in the sanctuary. The first song was the first dance song for Lucas and Peyton. Lucas had asked Mouth to play the second song for Nathan and Haley.

_You need a friend _

_I'll be around _

_Don't let this end _

_Before I see you again _

_What can I say to convince you _

_To change your mind of me? _

As the song began to play Nathan gazed into Haley's eyes. Both were remembering their second wedding and how happy they were. Nathan whispered, "This song still makes my heart swell with thoughts of you."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

"It makes mine feel giddy with thoughts of you. Nathan I love you so much. I love our life together. It's wonderful. You are wonderful." He placed his lips on hers in a hungry kiss. Many of the guests commented that it appeared that Nathan and Haley had just gotten married instead of Lucas and Peyton.

Deb overheard the comment made and turned around to the lady that said it. "Oh if you think they are bad today you should see them when they don't have a large audience. I never remember being that much in love. My son has found heart stopping love with his wife. They are the luckiest couple that I know. I don't think there will ever be a day when they don't look like newlyweds."

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? _

_Not just the color _

_Look inside of me _

_Tell me all you need and I will try _

_I will try _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_Free for you, whenever you need _

_We'll be free together, baby _

_Free together, baby _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

After the reception, Lucas and Peyton left and everyone was cleaning up the fellowship hall. When the work was finally completed, Nathan and Haley told the rest of the group that they were going to go home and put Jamie to bed. The others were leaving right behind them.

"Nathan do you still have the key to the church?"

"Yeah, I am going to drop it off to the minister on my way home. Can you lock up mom?"

"Sure baby, I love you guys. Take care of my boy."

"We will mom. I promise."

"And Nathan you better take care of my girl too." Deb winked.

"Always mom." Nathan placed his arm around his wife's shoulders and they made their way out to the car.

"Baby, I am glad that this weekend is over."

"Me too. Now maybe we can relax and enjoy the rest of our summer."

"Yeah I like the sound of that, Hales"

They walked into the beach house and Haley took Jamie upstairs to give him a bath. Nathan made his way upstairs and into their room to change. After his bath Jamie quickly went to sleep. Haley walked to their room and smiled to herself at the sight that was waiting for her. Nathan was slumped against the pillow nearly in a sitting position with his arm on Haley's pillow palm up. She changed into one of his T shirts and climbed in beside him after she folded his arm up and over his torso. He moved slightly when she climbed in bed with him. It woke him up enough to ease his self down and wrap his arm around her waist and pull against his chest. He immediately was back asleep.

The next morning Haley woke before Nathan. She gently climbed on top of him to straddle his lower body. She reached down between them and slipped his sleeping member inside of her opening. As she began to lightly rock her hips she ran her hands over his sac and the base of his hidden body part. Within seconds she felt him start to swell within her. A couple of minutes later Nathan opened his eyes and stared in awe. "Oh God baby, I've never been woke up like this before."

"I thought you might like it. It's time to get up."

"I am up" he said pushed his hips forward to sink deeper into her.

"Ah, yes I feel that" she smiled.

Nathan flipped them over without losing their connection. When Haley reached her back she pulled her legs up to wrap the around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her, smiling when she received a pleased moan from Nathan. "God baby, you're driving me crazy Hales."

"That's the idea silly"

"Oh Haley, God." Nathan said as he ravaged her neck with his mouth. Soon he moved his mouth down to her full mounds and claimed first one into his mouth and then the other. He always made sure each of her breasts received equal attention. Still moving himself in and out of her dripping center Nathan began to slightly twist his hips with each thrust. This sent Haley quickly tumbling over the edge of shear ecstasy. As always, feeling her orgasm take her over caused Nathan to fall quickly behind her. "Oh Hales, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

Not moving from his present spot, Nathan gazed into her eyes. "Haley I would like it if you'd stop taking the birth control pills. I am ready to give Jamie a brother or a sister. He'll be four when we graduate next spring. I would like to have a baby well on the way by then."

"But Nathan what about cheering? If I get pregnant quickly I won't be able to cheer and go to your games."

"Yes you will. I have it on good authority that you are going to be named Cheer captain this coming year. You will be able to take care of the squad as you see fit."

"Yeah but baby I can't be in a cheer uniform five months pregnant."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Haley when you were pregnant with Jamie you could barely tell it at five months."

"Yeah ok. Whatever."

"Baby I am serious. Please give it some thought. Ok?"

"I think I should see Dr. Baldwin this time before I do anything. I want him to check my blood levels ok?"

"Have you been feeling bad? You haven't said anything."

"No but while we're home I would like try and catch anything that might be coming before it gets bad instead of after."

"Ok. So this is just precautionary."

"Yep."

He leaned his head down to kiss her. He had remained inside of Haley during their talk and both of them felt that he was starting to get excited. He had always had an amazing rebound rate. As he grew within her center, she slowly began moving her hips against him and it was on again.

Later that morning Haley called Dr. Baldwin's office and made an appointment. She would see him next week. She wrote down the time and date and placed the paper under a magnet on the refrigerator. She looked over to the living room at her husband who was playing in the floor with their almost three year old son. His birthday was in a few more days so there were more party plans to be made.

Nathan felt her eyes on him and turned to look at her. He gave her a bright gleaming smile. 'God I love him' she thought. Thank god we are nearly done with college so we can begin the rest of our lives.'


	31. I'm So Sick

Chapter 31 I'm So Sick

**Chapter 31 I'm So Sick**

Nathan and Haley had been back in Durham for three days. Their senior year would start soon and Nathan had been going to the gym to work out. He was determined to win that championship this year. This was his last year to do it.

John Farlow came into the gym and saw Nathan in the weight room. "Nate, what's up dude?" He held out his closed fist to Nathan.

"Not much, man." Nathan bumped his fist against John's. "Did you have a good summer?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Man they found Jenna Ward dead in her apartment last week."

"Damn. You're kidding." Nathan said.

"No. I've had to give DNA samples. They are looking for the father of her baby to notify him."

"What happened to her man?"

"She was beaten and raped. She began to miscarry and bleed to death."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah it's been a nightmare around here. I stayed this summer to take some extra classes but I am surely wishing I hadn't."

"I'm sorry man. Did ah, did it turn out to be your child?"

"No man, my DNA didn't match."

"Nice. That had to be a relief."

"Yeah it was. I mean she said so but after I saw what she tried to do to you and Haley, it could have been anybody you know?"

"You're right. I've heard since I started here three years ago, she was the sluttiest slut there was."

"Well that was proven since they haven't found out who the father of her child was."

After Nathan finished his work out he made his way to his and Haley's condo. He went in and threw his keys down on the table in the foyer. "Hales?"

"Haley, baby? Where are you?"

"Up here" Haley called from upstairs.

Nathan walked upstairs to find his wife picking toys up out of the nursery floor.

"Hey you." Nathan greeted and kissed her full on the lips.

"Hey baby. How was your work out?"

"Tiring. Hales, come sit down I have something to tell you." Nathan pulled Haley into their room to sit on the bed.

"John Farlow was in the weight room today. He said that they found Jenna Ward dead in her apartment last week. Hales, she was beaten and raped. She bled to death from a miscarriage."

Haley put her hand over her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. Nathan pulled her to him and held her as she cried.

"Nathan, who would do something so terrible?"

"I don't know baby."

"I didn't like the girl one damn bit but I hate that she went through that. It reminds me of when Rachel was beaten a few summers ago."

"Yeah. That is so awful. That poor little baby."

He gently rocked her body against his. Nathan hated to see Haley cry. It broke his heart. He never wanted her to hurt or be sad. It was one of his major weaknesses.

Basketball season was full underway. They had been playing for three months now and that meant that the championship weekends were not far off. This season Duke was twenty eight and one. The one defeat they had was UNC. They were the team to beat this season. They really had there act together. Coach Dean Smith was working on his last year. He would retire at the end of this season so they wanted the championship as badly as Nathan wanted it.

Nathan and Haley had been packing for a game against Stanford University the following day. Since it was in California, they were leaving that afternoon. Haley was having difficulty functioning this morning and it was slowing her down. 'God I feel awful' she thought. Nathan came in the bedroom with Jamie on his hip.

"Tell Mommy to get a move on buddy"

"Move on Mommy" Jamie squealed.

Haley was in the closet getting Nathan's suit. When she walked back into the master bedroom Nathan took one look at her and bent to put Jamie down. "Hales, what's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get everything together."

"Haley you're pale. Are you getting sick?"

"No. I don't think so. Why?"

"You know the flu is going around."

"Have you had your iron levels checked lately?"

"Yes when we went home for fall break four weeks ago remember?"

"But not since then?"

"No. I have felt fine up until today." She replied.

"Why don't you call Brittany and sit this one out baby. You obviously feel horrible. I don't want you traveling like that."

"No, I'll be fine. I can't find your navy and burgundy striped tie though."

"Here, you lay down and I'll get the rest of the stuff together ok?"

"No Nathan we have to leave in a couple of hours. I am almost finished."

"At least let me help you."

"You are helping you are keeping Jamie occupied. Besides, I really want to go to the Stanford court this one last time."

"Ok baby if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

They finished packing and when it was time to leave Deb was picking Jamie up. Nathan had already loaded the Land Rover.

"Mom, we'll be back in two days ok?"

"Don't worry about a thing. Jamie and I are going to have a good time. Aren't we buddy?"

"Fun" Jamie corrected.

"Yeah fun!" Deb agreed.

"Haley, hun are you feeling ok?" Deb turned to look at Nathan with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll be fine, Mom." Haley sighed.

Deb looked back and Nathan and he held his hands up. "I tried to talk her into staying here."

"Haley baby that might not be such a bad idea." Deb coaxed.

"No. I'll be fine. I'm going to try to catch a nap on the plane ok?"

"Ok if you're sure"

Haley went back upstairs to make sure everything was turned off. Deb looked at Nathan when she left the room. "You need to keep a close eye on her Nathan. I think she is trying to underplay it. She feels terrible."

Nathan sighed when his mother confirmed what he already knew. "I know but Mom I can't make her stay here."

"I know you can't. She's stubborn just like you can be but, I'm really worried about her."

"I'll take care of her don't worry."

Deb kissed Nathan's cheek and grabbed Jamie's things up and headed back to her place.

Once Haley was satisfied that she hadn't left any lights or hair dryers plugged in she went back down stairs.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked out to go get in their car. When they made it to the RDU airport, their flight had been delayed. Coach K was livid to say the least. He wanted the team to have an early practice tomorrow to get a feel for the court. Only a few of them had ever played on the Stanford court before.

After forty five minutes they were allowed to board the flight. Nathan found their seats and stepped to the side for Haley to get in on their row. She stumbled a little and sat down hard in her seat.

"Hales, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just tripped."

"On what?"

"The clamp in the floor for the seat in front of us."

Nathan eyed her skeptically. Once they had gotten themselves comfortable, Haley's head was immediately leaned against Nathan's shoulder and she was asleep. He smiled as he looked down at his arm. He leaned his head over and kissed the top of her head.

They had been in the air around an hour. Haley sat up and looked at Nathan. "Oh my god"

"Hales what is it?"

"I need a barf bag"

Nathan quickly grabbed a bag and handed it to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and worriedly watched as she got sick repeatedly.

One of the stewardess noticed that something wasn't right and made her way to the couple. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really she isn't feeling well today at all."

"Can I get you anything?"

"A couple bottles of water if you have them."

"Sure"

When Haley was finally able to sit back in the seat instead of holding her head between her legs over the barf bag, Nathan took a napkin and poured some of the water he already had over it. He wiped her forehead with it while his arm was still around her.

"Hales, you are in no shape to be here baby."

"I'm fine now."

"I think it might have been something I ate."

"Haley you didn't eat hardly anything though."

"I meant last night."

"Haley we ate the same thing last night. Spaghetti. Jamie's favorite."

"Well maybe something was wrong with mine."

"Ah, no. I don't think so."

"At any rate, Nathan I feel ok now so please stop worrying ok?"

"Are you kidding me? Hales, you're sick. How am I not supposed to worry?"

"I promise, I'll be fine. I feel much better now."

When they finally arrived at their hotel a few hours later, Nathan got their bags and guided Haley to their room after he checked them in. He unlocked the door and opened it for her and stepped to the side so she could walk in. They changed their clothes and got ready for bed. It was only eight thirty there but they were still on East Coast time, plus Coach K had called practice at five am the following morning.

"You want to order dinner up through room service?"

"Ok if you do. Do you have a menu?"

Nathan looked through the drawers and then over on the desk in the corner of the room. Finally he found a menu for the hotel's restaurant.

Once they decided what they wanted and their order was placed they laid back on the bed. Nathan had Haley pulled up against his chest and her body between his knees. "Are you sure you feel better?"

"Yes I feel fine now except that I am starving."

"I guess you do feel better huh?"

"I said I did, baby. I didn't lie to you."

"I just don't like to see you suffering like that Haley."

"I know but I swear I am fine now. Something just didn't agree with me."

After they ate, Haley was really sleepy. She told Nathan that she was going to go to sleep. Nathan nodded to her and set the timer on the TV to shut it off in an hour. He lay on his side and pulled Haley into his arms against his chest. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

The next morning when the alarm clock went off Nathan couldn't help but groan. "Damn it's too early for this shit" He reached over and hit the off button and looked back to the girl pressed up beside his body. He smiled. Her color had returned last night. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was nothing. She bounced back really quickly after she was sick on the plane. He got up and was dressed within a few minutes and made his way out with his gym bag after kissing her forehead. "I'll see you soon baby." He told her.

Haley woke up around seven thirty. As she began to sit up she immediately jumped and ran to the toilet. She wretched repeatedly for several minutes. "Oh God." She moaned. When she finally felt that she could get up she went back to sit on the bed. She remembered seeing a few shops in the lobby on her way in. She dressed and made her way downstairs.

Haley came back in with something for the nausea. She went into the bathroom with the bag.

"Nathan?" John called and passed him the ball.

"Ok guys bring it in" Coach K called. The team moved to surround the coach. "Alright good practice. I want everybody back here at six thirty tonight. Go to your rooms and get some rest. Eat a big lunch so you will be ready for tonight's game." Coach K turned and walked away from the team. "Dismissed" he called holding a finger up the way he always ended every practice. Nathan made his way to the bus and got on quickly searching for a seat. John came up and sat behind him. "Hey man, you ok?"

"Yeah, just worried about Haley. She got really sick on the plane yesterday."

"Like motion sickness?"

"No I really think it was something she ate. She was fine once she emptied her stomach."

"Is she going to be at the game tonight?"

"I think so. If she still feels ok I'm sure she will."

"Hey man what time is it?"

Nathan looked at his watch. "Eleven fifteen"

"Ok so he didn't keep us as long as I thought he did. I'm going to check this town out."

"Ah John, do yourself a favor and rest this afternoon. These guys are no joke. We're going to have to play our asses off tonight to win this one."

"Ok man. You know best." John bumped his fist against he one that Nathan held up for him.

When Nathan unlocked the hotel room door he found Haley sitting in the chair beside the bed watching TV.

"Hey baby" He smiled and went over to her and kissed her.

"Hey" she smiled back. Nathan noticed though that the smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I told you I would be."

"Ok. How do you feel about lunch and then a nap?"

"Sounds good to me" She smiled back.

After they ate lunch they both moved to the bed and both lay down. Within minutes the couple was asleep.

The team was doing layup's warming up for the game. Nathan glanced over to Haley and smiled when he saw that she was laughing with Brittany Baker, another cheerleader. He finally let himself relax. She was ok just like she had said.

At half time Duke was up by sixteen points. Coach K was very pleased and gave the team a pat on the back for the first half and a motivational speech for the next one they were going to play. When he was finished the team made their way back to the court. Nathan's eyes began searching for Haley just like they always did. He always had to know exactly where she was. It seemed to ease his mind and he played better when he knew. At first when he looked he didn't see her. She had joined the cheerleaders when he looked the second time. She felt his eyes on her and looked over at him and smiled.

Duke won the game seventy eight to sixty nine. Nathan high fived the guys on the team and turned to look for Haley. She ran to him and launched herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly to him. This was always his reward for winning. He looked forward to it as much as anything when the game was over. When they lost Haley would walk up to him and hug him tightly in an attempt to console him for the loss.

When they finally reached their hotel, there was a huge party going on downstairs in the lounge. All of the players and cheerleaders were there. Nathan grabbed a beer and a bottle of water at the bar. He moved back to find Haley after he paid the tab. He handed her the bottle of water and began to suck down the beer.

"Whoa there Scott. You better not let Coach K see you downing alcohol like that." Assistant Coach Jenkins called out.

"And why is that Jenky"

"Cause he will be jealous that you didn't get him one" the guy laughed.

"Na, he would understand tonight Coach."

"Yeah, Nathan I think you're right."

After an hour Haley walked over to Nathan and told him she was going to go up to the room. He nodded and turned to tell the guys that he would see them tomorrow at the airport.

"You can stay if you want Nathan."

"I don't want to stay."

"Are you sure? I won't be mad."

"Baby you know I don't like to be in places like this if you're not with me. It gives the gossips room to make up stories."

"Ok hotshot come on let's go upstairs." She smiled.

"Night guys"

"Night married man" several of them called.

"Man he is either whipped or that is some grade A ass." One of the team members called out after they left.

"I think it's a little bit of both." Another Duke player answered.

"She is fine man. I don't blame him. I would follow that around for the rest of my life if it would walk slow enough for me to keep up."

Nathan's team mates had this discussion so many times in the past it was as though it was scripted. They couldn't believe the couple had been married since they were sixteen. All of them were slightly jealous that someone with Nathan Scott's talents and looks had settled down with a fox like Haley at sixteen years of age.

The next morning Nathan woke up and tightened his hold around his wife. He leaned up and began to place opened mouthed wet kisses against her neck. They had made love last night until nearly day light. Their plane didn't leave until three o'clock that afternoon so they had time to start another round before they had to leave. He stared at her in horror as she quickly jumped up the minute she was awake and rushed to the bathroom. He got up and followed her.

When she was finally better, she turned to Nathan and smiled.

"Baby what is it? Are you ok?

"I will be in nine months."

"What?"

"I took a home pregnancy test yesterday. It was positive."

Nathan let go of her hair and stared at Haley in disbelief. He pulled her to her feet and cradled her against him. "Hales, oh my god. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure this time. I'm two weeks late."

"God I hadn't noticed. I can't believe I didn't realize that."

"Its ok baby you've been busy."

Nathan took her hand and pulled her behind him. He went to sit on the bed and pulled his standing wife between his knees. He lifted her shirt and kissed the lower part of her abdomen. "Hey you. I can't wait to meet you. I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I are going to love you very much" He looked up at Haley with tears in his eyes. He finally saw that his dreams were coming true one by one.


	32. I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are

Chapter 32 I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are

**AN: Thanks to all of you for the great reviews. I am so thankful that you like this story. I've had this idea for a long time. I appreciate your loyalty and can't wait to hear more from each of you. The more reviews I receive the more I want to write. Thank you all for the terrific motivation. I hope you'll stick it out with me to the end. **

**Chapter 32 I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are**

Two weeks after taking the home pregnancy test Haley had an appointment with an OB/GYN in Durham. When they called her name, she and Nathan got up to go to the back. Once she was there she was handed a cup for a urine sample and pointed in the direction of the rest room.

"Just place it here in the window at the lab when you're done."

Haley nodded and as she let go of Nathan's hand she smiled back at him and moved in the small room and closed the door. There was no doubt in either of their minds what the results would be. Haley was now a month late. Nathan was so excited he could barely contain it.

When Haley came back out she did as she had been instructed and then placed her hand back in Nathan's. The nurse showed them to an exam room and told them that the doctor would be right with them.

A few minutes later the doctor came in and smiled at the young couple. "Well Mrs. Scott you are exactly right you are definitely pregnant."

Haley looked over to Nathan and both gleamed with giddy happiness. The doctor began to ask Haley questions and when they were finished he told her that he would see her back in a month. Based on the information he had been given he calculated a due date of August sixteenth. He expressed that they could get a more accurate due date when they did an ultrasound at twelve to sixteen weeks.

Nathan and Haley went to Deb's when they left the doctor's office. When they got there both went in and sat down. Deb was running around trying to gather Jamie's things. Nathan suddenly held out his hand to stop her on her way by.

"Mom, come sit down with us." Nathan told her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why does something have to be wrong for you to sit and talk to us?"

"I know you Nathan. I've seen that look on your face before." Deb inquired.

"Well Mom, actually we do have some news for you" Haley smiled.

"Yeah Mom, I think it's news you might like too." Nathan added.

"What is it? Have you found a way to swallow pennies and crap out thousand dollar bills?"

"No, but I bet you'll like this just as much" Haley giggled.

"Mom, Haley and I are going to have another baby." Nathan smiled.

"What? Oh My God. This is so perfect. Nathan!" She pulled Nathan to her in a tight bear hug. "Haley" pulling Haley to her on the other side.

Jamie, came into the kitchen, and ran up to his dad. "Hey buddy" he bent to pick up his son. "Guess what? You're going to be a big brother."

"Brubber?" Jamie asked.

"Yes Jimmy Jam. Mommy is going to have a baby."

"Baby Baby"

"Mommy where da baby?"

Haley took his tiny hand and placed it on her stomach. "In here Jamie."

Jamie pulled his hand away and then pointed at Haley's tummy. "Baby brubber"

Nathan looked at Haley and both laughed. Jamie was trying to say that he was the babies' brother but he got his words a little tangled up.

They stayed and talked to Deb a little longer and then left to go to their own place. When they got there Haley and Nathan got Jamie down for a nap. For the last two weeks Nathan had not been able to keep his hands off of Haley's abdomen. He had always had a fetish with her stomach which was multiplied during her first pregnancy. It was beginning to look like this time would be no different. Nathan was constantly talking to her belly telling the baby how much he loved it and how he couldn't wait for the baby to arrive.

Over the next couple of days they had called all of their friends and family to let them know of their addition that was on the way. Haley continued being sick the minute her feet hit the floor. It didn't seem to be getting any better. Nathan hated that she was going through that. She had been sick when she was pregnant with Jamie but it hadn't lasted more than a couple of weeks after she told him.

Soon the basketball season would be coming to an end. They had one more game to play before the NCAA championship began. Haley had held back on cheering. She joined in with the cheers but not the stunts.

The following weekend Duke won their last game before the championship began. The team would be traveling to Atlanta in two weeks. Duke finished with a thirty eight to one record that year, still only being defeated by UNC

The championship had been underway all week. Duke had made it to the final four. It would be played this weekend and then on Monday night they would play for the championship which would be Nathan's final college game.

"Haley, are you ready baby?" Nathan tapped on the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'll be right out."

When the door open and Haley moved through it Nathan pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I love you Hales."

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I think I should be asking you that Hot Shot"

"Haley I haven't been sick for the last five weeks baby"

"Well since you said that I guess I understand the question better. Yes, I'm fine I promise."

They left to go to the arena. Tonight they had to play Florida State. If they won, Monday night they would play the winner of the UCLA, LSU game. Nathan had studied the players for Florida State all week. He knew each one's weak points and what to watch for in order to make his move. It was the main thing that gave him an edge in each game. Or as Dan would say, "Knowing your opponent is crucial to keeping you one step ahead of him"

When they arrived at the arena, Nathan kissed Haley and told her he would see her soon. He started walking toward the locker room and stopped. He turned around and walked back over to his wife, took her in his arms and claimed her lips while placing his hand around her neck and brushed his thumb across her cheek. When air became an issue Haley looked up at Nathan in utter shock.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you Hales." Nathan responded. He smiled and began walking backwards still drinking in the sight of his wife.

"Haley Scott you are a lucky girl. That man worships the ground you walk on. Love like that is hard to find."

Haley turned around and quickly grasped Brooke Davis in her arms. "Oh Tigger I am so glad to see you" Brooke hugged Haley back just as tight as she was hugging her.

"We had to come see my nephew play. I might not get any other chances after these next two games. Do you guys have a problem with us hanging around if they win tonight?"

"No Coop, C'mere." Haley hugged her uncle in law.

"Tutor Mom times Two? Are Lucas and Peyton coming?"

"I honestly don't know Brooke. I haven't talked to Luke this week. I know Nathan did but if they are coming he didn't mention it. Wait a minute, Tutor Mom Times Two?"

"Haley she's like a dog with a bone. She's been calling you that all week."

"Uhhh" Haley groaned.

"Brooke, you and your nicknames. God can't you find one and stick with it?"

"Sure but what would be the fun in that?" Brooke laughed.

The players began stepping out onto the court to warm up. Haley turned to the cheerleaders and told them to pull it to the sidelines. She turned back to Brooke and Cooper and told them both to go ahead and she would see them after the game. Brooke patted her tummy and kissed her cheek.

By halftime Haley could tell that Nathan was exhausted. He was playing his heart out and they were still down by eight. She was sure that Coach K was raising all grades of hell in the locker room with the other players. None were making the assists that Nathan needed them to help with. It seemed as most of the team had grown tired. She knew that Nathan was pissed about that. She could see it in his eyes during the whole first half.

She watched the cheerleaders perform their routine during half time. Counting the beats of the music as they worked through the choreography she was proud of the result of their hard work. She might not be able to join them for this but she had worked hard to achieve the level of performance that the fans were seeing now and for that she was proud. She would miss this after graduation but she was so ready for them to move on with their lives. She had no idea what the future held for them. Cooper had been working with the contractors but the building for the Kids Club was seriously behind schedule. She only prayed that it didn't end up stressing Nathan out. They had roughly two more months before graduation and Haley would have liked for her and Nathan to be able to relax during the last part of this pregnancy since they hadn't during the first part.

As the second half of the game started. Haley watched Nathan. He seemed a little calmer than he was in the first half. 'Yep Coach K raised the roof off of the locker room' she thought. During the third period, they stayed behind by as much as twelve points. When the fourth period began Haley noticed the glare in Nathan's eye. She knew that some how he would pull this off. With thirty seconds left in the game, Duke was down by two points. Haley was on the edge of her seat. She wanted this so badly for him. Coach K had called a time out and when the game resumed, Florida had the ball. Nathan managed to steal the ball from one of the other players and made the game winning shot at the buzzer. They were headed to the NCAA Championship. As was their ritual, by the time Nathan had slapped hands with his teammates, Haley had made her way to run into his arms. He caught her and held her so tight. The next day, there was a picture on the front page of the local news papers and under it, the caption read:

_**Duke's senior superstar Nathan Scott accepts his reward from his beautiful wife for a game well played**_.

The next morning Nathan woke up and felt for Haley beside him. When he didn't feel her there he sat up, groggily trying to figure out where she was. It didn't take long for him to figure it out. He heard her gagging in the bathroom. He got up and walked into the bathroom quickly grabbing a washcloth and running cold water on it. He placed it to her forehead while grabbing her hair to pull it back out of the line of fire.

"Hales, baby you can't keep going like this. Have you talked to the doctor about it? Shouldn't it have stopped by now?"

She shook her head. There was no way she could answer him until it was over. He frowned when he saw how pale she was. He hated that she was going through it like this. He felt somewhat guilty. Haley had told him time and again not to blame himself but he couldn't seem to help it.

Nathan continued to hold the cool cloth to her forehead. Trying everything he could think of the help her through each wave of the nausea, he put her hair in a clip to hold it back and began to rub small circles on her back. When it had finally released her, she leaned back into Nathan's chest. She was so tired. She felt horrible and she had nearly had all she could take. The only thing left to do was cry. Nathan held her as the sobs racked her body. He rocked her gently in little soothing movements. His heart breaking with every inch of wetness he felt on his chest. God he loved this girl. She was going through all of this to give him another child. There was no one that could ever make him change his mind. Haley was it for him and had been for what seemed like forever. As much as he had hated Lucas all those years ago, he loved him a hundred times as much now because without him, he probably would have never found this wonderful girl that was resting in his arms. He couldn't imagine what kind of life he would have had without her. It sure wasn't a life that he wanted to live

Thirty minutes after Nathan got Haley to lie back down; he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to find Brooke and Cooper on the other side. He placed a finger against his lips to tell them not to wake up his wife. He grabbed a shirt and the room key and pulled them out into the hall.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"She's still getting sick a lot Brooke. It was worse this morning than it has been the whole time."

"Man I hate that for Haley" Cooper replied.

"Yeah, man. I can hardly stand it Coop."

"I know Nate, but man it's a part of life."

"She so does not need to keep losing weight though Coop. She's tiny as it is."

"Oh Scott please the girl has given birth to one nine pound baby already"

"WHAT?" Cooper asked. "That tiny woman in there had a nine pound baby? I didn't realize my little great nephew weighed that much. SHIT! Remind me not to pick on her ever again. Anyone that can do that and be that small I sure as hell don't want to mess with her."

"Cooper you need to quit. I can beat your ass and I haven't had any children" Brooke said.

"Yeah but baby you do it by cutting me off" Cooper and Nathan laughed.

"Whatever" Brooke scoffed.

"Nathan is there anything we can go get for her? We had stopped by to see if you two wanted to go to breakfast with us but I don't think Haley is up to that. I didn't realize she was having such a hard time."

"No Brooke it will just take time."

"She wasn't sick like this with Jamie was she? If she was, I don't remember it."

"That's the thing Brooke, she was sick but it didn't last this long. It kind of worries me. She didn't gain a lot of weight with Jamie for him to be such a big baby. It nearly drained her completely. I am afraid that this time is going to be even worse."

"Keep your chin up nephew! BE sure to get her to a doctor when you get back to Durham."

"Oh don't worry Coop. She's going back to a doctor if I have to drag her kicking and screaming."

"Yeah! That I would like to see Scott!" Brook laughed.

When Haley woke up the second time around lunch she felt much better. Nathan ordered them some lunch from room service. Haley got in the shower while they waited. They had the entire day to rest up for tomorrow night's show down.

When they had finished eating Nathan pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Hales, when we get home I want you to see a doctor. Promise me. Please."

"Nathan, I'm going to be fine but if it will give you peace of mind, I promise to make an appointment as soon as we reach Durham on Tuesday."

He smiled down at her. "That's my girl"

Haley looked up at her husbands face. She didn't know how to help him. It was obvious this was worrying him to death and she had tried everything to relieve that worry and nothing had worked.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing around the hotel room. Brooke and Cooper came back and visited for a couple of hours and then left to go back to their room after dinner. They had all ordered up from room service and had dinner together.

Monday came before anyone could bat an eye. Time flew by and it was five thirty which was time to leave. Nathan was supposed to be in the arena locker room by six. Coach K had called a team meeting. Haley could not believe that tonight would be Nathan's final college game. She knew he loved basketball and worried that he would miss it terribly after tonight. For now though she knew he needed the summer break that would come at the end of tonight's game. He was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and Haley couldn't seem to relieve any of his stress.

The game began and LSU took the court against Duke. Both were top seated teams. This could be anybody's ball game. During the first half, Nathan played the game of his life. He was unstoppable. When half time arrived Duke was leading by six points. During the second half, LSU gained the lead and were up by three points at the end of the third period. Coach K called a time out and corralled the players into a huddle.

"Alright guys this is it, the last period. Let's go over these plays." Once the group had spent a minute or so reviewing the game plan, Coach K then gave them a little pep talk. "I don't have to tell some of you what winning tonight will feel like. For those of you that haven't experienced it yet, I want you too. Now let's get out there and kick their asses."

The first couple of minutes of the fourth period brought Duke back in the lead. They were ahead by seven points. Nathan called to John Farlow, "Man, you gotta run the second part of the fourth play. Trust me on this John."

"You got it man."

John managed to intercept the ball from LSU and put the play into motion. He passed the ball to Nathan and Duke was up by nine as he made a fade away shot from behind the three point line. There was a minute and fifteen seconds left in the game. The cheerleaders didn't notice that Haley started turning pale and placed her hand over her mouth or her getting up and walking fast towards the rest room.

The clock was running down fast. Nathan took the ball out after LSU made the last basket. They were still up by six points. All Nathan had to do was make the clock work for them and they had this one in the bag. He dribbled the ball down towards their basket. When the team was set up, he passed the ball to John who dribbled around and then past the ball to another teammate. The crowd began to count down, "ten, nine eight, seven," The ball was passed back to Nathan. "Six, five, four," He drove to the basket. "Three, Two, One." He made his signature slam dunk and Duke won the game. As always he beat fists with his team mates, received several pats on the shoulder and when he had made his way around to all four that played with him in the last half he turned expecting to catch his tiny but pregnant wife in his arms, only to realize that she was not on the court. He worked his way around to some of the cheerleaders asking where Haley was but no one seemed to know. When he finally found Brittany Baker, he asked her if she knew where Haley was just as Brooke and Cooper made their way to him. When Brittany told him that she had no idea, Brooke went to see if she was in the ladies room. They thought she was probably sick again but when Brooke returned and he saw the look on her face, Nathan could feel the bile rising in his throat as panic began to engulf him. No one could find his wife.


	33. Half The Man I Used To Be

A/N Ok readers this Chapter contains some VERY GRAPHIC writing

**A/N Ok readers this Chapter contains some VERY GRAPHIC writing. Continue at your own risk. It was necessary for you to see just how deranged some of the characters are. ****Do not continue**** reading if you are offended by this type of writing. I know that I have put Naley through hell in this story BUT it's the purpose is to make them both stronger. This way we won't have such a crappy storyline like the one on our TV screens since January. Plus I totally love a scared, worried for Haley Nathan Scott. That is when his love truly shines. I have over done it yes. ****BUT **

**I had to build you up for this Chapter. The next one is really going to rock. I promise!!Kelly**

**Chapter 33 Half the Man I Used To Be**

It had been two days since his team had won the NCAA Championship. Two days. It seemed more like two years. It was the worst day of his life. Haley had gone missing the same day. Nathan was about to lose his mind.

Brooke and Cooper took turns keeping him company. Coach K had told him to stay in Atlanta until he was ready to go home and that Duke would take care of the hotel room.

Deb, Lucas, and Peyton were on their way to bring Jamie to his dad. Deb thought that it might help give Nathan strength to get through this if Jamie was there.

Nathan and Cooper had gone to the police with pictures of Haley and a missing person's report had been filed. The police were looking for her everywhere but until she was back with him, Nathan would have no peace.

A fan had gone outside to get ahead of some of the traffic with five minutes left in the game. He gave a statement to the police that he had seen a man leaving the building on his drive out of the parking lot carrying a large blanket. He thought the guy was carrying somebody over his shoulder but when he saw the blanket he wasn't sure. Tanna Jackson, a fellow cheerleader had been sitting beside Haley when she got up and put her hand over her mouth, hurriedly leaving the sidelines of the court. She told Nathan that she assumed that Haley had gone to the ladies room. These were the only leads they had.

That Atlanta Police had told Nathan to return to his hotel and they would begin searching immediately and call him with updates. Nathan had heard very little since.

**Flashback**

Haley had reached the bathroom just in time to get her head over the toilet. 'Oh god,' she thought fearing death this time. When she finally composed herself, she got some paper towels ready and then splashed water in her face. Feeling a little better she walked out of the ladies room and as she stepped out she felt someone grab her from behind and place a cloth over her mouth and nose. Within seconds everything went black.

When he got her to the van the girl opened the doors to the back. "Ok all we have to do is wait him out and then make the call" she told him. He placed the tiny framed body in the back of the van and closed the doors. Quickly he ran to the driver's side, opened the door and got in. Once the van was cranked he eased into the traffic that was leaving the parking lot. When they reached the old abandoned warehouse, she got out and lifted unlocked the door. He hit the remote on the door opener that he had installed two weeks ago. She got in the van and they drove it in. Once inside they turned the van off and went to the back. His accomplice busied herself gagging the girl and tying her hands while he tied her feet. He ran his hand up the front of the cheer skirt and smiled to the girl. "She is going to be such the hell cat once I get inside of that"

"Ah NO! That was not the deal. You said if I helped you that you would not hurt her."

"Hey fucking her ain't going to hurt her at all Taylor."

"Damien you promised not to hurt Haley. You will not fucking touch her. When we made these plans it was for two things: to get revenge on Nathan for being the arrogant ass that he is and to get the million dollar ransom money out of him so we can leave the country."

"Well plans change don't they? I've waited along time to bury my cock deep in that and I certainly plan to have that before I am done. She thought she was so cute that night at Tric, I'll show her ass a real man. I plan to fuck every hole she has before I am done with her and if she is still living after the pain I inflict, I might get them all twice."

Taylor felt shivers up and down her spine. She wouldn't be able to save Haley unless she blew the whole deal. She would have to make up her mind before he called Nathan with their demands.

When Deb, Lucas, Peyton and Jamie arrived at the hotel, Nathan squatted down and held his arms open for his son to come to him. Jamie ran to his dad and Nathan caught him in his arms. He hugged Jamie tightly to his chest, breaking down to heart breaking sobs as he rocked him gently. "I love you boy"

"Ub you too dad-e" Those tiny words were Nathan's undoing. He handed Jamie to his mom and left the room. Once he got his self together he walked back down the hall towards his room only to be met by Lucas. Luke pulled him into their usual man hug but for the first time in their lives, Nathan clung to him and broke down again. "Lucas what am I going to do? Dear God what are Jamie and I going to do?" Lucas held his brother trying to help him through this awful ordeal as much as he could.

Nathan hadn't slept since Haley had been missing. He was ashamed to admit it but when he first realized that she wasn't at the arena, and no one that he had asked seemed to know anything, his first thought was had she left him again. God was it just a couple of weeks ago since, they had found out they were expecting their second child? Haley wouldn't leave him again, he knew that, but in all honesty that thought was better than not knowing anything of where she might be, wondering if she would make it back to him, wondering if she was even still alive at that moment.

Deb got the adjoining room to Nathan and Haley's. Lucas and Peyton got one a couple of door's down. When it started getting late she got Jamie down for the night in her room. She went back over to be with her son. The hotel had called a doctor to make a visit under special circumstances at Deb's request. She knew that she was going to have a fight on her hands with Nathan Royal Scott but he had to get some rest.

When he heard the knock at the door, Nathan jumped up and ran to open it. The man standing before him asked him if he was Nathan Scott. His heart began pounding, fear nearly buckling his knees. When the doctor was assured he had the correct room, he introduced his self.

"Nathan honey I asked the hotel to call him. He is going to give you something to help you sleep."

"Hell no he's not Mom. What if they find Haley and she's hurt huh? What if I need to go down to the hospital?"

"Nathan you've been awake for two days son, you need your strength for when they do find Haley."

"I tell you what Mr. Scott; I can give you a light sedative. You will still be able to wake up and function if you have to. It will only help you relax enough to get you to sleep. It won't make you stay that way. Would that work better for you?"

When Deb saw Nathan shaking his head she spoke up. "Nathan, son, please, I am worried about you. You have to rest. You've got to keep your strength up for Haley and Jamie. He doesn't understand what is going on. He needs both of us right now. He knows something is not right. He's seen you but not his mommy."

Nathan kept his eyes on his mother. He knew she was right but he really didn't want to do this. While the doctor continued to talk to Nathan, Deb texted Lucas and Cooper one word "HELP". Within minutes Lucas and Cooper were at the door. The doctor turned to answer it. They knew of Deb's plan and when they got the text message both men knew exactly what kind of help she needed.

"Nate, man come on. You've got to get some sleep." Cooper told him.

"Nathan, you know, Haley wouldn't not want you to be like this when she sees you." Lucas added.

"Fuck you people. Are you ganging up on me?" He yelled.

"Nephew, you really need to calm down. Now!" Cooper told him.

For the millionth time since this whole nightmare began Nathan felt utterly defeated. He finally he raised his hands in the air. "Ok damn it! Fine!" He sat down on the bed. The doctor gave him a prescription bottle that had the medication in it.

"Son, I hope everything works out ok for you." Nathan's fingers of his left hand were placed on his face covering his eye in a frustrated position. He nodded to the doctor. The older man smiled and walked through the door.

"Nathan we are trying to take care of you man. If Haley comes back here and sees you like this she will kick all of our asses." Lucas told him. "Hey little brother, she's going to be ok. Keep the faith"

Nathan couldn't speak. He finally took the bottle that Cooper was handing out to him. He opened it and took one of the pills out. Next he reached over took the bottle of water in his hands and opened it. Once he had the pill in his mouth he chased it down with the water.

"Alright now you guys get out of here. All of you" He scolded.

Nathan pulled off his Duke NCAA Champions Sweatshirt and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He took the sedative out of his mouth and threw it in the trash can that was beside the bed. He told them he wouldn't take it and he meant it. There was no way in hell he would chance not being able to get to Haley if he had the chance.

The next morning Nathan had woke up after getting a couple hours of sleep. He looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. Six thirty am. After looking over at the pillow on her side of the bed his eyes filled with tears. He stared up at the ceiling "Please, please let them find her today. I'm begging you. PLEASE!"

After several minutes he got up and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and undressed. 'At least I'll be clean'

Around eight thirty everyone piled back into Nathan's room. He was so glad to see Jamie. He sat in the floor while Jamie played with the few toys his "Aunt" Deb had brought for him, while he chatted away. Nathan wasn't really listening. He was racking his brain trying to figure out some way that he might be able to find his wife. He prayed that she and they baby were ok.

"Taylor, go feed the bitch. I want her to keep her strength up. It won't be any fun if she falls over with her legs in the air."

"Damien you know damn well she can't see or hear me." He jumped up and grabbed Taylor around the neck squeezing tightly. "I said go feed the bitch now" He then released her neck and grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked it hard. Taylor moved to do what she was told. He was totally starting to flip out on her.

When she was finished feeding Haley, she walked back into the living room. While she was completely her task, she typed a text message with the address of the warehouse to get it ready to send. She knew that the way Damien was acting, he would kill her and Haley both. She had to let Nathan know where Haley was whether she got out alive or not. It was the only way she could make it up to her sister for what she had done to her. She thought this was just about money like they had agreed plus a way to scare the hell out of Nathan Scott. She was quickly realizing that the son of bitch she had paired up with was a psycho.

Around eleven am Damien looked over at Taylor. "Alright Tay, SHOWTIME!"

He dialed the hotel number and told them he wanted room 5874.

When Nathan heard the phone ringing next to the bed his heart stopped. He turned to them and gave a fearful glance to his family.

"Hello"

"Nathan Scott"

Nathan's heart stopped. He knew that voice too well. He should have known.

"West. What do you want?"

"Well for once it's not what I want as much as what I have that you want."

Nathan sighed heavily.

"If you want to see this fine ass wife of yours again, I suggest you do exactly as I say. I want one million dollars delivered to the trash can at 9837 East Fifth Street by two thirty tomorrow afternoon. No large bills. Only tens, twenties, and fives. Place it in a small carry on suitcase and put it in that trash can. **DO NOT CALL THE POLICE** or I'll kill her Scott."

Nathan drew in a deep breath. "Ok West. But how do I know that she's ok? Let me talk to her."

"I guess you'll have to take my word for it" Damien's evil laugh reaching Nathan's ears.

He thought for just a few seconds. "I am not providing your sorry ass with a damn dime until I know first that you are really the one that has Haley and second that she is ok"

"You smug son of a bitch! I knew you would want proof. Hold on a fucking minute"

Damien made it to the room that Haley was in. He reached down and ripped her uniform top open exposing her bra covered breasts. Haley screamed.

"That's right bitch, let your husband know that you're still breathing."

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed.

That was the last sound Nathan heard before the line went dead. Nathan collapsed on his knees to the floor in the hotel room. Sobs racked his body until he could barely breathe.

Taylor pressed the send button on her cell phone while Haley was screaming, grinning evilly at Damien West. He might have had the upper hand but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Nathan's cell phone beeped. He looked down at the text message that had just come through. He didn't recognize the number but, it contained an address. He showed it to Cooper and Lucas.

"Man you need to give that to the police." Lucas told him.

"Luke he said no police or he'd kill them"

"Nathan, you have got to get the police involved or he will never let Haley go." Cooper said.

If Nathan thought he was losing his mind before, knowing that Damien West had Haley was so much worse. His chest hurt with every breath he took. He felt like he was having a heart attack.

Lucas used his cell phone to call the police. He told them what was happening and asked them not to send any officers over that were in uniform, incase Damien was watching the hotel. Cooper was on his cell, telling Brooke to go get Peyton and get down to Nathan's room. He turned back to look at his broken nephew. He didn't know if he would survive this or not. He had never seen Nathan like this and honestly it scared him.

When Deb let Brooke and Peyton into the room, Cooper and Lucas pulled them to Deb's room and filled them in on what was going on. Damien West was the man that kidnapped Haley and they were waiting for the police to arrive. Brooke instantly broke down in Cooper's arms totally losing it over her best friend. Peyton was against Lucas's chest going through the same motions.

Damien decided it was time to make matters worse for his good friend Scott. He wanted him upset before he let him listen to the final showdown that would ruin him forever.

Taylor saw him dialing another number.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Buying us some insurance baby" He smirked.

"Hello" Nathan said.

"Scott, are you following the rules?" Damien asked.

"West you better not hurt one hair on my wife's head. Do you hear me?"

"Just for that Scott I guess you can hear her scream again."

"No Damien. Haley's pregnant. Don't hurt her."

'Oh this just sweetened the pot' Damien thought.

"Scott you just gave me reason to up my price man." He laughed.

Nathan heard him yell in the background. _"Mrs. Scott you didn't tell me you were expecting a baby. Pregnant twat is the best kind"_

"Isn't it Scott?"

"West you can't seriously be planning to hurt Haley knowing she's pregnant."

"Didn't stop me with Jenna Ward"

Right before Nathan heard the line go dead, he heard the evil laughter of Damien West again.

Nathan turned to Lucas and Cooper in a daze.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan you are as white as a sheet man, what did they say? Was that him?" Cooper questioned.

Nathan was so out of it as he remembering what John Farlow told him about Jenna that day not so long ago in the weight room. He was in shock.

"I'll never get her back alive" he muttered. "The police will never get their in time. If that address was even real"

Cooper, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Deb all looked at each other after they saw the stricken look on Nathan's face.


	34. A Place To Die

Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 A Place To Die**

Nathan sat on the bed of the hotel room staring at the phone. He didn't hear his uncle or his brother asking him what the kidnapper said. He didn't hear his mom crying and trying to calm Jamie down. He also didn't hear either of his wife's best friends repeating her name while being held in their lover's embraces. All he could hear was Haley's scream, the evil laugh and John telling him how his ex-girlfriend had died. He should have never told this lunatic that Haley was pregnant. He should have never agreed to stay at Duke for the last two years of their college lives.

"Nathan come on man, what did he say?" Cooper asked his nephew.

"I gotta get out of here" Nathan said nearly choking on the words.

"Whoa, little brother where are you going?"

Nathan didn't answer he walked out of the room.

"Get up you two. Don't you see what's happening? He's going to the address that was sent. It's the only hope he has." Deb yelled at the two men that stared at the hotel door.

Cooper looked to Lucas and nodded. He looked down at the broken woman in his arms. "Brooke, I've got to help Nathan. I'll be back as soon as I can baby ok?"

"Lucas, please be careful." Peyton kissed his hand that she had been holding for what seemed like forever.

The two men looked back at Deb with the unspoken words of take care of them, written all over their faces and then left behind the man that they knew would die inside if he lost his wife.

When Cooper and Lucas found Nathan he was standing outside the front of the hotel trying to flag down a taxi. Cooper walked up behind him and put an arm around his shoulders to try to hold him back to listen to his words.

"Nathan, you are not going alone. You have to calm down. We've got to figure out a plan if we're going to save her. Now, tell me what he said."

"Cooper there isn't time. If you want to know what he said you better get your ass in the taxi behind me when I get one to stop. I will tell you once we are on the way"

"Nathan, you talk I'll find the cab." Lucas told him.

"He said that Jenna being pregnant didn't stop him from hurting her. Damien West is the psycho that killed her."

Lucas felt a chill run down his spine. Nathan had told him what John had said about the cause of Jenna's death. He put more urgency in his efforts to get a cab.

Cooper, Nathan and Lucas decided on a plan just before they arrived at an abandoned old warehouse located in what appeared to be the slums of Atlanta. Cooper had called Deb to tell her that she needed to update the police when they got their and send them to the address that he gave her. Once he finished with his instructions he told her to tell them it was a matter of life and death.

Taylor silently prayed that Nathan would hurry. She didn't know how much longer she could hold Damien back from Haley. He was beginning to get suspicious of her stalling.

"What the hell is up with you Taylor? You keep coming up with reasons for me not giving your sister, who you hate by the way, exactly what she needs to make her life complete."

"Damien I do not hate Haley. Where did that come from?"

"You're here." He smirked.

"That doesn't mean that I hate my sister and I think you know that. You knew I would never have agreed to this little farce if you had told me your plans to hurt her."

"Shut up bitch. Her being pregnant just gives me one more thing I can take away from Scott"

"Are you even listening to yourself? You're fucking obsessed. When did this happen? What did he do to you to make you this way?"

Damien sat down on the worn couch and glared at the floor. He remembered the last game that his dad went to before he died. It was the playoffs at Tree Hill senior year.

Flashback

"You got nothing Scott, nothing."

"Take a look at the score board. In case you can't count it's tied."

Nathan moved the ball down the court, Damien undercut him and he fell to the floor.

"You did that on purpose" Haley said pushing him off as he backed into her.

"Hey, bitch, get off me" shoving his enemies girl back against the gym wall.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Nathan yelled at him as he got up off the court and moved toward him. When he reached and grabbed him, he shoved him away from Haley with a calm reserve.

Walking away, the Oak Lake player heard him ask his wife "Are you ok?" but he never heard her answer him. He glanced up in the stands and saw his dad shaking his head in disgust.

When Nathan gave Damien the smile at the end of the game and made the free throw that won Tree Hill the game, Damien knew what the night would bring and the beating that he was faced with. His dad had always told him not to ever let anyone beat him on the court. Nathan had done it with grace, confidence and skill. Damien's dad would never let that go.

He knew he had let Scott get inside his head. Hell he had played the mind game so many times, he practically invented it but for someone like Nathan Scott to beat him at his own damn creation? Yeah his dad would never let that slide.

"He took away the glory and pride my dad could have placed in me. The last chance I had to see that pride. He died three days later. They called it an accident. I knew I just couldn't take the beatings anymore. After the game, he kept yelling at me that I had let the Scott kid get the best of me. He kept saying Nathan Scott will always out shine your ass Damien. Did you see the confidence that kid has? Hell he's your age and married, on his own, being a man you will never be. You are the sorriest excuse for a son that has ever lived. You were supposed to have been the best at the game. You were supposed to have been KING of basketball. You're just the joker son, you met the KING tonight. You're pathetic! You make me sick!" Damien finally stopped repeating the harsh words said to him that night after the game. He had heard them so many times over and over in his mind, he knew them by heart.

For the first time Taylor realized just how messed up Damien West really was. The realization only made her feel guiltier. She had been jealous of Haley. She had admitted that more than once in her life. Her little sister, had a good looking man that adored her, a beautiful son, respect of everyone that her life touched and now more money than she would ever know what to do with. She could just see Haley still pinching pennies, being careful not to spend anything unnecessarily. Haley was three years younger than her. She wasn't supposed to have that life, especially not before Taylor got it. But one thing Taylor was not, she was not so jealous that she wanted to see Haley hurt unlike the screwed up man she saw before her. She would find a way to keep her little sister safe until her brother in law got here. When this was all over she would face the consequences of a bad decision turned horrible.

The closer Cooper, Nathan and Lucas walked up to the building, the faster Nathan's heart raced. He zipped up his jacket and took a deep breath. He knew that the next few moments could seal his future. There was no room for any mistakes.

Cooper being the ever observant race car driver put his hand up to halt the other two men. "This garage door is practically brand new. They've planned this well in advance."

"Coop, we don't have time to appraise the fucking place, Haley could be hurt, man. This pervert killed a pregnant girl in Durham just a few months ago. He's been after Haley for nearly four years. We've got to find a way in and get to her man."

"Nate, if you don't calm down man, you could get her hurt worse. We are not going to do Haley any good if we are hurt and can't help her." Lucas said.

Nathan glared at his brother. His selfishness never ceased to amaze him. He was most concerned for himself always, yet he had called Nathan the spoiled rich kid all those years ago. It was ever apparent which Scott loved Haley more. Lucas had acted like the world when he didn't want her dating Nathan.

They made their way around to the back and found a small door. As they took one more second to look at each other all of them nodded. This was where the fight would begin.

Damien had had enough. It was time. He had been waiting for this for so long. He fully planned to take all of his anger out on Nathan Scott's wife. He looked over at Taylor and gave her an evil grin. "Care to watch?"

"No Damien. You can not do this. She never did anything to you?"

"Oh you mean besides embarrassing me in public? Or being a tease? Dancing her sexy little dance and enticing me join her at the senior party. Putting me down in front of hundred of people. Yeah that bitch never did anything to me but she is sure about to do something for me.

Taylor grabbed Damien's arm. "Wait, what if you warmed up with me first? You know take the edge off. It'll last longer with her then right?"

Damien smiled. "What's wrong Tay? Jealous?"

"No of course not. You're planning to kill her why would I be jealous of that?"

Suddenly Damien was enraged. "No! You're stallin. For What?"

Nathan Cooper and Lucas had made their way into the warehouse. As they began to walk toward the front, they heard voices.

"Yeah I'm stallin! She never shared her dick with me. Why should I share mine with her?"

The men all recognized Taylor's voice. When Nathan heard her, the fury in his blood only raced faster. How could that crazy bitch do this to her sister? He knowingly looked to the other two.

"You mean you didn't get any Nathan Scott? Damn Taylor, I'm disappointed in you"

Taylor wouldn't dare tell him the history behind her and Nathan. She knew that would only add fuel to the fire.

Nathan pointed for Coop to go around to the left and Lucas to go around to the right. "I'm going to confront them" he whispered.

"No Nate. You can't do that. Until we find Haley man they don't need to know that we are here."

Nathan sighed heavily. "You're right" He was about to say something else when he heard Taylor's next words.

"No Damien, I am not going to let you hurt Haley. I told you that already. That was not part of the deal."

Nathan's body tensed. They had his full attention now.

"You and what army, are going to stop me bitch? I plan to sink my dick deep inside of that. I told you that was my plan all along, now get out of my way."

Nathan began to walk slowly closer to the voices. He turned to Cooper and Lucas and whispered, "If we follow him he'll lead us right to Haley"

When Damien opened the door Nathan heard "her" whimper. He moved a little faster toward them. He could see Taylor trying to drag Damien back from the room he was entering. Nathan glanced back to Cooper and Lucas who also saw what was unfolding before them.

"Taylor if you don't let go I am going to blow your fucking brains out." Damien said removing the gun from the inside of his jacket.

Taylor froze. "Where did you get that? We never talked about guns."

"Don't worry about where I got it. Here like I said you can watch" Damien began to tie Taylor to a chair.

Nathan, Cooper and Lucas saw this as their opportunity. They moved forward toward the room. Nathan peeped around the doorway to get a look at the room he knew his wife was in. He saw Damien, tying Taylor to the chair. He knew they had to be careful now. Damien could shoot any of them. His eyes finally rested on his wife's face, his rage only growing when he saw her top was torn open and her bra covered breasts exposed. Suddenly he saw it. There was an open bite mark on her right breast. It was a deep purple bruise in the shape of a mouth. He took a deep steady breath. He'd kill that bastard for that.

Cooper had made his way to the other side of the doorway. He too was looking in the room figuring out where everyone was placed. He saw West put the gun down and move to the other side of the room. He nodded to Nathan and both of them rushed through the door. Lucas was close behind.

Nathan grabbed Damien West around the neck from behind with a death grip. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch."

"Nathan!" Cooper grabbed his nephew. When he finally got him to let go, he moved him back away and had the gun next to West's head. He had picked it up when they rushed into the room.

"You miserable little bastard. I should send you to hell right now" Cooper was seething.

When Nathan saw that Cooper had Damien and the gun under his control, he turned "Haley" he whispered. She was sitting up against the back of a chair, tears streaming down her face, silently sobbing. Her face was red and puffy but other than the mark on her chest she didn't appear to be hurt.

Nathan removed the gag from her mouth and then worked diligently to untie the ropes behind her back. When her hands were free he pulled her to his chest, holding her as tightly as he possibly could.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

She nodded.

He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders to cover her open top. He laid his head next to hers and held her as she cried. "Baby are you sure you're ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No" was all she could manage.

Nathan wasn't sure which question she had answered. He began to roam her body with his eyes, making sure for his self that she was ok. He never let go of her. She clung to him, her body as limp as a dish rag.

Finally they heard the sirens. The police were outside. Nathan bent and picked her up, holding her tightly to his body. She buried her face against his neck. "Let's get you out of here" he whispered. He felt her slightly relax against him. "Ok" she whispered.

The police had Damien and Taylor in handcuffs. Cooper walked up to her and glared into her eyes. "You better pray to God she and that baby are ok you bitch" He backhanded her hard across the jaw. Lucas moved behind Cooper and grabbed him around the shoulders to pull him back.

Nathan made his way out of the warehouse, carrying his tiny wife, tears streaming down his face. A police man came up to him and told him there was an ambulance on the way and that he could sit Haley in the back of the police car if he wanted to. Nathan nodded a thank you to him. He moved her to the police car and turned to sit down on the seat in the back holding her in his lap.

"Aw Haley" he whispered. She still couldn't answer him. She just held on for dear life, enjoying being back in her husband's arms.

When the ambulance got there the paramedics were checking Haley out in the back. Nathan was standing by the open door. He still couldn't take his eyes off of her. The mental images of what could have happened refusing to leave his mind. Suddenly they heard a gun shot. A paramedic came out and told them to call another ambulance; the suspect had just shot himself in the head.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that it would be the last they saw or heard of the psychotic man that had threatened his future. If he wasn't already dead, he would hire any legal protection that he had to, to make sure this bastard was either put to death or placed so far down in the prison system that he would never get out. This man had threatened his wife for the last time.

When Nathan saw them bringing Taylor out of the warehouse I hand cuffs he walked over to her.

"Taylor, thank you for sending me that text message, I would never have found Haley without it."

Taylor smiled and Nathan slapped her hard across the face. "Don't ever come near my wife again." He told her.

Taylor knew that she deserved more than that as the policeman moved her toward the back of another car to carry her in for booking. She would never forget the last moments of this day.

"Bye Taylor" Damien laughed, staring at her with an evil look on his face.

"Where are you going?" She snapped.

"To see my dad"

Nathan smiled down at his sleeping wife. She had been sleeping a lot since they had gotten home. The pregnancy was draining her and she was still sick occasionally but not like before. She had been on the couch watching TV and drifted off to sleep a few hours ago. He hated to wake her up but they had a Dr's appointment today. They would have to leave in forty five minutes.

"Hales" he called after gently shaking her shoulder. "Baby, don't you want to let's go find out the sex of our little bundle?"

"Mmmmm" she moaned. She opened her eyes and saw her husband smiling excitedly down at her. "What if I just reschedule this one?" She rolled back to her side facing the couch.

"Hales?" Nathan whined. "You can't be serious. I've waited four and a half months for this."

She couldn't help but giggle. She turned back to him and saw the look on his face. "I'm kid --ding" she said, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Did Mom already pick Jamie up?"

"Yeah, and don't forget we have to have this doctor, to transfer copies of your records to Dr. Baldwin. After graduation next week, we're going home baby"

"That sounds so good to me" She leaned up to claim his lips. "God I love you Nathan."

"I love you too baby." His heart swelled.

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Scott are we ready for a peak?"

"Yes" they said together.

As the doctor ran the wand over Haley's slight baby bump Nathan and Haley looked at the screen in awe. This baby was just as beautiful as Jamie had been. The doctor stopped the wand and turned to look at the young couple and smiled. "It's a boy"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other. Both remembered Jamie pointing to Haley's hand the day they told him about the baby and him saying "Baby brubber" Apparently Jamie knew all along what the doctor had just told his parents.

Nathan and Haley were both tickled to death. Yes they had hoped for a girl but this little boy would be loved just as much. Nathan leaned over and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. "Next time" he promised. She giggled.


	35. I Loved Her First

Chapter 35 I Loved Her First

**Chapter 35 I Loved Her First**

Nathan and Haley had been back in Tree Hill for a week. Both were lounging around the beach house, trying to rest up from the last couple of months at college. Haley had been to see Dr. Baldwin and received a clean bill of health. He was openly excited for his favorite patient couple's new addition to their family.

Nathan had watched with pride as his wife received her degree at graduation. She had graduated in the top two of her class with honors. Today she was on the couch resting up from their move. It had taken all of both of their strengths to pack everything up but it had been worth it to come home. Tomorrow the couple was going house hunting. Nathan couldn't wait to find a house for his family. He knew that they only had four months to find it, move in and get the baby's room ready. Jamie was turning four in a couple of weeks and his mom and dad had wanted to have his party in their new home for him.

"Daddy, why is Mommy so tired?" Jamie asked.

"We've been busy Buddy. The move back to Tree Hill was a lot of work. Mommy's pregnant and that tires her out by itself. So with all of the extra things we've done in the last couple of weeks she needs to rest ok?"

"Ok. She's asleep again" Jamie smiled.

Nathan was so proud of his little boy. Jamie had his mother's brain. He was so smart for his age. He had wanted his children to be a little closer in age but he was beginning to see that Jamie was going to be a big help to him and Haley. Maybe things did work out for the best.

"Hey Jimmy Jam, why don't we go outside and dribble the basketball buddy. What do you say?"

"Sweet" Jamie ran to get his shoes and pick up the ball by the door.

Nathan wanted Haley to rest. He wasn't just talking when he had told his son that she needed to. It had been a tough two weeks. Graduation had brought so much to do by itself. They had packed up everything and moved back to Tree Hill and Haley wouldn't stop until she had unpacked the things they would need until they moved to their permanent home. They were staying at the beach house for now but Nathan had no intention of being there for long. It belonged to Dan as far as he was concerned. The divorce between his parents had settled that long ago.

Nathan walked outside to find Jamie playing with the small hoop and ball that Lucas had given him right before they left Durham. Nathan hadn't spoken to Luke since that day. After Luke had given the hoop to Jamie, he and Nathan had sat in the living room talking while Jamie played with it for the first time.

"Nathan, I want to thank you for taking care of Haley"

"What?"

"You've been incredible with her since the kidnapping. I am sure it was because you felt guilty but you've still stepped up."

"Wait a minute. What did you just say?"

"I said you've done a terrific job with Haley."

"No Lucas after that"

"I said you've stepped up?" Lucas questioned.

"You know damn well what you said. Now repeat it." Nathan told his brother.

"You felt guilty over the kidnapping?"

"No Lucas. You dick! You said that I did it because I felt guilty over the kidnapping." What the fuck man?"

"Well I know you do. I mean Haley never would have met Damien West if wasn't for basketball"

"That may be true but the way you said that, sounded like I wouldn't have taken care of her otherwise. Let me tell you something Luke, Haley is my wife. I would give my life for her. I would do anything in this world for that girl, unlike you"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked standing up.

"It means that you always think of yourself before anyone else."

"Nathan that is not true. I loved Haley James before you even knew who she was. So don't play that trump card shit with me."

"Lucas, you don't get it do you? Ok let me see if I can spell it out for you. When you found out Haley and I were dating you didn't care if she was happy. You were pissed because it was me. If that wasn't good enough, you treated her like shit during the classic our junior year because she was spending time with me instead of you. That was just because you were currently between girlfriends at the time though. Then, during the school shooting our senior year, you wanted me to walk away and leave her in that school. You didn't want to end up dying you said. Well something to that effect anyway."

"Nathan"

"No shut up Luke. I am not done. During the state championship game, when I noticed that Haley wasn't there and asked you where she was, you didn't care that it was obvious that something was wrong. We were two hours away from home and there were four cheerleaders on the sideline. All of the people that Haley had ridden up there with were absent. You didn't care. All you gave a shit about was that I was planning to throw the game. Do you remember what you said to me when I noticed she wasn't there? You said she was probably putting money down on Pontiac."

"Nathan I'm warning you little brother."

"Nice! You're warning me. Then when she had been kidnapped a few weeks ago, you put your ass between your knees and protected yourself. Hell Coop even laid his life on the line for hers. BUT no, not her best friend, my big brother. You know the guy that says I loved her first? You were too busy protecting your own hide. So don't fucking tell me you loved her before I knew her. I've seen that girl worry over you. Upset over your stupid decisions and happy that you're happy. You've never returned it Lucas. NEVER! Don't you ever say anything like that to me again. I've screwed up in the past I know that. BUT my first priority is always Haley. Can you say the same?"

"Nathan I have a wife now too you know."

"Yes I get that. But you were like this before you and Peyton too Lucas. I don't want us to be at odds again ok? But you need to accept the fact that there is nothing and I mean nothing that I won't do for Haley Scott. The love that I have for her so far surpasses yours its pathetic. IT should be that way. I know that. I'm her husband. But you don't get to treat me like it's not that way. Are we clear?"

As much as Lucas wanted to beat Nathan's ass right now he knew that he was right. He shouldn't have said what he had. "Yeah Nate. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that the way that I did. I didn't mean it exactly like it came out. Ok?"

"Ok." The brother's bumped fists and looked over to the one girl that had both of their love, no matter which was greater or which one had come first. Haley was special to them both.

She hadn't heard what they said. She was in the kitchen on the phone with Deb. A few minutes after the argument she made her way to the living room and both of the Scott brothers looked up at her. "What?"

"Nothing" They smiled. Both just knew they were about to get raked over the coals for their actions.

"No, something is up. You two both look like the cat that ate the canary."

Nathan was the first to move. He stood up and walked over to pull Haley into his arms. "Nothing baby. I promise. Lucas and I were just talking about the past."

"Ok."

"Hales, you and Luke are my family, you know that right?"

"Yeah baby. I know" She searched his eyes, wondering where that came from.

"And Haley, you know you'll always be a huge part of us right?" Lucas added

"Yeah Luke. What in the hell is going on in here you two?" Haley asked, resting her hand on her slightly swollen tummy.

"Hales, you have no idea, what it was like knowing that crazy son of a bitch had you." Nathan started.

"Nathan, I'm fine." She rubbed her stomach. "We're fine. You can't keep doing this to yourself. It's not your fault baby."

"He targeted you because of me though Haley"

"Nathan, he was ill baby. You know that. We received the transcripts from Taylor's arraignment and the trial. He can't ever hurt us again. He's gone." Haley hugged Nathan tightly to her. He had told her that he wasn't sure he would get to her in time. He just knew that West would win that last show down.

Lucas walked up and put an arm around each of them. Nathan returned the gesture by putting one of his around Lucas while the other one stayed on Haley's waist. They all stood there for several minutes until Jamie got their attention. "Ooops" he said.

The ball he had been playing with hit the bookcase on the back wall, knocking several pictures to the floor.

"Ok! No more playing ball in the house young man" Haley spoke up. They all had to laugh at the look that she received from the small boy. It was a Nathan Scott pout if there ever had been one.

"Daddy?"

Nathan sat up and came back to the present from the memory. "Yeah Buddy?"

"You and Mommy still love me when the baby gets here?"

Nathan got up and walked over to Jamie. Kneeling down in from of him, he pulled his son close to his face. "Jamie, you know we love you. That's not going to change. We might be busy with the baby because he won't be able to do anything for his self but that won't mean we don't love you Jimmy Jam. That will never mean that ok?" He ruffled up Jamie's hair. Jamie nodding to his dad.

When Haley woke up the house was quiet. Nathan had told her that he and Jamie might go to the Rivercourt. It had been along time since Nathan had been there. He wanted to show it to Jamie now that he was getting older. She moved to the kitchen to get some water just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Haley?"

Haley froze. "Mr. Scott, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to call and speak with Nathan. I know you two are done with school. How's the beach house?"

"It's fine but Nathan's not here right now."

"I'm sure he wouldn't talk to me if he was. I've tried to call him several times and he's short and nasty every time. You on the other hand, are being surprisingly pleasant. Thank you."

"Mr. Scott, I probably shouldn't say this but it would be best if you called back when Nathan's here. He won't like it that I'm talking to you."

"Haley, before you go please just tell me, how's my grandson?"

"Which one?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean which one? There's more than one?"

Haley realized that Dan didn't know she was pregnant. She tried to play it off. "Well yeah I mean there's Nathan and Lucas."

"No Haley, I said grandson. I wanted to know how Jamie is doing."

"He's fine Mr. Scott. I really have to go ok?" She hung up the phone just as Nathan walked in.

"Who was that?" He asked though he already knew.

"It was your dad." She slowly looked up hating to meet his eyes.

"Haley, you don't have to talk to him you know. Just hang the phone up baby."

"He wanted to know how his grandson was, Nathan. I screwed up. I wasn't thinking and asked him which one." She was beginning to get upset.

"No, Haley stop baby. It's ok. I haven't spoke to him the last few times he's called. I just hadn't told him yet. Not that I want to talk to him in the first place." Nathan rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Where's Jamie?"

"Mom came by and picked him up. They're going to get ice cream. She said they wouldn't be gone long. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. That phone call just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting to talk to him."

Nathan sighed heavily. He didn't know why Dan wouldn't leave them alone. Nathan had no intention of his family being the obsession that replaced basketball for Dan. Nathan had lived that life and it sure as hell wasn't going to repeat itself.

"Let's talk about something else, Hales. Something happy" Nathan smiled.

"Well, what would you like to talk about. I can think of lot's of happy things." She smiled.

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Jamie, the baby, US, your mom, Luke and Peyton, Brooke and Cooper,…"

"Ah ok that's not the book I thought you were reading cause we surely were not on the same page in that conversation"

"Oh really?" Haley smiled.

"Yeah. REALLY" Nathan confirmed.

"How do you know I just hadn't made it to that chapter yet. Maybe I was just reading the opening pages."

"Oh really?" He asked and pulled her to him, taking her lips like a starved man.

Nathan lifted her feet off of the floor and moved them over to the couch. As he sat down, Haley straddled him, the kiss instantly deepening. He moved his hand to lift her shirt. When it was off he removed her bra and it followed behind it. As he gazed at her bare chest, he felt himself tighten. Leaning toward her he placed open mouthed kisses across her breasts. When he heard Haley moan, it caused his heart to race. He reached down to unbutton her pants, heatedly hurrying no longer able to wait.

"Oh Hales, I have to have you. I have to have you now baby." He moaned. She moved back and stood up from his lap. She pushed her pants down her legs and reached to undo his cargo shorts. When they had rid of this short and boxers, Nathan sat back down and pulled Haley back to his lap. She raised up and wrapped her hand around his length massaging it up and down until she heard his moan and felt him pulling her to him. She placed the throbbing flesh at her entrance and behind to slowly slide down it, never taking her eyes from her husbands.

"Oh God Haley. I don't believe I am going to say this…" He felt himself explode inside of her, moaning as completion found him.

Haley smiled. He had never been that out of control with her, not even the first night they made love. She moved to get something to clean them up but Nathan held her tight. "No baby, hold on a second please." Soon she realized why he wanted her to wait. She felt him hardening within her. He placed his hands on her hips and began to guide her up and down. Soon, Haley felt her own release rapidly approaching, moaning his name. Nathan guided her up and quickly back down causing her to scream his name. As she did, he felt her begin to quiver around him. He moved her to do it again and felt her shatter as her arms tightened around his around his shoulders and her face was buried into the side of his neck. His body stiffened as he followed her in ecstasy.

When they had regained their breath and their bodies had come back down, it was Haley that finally spoke.

"Oh baby" she whispered.

"I know Hales, I feel the same way" he whispered back.

Haley was entering her seventh month of pregnancy. She sat in the waiting room of Dr. Baldwin's office thinking that this time it was passing quickly. Nathan was going to meet her here as soon as he was finished meeting with the inspector at the Kids Club. She was beginning to think he wouldn't get here in time.

Fifteen minutes later he came barreling through the door. When he saw her still sitting in the waiting room he took a deep breath and walked over to sit beside her. "I'm sorry Hales. That took longer than I expected."

"It's ok." She smiled.

He placed his hand over his unborn child and smiled. "I'm here now baby. We're all set with the Kids Club. We'll be able to open the first week in September like we planned."

"That's great baby."

"Yeah. This little guy will be here by then, and I am hoping this will be past you."

Haley laughed. "Some how I think it will just be the beginning baby"

"No I mean the pregnancy Hales."

"I just can't believe that I have to go through the hottest part of summer."

"I know baby. I wish it wasn't that way."

"Haley Scott" the nurse called.

Nathan and Haley got up and followed her to the exam room. When Dr. Baldwin came in later, he saw Haley's growing belly and smiled. "Well I see now what I owe this pleasure to" he smiled.

"Hi Dr.Baldwin" Haley greeted the older man.

"Haley, Nathan, I received the medical records last week but I haven't had a chance to go through them yet. When's this little one due Haley?"

"August sixteenth" she smiled.

"How have your blood levels been?"

"They were fine last month" she answered.

"She's been tired a lot since we got home though Dr. Baldwin. I mean we've packed and moved and graduated but I would feel safer if you would double check her blood work." Nathan told him.

Haley looked at Nathan with adoration in her eyes. 'He always protects me' she thought. 'How did I get so lucky?'

Nathan smiled back and told her he would rather be safe than sorry. So far since the beginning of her pregnancy she had not been placed on iron tablets. Nathan had kept his fingers crossed that she was still doing well.

"Ok. We'll get it done guys." Dr. Baldwin turned and left the room. Once the door was closed he shook his head slightly. "Nathan has become one hell of a man" he muttered.


	36. When The Lights Go Down In The City

Chapter 36 When The Lights Go Down In The City

**Chapter 36 When The Lights Go Down In The City**

It had been one hell of a week. Nathan, Lucas, and Cooper had moved all of the boxes and furniture into the house and Haley, Peyton and Brooke had worked on unpacking everything as quickly as they could. Deb had picked Jamie up earlier and told her children that she would be back the next morning ready to help.

As Nathan looked down at his wife's feet a huge frown grew on his face. "Haley! Have you looked at your ankles?"

"What?" She looked down at her feet. Her ankles had been swelling for the last two days. Nathan had been fussing at her to get off of her feet so much that their friends had cringed at times.

"Don't what me Haley Scott you need to go sit down and get off of those feet lady." Nathan glared at Brooke and Peyton when he heard a giggle escape from the other side of the room.

"Scott, you're going to get your ass kicked and I plan to have a front row seat" Brooke said turning the dining room chair around to witness the event.

"Shut up Tigger" Nathan rebutted. "Haley, c'mon, you know that isn't good. Go sit down. We'll get the unpacking done."

"Nathan damn it will you please just let me finish this. I love you baby, you know I do but we don't have a lot of time to get this done before the baby will be here. I won't get any time to get it done then. You of all people should remember how it was after Jamie was born. This is our second child. Between making time for Jamie and insuring that he does not go without our attention and caring for this baby, this shit will never get done if we don't do it now."

"Haley" he whined.

"No Nathan. Don't Haley me. I will sit down when I feel like I can't do this anymore or when it's finished, whichever comes first."

Nathan threw his hand up in the air in surrender. Haley was miserable. The heat was not helping at all. She had been so ill and hormonal with this baby. Nathan thought for sure that she would shoot his ass before this was over.

Lucas came in the door and moved to the dining room chair that was empty. He sighed hard, blowing the air out of his lungs as quickly as he could. As he noticed Nathan moving out of the kitchen he thought back to their argument a few weeks ago. It had been on his mind a lot lately. The more he thought about Nathan's words the worse he felt. He saw things from Nathan's perspective. Maybe he hadn't been the best friend to Haley all of these years that she had been to him. It hadn't been intentional but none the less Nathan was right about one thing. He loved his wife and had put his life on the line for hers more than Lucas ever had. He got up and walked into the kitchen. When he saw Haley's feet he was shocked.

"Ok Haley. That's it. Let me get that and you go get off of your feet."

"You know some thing; I am fucking tired of this." Nathan and Lucas stared at her in shock. This was not their normal sweet Haley. "I am twenty one years old. I am a mother, a wife and a college graduate. I am fully capable of taking care of myself. You two need to back up. NOW!" Haley put the box on the island in the middle of the kitchen and stormed out of the room. Even Brooke and Peyton were shocked by the outburst.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" Brooke asked with a deer in headlights look.

"I think Haley just totally cussed these two out." Peyton snickered.

Lucas and Nathan stared at each other in disbelief.

Nathan was beginning to lose his mind. Haley was overdue by a week. Dr. Baldwin had set everything up. They were going to induce labor on Friday. 'Two more days' Nathan thought. 'I can't make it two more days'

Haley had been miserable. She was tired. Her feet were swelling to the size of watermelons. AND it was so hot she was sure it would give hell a run for its money. Nathan had complained to Lucas the whole summer.

"Man its fucking cold in here" He grumbled.

Lucas laughed. Nathan was walking around their new house in a sweatshirt in the middle of August. "Nathan, why don't you turn the air up man? You are one step shy of turning this place into a meat locker."

"Ah, NO! Hell no! If I turn that air up so it warms up in here my wife will beat my ass."

"You do realize we are talking about the woman that weighs a hundred and twenty pounds soak and wet right?"

"Do you remember when she got a hold of us a few weeks ago? My girl is scary these days man."

"She's not feeling any better?" Lucas asked as concern was written all over his face.

"No Lucas. She's not feeling any better. She's pregnant. She's a week over due. She's miserable. She's …."

"Shut the fuck up here she comes." Lucas told him.

"Hales." Nathan moved to her. When she reached the bottom step, he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Isn't that what caused this in the first place?"

"C'mon. You've never complained before."

"Well I have every right to then don't I?" She glared.

"Jeez hormonal much Haley?" Peyton asked.

Haley glared at her sister in law. If looks could kill Peyton knew they would bury her in two days flat.

"Sorry" She muttered.

"Haley, baby let me help you over to the couch." Nathan offered.

"Oh so now you don't think I can walk?"

"No Hales. You know that is not what I meant"

"Whatever" She moved to the couch and lay down.

Later that night as she sat up in bed, Haley panted as she worked through another contraction. She had been timing them for the last three hours. They were now eight minutes apart. "Oh well I need to get him up I guess" She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Three thirty am. He wouldn't like this one bit she thought. She glanced over to her husband. He was sleeping on his stomach with an arm still thrown casually across his wife. When she had awakened it was across her stomach but not that she was sitting up it was around her thighs.

"Nathan?" He didn't stir. "Nathan baby wake up" He tightened his arm around her and groaned. "Na than" That one got his attention. Haley's middle was contracting and another pain had started.

"What's wrong baby?" he groggily asked.

"Oh nothing. Did I pick a bad time. What? Were you in the middle of a wet dream?"

Nathan sat up quickly looking at his wife with a confused, yet still sleepy look. This time he realized what was going on. She was panting through a pain.

"We need to get to the hospital baby" she slightly smiled.

"Ok. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Six minutes" Haley began to slowly relax as this one slowly began to fade.

"SIX MINUTES?" Nathan felt the panic taking over his body.

"Relax, Nathan"

"What do you mean relax Hales? Shit where is everything" He asked as he was pulling on his shorts.

"The suitcase is in the closet. And I mean relax as in take a deep breath. You know chill, Hot Shot."

Nathan took a deep breath. He knew Haley was the one that was hurting, yet here she was being strong during his break down. He glanced over at his wife and realized for the first time that she was dressed. She had been dressed when he woke up. She had let him sleep as long as possible. Nathan was in the closet getting her suit case. It was pure luck that Deb had wanted to keep Jamie tonight.

"Nathan please calm down baby. My water……Ut oh"

"What?"

"My water just broke" she whispered.

"Oh my god. Haley. Ok. Think Scott. Ok baby. Hold on" Nathan grabbed the suitcase and moved out of the door, leaving Haley standing there staring in disbelieve. Within thirty seconds he was back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Forget something?" She asked.

"Of course not." He smirked.

When they reached the ER Nathan got out of the SUV and ran around to Haley's door. Once he had it opened he reached in and took her in his arms. Leaving the SUV where it was he walked in the doors.

"My wife has gone into labor. I need for you to call Dr. Baldwin"

Haley screamed out as another contraction raced through her body. The nurse at the desk that Nathan had just spoken to instantly jumped into action. A few seconds' later two orderlies were there with a stretcher. Nathan placed her down on it. "Ok baby. This is it. I'm right here."

Haley nodded. "I love you Nathan"

"I love you too Hales."

"I'm sorry I've been such a psycho lately."

"Haley you haven't been that bad baby. I knew you were having a tough time" He kissed her forehead and they began to roll her into the ER dept. Taking a deep breath Nathan watched as the next contraction began.

While they were prepping Haley, Nathan took that moment to call the "family". They were all on there way except Deb who would be there after Jamie got up. Nathan heard Haley scream and told the nurse that had just past him that he had to get back there to his wife.

"Just a couple more minutes Mr. Scott and you'll be with her I promise."

Nathan looked up and smiled. "Hannah long time no see"

"Yeah. I just spoke to Haley. You guys don't waste any time do you?"

"Hannah, it's been four years."

"Yeah and you been out of college what? Four minutes? I guess that beats the thirty seconds that you made it out of high school before the last one huh?"

Nathan smiled. He was shocked the nurse remembered them that well. The phone at the nurses' station rang and one of Hannah's co workers called to her telling her the phone was for her. When Hannah hung the phone up she turned to Nathan. "We better get you in a gown. She's about to deliver."

"What? This soon?"

"The second one always goes faster Nathan."

As Hannah and Nathan headed towards Haley's room Nathan heard her scream again. He rushed past the nurse and quickly stood beside her bed. "Ok Hales. I'm right here baby."

"AHHHHH. Nathan!" She leaned her head back and screamed again.

"What's happening? Why is she in so much pain?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan there was no time to give her anything for pain." Dr. Baldwin came rushing in.

"WHAT?" He turned back to Haley pushing her blonde wavy hair back from her face.

"Nathan?" She was so breathless she could barely talk. "You better enjoy this one because I am not doing this again." Another pain coursed through her and Nathan felt his eyes sting with unshed tears.

"Ok Haley. Its time to push honey" Dr. Baldwin told her.

"This soon?" Nathan asked.

As Haley raised herself up and grabbed her knees. Nathan coached her the best he could. "Ok Hales, come on baby. I'm right here. I swear I am right here baby"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she panted, lying back on the bed.

He felt his heart breaking. When Haley raised herself back up Nathan straddled the bed behind her as he had when Jamie was born. He cradled her pain stricken body against his chest. "You're doing so good baby. You're doing so good."

"I can't do this" she whispered.

"We have to baby."

"Nathan, I'm so tired" she whispered again breathlessly.

"I know baby. I know. We'll get you where you can rest as soon as this is over."

"Haley, I want you to bare down with this next contraction honey. I can see the baby's head. Ok?"

She nodded against her husband's chest. As Haley felt the next pain begin she lifted herself up slightly and bore down as hard as she could. When she felt the head pass, she fell back against Nathan as she screamed again.

"Ok Haley. ONE more"

Nathan bowed out his chest trying to give her encouragement to push against him with the next pain. 'God he loved this woman'.

When he felt her body tense, he laid his head against hers. "Come on baby. Push as hard as you can. Ok. Let's meet our son" Nathan spoke through tears.

Haley pushed with all of the strength she had left. Feeling the baby leave her body she fell back against Nathan, tears now running out of both of their eyes. Finally they heard their baby cry for the first time. He kept brushing her hair back away from her face, not because it kept falling, but because he wanted to soothe her in anyway that he could.

"You did it baby. Our new son is here." Nathan glanced over to his second baby boy, concern taking over his face as he saw him covered in blood. Jamie hadn't been born like that. What in the hell was going on?

Dr. Baldwin looked up to Nathan and nodded that everything would be ok." The nurses were cleaning Jamie up. Nathan looked down into his wife's face and saw that she was continuing to pant heavily. "Hales, are you ok baby?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

Nathan continued to watch her as he breathing slowed. When the nurses brought the baby over and laid him in Haley's arms she looked down and smiled. "Hi baby" Looking down at his wife and baby Nathan smiled. "He's just as beautiful as Jamie Hales." He whispered.

Once they were finished with the post delivery process Dr. Baldwin moved up to Nathan and Haley. "Haley, honey you tore this time. This baby was even larger than Jamie"

Nathan searched the older mans eyes. "How much larger"

"Nine pounds eleven ounces but the shoulders were a lot wider than Jamie's"

"Nathan can I see you in the hall?"

"Ah yeah sure" He kissed Haley's forehead and move slowly so that she could recline back and lie down on the bed.

"Nathan due to the tearing, we're going to need to give Haley a unit of blood. There was a good deal of bleeding with this baby. I suggest that we do a C-section from now on. She is too small to continue having babies this large."

Nathan nodded to Dr. Baldwin and moved back into the room. The nurses had taken the baby out of Haley's arms as she had fallen asleep. As they moved the bed to Haley's room Nathan noticed their family in the waiting room.

"I'll be right back guys. Let them get her in her room and I'll be back out to talk to you" He saw the tears in Brooke's and Peyton's eyes, that really didn't surprise him. It was the tears in Cooper's eyes that caught Nathan's attention. He had dried tear stains all over his face. Nathan turned to go into his wife's room. He moved over by her bed and leaned down to place a light kiss on her forehead. "I love you Haley"

When Nathan finally came back out to the waiting room, Brooke walked up to him and hugged his neck. She had seen it all over Nathan's face when he came over to them before. The man's nerves were shot. Cooper came up and clapped him on the shoulder.

Nathan slightly smiled. "Coop what the hell were you crying for?"

"Man we could hear her out here. How in the hell did you handle that. I nearly went in sane and she's not even my wife."

"It wasn't easy."

"Nathan why was this one so bad?" Brooke asked.

"The baby was much larger than Jamie"

"WHAT?" Peyton asked. "Oh my God"

"Yeah. She had a hard time guys. I think it would be better if you came back to see her late tomorrow.

"Wait. Nathan, How much larger?" Brooke asked.

"Nine pounds eleven ounces"

"Oh my God" Brooke turned her face into Cooper's chest. He and Brooke both tightly holding on to each other.

"Ok Nathan. That's it! You guys don't need to have any more babies" Lucas told his brother, with tears nearly cracking his voice.

"Lucas don't start no shit with me today ok? I am not in the fucking mood."

"Nathan you can't seriously want to have more children after what you heard. We were out here and it was awful. It had to be worse in there with Haley"

"Look Lucas, I didn't say that I did or didn't want more. I just said that now's not the time to worry about that. I need to get back to Haley. They're going to give her a unit of blood in a few minutes and I want to be in there with her."

"What? Why are they giving her blood Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"She tore during delivery Brooke. She lost a lot of blood."

"Oh no! Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't know if I am." He glared over at his brother. "The Dr. says this happens sometimes."

Brooke moved over to Nathan and hugged him. He finally lost his resolve and broke down. He muttered "Brooke it was bad for her this time. I can't stand to see her hurt like that"

As she rubbed his back she murmured. "I know" repeatedly with tears in her eyes. Cooper, Lucas and Peyton were all fighting tears too.

Haley had slept for most of the morning and part of the afternoon. When she finally woke up she saw her family and friends sitting around the hospital room.

"Hey baby" Nathan softly greeted her.

"Hi"

"Where's the baby?"

"He's in the nursery. I didn't want him to wake you."

"Tutor Mom" Brooke smiled looking down at her friend.

"Hi Tigger" Haley smiled back.

"Hey buddy" Lucas said bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Hales" Peyton whispered.

"I love you girl. You know that?" Cooper asked.

Haley merely smiled at each greeting. It was truly all she could manage. Dr. Baldwin had told Nathan to expect her to be extremely sore for several days and she probably would be weak for the next couple.

She glanced over to Nathan and with the slight smile still gracing her beautiful features she murmured, "I love you Nathan"

Nathan choked back the tears enough to manage a feathery kiss on her lips and gazing into her eyes, "I love you too baby"

Three days later, Haley was released from the hospital. She and Nathan were taking Brian Lee Scott home for the first time.


	37. My First, My Last, My Everything

Chapter 37 My First, My Last, My Everything

**Chapter 37 My First, My Last, My Everything**

Brian Lee Scott was now five weeks old. Haley had healed extremely well and was finally able to get back to a normal life. She had to go back to her six weeks check up next week. Nathan had been so happy to bring them home. As he placed Haley on the couch and threw a lap blanket over her, he bent to gently kiss her forehead. That had been so long ago. She knew that something was not right but he wouldn't say anything when she asked him about it. The only answer that she received was nothing's wrong Hales. Everything is perfect baby. After what Nathan had seen in the delivery room to say that it scared the hell out of him was probably making light of it. He knew that Haley was worried but he just couldn't tell her what he was thinking this time. He had promised himself that he would do without making love to her before he would ever let her go through that again.

When Haley went to her doctor's appointment the following week, Dr. Baldwin noticed that something was not right. "Haley, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing Dr. Baldwin I'm fine."

"You're a good woman Haley James Scott but liar you're not."

"What's wrong? Have you been feeling poorly? The blood work shows that the counts are fine."

"No, I guess I'm just singing the blues today."

Even though the Dr. nodded, his instinct told him that it was more than that. He glanced over to Nathan. He saw guilt in his expression. "Nathan are you ok son?

"Sure I'm fine"

"Ok you two, there's something you're not telling me."

"No everything is fine. The baby just isn't sleeping through the night and we're tired." Haley explained.

As the doctor left the room for Haley to get dressed, Nathan followed him out. He didn't like the look of concern on his face. "Dr. Baldwin."

"Yes, Nathan?"

"Is Haley ok?"

"Yes son, she's going to be fine. I am worried that she is developing post pardon depression. I have never seen Haley like that."

For the first time since Bri was born, Nathan began to rethink his actions. He was going to have to talk to Haley and explain. There wasn't another choice. He knew that this was his doing.

"Nathan I want to see her again in two weeks. If she is still in this frame of mind, I'll want her to see a colleague of mine."

'God. I've pushed her too far. I wasn't pushing her away, at least not intentionally. I just love her so much' he thought. 'I don't want to be the cause of her going through anything like that again.' At that moment he realized what he had caused. By not talking to Haley he had made her think that he didn't want her. By not opening up he had hurt her unintentionally. Shit why did he always do that?

On the way home, she stared out of the window. When they reached the new house and had made it inside, Deb came toward them from the kitchen. Nathan had called her to come pick up both boys, telling her that he and Haley needed some time to their selves.

"Haley, baby, how are you feeling?" Deb asked as she pulled her daughter in law to her for a hug.

"I'm ok."

When Deb heard this she looked over at her son. "Nathan what in the hell have you done?"

"Mom,"

"Nathan hasn't done anything Deb. I'm fine honestly" She turned to go upstairs so neither of them would see the tears in her eyes.

Nathan felt his heart break even more. When Haley was out of sight, Deb really laid into him.

"I don't know what's going on but I can tell you that if you lose that girl, you are a bigger jackass than your stupid ass father Nathan."

"Mom, I'm not going to lose her I promise."

"I probably deserved to be treated the way I was by Dan, Nathan, but Haley doesn't deserve to have that I wish I was dead look in her eyes."

Nathan hung his head and looked at his feet. He knew his mother was right. How could he tell her what had happened? 'Just open your dumbass mouth and say it' he told himself.

"Mom, you're right Haley doesn't deserve this. That's why I called you. I am going to fix it."

"What have you done Nathan? I've never seen Haley like that?"

He moved over and sat down at the dining room table. "Ok, I haven't allowed myself to be extremely affectionate with Haley since Bri was born."

"What? Why Nathan?"

"Mom, having the baby was terrible for her." Nathan began.

"So you think treating her like this is better?"

"No mom, hear me out. When Haley and I… When we start…." 'God this was hard. How did you talk about your sex life with your mother? "We have a hard time controlling our selves if we are close."

"Ah, so you thought you would ignore her, not touch her, so you wouldn't want to have sex with her."

When his mom said he, he realized exactly how stupid he had truly been. As he stared at the floor, he nodded his head why taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You and Haley have been married for five years almost six. You two have gone at it like animals in heat for that entire time as though you can't get enough of each other. You get a glimpse of reality and you expect her not to notice that something is wrong when you back away from her? Damn Nathan, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know Mom."

Suddenly they heard a loud crash upstairs. Nathan took off running. "Haley? Haley?"

When he reached their room, Haley was standing at the bottom of the bed, tears streaming down her face, looking down at the broken picture frame that had fallen to the floor when she turned over the small table beside the window seat.

"Hales?"

"No Nathan, just don't ok?" She moved away from him to their bathroom. He bent to pick up the picture of their family that usually sat on top of their dresser then he moved to the bathroom door. When he tried to open it he found it locked. He sank down to sit on the floor next to the door.

"Hales, please, baby I'm sorry. You had a terrible time giving birth to Bri. I thought I could save you from ever happening to you again if I put distance between us. I was wrong Haley. My heart was in the right place but my mind wasn't. It never occurred to me that you would take it this way. I thought that since I couldn't control myself around you that if I just kept my distance, I could save you from that type of pain again.'

She opened the door and feel to her knees, claiming his lips, as she placed her hand on the side of his neck and her thumb on his cheek bone. A smile crept over her face when she heard Nathan's moan. After making out for several minutes, it was Haley that finally pulled back. Breathlessly she said his name. Nathan opened his eyes and looked back and forth in hers, searching for forgiveness but finding her undying love. "I'm so sorry baby. I was so stupid." Nathan claimed her lips again. Finally he realized how starved he was for her taste and she his.

Deb had snuck upstairs to check on her son and his wife. She could hear both of them moaning through the door. After smiling to herself she moved back downstairs to pack Bri's diaper bag, praying that Haley had already filled some of his bottles so that she could leave with the boys.

The three couples were having dinner at Nathan and Haley's house. Nathan, Cooper and Lucas were outside while the steaks were on the grill, while the girls sat inside catching up on how each other's week's had been.

"Oh you know what? I had completely forgotten to tell you guys, there is going to be an eighties night at Tric next Saturday, we should totally go. Oh and "The Honorary Title" is going to be there next month."

"That sounds like fun. You up for it tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

"Well yeah I mean Bri's three months old now. If Deb wants to watch him I would love to go. Nathan and I have been so busy trying to keep the Kids Club going that I could use a night of fun."

"Yeah how's that going anyway Hales?" Peyton asked.

"Coming along I guess." She shrugged. "Some of the kids that are coming in have some real issues."

"So Nate how's married laugh knucklehead?" Cooper asked him.

"It's great Coop. Why would you ask that?"

"Oh nothing. I just noticed that you keep eyeing your wife through the doors. Maybe you should jump in that pool and take a cold swim man." Cooper laughing.

"Oh please Coop. You should have seen them in Durham those two were joined at the hip at every bat of an eyelash." Lucas chuckled not realizing what that sounded like until Cooper spoke.

"I'll bet"

"So Coop, it's about time for you to take the plunge man. You need to make an honest woman out of Brooke you know" Nathan said pointing at his uncle.

"I've thought about it Nate, but man, you know how the last one ended. I don't want to end up there with Brooke. I love her you know"

"Yeah Coop I get that but man you can't expect her to wait forever. I mean Peyton and Haley are married. I am sure Brooke wants to be too. And you Lucas when are you going to start a family man?"

"Oh no. Don't even go there. Just because you got married as a child and now have two of your own doesn't mean everybody wants to Nathan."

"Hey you guys don't know what you're missing."

"Well little nephew you want to share?" Coop asked and laughed when he received a death glare from Nathan. "Yeah that's what I thought man." Cooper winked at Lucas with a watch this expression. "You know if I was sure that Brooke's body would turn out like Haley's did I would knock her up so fast we'd all be a year behind time."

"Hey watch it. Don't even think about Haley like that. Don't think it, picture it or speak it you got it?" Nathan roared.

"But Nathan, damn man" Cooper held his hands a part and moved them up and down "her ass is so full now that she has had the boys. That girl is fine. I wished to god I had seen her first. You wouldn't have stood a chance. You know the Lee genes give smaller peckers as the generations go down"

Nathan took a step towards his uncle with hell in his eyes. Suddenly Cooper and Lucas busted out laughing and Nathan remembered that he was kidding. "Nice! You two dumbasses think of that all by yourselves?"

"I'm going to see how much longer before the steaks are ready." Haley told the girls.

"Yeah she just wants to go eyeball her old man's ass" Brooke snickered, earning a mischievous smile when Haley turned back to look at her.

"Hey guys" Haley started. "Coop, man your tan is looking good."

Cooper and Lucas busted out laughing and looked over at Nathan knowing his was fighting to keep from busting both of their asses anyway, now he was nearly livid.

"Hales" he whined "Don't even acknowledge Cooper. He is the scum of the earth. I am so about to beat his ass right now."

"What?" Haley asked. Cooper and Lucas were doubled after that.

After dinner, the group talked about the eighties night at Tric. Nathan had been quiet since the incident outside. Cooper walked over and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to stay mad with me forever?"

"Whatever you sick shit. You were talking about my wife's ass man" Nathan seethed.

"Come on Nate. You know that I was just messing with you."

"I know it was no messing matter is what I know." He rebutted.

"Ok. Ok man, I won't talk about your wife's fine ass anymore" Cooper laughed when the death glare came.

"Hales, baby have you seen my black jeans?"

"Yeah, they're hanging up in the closet. I put them closest to the door. I thought you might want to wear them tonight."

"Oh before I forget to tell you, Lucas is sending over one of his team members to the club. He has put him on probation and one of the requirements is to attend the Kids Club three days a week after practice. I am going to have to hire someone to take care of the place part time from three until eight during the week days and from noon to six on Saturdays."

"Ok baby. I can help you until you find somebody."

"Haley you spend enough time there anyway. Until Bri get's a little older and we can take him with us I don't want you there more than a few hours a day. Our son's need their mother."

"Yeah well they need their dad too and you will be there even later at night if you don't have help"

"This is rad" Peyton said.

"Yeah I never thought I'd like an eighties night at a club." Lucas replied. "What about you Nate"

"Whatever"

"You guys don't know anything about old school."

"Like you do knucklehead?" Cooper asked.

"Well no one knows it better than old you Coop" Nathan smirked.

"Hey. That was a cheap shot nephew."

As the next song began Haley pulled Nathan toward the dance floor. They began to grind against each other as their friends watched the dry sex dance they had seen so many times before.

_The right stuff  
The right stuff  
(Verse) The first time was a great time  
The second time was a blast  
The third time I fell in love  
Now I hope it lasts  
I can see it in you walk  
Tell it when you talk  
Can see it in everything you do  
Even in your thoughts  
(Chorus) You got the right stuff baby  
I love the way you turn me on  
You got the right stuff baby  
You're the reason why I sing this song  
All that I needed was you  
Oh, girl, you're so right  
And all that I wanted was you  
You made all my dreams come true  
Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh.  
Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh.  
(Verse) The first kiss was a sweet kiss  
The second kiss had a twist  
The third and your fourth kiss  
I don't want to miss  
I can see it in you walk  
Tell it when you talk  
Can see it in everything you do  
Even in your thoughts  
(Chorus)  
Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh.  
Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh.  
Girl, yeah baby  
You know you got the right stuff  
Girl, yeah baby  
You know you know you got it, girl  
In my life, it's so right  
You made it.  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh the right stuff.  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh the right stuff.  
(Chorus)_

As Nathan glanced over at Cooper he smirked and then nuzzled his nose against Haley's neck thinking to himself, 'she's all mine'

When the dance was over and Nathan and Haley had made it back to their group. It was Brooke that spoke first. "You know you two are the only people that I know that can make people feel like they are watching a porn movie and have cum in the middle of it, while still dressed."

In an effort to restart the messing with Nathan, Cooper walked up to Haley and picked her hand up to his lips. He placed a kiss there and gazed into her eyes. "I wouldn't mind you teaching me that dance Mrs. Scott. I nearly came myself."

Cooper had told Brooke about the way Nathan reacted. He also told her to tell Haley and give her a heads up that he was going to mess with Nathan every chance he got.

"Yeah that is some fine ass you got there missy" A guy said from behind them."

"Hey, I don't let anyone talk to my wife like that but me man." Nathan was already in his face. He wasn't sure if he wanted a piece of Cooper's ass first or this guys. He would get Cooper later he knew where he lived. This ass though didn't even know Haley.

"Quentin Fields what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

The young man glared at Lucas. "Coach. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing Mr. Fields"

"Awe you know just enjoying the view"

Nathan growled, "Hey man, I said shut the fuck up"

"Nathan Scott. Big Time Duke Man"

"Nathan, this is the player I have been telling you about. Quentin, this is my brother, Nathan Scott"

"You're shittin me. Nathan Scott is your brother coach?"

"Yeah and that is his wife that you were hitting on." Lucas answered and turned to kiss his wife softly on the lips.

"Well she is damn grade A top choice all American beef if you ask me Coach"

"I didn't hear him ask you, you son of a bitch" Nathan was pushing the kid back as hard as he could, trying to keep from punching him in the mouth. Haley was pulling back on his arm desperately trying to get him to stop.

"Yeah I know you're a basketball God around this place but now I totally understand why you chose not to go to the NBA man. I wouldn't leave that unattended either. Mmm Mmmm Mmmm, God that's some fine ass."

Cooper and Lucas both lunged to get a hold of Nathan before he got to the kid. "Nathan you need to just cool off man" Cooper said

Nathan threw his hands up in surrender turned and put his arm around Haley and stalked away, feeling his blood boil through his veins.

"And Quentin unless you want me to tell the club manager you're in here underage I suggest you get the hell out of here." Lucas furiously said.

When Lucas made his way to his brother, Haley was rubbing her hands up and down his arms in an effort to calm him down. "Little brother, man you can't do things like that. He's just a kid."

"I don't give a fuck Lucas. I will rip him apart do you hear me?"

Haley looked at Lucas pleading with him to just let it go.

"Nathan man you've got to let that shit go. Quentin is the kid that is on probation. He'll be at the club Monday after school."

"Great! That's just fucking great Lucas"

Haley sighed; it was going to be one hell of a mess with this kid in the club on Monday she just knew it.

As the next song came on, she pulled Nathan with her to dance. He really wasn't in the mood but Haley wanted to dance so Nathan Scott was going to dance. As they began to dance, he felt his anger slip away and his lower body tighten. He listened to the words of the song and his heart swelled with love for his girl. She would never understand the depth of his love for her. There were no words that would accurately describe it.

_"So what are you doing back?"  
"Well, I set back and thought about  
the days we used to do.  
It really means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me."  
"I really mean that much to you?"  
"Girl, you know it's true."_

I'm in love with you girl 'cause you're on my mind,  
you're the one I think about most every time.  
And when you crack a smile and ev'rything you do  
don't you understand girl this love is true.  
You're so sickin' hand, lone sweetin' thing,  
that come up like poison up on your skin.  
It lightens up my day and that's also true,  
together we are one, seperated we are two.  
To make it all mine, all mine is my desire,  
cause you contain a quality, you that I admire.  
To put it playin' simple, you rule my world,  
so try to understand:

I'm in love girl, I'm so in love girl,  
I'm just in love girl, and this is true.

Girl you know it's true,  
uh uh uh, I love you.  
Yes you know it's true,  
uh uh uh, I love you.

Girl you know it's true,  
my love - is for you.  
Girl you know it's true,  
Find more Lyrics at _/brF__  
my love - is for you._

This sizzling thing girl, I can't explain,  
my emotions starts up when I hear your name.  
Maybe a sweet, sweet voice would ring in my ear,  
it stimulate my senses, girl when you are near.  
And with your positive emotion love making enjoy,  
there's no need to bust, it's like a girl and a boy.  
These feelings I keep, I often wondering why,  
so I thought I might discuss this ? is you and I.

Now what you wear, I don't care,  
how ? before, the reason that I like a  
girl is for what you are.  
If I ? think about it, you rule my world,  
so try to understand:

I'm in love girl, I'm so in love girl,  
I'm just in love girl, and this is true.

Girl you know it's true,  
uh uh uh, I love you.  
Yes you know it's true,  
uh uh uh, I love you.

Girl you know it's true,  
my love - is for you.

I'm in love with you girl, I'm  
in love with you girl _ last  
word repeats __  
I'm in love with you, I'm in love with  
you, I'm in love with you._

Girl you know it's true,  
my love - is for you.  
Girl you know it's true,  
uh uh uh, I love you.  
Yes you know it's true,  
uh uh uh, I love you.

When Nathan and Haley made it home, he pushed her against a wall in the den. "Haley, baby. I hurt. I can't wait any longer"

Haley was breathless as he had been kissing her neck since they walked in the door. "Ah Nathan, yes." He moved his hand down, cupping her mound and running a finger against her slit causing a deep moan to escape her throat before he moved back up to unbutton her black slacks.

Haley could feel his excitement against her stomach. After he had removed her slacks he had grabbed her shirt on each side of the row of buttons and pulled as hard as he could, causing buttons to go flying everywhere. As he reached her bra covered breasts, he opened mouthed over the cups where her nipples would be while he reached around her back to undo the clasp. When they were free he greedily pulled one in his mouth and hungrily suckled her already tight nipple. As he heard Haley moan, he reached down to the fly of his jeans. Once he got it undone and slid them and his boxers down so his shaft sprang free, he moved to her opening and sank into her.

"AAHHH, oh God Nathan" She gazed at his face for just a second before taking it between her palms and devouring his lips.

This only created more urgency in Nathan. He moved harder and faster into her, thrusting his hips up and slamming into her, reveling in her moans and screams and releasing a few of his own. When he felt her tighten around him he was lost and had no other choice but follow his wife to the exquisite land of ecstasy.

After their breathing had slowed some he moved them over to the couch, bending to place Haley down on her back. Within seconds he was pounding into her again and she was screaming his name.


	38. Nature Of The Threat

Chapter 38 Nature of the Threat

A/N Ok This story has made it 100 reviews. THANKS GUYS!! I will try to post two chapters today to celebrate and say thanks. Here's the first. Please keep those reviews coming.

**Chapter 38 Nature of the Threat**

Nathan and Haley had interviewed several people for the part time evening position at the Kids Club but so far they hadn't hired anyone. They were both beginning to lose hope of finding someone that was right for the job.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I just got off of the phone with Dave. He's sending over three more people this afternoon."

"Ok. Quentin comes back today right?"

"Yes and I don't want you here while he is."

"Nathan he will be here while the interviewing is going on"

"No, I asked Luke to hold him until five thirty."

When the job candidates arrived, Haley and Nathan went through their list of questions with each of them. After they had left they sat discussing their answers and what they thought of each one.

"Nathan, I think that Carrie White is the person to hire."

"She did have the right answers to our questions."

"And she is extremely qualified."

"Ok Hales, I guess we agree. I'll call Dave and let him know ok?"

"Goody, one less worry" She clapped her hands.

"Mommy, can we go now?"

"Jamie, what's wrong with you today buddy?"

"I'm bored. Daddy, can we shoot the ball before I go?"

"We sure can buddy. Are you ready now?"

"Sweet"

When Nathan and Jamie were finished Haley kissed her husband and took her oldest son's hand. Just before they made it to the door, she turned and smiled.

"I'm going to pick Bri up. I'll have dinner ready when you get home babe."

"Ok, I love you Hales."

"I love you too Nathan. Will you be late?"

"No, I'll probably cut out around seven."

"Okay. I'll have dinner ready at seven thirty then."

"Deal" he smirked. "Desert at nine?"

"Maybe" she smiled.

Nathan pulled up in the garage. He blew out a long breath. 'God this has been a long day.' All he wanted was to enjoy dinner with Haley and his boys and then crash. He was tired beyond belief. He had spent the last couple of hours with that Quentin kid and he was the most arrogant kid Nathan had ever met. The guy had talent. He could be really good BUT until he learned that he wasn't the only player on the team, he'd never make it. Nathan nearly learned that lesson the hard way. None of this had even, remotely topped Nathan's main reason for disliking this guy. Not only was he arrogant. He was a shit to say the least. The little fucker had openly flirted with his wife. Nobody got away with that, not even his older than dirt cradle robbing uncle.

Nathan made his way into the house. "Haley?"

"Hi babe" She walked quickly into his open arms.

"Daddy"

"Jimmy Jam! Hey buddy!"

"How was the rest of your day baby?" she asked.

"Long. Aggravating. Left me with one nerve." Nathan said as he kissed her between each gripe.

"Baby it'll get better. I'm looking forward to Saturday."

"Ah yeah, Hales, about that"

"What?"

"I really don't want you at the Kids Club when that Quentin kid is there. I don't like that guy and there's something about him that just concerns me."

"Nathan, he's an arrogant jock baby. You should totally be able to relate to him."

"Oh so now you think I am an arrogant jock."

"I didn't say you still were but we both know you have been in the past."

"Haley that bastard openly hit on a married woman. I've never done anything like that. A married older woman at that."

"Ok. Whoa. Wait a minute"

Nathan regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth. He knew before Haley ever spoke a word that it was as good as on.

"What in the hell do you mean older woman Nathan?"

"Ok you are older than he is baby. You're more mature. You know an older than high school senior married woman."

'Oh he's good' she thought. "So you were not calling me your old lady right? Because if you were, I'll tell you quick. If I am so old to you go find yourself a new one!"

"Haley" he whined. "Baby you know I don't want a new one or another one or any one but you."

"Are you sure?" she smirked.

"I'm positive baby. You're it for me. You have been since I was sixteen years old. Hales, I'm happy baby. I have you and we have our two boys. I'm right where I want to be in life with only one exception. I am being forced to keep a promise to my idiot of a brother who knew he was sending me an arrogant jackass."

The following Monday, Nathan, Haley and Jamie arrived at the club by ten am. They were excited about the new help that had been hired. Today they would actually arrive and leave as a family in one vehicle. Haley planned to show Carrie where everything was and all of the paperwork that she had to fill out. This was a requirement of the state as this was a boys and girls club. The report had to include what time the club opened, what time it closed and how many kids were in attendance at each quarter of the day.

Haley had set up the room in back for tutoring. She had already had four students that came in three times a week for help in classes that ranged from Algebra to Health Occupations. Nathan was still busy trying to get everything up and going from a monetary stand point. He wasn't trying to make money but he did want to get to the point that they completely broke even. They had a new employee now and that salary was not budgeted by the CPA. He had been on the phone all morning contacting local businesses for contributions. He knew that they could afford to pay the girl but he wasn't planning on funding the club forever.

At two thirty Carrie arrived at the club. When she got inside she immediately found Haley. "Hi Haley."

"Hi Carrie. How's it going today?"

"Ok I guess. I am nervous"

"There is no reason to be nervous. The job isn't hard. The major need is having someone to lock up and account for all of the equipment and stuff."

"So if I remember right at seven thirty I have to go around to the sports equipment in the gym to make sure that any that has been signed out has been returned. Then I need to check the music room and do the same with any music equipment. After that I have to check the tutor room and make sure that everything in there has been placed back where it belongs. The paper work has to be completed and faxed to the State office and that's it right?"

"Yep that's it. Sounds like you have it"

Carrie smiled. "Thanks Haley. I think I'm going to like it here."

When the clock struck three, Nathan made his way over to find Haley. "Hey beautiful are you ready to go? Hi Carrie."

"Yeah babe. I'm tired today."

"Hi Nathan"

Nathan held his arm out for his wife to wrap hers in and they set off to get Jamie. He was on the basketball court practicing his dribble.

"Hey buddy, ready to go?"

"Awe, do we have to?"

"Yep. Mom and I are getting out of here today. We're going to get Bri and we're going to spend time together as a family. How's that sound?"

"Yes" Jamie pumped is fist as he had seen Nathan do many times.

Nathan leaned over to kiss Haley lightly on the lips. "After family time, I want you all to myself tonight" he whispered against her lips.

"Mmmmm that sounds perfect."

The following Monday, Nathan walked into their room. "Ok Hales, that's it baby. You are going to the doctor."

Haley coughed and sputtered. "Nathan I'll be ok. I have to get up and go feed Bri."

"Ah no, you have to go to the doctor. Hales, your sick. You're burning up with a fever, you been in bed for the last two days. I called and made you an appointment and Skills is going to take over the Club for me today. Now up you go Haley Scott you're appointment is in an hour."

As she drug herself out of bed, Nathan watched her move to their bathroom suite. She had been deathly pale since Saturday and seemed to barely be able to hold her head up. She had slept most of the weekend trying to bounce back but Nathan just didn't see it happening this time. His girl was sick and she was going to see Dr. Baldwin or Nathan was going to drag her there kicking and screaming.

"Haley! Nathan!" Dr. Baldwin greeted them.

"Hi Dr. B. How's it going?" Nathan smiled.

"So Mrs. Scott it says here you've been sick since Saturday." Haley gasped for air as she began to cough uncontrollably again. "That doesn't sound good at all Haley. Let me listen to your chest." He took out the stethoscope and placed it on the top part of her chest. "Uh Huh. Take some deep breaths for me Haley. Uh Huh." As Haley breathed deeply the third time she placed her hand over her mouth and the coughing began again.

"Little girl you are sick" He smiled. Nathan shot an I told you so look at Haley. "You have a severe case of bronchitis. I am going to prescribe some high powered antibiotics for you. I want you to stay in bed for the next couple of days." Haley nodded. "November weather in North Carolina is the best don't you think?" She nodded again.

"Haley is there a reason you are not talking to me? Let me see your throat. Is it sore?"

"A little" she whispered in reply no longer being able to find her voice.

The doctor took a tongue depressor and shined the light in Haley's mouth. "It looks like you also have a classic case of strep. Your throat only hurts a little?"

"It's probably killing her knowing Haley" Nathan inserted earning him a glare from his wife.

"Ok. Haley I am going to have Audrey come in and give you a shot of Rocephren. Here is a prescription for Zithromax and another for some cough syrup. Nathan, make sure she stays in bed for a couple of days. I want to see her back here next week. This could easily turn in to pneumonia so don't take it lightly you guys. I'll admit you if I have to Haley."

She looked down at the paper in her hand and nodded. Nathan followed Dr. Baldwin out of the exam room. "Thanks. I have a time with her when she's sick"

"I know. That's a strong woman you got there Nathan. Take good care of her."

"I will"

Nathan had talked to Skills and he was going to take care of the Kids Club for him for the next couple of days. He planned to stay home and make sure that Haley followed Dr. Baldwin's orders. He also planned to talk to Skills and Cooper about helping him out at the club some during the week so he and Haley could stay home and rest a little or spend time together or whatever they might choose to do. He had not fought to get to this point only to allow his life to be taken over again. They didn't have to be at the Kids Club it was a want not a need. He would be playing professional ball if he need a job to support his family.

Over the next two days, Nathan pumped Haley full of juice and soup. He had laid on the bed with her in order to get her to rest. Deb was taking care of the boys and Nathan was taking care of their mother.

Both were thankful that they had hired Carrie to work at the Club. She was doing an excellent job. She was dependable and smart. It was a great asset to have right now. She was taking care of a lot of the paperwork that had to be done. Haley was grateful for that because she didn't want to return and be behind.

"Haley, what do you say baby, let's take the rest of this week off. I am in desperate need of some alone time with my wife"

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. I am so glad that you are feeling better. I don't like to see you sick or hurt Haley."

"I know"

They had just moved in for a kiss as their door flung open. "Hey you guys." Brooke called. "Damn Scott can't you even let her get well? Ok Tutor Girl and Boy Toy, we have something to tell you."

"Hey the minute that Haley was better I'd be jumping her hot body too Brooke" Cooper chuckled.

"Don't fucking start Coop" Nathan warned. "I am just not in the damn mood today. Not the mood for that anyway" he said as he started to move in on his wife to claim her lips again.

"Haley baby you look fine even half sick" Cooper grinned evilly.

"Ok EXCUSE me. Can you men focus on something other that Tutor Fox?" Brooke whined.

"Ok baby, go ahead and tell them" Cooper pulled Brooke against his chest and hugged her tightly.

Brooke bounced over to Nathan and Haley and held out her hand. "We're getting married." She began to jump up and down.

"Shut Up!" Haley gasped.

"Wow, that's great you two. Wait a minute Cooper you were just talking about my fine wife's hot body. You sure you're ready for that man?" Nathan laughed. He knew the game now so he wasn't seriously concerned.

"Oh yeah little nephew. I'm ready. It's time." Cooper answered with a grin.

"So when is the big day" Haley asked.

"Christmas Eve" Brooke giggled.

"Wow that soon?"

"Yep, I want a Christmas wedding. Plus it's the closest holiday." She shrugged with a huge grin.

"Nephew I want you to be my best man" Cooper looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Coop, I'm honored man."

"And I want that fine ass wife of yours to be Brooke's matron of honor. She can stand beside me so I will truly be the most envied man in the church."

"Ah no and hell no. I am going to be the second best looking guy in the church and Jamie is going to be first. Bri's going to be third since he's so small. You'll be lucky to be in the top ten Coop"

"Tutor Mom incase you didn't follow I do want you to be my matron of honor"

"Brooke, I'm honored. Thank you."

"Hey who else was I going to get? You're my best friend Haley." She hugged Haley tightly to her chest. "I love you girlie"

"I love you too Brookie Monster" Haley giggled.

As Nathan watched the exchange between his wife and his soon to be aunt, he smiled. Brooke had been such a good friend to Haley over the years. Since Lucas began dating Peyton, she and Brooke were not as close. They were friends but Nathan knew that Brooke considered Haley's friendship pure. They had never had a falling out. Haley had been caught in the middle as usual but she managed to stay close to both of the girls over the years.

Later that night after the boys were in bed, Nathan and Haley were sitting on their couch, they had been watching a movie but Nathan had turned his attention to his wife. Moving closer to her he began to run his warm open mouth against her neck. Haley leaned her head back to give him more access as she moaned. Nathan began to brush his thumb lightly at first across her tightening nipples. He moved his hand down to sneak below the waist band of her pajama pants. Haley opened her legs slightly and Nathan's fingers found her already dripping center. As he moved his fingers through her slippery folds he moaned. "Hales, baby, I want to take you right here right now" he said huskily in her ear.

Haley looked at her husband. His sapphire eyes were even deeper blue with desire. She stood from the couch and removed her tank top and pajama pants. Now standing completely naked in front of her husband she ran a hand through her honey blonde tresses. Nathan groaned. "God Hales, your breath taking baby" She got up on the coffee table on her hands and knees. Looking back at her husband she shook her bare ass at him, inviting him to take what he desired. "Mmmm you're hot baby" Haley smiled and swayed her hips again. Nathan knelt down and moved his head down between her legs, as the turned so that he was face up she moved his mouth to her dewey center, grazing her clit with his teeth.

It was Haley's turn to moan. Nathan pulled the hardened bundle into his mouth, applying just enough pressure, to make her arch her back and moan. He moved her to sit on his chest, never allowing his mouth to move from the apex of her legs. Haley was basically straddling her husbands' head while she moved her fingers to his hair, clutching him to her as his tongue roamed the top of her slit.

Nathan felt her body tighten and as she rose up he placed his hands on her thighs to keep her in the position she was in, watching her as she held her head back and her hair brushed his stomach. As her orgasm claimed her Nathan lapped at her love juices, not wanting to lose one drop.

As Haley began to trickle back down to the earth, she moved so that her husband could stand up. He straddled on end of the coffee table and pulled her back against his chest. Haley lightly raised her lower body up from his thighs and reached between her legs to place him at her opening. Once she was there Nathan pulled down on her shoulders causing him to thrust hard and deeply into her. As he buried himself within her he heard her moan. "Nathan" she hissed.

"Oh god baby" he whispered in her ear. "You are so fucking sexy Hales. God you make my dick want to explode baby." Haley reached around to wrap her hand around the back of Nathan's neck, continuing to bob her body up and down in his lap. As she rode him he continued kissing her neck with long open mouth kisses, palming her breasts and moaning in the heat of it all. "Touch yourself baby" he whispered. He removed one hand and took hers in it and moved it down to the top of her slit. Using one finger against one of hers he moved her finger up and down her clit. Once he was satisfied that she would continue the movements he brought his hand back to her breasts to kneed to of them and then pinch and pull the nipples, twisting them hard between his thumb and forefingers. Within minutes Haley dropped her head back to the front of his shoulder. "AHHHHHHHH God Nathan I'm coming. God I'm coming hard baby" she moaned. And just as she began to release Nathan thrust up into her and joined her while pulling her head around and claiming her lips. "Haley OH God Haley, Jesus baby, OH God." He returned as she felt him contracting inside of her while he spilled his seed.

Nathan and Haley returned to work at the Kids Club the following week. When Carrie arrived later that day, Haley scoffed at the top she had on. Carrie had been there nearly four weeks now. Haley thought she realized that she needed to dress appropriately while dealing with kids. She decided to talk to Nathan about it and ask him his opinion.

When she made it into his office, Carrie was sitting in the chair in front of his desk. The moment Nathan saw Haley's face he knew something was up. "Ah Carrie, if you could inventory the basketballs and soccer balls before the school kids arrive that would be great."

"Sure I'd be happy to" she smiled at Nathan.

When she got up and turned she saw Haley. "Hi Haley. How are you today?"

"I'm great Carrie. What about you" Haley said fastening her best fake smile on her face.

'Ut oh' Nathan thought.

"Oh I'm good. I better get busy. The boss has spoken."

"Ah Carrie, do you think you could change that top before your shift begins? I mean it isn't really appropriate for you to wear it around high school aged boys." Haley stated matter a factly.

"Sure I'll go get a T shirt out of my locker. I'm sorry Haley, Nathan I didn't even think about what I was wearing. I went out to lunch today with an old friend and came to work from the restaurant."

"No problem Carrie, I just don't want the club reported to the state. We'll lose our funding" Haley explained. Carrie left Nathan's office and went to her locker in the back.

Haley turned to Nathan who was eyeing her suspiciously. "What's wrong Hales?"

"Nothing why?"

"I've never seen you this apprehensive."

"I'm not apprehensive. If the state people come in here and see that they'll think we're running a whore house instead of a Kids Club."

Nathan knew it was best to drop it. He also knew that insecure Haley had stepped into the room which he totally did not understand. This Carrie bitch didn't have anything on his wife. God what he would give to see Haley in a shirt like that? Her large milk filled breasts would mold against it and he could untie the halter top or slid his hands under the fabric and have instant access; or he could run his hand over her bare stomach and down into the waistband of her jeans. Just that thought had him instantly hard. As another thought crossed his mind he gazed at Haley with his notorious smirk.

Haley sat there watching the emotions cross her husbands face. 'He's totally into her. Oh my god! Nathan is attracted to that bitch.'

OthOthOthOthOthOthOthOthOthOth OthOthOthOthOthOthOthOthOthOth

Later that night Nathan had noticed that Haley was quiet. She had been busy that was true but she wasn't her normal bubbly self.

"Haley, baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hales, I know that look. Something is wrong and you can't tell me that it's too soon for me to know that look this time"

"Nathan the last time I told you that we had dinner with your grandparents when we were dating"

"Yeah I know. I know exactly when you said it."

"I can not believe you remembered that."

"I remember everything about you Hales. Every, single, mark, on your skin, every scar, every moment. I even know how you bite your lip when you are unsure. I know that when the insecurities come out your eyes dance as though they are at a disco. I also realize that all of those insecurities came out today after the talk with Carrie."

"Well what in the fuck do you expect Nathan?"

'Whoa, where did that come from' he thought. "Haley what did I do wrong baby?"

"Oh you mean except openly checking out a woman in front of your wife?"

"Wait! What?"

"You heard me. I tell you what. I hope you and the couch have a wonderful night together." Haley moved to stomp upstairs.

'What the hell just happened? What did she mean checking a woman out in front of her?' Nathan got up and walked quickly to the stairs. As he made his way to their room, he could hear her deep sobs. When he reached their door, he tried the knob. 'Locked. Great! Just fucking great' he thought. "Haley, please let me in baby" he pleaded. He wanted to get in there and hold her. He hated it when she cried. She knew he couldn't stand that, buy if she really believed he was checking out another girl he really couldn't blame her.


	39. Better Days

A/N I had someone review the last chapter and they wanted me to say that Carrie wouldn't break Nathan and Haley up

A/N I had someone review the last chapter and they wanted me to say that Carrie wouldn't break Nathan and Haley up. No! She won't! Not in this One Tree Hill world. I promised you that I would never pair either Nathan or Haley with anyone else unless I paired Nathan with me "**LMAO**" I live vicariously through Haley. _HOWEVER_ I do plan to have the satisfaction of Nathan handling Carrie in this story the right way. Who knows maybe Mark Schwann will read it and realize it could have been totally different.. "NOT"

**Chapter 39 Better Days**

When Haley woke up she grabbed her robe and unlocked the door to their room. When she opened it she saw her husband asleep on the floor beside it. For just a second, guilt nearly over took her. Then she remembered why he was there. She stepped over him and moved to Bri's room. Her chest was swollen and sore from the tightness this morning. If he was awake, she needed to feed him and if he wasn't? 'Breast pump here I come' she thought; sure she could fill every bottle they had with milk.

When she walked into the nursery, she saw Brian sleeping peacefully in his crib. Unlike Jamie who had raven black hair and gorgeous blue eyes like Nathan, Brian's hair was a dark honey blonde more like Haley's but he had the same striking blue eyes from his dad. She lightly touched her fingers to his back; his eyes instantly opened and a smile fell upon his face. She leaned over and picked him up and moved to the rocking chair. As soon as she got her top undone, Bri latched on to her breast greedily. She believed the child was starving which in her current state was a blessing. After several minutes she turned Bri to the other breast and saw him standing in the door way. Nathan was watching her nourish their son. He had always loved to see her feed the boys. It had started with Jamie in the hospital the day he was born.

"Morning" Nathan spoke quietly.

Haley glanced over at him and turned her gaze back to the baby at her breast.

"Hales, please will you talk to me?"

"I don't think there is anything to say Nathan"

"But Hales, I don't understand what caused this."

"You don't understand what caused this? Were you in your office yesterday at the Kids Club?"

"Of course I was. You confronted Carrie on that shirt she was wearing and then you turned to me and were instantly pissed. I don't know what I did. I am serious."

"Nathan if you had seen the look on your face as you looked at her going out of the door, you would understand everything. You were totally attracted to her. You were checking her out. You were fantasizing is what you were doing."

Suddenly Nathan realized what had happened. 'Dear God I was thinking about Haley and she thinks it was about Carrie. "Hales, you're right ok? I was fantasizing about a top like that on my wife."

"What?"

"I was thinking about what you and your full breasts would look like in that top."

"Yeah sure you were."

"Hales, I swear baby its true. After all these years do you really not believe I want no one else but you? You know I've had the chance. I think you also know that I have never taken it. I would never risk losing you like that Haley."

Haley thought about his words. She looked up to meet his eyes. They were full of love and adoration and thank god truth. She knew he was telling her the truth. "Nathan if you want her all you have to do is say the word. I'll leave"

Nathan's heart stopped. "Hales, there is no way in hell that I want her baby. You have to know that. You are my life. We have two beautiful son's Haley. My life is here. The life I want is here. The life that I want is with you. Always and Forever. It will be always and forever"

Haley felt her eyes burning with tears as she looked up to see Nathan's on her. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Hales, you haven't done anything to be sorry for baby. I just wished you had talked to me about it. I would have felt the same way if I had seen emotions on your face like that after some guy, whored it up in front of you." Haley began to openly sob causing Bri squirm against her breast.

Nathan gazed at his wife again. His heart broke when he heard the sobs begin. He pulled her head towards him and placed his lightly against it while he held her. "Haley, I wish you weren't so insecure baby. I've done everything I know to assure you, I'm here and I am not going anywhere."

"I know Nathan it's not you, it's me."

"But why Hales? Do you remember the summer after high school graduation? The summer when I stood behind you in front of the mirror?"

"Yes" she choked out.

"Baby that is true today. It will be true tomorrow. It will be true next year and it will be true in the after life. You are the sexiest woman in the world to me Haley. No one could ever cause my eye to stray."

"But…"

"No Hales. No buts" Nathan interrupted her by placing a finger against her lips.

She nodded. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Hales. SO much"

Nathan was at the Kids Club later that day. It should have been Cooper's day to work but he was busy with the caterers making plans for his and Brooke's wedding. Just before he was about to pack up to leave Carrie came in his office.

"Ah Nathan, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah I guess so. What's up Carrie?"

"Haley asking me yesterday not to wear inappropriate shirts at work"

"Carrie, I know that Haley likes you. She was just protecting the Club. If one of the state investigators had come in and seen what you were wearing, they could have pulled all funding. Haley was serious about that. They don't play when it comes to State money."

"I know but I took it as totally something else too. Haley was jealous that I was in here talking to you. If she is concerned about someone getting turned on, then she shouldn't let you play ball after hours without your shirt."

Carrie turned and walked out of Nathan's office. He sat there stunned at what she had said. "I'm going to have to fire her ass I see that right now" Nathan thought. Once Nathan had everything packed up to leave he went in search of Carrie White. When he finally found her, he took a deep breath. "Ah Carrie, do you have a minute?"

"Sure Nathan."

"Carrie as long as you are here whether you are on the clock or not you will dress and act professional. I will not tolerate any less. The comment you made in my office was totally inappropriate. If it happens again I will have no choice but to let you go"

"Nathan I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You're right I shouldn't have said that. I've been sitting here regretting it ever since. I mean you and Haley have been nothing but nice to me and I go and do something stupid like that."

Nathan eyed her warily. "I don't want to have this conversation again."

Carrie nodded and turned back to her reports. Nathan turned on his heel and left the room, anxious to get home to his wife.

After dinner Nathan poured a glass of wine and grabbed a beer and a bottle of water. His mom and Haley were in the living room watching Jamie and Bri play. When he reached them, he stopped in the doorway, smiling. His family. His mom had come so far. His high school sweetheart and the love of his life was his wife and they had two beautiful little boys. He still would have loved to have had a daughter but, it just wasn't meant to be. After the hell that Haley went through with Brian's birth, Nathan was happy with the two boys. At least they wouldn't grow up the way he and Lucas did.

"Well kids I better go" Deb said as she stood up. "Would you two love birds like to have a night to yourselves?"

Nathan glanced over to Haley who glanced to Nathan. "Ah that would be great Mom, I mean if you're up for it" Nathan said.

"No problem. I love my nephews." Everyone laughed.

"Oh wait. Nathan, what about Saturday?" Haley asked.

"Oh that's right. Mom do you have plans for Saturday?"

"Ah no, why?"

"There's a concert at Tric. I would like to take Haley. Our group had made plans to go and Haley and I thought we might go if you weren't busy."

"Nathan you know I'll keep these boys anytime that you will let me." Deb cooed to Bri.

"Well if you don't want to take them tonight Mom, that's ok. I would rather you take them Saturday if you would." Haley added.

"What if I take them both nights Haley?"

"Ok" Haley smiled.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have no time to yourself."

"Haley I have plenty of time to myself. I enjoy spending time with these little guys"

"Grandma, I mean Auntie Deb, I like spending time with you too" Jamie smiled.

Later that night as Nathan and Haley lay in bed in the aftermath of their love making he knew that he had to tell her about the shit with Carrie earlier that day.

"Hales?" Nathan was rubbing his fingers up and down Haley's arm. She had her head on his chest and was folded tightly in his embrace.

Raising her head up to look at Nathan, she answered. "Hmmm"

"I have something that I have to tell you. I hate to tell you but I can't hide it. I promised you that I would let you in all the way and that's what I have tried to do."

"Nathan, what is it?"

"Carrie"

Haley knew that whatever he said next she wasn't going to like. She patiently waited for his next words, not even realizing that she was holding her breath.

"Today when Carrie arrived at the Club she came into my office and asked about you confronting her about that shirt yesterday. I told her that you were just trying to protect the club. She said that she felt like you were jealous and that if you were worried about someone getting turned on then you shouldn't let me play ball in the gym without my shirt."

Haley finally released the breath that she had been holding. Her eyes were searching Nathan's. "Anything else?"

"I didn't say anything after that last comment I was stunned. Before I left I found her and told her that as long as she worked there she would dress and act professional and that I didn't want to have to bring it up again. I hope that she doesn't think I was trying to encourage anything by playing ball without my shirt. I hadn't even thought about it. One night after hours I thought everybody was gone and I had been working out, you were at Mom's so I decided to shoot around. She forgot something and came back in."

"Thank you for telling me. I would rather know"

"I know baby. That's why I had to tell you. I love you Haley."

"I love you too Nathan." She leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Nathan moaned. 'God he loved Haley. He would spend the rest of his life loving Haley.'

Haley felt Nathan's body tighten and deepened the kiss.

"Round three Mrs. Scott?"

"If you wish Mr. Scott"

All week Nathan, Haley, Skills and even Lucas when he stopped by had been discussing going to Tric on Saturday night. Skills had asked Carrie if she would like to go. One thing Skills hated was being the odd ball. Since his break up with Bevin, he was always the one without a partner when he and his friends went out. Carrie said that she would meet them there. The whole time she kept eyeing Nathan out of the corner of her eye. The rest might not have noticed it but Haley did. 'Saturday will be so much fun' she thought.

Peyton had talked Haley into helping her new recording artist Mia on Saturday. Mia was supposed to open up and sing one set and Peyton wanted her to be ready. When Peyton told Mia about Haley having been on tour with the Wreckers and about her single she had put out for the benefit album that they did in high school, Mia was excited to be working with her. Peyton had held on to Mia after she fired Jason Calbero. He was an ass; kind of like Chris Keller. Peyton had no desire to work with anyone that reminded her of that freak.

When Saturday finally arrived, Haley left for the studio early that morning. Nathan Lucas and Cooper were going to watch the boys that morning until Deb picked them up and then they were all going to the River Court. It was a chilly November morning but it was sunny and the boys wanted to get out of the house.

"Hey Peyton" Mia greeted. "Hey Haley"

"Hi Mia" Haley replied.

"Ok so you ready to do this girlie?"

"Yeah I mean if you are" Mia smiled.

"Ok you two singers, let's get this show on the road" Peyton suggested.

"Hey wait a minute. Haley I haven't even thought about it but why don't you do a cameo tonight?"

"Ah no thanks" Haley shrugged. "I haven't sang in a really long time"

"All the more reason to jump in there and do it girlie. Mia would you believe that the woman you see before you is twenty two years old, she has been married for six years, she has two beautiful little boys and two hit records under her belt?"

"Whoa! That's amazing Haley" Mia gasped.

"I know what you're trying to do Peyton and it won't work."

"Haaaayyyyleee Please? Just one song?"

"Yeah Haley just one song. I know you have one. If you'll get me the music I can have my band to back you up" Mia offered.

"I'll think about it ok?"

"YES!" Peyton pumped her arm.

After they practiced Haley went home to pick up the music to the song that she had written. She had been thinking about it on the drive over and decided that she would let Mia record it if she got some of the royalties off of it. Suddenly an idea hit her. She loved music but she always had to overcome the stage fright. What if she wrote and sold her songs? She might talk to Nathan about that. That would allow her to stay at home with the boys but still be involved in music.

While she was at the house she also picked out an outfit to wear. As she went through her clothes, she finally decided on a black jumpsuit with a leopard sash to tie around her waist. It would go perfectly with her long blonde waves. The jumpsuit had a shirt type collar on it and she would wear it up.

Everyone had arrived at Tric. The gang was sitting at a round booth. Peyton excused herself and told the gang to sit tight she would be right back.

"Hales, could you come with me?" Peyton asked.

"Sure Peyton" She leaned over and kissed Nathan full on the lips, only pulling away when she heard him moan. "I'll be back soon baby" she whispered in his ear. Carrie had been staring the whole time, her jaw nearly hitting the floor. The only thing that Nathan and Haley hated about this situation was the inevitable. Jamie liked Carrie and had gotten slightly attached. It was going to upset him when it all blew up.

Haley moved behind Peyton to the dressing room to check on Mia and change her clothes. Mia was going on in thirty minutes that gave Haley enough time to change and vomit and brush her teeth. She was so nervous. She wanted to surprise Nathan but she was afraid that he would panic with her being on stage again. 'He'll understand after I'm done and explain my idea. Wait, I can talk to Mia about it now'

"Mia, I have a question for you and you too Peyton." They both nodded. "If you guys like the song that I sing tonight, Mia would you be interested in recording it?"

"Oh my god Haley that's a perfect idea" Peyton exclaimed.

"Sure I would love to"

"Is it ok if I announce that I am trying the song out to see if you like it well enough to record it Mia?"

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that. Do you Peyton"

"Absolutely not"

Haley sat down on the couch and put on her black stiletto heels to complete her outfit. Then the girls discussed her idea.

"Hey Nathan, where did Haley go?"

"She's helping the artist that is opening for The Honorary Title get syked up." Nathan went to the bar to get a bottle of water.

"Oh" Carrie grinned evilly. 'Leaving him along huh? Dumb bitch'

Carrie didn't realize that Brooke was watching her. When she saw the look on Carrie's face Brooke knew it was trouble. She didn't like the girl already. When Cooper felt her body tense up next to him he leaned over to his fiancé'.

"What's wrong baby?"

"That bitch is up to something."

"Who Brooke?" Cooper asked.

"That bitch that Nathan and Haley have working for them at the Kids Club."

"You mean Carrie?"

"Ah Yeah. Keep watching her Cooper. I'm telling you she's up to no good."

Jason Calbero walked into Tric as he owned the place. Mia was performing tonight and he fully intended to see just what the deal was. This Peyton Scott chick evidently thought Mia was good. When he saw Carrie, he moved to her.

"Hey there beautiful, buy you a drink?"

"Ah thanks but my date already took care of that."

"Well hell we're half way there then" As Jason started to sit down across from Carrie, Nathan was moving back in to his seat.

"I hope you're not trying to sit on my lap"

"I'm just looking for someone to dance with"

"No thanks" Nathan smirked.

"You know where to find me" Jason winked to Carrie.

"I've never seen your jealous side before." Carrie told Nathan.

"And you still haven't" Nathan said, rolling his eyes after she left.

"Ok" Carrie smiled. Carrie left and joined Jason on the dance floor.

Brooke was about to walk over to the table when Cooper grabbed her arm. "Ok calm down"

"WHAT? She is openly hitting on my best friends Boy Toy!"

"Nathan will take care of it. I promise you"

"He better or I will take care of his ass" Brooke fumed.

"Baby, I promise you if he doesn't, I will take care of him and her for you ok? C'mon, Brooke we came to have a good time."

"Yeah and I will have a good time when I don't have to worry that some skank is trying to wreck the home at my little Naley's house. Coop."

"Ladies and Gentlemen Mia Catalotto"

Nathan Brooke and Cooper had moved to the back of the crowd as the song began. They really didn't know Mia but they were supporting Peyton and Haley.

I never feared the unexpected  
'Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Oh, Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased

Well I should know so much better than this  
But you've occupied the center of my universe so...

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me no

It's illogical and it's outrageous  
The way I let you keep me hangin' on  
Your character is that contagious  
I know I should have thought before I had done  
I've gone and let my impulse be my guide  
And on that note I'll be defenseless for some time

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me

Hey you there keep your distance  
Don't you come around here  
Don't test my patience baby  
'Cause I aint gonna let you off easy no,no,no,no

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me  
I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me

You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good, you're No Good for me  
You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good for me

Ooh you're No Good  
Ooh you're No Good  
No Good for me 

When the song ended Mia took a huge bow.

Once it settled down, Peyton grabbed the microphone to introduce Haley. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like for you to welcome my good friend, Haley James Scott. Haley took the microphone from Peyton. "Thank you" she told the audience. "I've recently decided instead of recording songs that I write I am just going to compose. I am here tonight to perform a song for you that I wrote while I was on tour with the Wreckers several years ago. I nearly gave up my world to sing so tonight I am performing the song so other's can see if they are interested in recording it. Nathan, this one's for you."

When Nathan heard her name his heart began to race. She hadn't told him that she was going to sing tonight. As she stepped out on stage, his mouth went dry. She was in a solid black denim jumpsuit with a leopard sash tied around her waist, the sash only serving to enhance her already gorgeous figure more. She began singing before the band backed her up. All he could hear was her angelic voice.

Aha ah a aha ha aha ah

Ha ah.

Aha ah a aha ha aha ah

Ha ah.

It's gotta be this one  
Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears  
Haven't been ignored  
And everything  
That is taken  
Can be restored

Chorus:  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath

It's gotta be  
Disguised  
Soul and script  
Caught in the mirror  
What if I told you  
That in a sense is yours  
And beauty you have now  
Is brighter than before  
Before

(Chorus)

Let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go  
Let go

As Nathan Brooke and Cooper listened to the girl they knew and loved. Nathan felt his heart swell with love and pride. His wife was so beautiful and talented. As the song ended and the crowd cheered, Nathan had his hands above his head so Haley could see that he too was clapping and smiling and yelling the loudest.

After Haley left the stage The Honorary Title took over. As they began to play Haley, Mia and Peyton were trying to make it over to their group.

Jason had been eyeing Haley on stage and moved over to her and blocked her path. He smiled. "Damn girl you are good"

"Thanks"

"You should sing with my band." Jason told her.

"Haley, this is the jackass I told you about. Meet Jason"

"Oh, ok. You're just jealous that the talent left your band."

"No but I am jealous that you haven't left your panties in my bed." Jason reached around Haley, wrapping both arms around her waist, and then he grabbed her ass with one hand and ran a finger from the other hand between her legs.

Nathan saw this and immediately made his way to Haley. He pushed Jason away from Haley. As he spoke his voice come out in a growl. "Hey! Hey man"

"You better let it go." Jason told him.

"You better leave my wife alone." Nathan said just before he threw a punch to Jason's jaw. Quickly following that punch, Nathan threw blow after blow. "No body fucking touches my wife but me you son of a bitch."

Cooper and Lucas had finally managed to pull Nathan off of the guy. "Nathan you've got to calm down. Cooper steered Nathan away and Jason had come back out of no where and threw a punch to Nathan's cheek. Cooper let him go. He figured Nathan deserved a few more blows for that cheap ass shot. When Cooper thought the guy had, had enough he pulled Nathan back again with the help of Lucas. As they moved him toward the door to get him outside so he could calm down, Nathan saw Carrie standing there. She had been watching the whole thing. "Now you've seen my jealous side Carrie" he informed her. When Cooper and Lucas turned him back toward the door, he held his hands up in surrender and allowed them to walk him outside.

Once outside, Nathan turned to Cooper and told him to go check on Haley. He vaguely remembered seeing a look of fear on her face at what the guy had done. Nathan had seen red when he saw that pervert place a finger between Haley's legs. He would kill for much less.

Cooper went in and found Haley standing with Brooke and Peyton. Her head was laid against Brooke's shoulder. "Brooke is she ok?"

"Yeah I think she just got the shit scared out of her."

"Hales, come on baby. Let me take you to Nathan" Cooper wrapped his arm around her shoulder, still looking for the bastard that his nephew had just pummeled. Haley nodded. That was what she truly wanted. She wanted to be with Nathan.

When Cooper moved her out the door and she saw Nathan, she began to walk toward him. When he turned to her and opened his arms. She ran into his embrace, burying her head against his chest as he caught her up against him. When he felt the wetness on his shirt he placed his hand behind her head and held her to him, gently swaying both of their bodies from side to side. "Shhh, its ok Hales. I'm ok baby. You're safe"

As Cooper watched the tiny girl crying in his nephews arms he wished he hadn't pulled Nathan off of the guy. They had already been threw hell with one psychotic bastard. Nathan was determined not to allow it to happen again.

On the inside of the club Brooke still fuming about everything that had happened, decided that she was going to blow off some steam too. She walked over to Carrie and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey! What is your problem?"

"Listen bitch, the best thing that you can do is forget whatever it is you're up to with Nathan Scott. I will beat your fucking ass if you do anything to ruin him and Haley's relationship."

"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about" Carrie responded.

"Yeah, you just remember what I said. Got it?" Brooke asked her.

Peyton wasn't sure of what was going on but she was positive of one thing. The girl had better listen. Brooke didn't have the look in her eyes that she had right now often but when she did, there was usually hell to pay.

"If I were you, I'd listen to her. She's already out for blood if you ignore the warning she won't rest until she sees it." Peyton told Carrie.


	40. All Hell's Breaking Loose

Chapter 40 White Wedding

**Chapter 40 All Hell's Breaking Loose**

It had been two weeks since Haley had sang at Tric. She and Nathan had talked about her idea of composing music without performing.

"Haley, that's a great idea. This would keep you linked with your music but also keep you home. I love it. Hey you know what? I am thinking about hiring Skills full time to run the Kids Club. Cooper and I talked about it and we decided that we want to be home. Junk wants a part time job so he can help Skills. We'll just have to pay them out of our pockets until we get more donation support or state funding. Since Cooper and Brooke are getting married and he really doesn't want to be away from her and I can relate to that because I want to be with you more. I can help Skills with the business part from here, so I think it would work out ok, Hales."

"That sounds great Nathan. I don't want you there with Carrie anyway."

"Ah yeah, Hales about that?

She had been furious with Nathan that he hadn't fired Carrie after her comments that night.

"Haley, I can't fire her for that. It had nothing to do with work."

"If she messes up there I am going to rid of her I promise"

This made Haley skeptical at the least. What if Nathan really wanted to keep this girl around? She couldn't understand him allowing that. He would have made her fire a guy if the situation was reversed long before now.

Haley and Brooke had been running around getting everything ready for the wedding. Brooke had originally wanted Haley and Peyton to wear red bridesmaid's dresses but then changed her mind. She was going to make her colors Raven/Duke blue. This would make the Christmas decorations stand out more. They were getting married at the Pine Valley Country Club. It had cost a fortune to rent it for Christmas Eve. Cooper didn't care he wanted his girl to have a grand wedding. It was her day and he wouldn't let anything, stand in the way.

"Haley, are you even speaking to Nathan?" Brooke asked while they ate lunch.

"I'm not totally ignoring him but I am also not starting any conversations with him."

"Haley how long has this been going on?" Brooke asked.

"Since the day after I sang at Tric. I'm not playing with his ass Brooke. She is totally hitting on him and he's letting her."

"Hales, I jumped in her face that night." Brooke admitted.

"You what?"

"I jumped in her face that night. I told her to keep her ass away from him. She should have taken my warning to heart. I will totally beat her ass."

"Brooke you don't have to do that. I can handle her."

"No Haley you can't in the shape you were in that night. I know that when that Jason guy touched you the mess with Damien all came back in your mind. There was no way you could have dealt with her that night so your best friend." Brooke tilted her head so that Haley saw her most of her profile, "who is I, took care of her." Brooke frowned. "Or at least I thought I had. Maybe I should go over and see Cooper the next time he's there. That'll remind her ass that I am watching her."

Nathan reached in his pocket for his ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Nephew? What's up?"

"Nothing Coop." Nathan surely wasn't in the mood for this today.

"That didn't sound like nothing man. Haley still not talking to you?"

"No."

"Man what in the hell did you do to her?"

"I tried to separate my business life from my personal one and that didn't set well with her."

"What?"

"Nothing Cooper. What can I do for you man?"

"Damn snappy much?" Cooper asked.

"You've been hanging around Brooke too long man."

"Hey!"

"What? I'm just saying man that was a Brooke comment if I've ever heard one."

"Nephew how long has it been since you got any huh?"

'Shit was it that obvious?' he thought. "Cooper that is none of your business, I do not talk about my sex life with my wife." Nathan exhaled harshly.

"You haven't had any since that night at Tric have you?" Cooper chuckled.

'How in the hell did he know that?' "You heard me Cooper"

"Yeah nephew I did. That's what made me say it." Cooper was totally laughing now. "What was it you said about being able to make them scream? Apparently you're not all that if your wife won't sleep with you man. I tell you what when they get back from shopping I'll see if she wants to have a threesome with me and Brooke."

"Fuck you Cooper" Nathan closed his cell phone. He was finished talking to him for today. He didn't understand why Haley expected him to fire that stupid bitch for something that happened away from work. The State Labor Board would have a field day with that. Haley had been flying in so many directions the last couple of weeks Nathan could no longer keep up with her. If he asked her something she would answer him but they were short and to the point answers. Haley hadn't been that way with him since they had dated. What in the hell was he going to do to fix this. He thought that working from home would make it better but in Haley's eyes it really had made it worse. Skills had sent Carrie over to the house a couple of times with papers for Nathan to sign. Luckily Haley had been home every time so far. Nathan made a mental note to tell Skills not to send her unless he called first. That was all he needed was for Haley to come in and find that bitch in her house when she wasn't home. She was mad enough at him as it was. He hadn't seen her this way in a long time. He didn't like it any more this time than he had the last.

Haley and Brooke arrived at the condo that Cooper and Brooke had bought two months ago. They were busy taking artificial fichus trees out of the Navigator. Cooper and Brooke had bought it last week after Nathan bought Haley one hoping it would bring her around.

"Tutor Mom these are going to look so good in the Country Club with those Christmas lights on them."

"I agree Brooke; I just don't see why you bought seventy five of them." Haley added.

"Hey I want it to look like a fantasy wedding at the North Pole or something" Brooke giggled.

"I am sure it will Brooke."

"Haley, you have got to snap out of this funk. Nathan Scott will wise up soon and do the right thing. Don't let it get to you this way."

"Brooke, I can't help it. I feel awful, I'm stressing out over the wedding and my marriage for that matter and I have two kids to Christmas shop for."

"Oh shit Haley. I haven't even thought about Christmas shopping. Damn it I knew I was forgetting something."

"Oh but wait. That gives me the perfect idea."

"What?"

"We'll have our presents at the reception under the tree. You Peyton and I can put everything under there well except you know what Santa brings. That will so serve two purposes. Decoration and Christmas with the "family"

"Actually Brooke that is a good idea."

They heard Cooper calling to them from the balcony of the condo."

"Hey you two beautiful women; what about a threesome?"

"Coop, people can hear you" Brooke scolded. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"So, do you really think anyone in their right mind would blame me?"

"They would if they knew I am about to marry your horny ass" Brooke spat back.

"Shit, you sound like Nathan now. By the way, he's in a terrible mood today Hales. What's up?"

"Nothing Cooper please just let it go." Haley said.

"She's still pissed at him Coop"

"BROOKE!" Haley scolded her friend.

"It's ok Hales, Nathan already told me you weren't talking to him."

"Did he also tell you he's an ass Cooper?"

"Whoa, ok. I don't think I want to have this conversation anymore." Cooper threw his hands up.

"Good" Haley fussed.

When Cooper, Brooke and Haley had unloaded the Navigator, Haley told them she was going to take off.

"Man, what's the deal. Haley isn't usually that unfriendly. She's as ill as a snake."

"Nathan was the same way when I talked to him Brooke. I think they're both horny."

"Cooper is that all you think about? My best friend is hurting. I hate that!"

"Brooke, it's Nathan and Haley they will work it out."

"Cooper they have to. They have been through too much together to be like this."

"I know babe. Nathan will make it right."

"This is all on count of that Carrie bitch. You know that right?"

"No I didn't know what had started it."

"I told you that bitch was up to no good. I saw it written all over her face. But this is all on Nathan."

Haley drove over to Peyton's office. She really didn't want to go home right now. She was too mad to even try to be civil to Nathan and if Cooper was right they would be better off not to be in each other's presence while they were both pissed. She had felt awful when she got up this morning and now she was just in a shitty mood. When she arrived at the office and found Peyton she jumped up on the pool table and laid back.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Peyton. I just came by to see what you were doing."

"Haley, I'm your friend. I can see something is bothering you."

"It's just been a bad week. Brooke is like the shopping Nazi and she is working my ass off."

"So I don't guess now is a good time to ask you about any songs that you've written."

"No Peyton it's not a good time. There might never be another good time" Haley got up and walked out to get in her car and then she drove off leaving Peyton sitting there with her jaw on the floor thinking 'Damn!'

Haley got to the house after she had called Deb to make sure Nathan had picked up the boys. She pulled into the garage and went in the house slamming the door when she closed it.

Nathan closed his eyes, and let out a heavy sigh. Nope they wouldn't be making up tonight. After dinner Haley got Bri to sleep after his feeding Jamie was playing the Wii with Nathan. She found her night shirt, put it on and went to bed. The wedding was in four more days and she had to get some sleep. Brooke was killing her.

When Nathan reached the bedroom after putting Jamie to bed he saw her sleeping figure. She was lying on her side facing away from his side of the bed. God he missed her. Haley usually wasn't an unreasonable woman. She was practical and elegant. Lately though she had been unreasonable and would cry at the drop of a hat. He didn't know what was going on. She went from one extreme to the other. He knew that she was upset with him but she had never been quite like this.

The bachelor party was planned to take place the next night at Tric they were having another eighties night and the guys thought that would be the perfect place to have it since Cooper liked a lot of the eighties music. Nathan knew the girls were having a bachelorette party but he didn't know where, since his wife wasn't really talking to him. He really didn't want to spend Christmas like this. He prayed they could at least call a truce for the kids.

Haley, Peyton and Mia had planned the bachelorette party weeks ago. It would be perfect. They knew Brooke would expect a stripper and they had no plans to disappoint her. Peyton instantly noticed that Haley was struggling. She was trying to get herself in a better mood. Tonight they would take Brooke out, get her drunk, and hopefully Haley would also have a good time. When the limo showed to pick them up the girls got in to go meet the others. Tonight was going to be a blast.

The guys were sitting at a round table in the back of the club, drinking and talking and having fun. Nathan was drinking but he was far from having fun. His life was a mess right now and he didn't know how to fix it. If he did one thing it could get him in trouble and if he did the other that would surely get him in trouble. He only had the two choices, let the damn bitch work there or fire her ass.

The wedding was in a couple of more days and even if he was ready to, he didn't have the heart to fire anyone at Christmas. Just because his family was fortunate didn't mean everyone's was. He remembered the early days of his marriage. He and Haley had made it but they had done so by pinching pennies until his grandfather had died. Haley was better at managing money than he was anyway.

"Penny for your thoughts little brother."

"I'm not sure they're worth that much Luke" Nathan said taking another swallow of his beer.

"Things aren't any better?"

"Not really."

"I figured. Peyton said Haley was in a terrible mood earlier today."

"Haley was with Peyton today? Did she go with her and Brooke shopping?"

"No. Peyton said that Haley stopped by her office"

Nathan thought about that for a second. He really had thought Haley was with Brooke all day. He didn't like this. He was used to his wife talking to him and telling him what was going on in her life and what she had done with her day.

"I propose a toast" Lucas held up his beer. "Too Cooper. The oldest of the three is finally not going to be free."

Nathan raised his beer. Suddenly he had a thought. "You know how ironic is it that we got married by age in reverse order?"

"What?"

"Yeah I mean I am the youngest and I got married first."

"Ah no Nathan, remember I was married before."

"Oh yeah to Carrie." Lucas smiled.

"Don't mention that name around Nathan. It's grounds for war." Cooper laughed.

"May I have your attention" the police officer said. "This is a bust everybody place your hands on your head."

What was going on? Haley wondered. Suddenly the music came on and the cop started stripping. The girls started screaming and dancing.

"What in the hell is going on?" Cooper said as the cop on the stage announced a bust.

When they saw the cop start stripping and saw the table of girls at the front they shook their heads. Suddenly all three guys realized who those girls were.

"Haley?" Nathan whispered.

"Oh hell no!" Cooper said when the cop wrapped his pants around the guest of honor's neck. Aka Brooke Davis soon to be Lee.

"IS that my wife" Lucas asked.

"Yeah and mine too damn it" Nathan said.

Cooper, Nathan, and Lucas started toward the small table. As they did another cop came out on stage and began his act.

Cooper saw the first cop pull Brooke on stage with him to dance. Nathan saw the second one grab Haley. A third had come out but he hadn't pulled Peyton up yet and if Lucas Scott had anything to say about it he wouldn't.

As the cop pulled Brooke on stage she screamed and started dancing. She motioned to the other one to get Haley. When Haley reached the stage she turned to Brooke. "I am going to kill you"

Suddenly Brooke saw Cooper and Nathan. "Get in line" she muttered under her breath.

"What in the fuck is going on here Brooke?" Cooper asked.

"Ah Coop…"

"Don't fucking Coop me lady! You told me I couldn't have any strippers at my bachelor party"

"I didn't know I was having any at mine. Peyton and Haley did this."

"Haley?" Nathan questioned. "What do you mean Haley did this." He turned to look at his wife.

"Yes Nathan. Your perfect little wife hired a stripper for her single best friend's bachelorette party. That wasn't a fucking problem when Tim hired one for yours. Remember?" Nathan knew she was right and wasn't going to say anything until she made the next comment. "Of course though it also isn't ok for guys to flirt with me but its fine for skank ho's to hit on your ass."

"Haley wait a minute. C'mon that wasn't fair."

Haley had already started moving toward the door. Nathan was trying to stop her and turned around to look at Peyton and Brooke. "Is she driving?"

"What?"

"Does she have her car here?"

"Yeah why?" Brooke lied.

"Oh shit she's going to leave" Nathan ran out after Haley. He couldn't let her drive in her condition. When he finally reached Haley he grabbed her arm and twirled her around to face him.

"Baby, please don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't leave like this."

"Nathan I am trying to get my temper under control

"Hales, I can't continue on like this, baby. I miss you. I love you. I want you and I need you. Nothing else matters other than that."

Haley stopped and looked at Nathan. His hurt was mirroring hers. "Me either."

"Please can't we find a way to talk about this?"

"I don't like her being around you Nathan."

"But Hales, that's why I've been working from home. So she wouldn't be around me. I am trying to respect your feeling and do the right thing business wise too, baby. If I fire her for something that happens away from work then it could be considered discrimination. I swear to you I am just waiting for her to screw up at the Kids Club. Once she does she is out of there."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes Hales, I promise baby" He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest, thankful that they had made progress and were at least talking again.

"Why did you tell Nathan that Haley drove Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Because those two need to talk. I knew he would run after her to stop her from leaving since she was upset."

"Upset? Did you talk to her yesterday? I haven't see Haley like that lately."

"Yeah I know right. Meaner than hell wasn't she?"

"You better believe it."

As Nathan and Haley made their way back in, she placed her hand on his arm to stop him. "I have something to tell you Nathan."

"What baby?" When he saw the look on her face it scared him. "What is it Hales?


	41. Candy Land Wedding

Chapter 41 Candy Land Wedding

**Chapter 41 Candy Land Wedding**

Nathan and Haley were lying in bed that morning. Nathan's cell phone rang. He looked at the outer face to check the Caller ID. _**Lucas. **_"What's up big brother?"

"Have you checked your mail lately?"

"Well Lucas I have kind of had other things on my mind." Nathan smirked.

"Seriously Nathan."

"No Lucas I haven't read any mail lately. I've been busy worrying about my marriage"

"Nathan, Dan has a parole hearing today at one thirty."

Nathan sat up. "What?" Nathan looked over at his sleeping wife praying that he didn't wake her.

"You heard me Dan's up for parole"

"Lucas we can't let that happen."

"Yeah I know. So what's your day like?"

"Sounds like I am going to a parole hearing."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking too"

"Ok what time do you want to meet and where will it be held."

"It's in Raleigh at the prison. Let's leave around eleven forty five."

"Ok."

Nathan looked over at Haley again. He was so thankful that they had made up. He didn't like fighting with her. She was more stubborn than he was. That was not good. He glanced back at the clock. Seven thirty eight. He leaned back over to Haley and lightly ran his hand up and down the side of her thigh. She was still naked from last night. The makeup sex had been out of this world. As he started leaning over to place his mouth against her neck he stilled, feeling a wave of nausea hit him. God he didn't have time to be sick. He got up and walked downstairs, when he reached the kitchen he got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and sat down at the table. After taking a few swallows, he felt it coming back up. He moved quickly to the downstairs bathroom.

When Haley woke up, she reached behind her to find Nathan's side of the bed empty. She got up and put on her robe. When she made it downstairs Nathan had moved back to the kitchen table. "Morning" she moved to stand in front of him to place a kiss on the top of his head. He pulled her to stand between his knees laying his head against her stomach.

"Morning" he murmured.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't feel well this morning that's all."

"Why?"

"I really don't know. I have something that I need to tell you Hales."

"Ok"

"Lucas called. Dan has a parole hearing today at one thirty."

"You're kidding. Dan's up for parole?"

"Yeah he pleaded guilty to second degree murder and it's been about five years so…. Yeah. I have to go to the hearing. I don't want to leave you today Haley. I know we still have a lot to talk about."

"Nathan, can you just go to Dan's parole hearing and we can deal with this later?"

"I guess so if that's what you want baby."

"It is. I mean the wedding is tomorrow and of course my best friend has planned it on Christmas Eve. Which, by the way, reminds me we still have to get Jamie that Superman Action Figure that he asked Santa for."

"I tell you what. I'll pick it up today ok?"

"Ok. Thank you And Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're worried but everything is going to be ok. I promise"

"I sure hope you're right Hales."

That sat in the kitchen and had coffee together, enjoying that they were talking now. They both had been through a tough time needing the other but too stubborn to admit it.

Soon, Jamie came downstairs and joined them. Haley told him she would make him some pancakes for breakfast. As she started that Bri woke up. Nathan went to collect his youngest son from the nursery. When he returned to the kitchen, Bri saw Haley and immediately began to reach for her.

"Maybe you should take him Hales, and I'll make breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"Daddy, you can't cook. You'll burn my pancakes."

"No I won't Jamie and your brother is ready to eat too. This way we can get you both fed at the same time."

"NATHAN!" Haley scolded. Nathan looked at Haley knowing that he had let it slip.

"Huh?" Jamie said.

"Son, this way Mommy can go upstairs and rock Bri in the nursery while I feed you down here." He looked over at Haley.

She passed him a look of relief. "Yeah Jimmy Jam, you know that I always feed Bri in the nursery. I fed you there when you were a baby too."

"Ok"

Haley began thinking back. She had stopped breast feeding Jamie at nine months old. Bri was now eight. It would soon be time to wean him too. Haley took Bri from Nathan, and he took over the pancakes. Once he had Jamie fed he walked up to the nursery. "Are you sure it's ok to still do that?"

"Yeah I think so, why?"

"I just wasn't sure how it would be handled under the circumstances."

"I'll ask when I go to the doctor next week. I was thinking that it was almost time to wean him anyway."

Nathan and Lucas were in the Navigator on their way to Raleigh. Both were dreading to see Dan again. Neither one wanted to make this trip.

"So how did it go with Haley?"

"It's going to take time man."

"You owe her that Nathan"

"I know.

"You know for the last four years, I pretended that Dan didn't exist. Then I get this letter and it hits me that one day we might have to face having him in our lives again. Let's not let that be today"

"We won't Lucas. I don't want him to get out anymore than you do. I don't want Dan anywhere near Haley, my boys, or me or you for that matter."

They made it into the room of the prison that the guard had led them too. Within minutes Dan Scott was brought in with handcuffs and foot shackles in tact. When he saw Nathan and Lucas he seemed genuinely glad that they were there.

"Hello son. How are you both?"

Lucas stared at him and Nathan didn't even want to look at him. When Dan finally moved past him Nathan finally did glare in his direction. When the hearing started Dan was allowed to stand up and speak.

"Afternoon. When I was seventeen years old I feel in love, her name was Karen and for a long time she loved me back. We had a son, Lucas, but we never became the family that we should have been. Instead my brother Keith assumed that role. In my heart something died. I deserved to be in here, there's no excuse for the crime that I committed and believe me when I tell you that I spend every moment wishing I could take that faithful day back. Keith Scott is dead because of me, and that is something that I have to live with for the rest of my life. So I'll just make one pledge here today. If at sometime you decide to grant me my freedom, know that I will spend every moment of my life trying to mend the people that have been hurt by my actions. Because I've lost more than my freedom. I've lost something far more important than that, my family."

Nathan dropped his head and closed his eyes which caught Lucas's attention.

"These young men stand afar in the adult lives because of what I've put them through. They've had it pretty rough. They deserve better. They deserve a father. I hope some day you will give them that."

"Thank you Mr. Scott." The warden said. "Does anyone else wish to speak at this time?"

Lucas stood up. "Yes, um, I'm Lucas Scott. I'm his son. My father abandoned my mother when she was pregnant with me. He left us to struggle on our own even though he was man of means. And growing up I only had one person to look after me. Keith Scott. And this man killed him, his own brother, at point blank range. Last year I got married, Keith would have been my best man. But he wasn't there. Just like he wasn't there to see my state championship or my first novel published. Dan took all that and he did it with malice and premeditation. Dan is an educated man and if he is nothing he is very persuasive. Do not let him fool you. He has a very dark and ugly heart and he should never be allowed to walk the streets a free man. So as you deliberate his fate, I ask you one question. How can a father hope to influence his sons when they never once came to see him?"

"Thank you" The warden said as Lucas sat down. "Anyone else?"

Nathan stood up. "For most of my life, Dan Scott rode me to become just like him. When I began to play basketball he was proud but not of my ability, he was proud that I was following in his foot steps, because that was what he wanted all along. When I was a junior in high school, I met the love of my life. I managed to receive emancipation from a judge to get away from my father. A couple of months after I was living on my own, I married the girl that had managed to change my dark heart into something beautiful and real. You see I couldn't let her get away. She opened me up and taught me to love, which was something I had never had before. I didn't have to go out of my way to impress her. All she wanted was the love returned. That is something I have done every day of my life since I met her. My father, the man that you see before you, did everything that he possibly could to get me to leave her, move away from her, divorce her, and live my life without her. When my wife told me she was pregnant, I went to my father and told him the news. He tried to get me to take a scholarship whether my wife would be going to that college with me or not, not caring that she was pregnant, not caring that I loved her and would be lost without her. He again wanted me to follow in his footsteps and do the same thing that he had done when he was seventeen with the girl he told you he was in love with. He did everything in his power to turn me against my brother, Lucas Scott. Maybe he has even dreamed that I would shoot Lucas later in life at point blank range, in cold blood the same way that he did to his brother. So I now follow in my brother's footsteps and ask you one thing. "Don't do me any favors. I have made it this far without my father. I do not need him and I do not want him in my life. I have two beautiful sons. One is four and the other is eight months old. My wife and I have started a Kids Club in our home town for children who have issues due to poor parental guidance. I want to keep my family safe. I do not want Dan Scott near them. He is poison and he is corrupt. I agree with my brother, who is my family by the way, he should never be allowed to walk freely again." Nathan then glared at Dan again and sat back down.

"Ok" The warden said. "Mr. Scott we will recess for the holidays and you will be provided with an answer after Christmas. This hearing is adjourned."

Nathan got up and walked out of the room never looking at Dan. Lucas followed behind him. As Dan stood up he called to his oldest son. "Lucas" Lucas stopped and turned around. "I didn't know that Nathan had another child. What is his name?"

"Brian Lee Scott. He's named after Whitey Durham. You know our high school basketball coach that you have always hated so much?" Lucas saw Dan drop his head and he left.

As Nathan and Lucas drove back to Tree Hill the silence was thick in the car. Finally Lucas put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You did good little brother. I'm proud of you."

"Lucas, I meant every fucking word. I do not want Dan Scott near my wife, my boys me or you"

Before they left Raleigh, Nathan took an exit that would take him to the Crap Tree Valley Mall. Lucas looked at him confused. "Why are we turning here?"

"Santa has another toy on his list that he hasn't got in his bag."

"Oh ok." Lucas laughed.

"What? What is so funny?

"Nathan you are nothing like Dan. Don't ever worry about that."

"Thanks Luke. That's all because of Haley though, you know?"

"Yeah Nathan but you are the one that made that happen."

The following day everyone was at the country club. As Nathan and Haley got out of the Navigator, Nathan went to the back seat to get Bri's car seat and Haley went to the passenger door and helped Jamie out of his booster seat. She had on a long black wool coat. When they reached the inside of the church, Haley had taken Jamie's hand and started to the dressing room that Brooke was in. Before she had walked too far, he pulled her back to him and placed a hand around the side of her neck. She had taken her coat off and was dressed in the halter topped royal blue bridesmaid dress that Brooke had picked out. "You're beautiful Hales." He leaned down to place a feathery kiss on her lips.

After the ceremony Cooper and Brooke were sitting at the head of the table during the reception. They had a wonderful Christmas dinner. Brooke finally announced that it was time to open presents. Jamie jumped up and was so excited. When all of the presents were out from under the tree, and all were opened, Jamie had been sitting in Skill's lap.  
"I have to go to the bathroom"

"Ok let's go."

"No. I can go myself. Lily will pick on me if you go with me."

"Ok but you come right back."

Cooper just had to mess with Nathan one time today. He had been so thankful when Brooke told him that Nathan and Haley were ok. When the old Bob Segar song, that Cooper had listened to for years, began he walked over to his nephew's wife and pulled her in his arms, grinning at Nathan the entire time, not surprise at the glaring scowl he received.

**All right, you guys feel funky tonight, ah yeah  
this is an old Memphis song, old Memphis song**

I used to smoke  
Five packs of cigarettes a day  
It was the hardest thing  
To put them away  
I drink four or five bottles of wine  
I kept a glass  
In my hand all the time  
Breaking those habits was hard to do  
But nothing compared to the changes  
You put me through

Trying to live my life without you babe  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever do  
Trying to forget the love we once shared  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have

All right, I said

I had the worst reputation in town  
For chasing all the women around  
I thought changing my way of living  
Was hard to do  
But it's nothing compared to the changes  
That you put me through  
I've done everything I've tried to do  
But it's gonna take a miracle  
To get me over you

As Haley heard the words she chuckled. God this sounded a lot like Nathan. She glanced over to him and smiled. He returned it until Cooper glanced at him and then he just flashed a look of warning. Cooper leaned his head over next to Haley's and gave Nathan an "I want to fuck her look" to which Nathan did not respond well at all. Then Cooper began to sing the words of the song to Haley and that was it. Nathan walked over to them and smiled at his wife.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Ah yeah actually I do." Cooper grinned.

"I didn't say that right. GET THE FUCK OFF MY WIFE COOPER! You have one of your own now."

Cooper burst into laughter. Haley grinned at her husband who was taking her in his arms. "Stupid ass old man" he muttered and then laughed at Cooper to let him know he was just playing the game.

Around fifteen minutes later Skills realized that Jamie hadn't come back yet and he went to the men's room to find him. He looked in the ladies' room just in case he had gone to the wrong one. There was no Jamie to be found anywhere. Mouth and Junk had helped him look before he finally moved over to Haley and told her that he couldn't find him. "What?" Haley asked. She began to search. When there was no where else to look she went to find Nathan.

**FLASH BACK **

"Hello Haley James"

"It's Scott Dan. Haley Scott"

"Yeah that's a pity too"

"What do you want? You are not going into that wedding. You are not going anywhere near my husband his brother, my sons or Karen for that matter."

"You know Haley, you shouldn't be so bossy, and I've been in prison along time. It's kind of sexy."

Haley turned to leave. "Dan, I would rather die than give you any reason to believe that I am sexy." She stormed away.

When Haley walked up to Nathan he could see in her eyes that something was wrong. When she had finally made within reach she buried her face in his chest. "Haley, what's wrong. What's going on?"

She struggled to find the words that had to be said. "Nathan we can't find Jamie."

"What?"

"Jamie's gone and Dan was here."

"WHAT?"

"I told him to stay away and I saw him leave. I didn't think he would come back."

"Haley, how long ago?"

"About thirty minutes. We've been looking for him everywhere. I thought he was playing hide and seek but Nathan I can't find him."

He pulled her face back to his chest, wrapping his hand around the back of her head to hold her as tight as he could while she cried. Nathan finally took Haley's hand in his and went outside. As he walked to the front of the country club, a police car rode by. Nathan let go of Haley's hand and ran out in front of it.

"What in the hell are you doing."

"My son is missing"

"Alright calm down you could have gotten yourself killed"

"We just had a wedding. All of the guests that are left are our family. My son is missing he's four and a half years old."

"Have you been drinking sir? Have you been to the reception?"

"What kind of question is that? Have I been drinking?"

"You need to listen…"

"No you listen to me. My name is Nathan Scott. My father is Dan Scott. He was arrested for murder. He's a bad guy and he was here today. No either one of you two idiots gets on your radio right now and finds my son or I'll knock you both out and I'll do it myself."

"Hey you need to relax. Alright?"

"Dispatch I have a 920 Charlie, Missing person critical." The officer said into his radio.

Nathan moved to pull Haley to him.

"Alright we are going to need an exact description of your son."

Cooper, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Karen. Skills. Junk and the rest of the gang had now come up. Mouth had gone in and informed them of what was going on. As Nathan began the description Haley tried to hold back the tears.

"His name is James Lucas Scott. He's four and a half years old. He has blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He's wearing a black tuxedo."

Before Nathan could say anymore he felt Haley slightly pull away from his side. She clutched her stomach and screamed in pain. Her knees buckled and she was falling to the ground. Nathan stared in horror, catching her just before she hit the concrete. "Haley, baby. What is it? What's happening?"

"Oh God, Nathan it hurts. It hurts so bad. Ahhhhhhhh" Haley began panting. Nathan noticed the small beads of sweat on her forehead. Her face was contorted in pain.

"Ok baby hold on. Please Haley hold on ok?" Nathan quickly picked her up and told the officer they had to get her to the hospital.

Cooper and Lucas moved up beside him as Peyton and Brooke held on to each other.

"Nathan what happened man? What's wrong with Haley?"

"She's pregnant Lucas. I think she's having a miscarriage."

"You go with her. Cooper and I will deal with the police."

"Lucas you have to find Jamie." Nathan quickly started towards the car. The officers had told him they could get them to the hospital faster and Nathan was surely in no state to drive. His son, his wife and now his unborn baby were all in jeopardy and he didn't know which way to go.


	42. Dear Jamie Sincerely Me

Chapter 43 Dear Jamie…

**Chapter 43 Dear Jamie…. Sincerely Me**

Nathan sat in the waiting room at the ER in Tree Hill Memorial with his head in his hands. They had been there for nearly an hour. Haley was in the back and Nathan was out front losing his mind. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Yeah" Nathan answered.

"Nathan? It's Lucas"

"Have you found Jamie?"

"No but I called to update you. The police have been asking Cooper and I questions and they have just got back to us with some information."

"What kind of questions Luke? You know instead of sitting around chatting they need to be looking for Jamie. Whatever Dan has planned it can't be good."

"Nathan, are you sitting down?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because they asked us about people that you or Haley had problems with recently."

"Cooper gave them Carrie's name."

"Yeah and?"

"Nathan did you know that Carrie White's middle name is West?"

"What?"

"They ran a background check on Carrie."

"Lucas, you know my mind is totally fucked up. I'm not following you man."

"Nathan, Carrie White is Damien West's sister."

"Oh DEAR GOD!"

Nathan felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He wasn't sure how long Lucas had been calling his name, trying to get his attention. He sat there staring off into space. Why hadn't he listened to Haley? She didn't have a good feeling about this girl. Usually her gut instincts were right. What had he done? He had allowed his family to be put into jeopardy again. Jamie was missing and he had no idea if Haley and the baby were ok.

"NATHAN!"

Nathan looked down at his cell phone. "Yeah Lucas? I'm here."

"Nathan they think it might have been Carrie that took Jamie."

"Lucas, have them keep looking for Dan too though. I'm not totally sure that he isn't involved somehow."

"I'll do it. How's Haley?"

"I don't know the doctor is still with her. They haven't come out yet."

"Nathan, I wish that I could change this for you and Haley. How long have you known that she was pregnant?"

"Since the bachelor party at Tric"

"Was it planned?"

"Lucas what kind of question is that man? She's my wife. It's not like we're two horny teenagers that got caught in the heat of the moment ok?"

"Nathan after the trouble Haley had with Bri, I just didn't think that you guys were going to have anymore."

"Well Lucas apparently you were wrong, at least I hope you were. Believe me it surprised me and Haley as much as it has you. So just stop it ok? Just stop it."

"Has she been to the doctor before this Nathan?"

"Yes Lucas it has been confirmed. Haley is or at least was pregnant. Now can we drop this please?"

"Yeah, sure man. I'm sorry Nathan I worry about her.

"Lucas I was in this same exact place over four years ago. Do you know what that's like? You know put yourself in my place. What if this was Peyton Lucas? And Peyton was pregnant with your child. DO you think I don't worry about her man? I'm sitting here going crazy. My pregnant wife is in the ER cramping and bleeding and my oldest son is missing. And you say you're worried?"

"Nathan, I wish there was something I could do."

"Lucas, I've done what Keith suggested. I still keep finding myself scared to death that Haley's going to be taken away from me." Nathan's voice not reflected his broken state.

"Do you like that Jamie? This will be fun. I am going to go get the hair dye and then you're going to have honey blonde hair just like mine."

"Won't mama be mad?" Jamie asked

"No. Besides I'm going to be your mama now." Carrie told him.

When Carrie gets Jamie's hair dry she starts looking around for the hair dye. Jamie is watching cartoon on the TV.

"Jamie honey, Carrie has to go out, but I have a key and I want you to stay here and keep the door locked.

"By myself? Mommy and Daddy never leave me and Bri by ourselves. We're too little."

"You'll be fine. I'll be right back and I'll bring you a present. I promise it'll be ok."

"When are we going home? I want my mommy and daddy. I'm ready to see my brother. You said we were going to open the Christmas present that you got for me."

Carrie began to get irritated with the child. "Home? Don't you want to play a game?"

"I guess so"

"Ahhh Let's play hide and seek. I want you to hide, and don't come out until I find you ok?" Jamie nodded. "Ok. I'll go out and you hide."

Carrie backed out of the door and Dan Scott saw her leave. He walked up to the door of the hotel room and knocked. As he peeped in the door, he saw Jamie staring back at him.

"Jamie. Jamie can you hear me? It's Grandpa Buddy"

Jamie moved to look out of the window. He saw the man that he remembered from the picture he once found.

"Jamie, open the door buddy. Please I need to take you to your mom and dad. You know they are worried sick Jamie."

Jamie just stared at him through the window. "Jamie, I am sure that your mom is crying buddy. She doesn't know where you are. That lady might look like her a little bit but Jamie you know that she isn't your mom. Your mom's name is Haley Scott son. Nathan, your dad, is my son. Please Jamie unlock the door."

Jamie finally moved through the hotel room and unlocked the door. When Dan made it inside he picked up his cell phone that he had gotten yesterday and punched in Nathan's number.

"Nathan?"

"Dr. Baldwin? What's happening? How's Haley?"

"She's resting Nathan. I have her sedated. Nathan Haley has developed something called preeclampsia. This is a condition that results from an abnormal spike in a woman's blood pressure usually due to a high stress level. Another thing that causes this is deficient Vitamin E and C in the blood. We already know that Haley has an anemia problem. What has been happening lately? I know about Jamie's kidnapping but has there been anything else that has stressed her out?"

Nathan suddenly felt guilty. "Yes we have been arguing for the last two weeks" he whispered shaking his head.

"Nathan, that is not good for a woman in Haley's condition. This is also another risk when we are dealing with multiple fetuses. When I did the sonogram today I found that Haley is pregnant with twins."

"What?" Nathan asked not sure he heard right. "Twins?"

"Yes son and I guess it's ok to tell you they are both girls"

"What?"

"Nathan I believe you said that already."

"What?" Nathan couldn't seem to stop himself.

Suddenly he sat down hard on the chair that was behind him. "Ah"

"Nathan, I haven't told Haley about this yet. Until Jamie is found son, I think it's best to wait. We didn't do the sonogram in my office last week. I wanted her to come back next week so that we could go over her blood work and schedule her to go for a sonogram if it was ok. We both know that the anemia came on quickly the last time."

"Twins? Are they ok? Is Haley going to be ok?"

"Nathan if we can keep her stress level down she will be fine and so will the babies."

"Oh god. Twins?"

Dr. Baldwin looked at Nathan as though he had two heads. "Son you have got to pull yourself together."

"Twin girls?" Nathan asked.

"Yes Nathan Twin girls as in two little girls, son."

"But how?"

"Nathan I am sure you know how by now son."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure but she will be asleep for a good while. I had to do something to get her to relax Nathan. She could have miscarried. She had already begun to bleed."

Nathan knew that. When he reached the waiting room he had already seen the blood on his sleeve that was under Haley's bottom while he carried her. It had scared the shit out of him.

"I need to be with her. I just want to be able to see her."

Nathan's cell phone rang. It was a number that he didn't recognize so he prayed it was the police with good news. "Dr. Baldwin this could be about Jamie, I have to take this."

"Sure son. Go ahead and when you're ready you can go in and see Haley." Dr. Baldwin walked off.

"Yeah" Nathan said into his phone.

"Nathan, son?"

"Dan I don't have time to do this. I told you to leave us alone."

"Nathan, I have Jamie."

"You what? I knew it was you that took him. You sick son of a bitch."

"No Nathan you don't understand. I didn't take Jamie. I rescued him"

"WHAT? You've truly lost your mind, Dan."

"No Nathan you don't understand. I saw a young woman leaving the country club pulling Jamie along with her. She had honey blonde hair. When I first looked I thought it was Haley. I was trying to get a glimpse of Brian. I didn't even know about him until my hearing. When I realized this wasn't Haley I followed the woman. She went to a hotel room. After about an hour, I saw her walk back out of the hotel room alone. She pulled off a wig. She had dark auburn colored hair and it was just at her shoulders."

'Carrie' Nathan thought.

"Where is Jamie now?"

"He's right here would you like to talk to him?"

"Of course I would."

"Daddy?"

"Jamie? Oh Jimmy Jam. Are you ok buddy?"

"Yeah Daddy. Carrie took me away from the wedding."

"It's ok buddy. Grandpa Dan is going to bring you to me ok?"

"Yeah. Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to Mommy?"

Nathan felt his eyes fill with tears. "Mommy is resting right now Jamie. She was so upset when she couldn't find you the doctor had to give her something to help her sleep."

"Is Mommy ok?"

"Yes buddy. Mommy is fine. She'll be awake soon ok?"

"Where are you daddy?"

"I'm at the hospital Jamie."

Nathan could hear Jamie starting to get upset. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise. Can I talk to Grandpa Dan now?"

"Yeah, here he is. Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Is Bri ok? Where's Bri?"

"He's with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton."

"Ok" Jamie handed the cell phone to Dan.

"Nathan? Son, where can I meet you?"

"I am at Tree Hill Memorial"

"Why? Nathan what's happened?"

"Dan…"

"Nathan, please tell me what's happened?"

"Haley is in the hospital. She nearly miscarried our girls."

"Girls?"

"Yes Dan. Haley is pregnant with twin girls"

"OH my god Nathan that's great."

"Yeah. So look, I need you to bring Jamie here, but I want you to tell me where you are so I can have the police pick Carrie up."

"She took him to the Usound Motel. Room 16."

"Ok take Jamie and get him out of there. I will have the cops on the way in a matter of minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Nathan saw Jamie coming toward him. He knelt down and the little boy ran to him as fast as he could. "Daddy"

Nathan caught him in his arms. "Oh Jamie" he cried.

"Daddy, where's mommy?"

"She's in that room right there."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure you can Jamie" Nathan walked him over to the door and opened it so Jamie could see Haley. She was turned slightly toward the door with the side of her cheek against the pillow. Jamie's little eyes filled with tears.

"Did she cry herself to sleep daddy?"

"Yes Jamie she did. She couldn't find you and she was so upset."

"Grandpa said that she would be."

Nathan turned and looked at Dan. "Ah Jamie, why don't you go in Mommy's room and sit in that chair and wait for her to wake up ok?

"Ok Daddy"

Nathan turned to Dan. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"Son, you don't have to thank me. I am just glad that I could help. I am sure that Haley was going out of her mind. How is she Nathan?"

"They have her sedated. It was the best way to get her to relax. She was about to miscarry."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Dan this is going to sound ungrateful but yes, there is something that you can do. I don't for you to be here when she wakes up."

"She won't care that I brought Jamie back?"

"Of course she will appreciate it. I don't want anything to stress her at all. It's too soon."

"Nathan, son…"

"No Dan wait. Do you see this?" Nathan pointed to the blood on his sleeve and Dan stared at the stain on his shirt. "Haley had already begun to bleed. She has nearly lost our babies today. She does not need the process to begin again. Dr. Baldwin has already cautioned me against it."

"Ok Nathan. I'll go but I would like to sit down and talk to you and Haley after this."

"Ok Dan. We'll see." Nathan turned to walk away.

"Nathan?" Dan stopped him. "Please son, call me dad"

"I'm not ready for that yet. I'm not sure if I ever will be."

Nathan picked up his cell phone and called Lucas. "Luke, I have Jamie. It's along story. Can you and the group come to the ER?"

"Yeah, we'll be right there."

When the gang got there Cooper poked his head inside the door of Haley's room. "Hey nephew"

Jamie was asleep on the chair in Haley's room. When Nathan walked out he turned back to check on the two of them and smiled to himself.

"Hey guys."

"Nathan, are you ok?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I will be."

"How's Haley?" Peyton said.

"She's resting. They have her sedated."

"The baby?" Cooper choked out.

Nathan smiled at Cooper's question "The babies are fine."

"Wait a minute! What?" Brooke asked.

"You heard me. Babies. As in two"

"Oh my god nephew. Twins?"

"Yeah" Nathan smiled. "Twin girls"

"Oh my god." Brooke said as she walked over to her new nephew and hugged his neck.

"Wow little brother. You are going to make a baby factory out of that girl" Lucas said.

Even though Nathan knew that Lucas didn't mean anything by it he glared at him all the same. He was sick of Luke's holier than though attitude. Just because he had been an ass before Haley didn't mean he was one to Haley and he was tired of defending himself to Lucas.

"I mean, ah, Congratulations little brother." Lucas corrected.

"Oh I as so gonna rock as their fashion coordinator and beauty consultant." Brooke giggled.

"Ah babe, I don't think you'll get to worry about that for a while" Cooper chuckled.

"Nathan, I'm so proud of you man. Twins? Wow!"

"Nathan how far along is she?"

"Around six weeks. Do you guys remember when she was sick recently?" All positive responses received, he continued. "The antibiotics weaken birth control pills. Who knew?"

"Well it didn't hurt that you have the most potent swimmers either Scott. God you could knock up a ninety year old woman. I told Haley in high school that she would stay pregnant when she first told me about Jamie. I mean look at the Scott family history"

Nathan cringed at Brooke's last comment. "I mean. All I'm saying is.. Shit Scott I'm sorry ok?"

Nathan chuckled. "Brooke I have my family everything is ok. No worries Auntie."

"I knew you'd start something about that." She scoffed flying him the bird.

Suddenly the door to Haley's room opened. Jamie came out and saw his family. Nathan turned around when he saw the look on the group's faces. As Nathan knelt down and opened his arms, Jamie came running into them. He was so much like Haley. She had perfected that action when they were in high school. It used to be his reward for living. Now it had become his reward for loving.

"Daddy"

"Yeah Jimmy Jam?"

"Mama's awake."

Nathan turned and told the group that he'd be right back. "Come on Jamie let's go talk to mama. Has she seen you yet?" Jamie nodded his head. "Ok I bet she was happy."

"She's crying again. All she does is cry lately. Why is that Daddy?"

"Jamie, sometimes women cry when they are happy."

"Daddy, my mama's the happiest girl in the world."

Nathan made it to the door of Haley's room. When he opened it he was greeted with the same doe eyes that he had been in love with for seemed like a life time. God he loved this girl. Her hormones in this pregnancy were already working double time. She had cried so much lately. It wasn't like her. He knew he hadn't helped during the Carrie argument and for that he wished he had handled it differently.

"Hi" She said

"Hi baby" Nathan moved to kiss her forehead. "How's my girl feeling?"

"Better now that Jamie's here. How in the world did you find him so fast Nathan?"

"I guess I just got lucky for the second time in my life."

"Oh yeah? When was the first?"

"The day that Lucas joined the Raven's and gave me a reason to walk into the tutor center at Tree Hill High."

Haley looked up at him with love and adoration clearly expressed in her eyes and on her face. "Mmmm"

He moved toward her to claim her lips. "Hales" he said breathlessly. "Baby you melt my heart when you look at me like that."

The next morning Haley was released from the hospital. Nathan took her and Jamie home. They had kept him with them in Haley's room. She didn't want him out of her sight. Nathan had received a phone call from the police and Carrie had been taken into custody. When they reached the house Nathan made a phone call to Tony Battle a friend of his from Charlotte. Tony was a private investigator. Nathan wanted him to dig into the background of Carrie West White. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her family. He would not take the chance of another of Damien's relatives coming after Haley. Enough was enough and he had certainly had more than that.

He then called a home security company. He wanted a system put in the house and fences around the yard. He would step up and protect his family in every way he could think of. Anytime that someone came around them that they hadn't known forever he was going to have them checked out until he was certain that the past would stay where it should, in the past. He was tired of being haunted and his wife being hunted to hurt him. But he would not see Haley go through what she did, when Jamie was missing ever again, nor did he want to feel that way himself.

Nathan got her into the living room and walked her to the couch. He wouldn't take no for an answer. She told him that she wanted to see Bri so Nathan called Deb and asked her to bring him over if she could, he didn't want to leave Haley alone. When Bri arrived, he smiled and reached for his mom. Nathan's heart swelled at his own thoughts. 'I know how you feel buddy. I don't like being away from her either. The next steps that Nathan took were the ones that shocked Deb and Haley the most. He called Dan.

"Dan, uh Dad" Nathan said.

"Hi Nathan. It's good to hear from you son."

"Ah yeah. We're home now if you would like to see Bri."

"Oh I didn't know you were calling him Bri. I figured on Brian or Lee."

"That's the nickname that Haley and I have picked up and called him since he was a few weeks old."

"Nathan I would love to meet my new grandson."

"Just don't read too much into it. I'm not making any sort of promises here. I am just doing this because it's all you've asked for and you did save Jamie."

"Ok son. Would four o'clock be ok with you and Haley?"

"Yes that's fine but I'll tell you now, if you come over here and upset her your ass is out. I will throw you on so fast you'll think it's the second coming. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes Nathan. I understand. I wouldn't try to upset Haley in her condition."

"Bullshit Dan, you've done it before." Nathan closed the phone and turned to his mom and Haley.

"Nathan, I'll be fine. I promise" she said.

"Haley I truly don't want him here but, I feel we need to thank him and Jamie wants to thank him. He asked to meet Bri and as much as I hate to do that, I feel like I can't deny him that one request. I just want you to know though that this is not the beginning of letting his ass back in. That will not happen Hales. I have no desire for him to be in our lives."

Haley reached up and cupped her hand to Nathan's cheek. "God I love you"

She rose up reaching towards him causing his lips to come crashing down on hers.

"I love you too Hales." He moved his hand to her slightly rounded stomach. "I love you guys too. God Hales, I can't believe we have two little girls in here baby" he said as he caressed her stomach.

"It's pretty amazing huh"

"Haley it's so much more than that. It's awesome baby. I was thinking in the hospital there is no way they are dating until they are forty, you know?"

"Nathan you can't be serious" Deb spoke up. "You do understand Karma don't you son?"

"Karma? Sure I do and that is exactly why they are not dating until they are forty."

Deb and Haley quickly began to giggle. They could see the over protective dad now over his little girls when boys like their dad had been came around. He would have hair as white as snow!


	43. If He's Here Who's Running Hell

Chapter 43 If He's Here Then Who's Running Hell

**Chapter 43 If He's Here Who's Running Hell**

Nathan was anxious to get the afternoon over with. He really had no desire to visit with Dan. But he felt he owed the man that. He wouldn't owe him anything after that but this he had to do. As he glanced over to Haley asleep on the couch, he smiled to himself. His girl was going to have another baby. No his girl was going to have two babies at once. He was glad that his granddad left them taken care of, so he could be with Haley and his children. Plus a pregnant Haley was a beautiful Haley and a pregnant Haley was a horny Haley and he could never get enough of that. He moved over to kneel beside the couch. He was there on his knees watching her sleep for almost half an hour. Occasionally a little smile would cross her face but he noticed the entire time her hand never left its protective spot over the twins. That was something that had always amazed him. Haley had done that with the boys too. He realized now that she had done it with Jamie even before she knew she was pregnant. It must be a maternal instinct. It was sexy as hell is what it was. When he heard the door bell, he blew out a disgusted exhale. He was being interrupted and he didn't like that at all. He didn't get moments like this too often. Jamie and Bri were also taking naps so he had a chance to be alone with his wife.

He moved to the door to answer it. Just before he pulled it opened he took a deep purifying breath. 'Well here goes nothing'

"Nathan"

"Dan"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, ah let's go in the kitchen."

"Ok"

Nathan and Dan moved to the kitchen to sit at the table. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water?"

"Ok"

Nathan went to the fridge and retrieved two bottles of water. When he had reached the table he handed one to his father.

"Nathan, I have something I would like to say son."

"What?"

"I hope that you and I can repair this mess between us. I have thought about all of the mistakes I made with you for the last five years."

"No Dan. Don't hope. Do you hear me? There's no hope for you."

"Nathan, you can't mean that"

"I can and I do. The only reason that I even let you come over here today was because you did what you did for us with Jamie. I felt like I owed you this much. But Dan I don't owe you anything after today. You technically don't deserve this."

"Nathan I can't blame you for feeling the way that you do son. You know when you stood up at the hearing and said your peace; I realized that I had been even more wrong with you than I had thought. You were right. I tried to get you to leave your wife, choose basketball over your wife and child and I put her down in your presence at every turn. I thought that if I could get you away from her, that you life would be so much better. I realize now how wrong I was. I realized it before Haley's accident. I just never thought during the time that it was happening about anything other than what I wanted for you."

"Dan, look, you can say anything in the world today that you want to say but I feel I should tell you it is not going to make a difference."

"Nathan you can't mean that son."

"I do. I've never mean anything that I've said to you more."

"Nathan, I care about you a lot son. You are my pride and joy. You always have been."

"No Dan. Let me tell you about pride and joy. Jamie my oldest son, I want him to be happy first and foremost. I want him to live his life in a way that is going to be satisfying to him. I want him to do things that will lead him to be happy. I don't care if it's through a girl and marriage, a basketball and a court or a piano and a record. I want the boy to do what makes him the happiest. That's care and pride and joy Dan. It's also unconditional love, which is something that you have never known anything about. You've always been too busy trying to make everything that you wanted it to be."

Nathan stopped and turned to look at his wife, wanting to make sure that she was still asleep. When Dan saw this he glanced over too. "That is one special girl there. She has turned you into a person that I can only hope I will make it to before my time ends. Nathan what ever you do hold on to Haley James…"

"Haley James Scott. Don't ever call her Haley James again. That was her stage name. That person no longer exists."

"Nathan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult Haley or you. It's habit that I still call her Haley James."

"Well it's a habit I won't tolerate in my presence Dan. It's just a way for you to disrespect her as my wife and incase you haven't realized it that is something I won't stand for. You know, I punched you in the mouth after Haley left for the tour. It is not or has it ever been above me to do it again. So that is a mistake that I would not make another time in my presence if I were you."

Dan raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, son. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I will try to make sure, that I never leave off the Scott in Haley's name again."

"Make damn sure that you do."

"So, where are Bri and Jamie? Can I see them?"

"You can when they wake up from their naps."

"How's Haley doing with this pregnancy?"

"She's better. She's just tired a lot more this time"

"That's to be expected. Everything will probably be amplified times two this time. Damn Nathan I can't believe that you will have four children. Has Lucas and Peyton even thought about kids?"

"I don't know Dan, why don't you ask him?"

"I'm sure that he wouldn't want to speak to me."

"That didn't stop you from continuing to call me all those years and now sit in my house

Today"

"No it didn't. I guess that was fair. But I didn't spend the time with Lucas that I did with you growing up either."

"Yeah well Luke just got the better end of the deal in my book."

As Haley woke up she heard Nathan and Dan talking. When she realized that Dan was in the house she gasped, it really scared her to be around him. When Nathan heard her sharp intake of air, he was on his feet and next to her within a second.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"I don't know around four thirty I guess. I haven't put my watch on."

"Where are the boys?"

"They're upstairs taking a nap."

"I'll go check on them." When Haley started to get up, Nathan felt a wave of nausea. He jumped up and ran to the downstairs bathroom by the utility room. This had been going on a lot and in the midst of the kidnapping and Haley being in the hospital, he had forgotten to mention it to her.

When Haley saw Nathan's hurried run to the bathroom, he glanced over at Dan who had the ultimate Scott smirk on his face. Haley gave him a fake smile and went to find Nathan. When she made it to him he had his head hung over the toilet. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Nathan shook his head. She moved to get a washcloth. When it was soaked with cool water, she moved to place it on his forehead. He felt clammy and was pale. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks" he managed.

"What happened?"

"I guess its nerves Hales." He laid his head on against her thigh. When he returned to feeling normal he moved to stand up. Haley had been stroking the back of his hair.

"How long has this been happening?"

"A few days, I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Haley I hadn't thought about it baby. I mean everything has happened so quickly in the last week. You spent Christmas Eve in the hospital. Mom and I were busy here this morning trying to get "Santa" ready, while Jamie was at Luke's. I just hadn't thought about it."

"I wish I could do something for you."

"I'll be ok."

Nathan and Haley moved back to the kitchen and found Dan sitting in the same spot they had left him. He glanced up to his son and daughter in law and smiled.

"Nathan, it's ironic, son."

"What's ironic?"

"You being sick the minute Haley's feet hit the floor."

"What are you talking about Dan?"

"Son don't you know what's going on?"

"Ah yeah I think I do since I was the one puking in the toilet. I have come down with something."

Dan busted out laughing. "No son, you're carrying the morning sickness this time. Believe me I know. I had it when your mother was pregnant with you. Sometimes it does transfer to the father. My dad had the same thing when Mom was pregnant with Keith."

Nathan looked over to Haley with a questioning look on his face. She met his eyes with sympathy. "I have read about it Nathan, it is possible."

"Baby I would rather have it than you. Besides, you've pulled your duty right?"

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. He started thinking. This had begun after Haley had told him she was pregnant.

Haley continued to rub Nathan's back. She hated to see him like this. Nathan had always been so strong. He was always beside her and filling the role of her "rock". When they had been married just a few months she told him that she felt same with him. He always made her feel safe. Nathan had told her that he would always take care of her. She never realized that he would do it in all of the ways that he had done. He was the strong man that protected his family. He was the strong man that loved his wife with every fiber of his being. He was the strong man that allowed her to lean on him in every possible way. He was the man his dad never was.

Haley was brought out of her thoughts when Dan began talking again. "Nathan, Haley, I want to apologize to you both for the hell I've put you through. Haley, you were not at the hearing but Nathan stood up and told the review board all of the things that I've done to him over the years. Trying to live vicariously through him, I was trying to correct some of my mistakes. When he was finished speaking I realized how wrong I have been, how poorly I've treated him all of his life. When he spoke up and said that I had tried to turn him into me, I saw that he was right. The biggest mistake that I made was trying to get him to leave you though Haley. He has turned into a wonderful man and it's all because of you. At the time, I couldn't bare knowing I guess that he was going to have the one thing, I had truly needed. The one mistake that turned me the darkest was turning my back on love…"

"Yet you wanted me to do the same thing." Nathan broke in.

"Nathan, four years in prison give a man time to think son. I didn't realize what I was doing at the time."

"You know what, Dan; I think its better that we just drop this conversation right now before I throw you out of here on your ass. The more you talk, the more it pisses me off."

"Ok Nathan if that's what you want son. I just want you to know how sorry I am. I want to continue with the antidote that we started after Haley's accident."

"Forget it Dan. It's not going to happen. I told you that in the beach house the day of my high school graduation. I told you that on the phone so many times I've lost count. I do not want you to be apart of my family's life. I don't want you around Haley, Jamie, Bri or" he placed his hand over Haley's lower abdomen, "my girls."

"Nathan, please son."

"No, you can see Bri when he wakes up and then I want you out of here and I don't want you to come back. Do you realize that I could make one phone call and have your parole revoked for coming around here like this? The only reason I didn't was because I felt like you deserved something for bringing Jamie home."

Haley continued to listen to her husband and father in law. She hated it that the one thing that could complete Nathan's life wasn't obtainable. He had always worked his ass off for his father's approval. She knew that he didn't deserve to be torn like this. She just didn't know how to change it for him.

Dan sat there at a loss for words. His son wasn't going to let him back in. He saw that now. He had made one too many mistakes and lost both of his sons. He had hoped to have a fresh start with his grandsons but that no longer seemed possible. He had to find the right words to make Nathan understand. "Son, if that's the way you want it then I have no choice but to do as you ask. Thank you for giving me a chance to see Bri. I saw Jamie in the hospital and held him the day he was born. After I left I went to the police department and turned myself in."

"I knew you had been there. The nurse told me." He hadn't told Haley about that but he believed that she would understand why he was ashamed and didn't want her to even know.

"Nathan, I understand why you feel the way you do. I can't say I wouldn't feel the same way in your shoes son. If it's still ok I want to see Bri and then I'll leave."

"Fine, but Haley and I are not going to sit and chit-chat with you until he wakes up."

A few minutes later, Deb came in the front door. When she saw Dan she stopped dead in her tracks. "Dan. What are you doing here? Can't you leave them alone?"

"Oh that's rich coming from an addict. I figured if they would let you back into their lives after all you've done then I might have a chance. I mean when Haley was pregnant and on crutches you were the one that pushed through the door in their apartment and knocked her down. Remember that Deb? Yeah, our pregnant daughter in law, that had been in a hit and run car accident a few weeks before? You could have caused her to lose Jamie. She could have miscarried and all because you were strung out."

"You smug son of a bitch" Deb threw back.

"Dan, back off my mom ok? She has gotten her act together she has been a wonderful grandmother and she has turned her life around."

"Yet you won't let me do the same?"

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh. He leaned over to his wife and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you check on the boy's baby?"

Haley knew that Nathan was really about to let Dan have it. He was trying to spare her, dealing with his family's problems. She nodded and rose up to place a kiss on his lips.

Once upstairs she check on the boys in each of their rooms and then made her way to her and Nathan's bedroom. She wished that Dan would just leave him alone. He was placing Nathan in an impossible spot. When Dan had begun to shout, the louder he got the tighter Nathan's arm around her became. He had even started turning so that his body was between her and Dan as though he was worried that she would get hurt if she were between them. After just a few minutes, she heard Deb, Nathan and Dan shouting at each other. She prayed that the boys wouldn't wake up until they had calmed down. No such luck! Jamie had just entered her room.

"Mommy?"

"Hey Jimmy jam. Are you ok?

"Why is daddy shouting?"

"Oh baby, he's having a disagreement with Grandpa Dan."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Grandpa Dan saved me. I really want to thank him myself."

"I know you do Jamie but now might not be the best time."

"Daddy won't let me talk to him?"

"No I didn't mean that. I just think there are a lot of things that Daddy needs to get off of his chest. We need to stay up here until they are finished discussing this ok?"

"Ok. Mommy Bri is crying." Jamie added.

"Ok buddy, I'll go get him ok? Stay right here."

Jamie nodded. Haley moved to the nursery and picked Bri up out of his crib. When she returned to her room, she put him down on the floor and Jamie got down and played with him. Bri had been pulling up for a few weeks now. Suddenly, he took two steps by himself. Haley couldn't contain her excitement. "NATHAN! NATHAN!"

When Nathan heard Haley frantically calling his name, he stopped and ran up the stairs. He heard her again and realized that she was in their room. When he reached the door, he saw his youngest son take another two steps. Haley looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. "He's walking" she whispered.

Nathan breathed out a sigh of relief mixed with a chuckle. When he had heard Haley screaming his name his first thought was she was cramping again. That was his sole purpose in sending her upstairs. He didn't want her stressed out over the showdown that was inevitable between him and his dad. "What are you doing buddy?" Bri looked up at his dad and smiled. Nathan crossed over the space between him and his son and squatted down before him. When Bri saw his dad he took a few more steps and closed the space between then falling into his daddy's arms. Nathan clutched the baby to him as he smiled at his wife. "Thank you for making sure I shared this moment Haley. I love you so much"

Haley smiled at Nathan. She knew that he did. It was the one constant factor in her life. Things may twist and turn in their lives but Nathan Scott loved her and always would. Of that Haley would never doubt. "I love you too Nathan."


	44. I'm Not Ready To Make Nice

Chapter 44 I'm Not Ready To Make Nice

**Chapter 44 I'm Not Ready To Make Nice**

Nathan woke up to Bri screaming and Jamie yelling. He felt next to him and his wife was not there. He knew that was what had wakened him up the minute he found the sheets empty. He heard Jamie telling Haley that she needed to hurry. He got up and went in search of his wife and boys. Something in the way Jamie's voice sounded drew concern.

Haley was trying to make her way to the nursery, telling Jamie she was coming, when she stepped on one of his toys. The truck had somehow managed to stick into the arch of her foot. When he stepped out of the door of their bedroom, he saw Haley leaning up against the wall so she could balance herself on one foot. "Hales, what happened?"

"Our son didn't pick up his toys last night like I asked him to"

"Jamie, I hope now you see why that's important son, Mommy's foot is bleeding." Nathan bent to look at it.

"Mom I said I'm sorry. I forgot it."

"Nathan would you get Bri for me?"

Nathan moved to go get his youngest son when the wave of nausea hit him. He looked at Haley and sprinted for the bathroom. He would be so glad when this passed. He now knew how Haley had felt the last two times she was pregnant. After several minutes he came out of the bathroom and found that his wife had made it to the nursery and removed Bri from the crib. He could see little traces of blood from her foot on the floor.

"Sorry Hales."

"Hey it's ok. I've been there" she smiled.

"I know you have baby. I am glad that you don't have it this time." As he moved in front of her he placed his hand on her baby bulge. It was hard to believe that it had been twelve weeks since Jamie's kidnapping. Haley had not begun to show with either of the boys by the eighteenth week but with the girls? It was a totally different story. He could tell it in her twelfth week. She was wearing maternity clothes by the fifteenth week. The twins were growing well.

"Nathan, have you spoken to Lucas?"

"No why?"

"I was just wondering."

"You had a reason for asking me that Haley Scott, I know you."

"Well it's just I was with Peyton the other day after I dropped Jamie off at school. Dan has tried to contact him. I wondered how he was feeling about that."

"Haley, I'm sure that Luke feels about it just like I do."

"I know but Nathan I wish that it hadn't turned out this way. I mean, I know Dan did some horrible things but it is such a shame that he's missing out with you and Lucas and our children."

"Hales, please don't worry about this. You know it's not good for you or the babies. There is no way that I am going to let Dan Scott one inch closer to being in our lives. If I give him an inch he will take a mile. We both know that don't we?"

"Yes. I just feel you hurting Nathan and I can't do anything about it."

Nathan looked at his wife. She was so caring. Only Haley could forgive someone like Dan and the sad part of it was she would if Nathan and Lucas would let her. She had a heart of gold. She hated to see anyone hurting. Last week Lucas and Peyton had a huge fight and Peyton was a mess. Even though the fight was all on Peyton, Haley couldn't stand to see her upset. They had sat on Nathan and Haley's back patio and both had cried.

Lucas was spending a lot of time trying to finish his novel. Nathan had set up a debit from their account to Lucas and Peyton's. He didn't want Lucas to work and write the novel too. He wanted his brother to have a fair chance and be great. Peyton's record label was not doing bad. Haley had written two songs and Mia had recorded both. One was the song that Nathan had heard at Tric the night that she was pregnant. Haley told Nathan later that night, that she had written that song one night in a lonely motel room while she was on tour. She had placed all of her feeling and emotions in that song. All of it was written about him. When he heard the recording he really listened to the words intensely. He now understood that hurting him had also broken Haley's heart.

"Haley, baby you don't have to do anything about me hurting. I am not as hurt as you think I am. Yeah I mean I hate it that my father turned into what he has but he did. There's nothing we can do about that. As long as I have you and our kids, I will be great."

Flashback

"What's all this stuff for anyway?"

"Babysitting. I thought that the extra experience and money couldn't hurt. Besides, I just don't want to be one of those moms that are overwhelmed and unprepared and always screaming at her kids like my mom used to be. Ah it was crazy. Anyway the kids are coming by after school and ah you know what you should stop by and say hi"

"No thanks. I'll pass. I don't really like kids." As Nathan moved to the door he realized what he had said. "Ah I'll like our kid."

"Yeah get out of here you bum" she giggled as she threw a Barbie doll at him.

"Hey are you ok?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking about the day that you told me you didn't really like kids. Things sure have changed with you Hot Shot"

"Yeah well they kind of grow on you."

"Nathan, I have been so worried about you."

"Why Hales, I'm fine."

"You're driving yourself crazy over your dad, and me carrying twins. I can see it."

"Haley, c'mon baby. I am tickled to death that we're having the babies. Well that you're pregnant with the babies. I told you the night that we got married I wanted a little girl just like you. I just didn't realize someone was going to take me doubly serious at the time."

Haley laughed. "Nathan I still can see it in your eyes though"

"That's just because it's the unknown baby. Well mostly because of the unknown. I mean with Jamie there was your accident. With Bri, Damien kidnapped you from the game. Now Jamie was kidnapped and you nearly miscarried. Our track record with pregnancies isn't that great baby. Of course I worry a little."

"C'mon Nathan haven't you ever hear third time's a charm?" Haley smiled.

"Yeah. I've also heard what happens twice happens three times Haley."

"Please stop worrying over this. Everything is going to be ok this time baby."

Nathan leaned down to kiss her forehead and pull her to him as much as he could with Bri in between them. "I love you Haley."

"I love you too, Nathan."

"Do you know that my biggest fear is being without you?"

"Nathan…"

"No hold on a second baby, let me get this out. When you were on the tour, I nearly lost my mind Haley. While you were in a coma I was so scared that I would lose you. Our life together flashed threw my mind. All I kept thinking was there wasn't enough time. We didn't have enough time. I thought about the first time I kissed you outside of your parents house. I thought about our wedding day, and our wedding night. I thought about the day you came home with me from the tour. I thought about the day of the school shooting when Jimmy held that gun against your head. I also thought about the day that we got married the second time when you told me you were pregnant with Jamie. Haley I married you to spend my life with you. So many times I've panicked over that life being cut too short. Not having a chance to see our children grow up together. Not having the chance to see our children have children. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"Not as much as you do but I felt the same way after I left for the tour. I kept telling myself we didn't have long enough before I ruined us. I replayed our memories together in my mind so many times. It's how I finally went to sleep at night. In my dreams you were there."

Nathan pulled back from Haley and searched her eyes. His heart swelled with love for this woman. He bent to claim her lips. Bri squealed in delight. Jamie laughed. "Mommy and Daddy are at it again Bri." After receiving a look from his mom and his dad Jamie quickly stopped laughing and shrugged his little shoulders.

"Jimmy Jam you will rue the day that you get a girlfriend son. I plan to rag you every minute." Nathan ruffled his hair, smiling at him.

"Eww. Daddy I don't want a girlfriend. Katie Mathews is always trying to kiss me on the cheek at school. It's just yuck! Why do you like that?"

"Jamie I promise, son when you find the right girl for you. The one that will be everything in the world to you, it won't be Eww, anymore. It will be magic." Nathan turned to look back at his wife with those last words. Haley smiled at him.

"Does that mean that Mama's the right girl for you Daddy?"

"Yep, she always has been Jamie." He still gazed into his wife's eyes.

"Daddy, Morgan says he thinks my mama's pretty. Do you think she is?"

"Nope." Nathan was still gazing into Haley's eyes his latest answer earning him a surprised look from his wife and his son. "I think she is gorgeous." He added with a smile. Nathan leaned his head down to place a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

Two weeks later, Nathan was sitting in the living room watching Haley play in the floor with Jamie and Bri. 'God his girl was hot' he thought.

"What?" She asked as she met his gaze.

"Do you have any idea how badly I wished we were alone?" Nathan smirked.

"Really?"

"You better believe it."

"Well it's a good thing I said yes to your mom this morning then. She's coming to get the boys."

Nathan smiled at Haley knowingly. Pregnancy kept his wife turned on and he loved every minute of it. It was probably the reason that they would have four children by the end of the year.

After Deb had picked up the boys, Nathan had gone upstairs and got in the shower. When he felt the tiny hands circle his waist, he turned in her arms. He had been so turned on by the display downstairs he was already jittery. Once he was facing her he took her lips with his, causing both of them to groan in pleasure. He leaned his head to her breast, while keeping his hands on her hips to steady her. As he lavished each one with his mouth, circling the nipple with his tongue, biting gently on them and pulling softly with the on the peaks, Haley arched more and more into him. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore he cupped her hips and lifted her to him, pushing her against the tiled walls in their shower. As he moved he ravaged her neck, nipping at the pulse point. He moved his mouth back to hers and took her lips in a fireworks exploding kiss. When he felt Haley begin to move her hips against him, he lifted her more and sank his throbbing erection inside of her.

Haley screaming his name, dug her finger nails into his hair at the base of his neck. "Oh Nathan. God it feels so good." She loved for her husband to take her this way. Feeling him pulsing with in her, pumping in and out as though he'd never get enough, she realized that she never would either.

"Hales, baby, I can't hold on much longer. You're so tight and wet baby. You're milking me." He informed her breathlessly. She had once told him that she loved it when he talked to her during their lovemaking. She loved to hear his voice while he was within the throes of passion. It was husky and dripping with desire. Soon Haley felt the tip of Nathan's shaft pulsing within her. As he reached down between them to lightly pinch at her clit she quickly fell behind him.

"God I love you, Nathan, I love you so much."

"I love you too Haley. I always will baby."

When Nathan pulled himself out of his wife's sheath he immediate felt a since of loss at the contact. As he looked down into her eyes, he knew that she felt it too. Suddenly she took her bottom lip between her teeth and then bravely wrapped her small hand around his shaft, pumping him up and down. Within a few minutes she had accomplished her goal. He was throbbing hard in her hand, ravaging her neck with his mouth and her breasts with his hands and dying to move inside of her again.

Nathan and Haley were lying in their bed holding each other. She was draped across his chest and his arm was tucked protectively around her. Both were spent. They had made love two more times since their initial shower loving, once immediately after the first time and the second, in their bed. When they awakened, that was how they still were.

Haley jumped realizing that they had been in bed all day.

Nathan felt her jump and tightened his hold around her. "What is it?"

"Nothing I just realized we've been in bed all day."

"So?"

"So, I was supposed to meet Peyton and Brooke for lunch."

"Oh. Well if you tell them that you were making love with your totally hot and smitten husband I am sure they would understand."

"Oh yeah, Brooke would but Peyton would scowl"

"Yeah you're probably right." Nathan admitted.

When Nathan heard the cell phone right he moved to pick it up from the nightstand. Seeing the caller ID he put it back with a frustrated sigh.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"Dan"

"Nathan sooner or later we're going to have to talk about him baby."

"I know but when we do I think we should do it with Lucas and Peyton."

"Oh. Should I invite them over?"

"Ah yeah Hales? Can we do that another time baby? I'm feeling a little perky again and there is no way I want to get out of this bed."

"You're insatiable Nathan." She giggled.

"No baby, just addicted." He flipped them over and started again.

Later that night, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Haley sat at their dining room table.

"So what are we going to do about Dan, Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"I don't plan to do anything about him Luke. I mean he has to know that I will never forgive him. I told him that the day we graduated."

"Nathan, he's calling Luke too." Peyton stated.

"What?" Nathan asked. "Why haven't you told me that Lucas?"

"Nathan, you've got enough on your plate. I didn't want to add to it."

"Lucas in case you've forgotten, you have HCM. I can take Dan's shit a lot better than you can."

"Nathan, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Dan told me today that he has six months to live. He needs a heart transplant and if he doesn't get one, he's going to die."

Nathan stared at his brother in shock. Finally dragging his eyes away from him he looked in Haley's. He could see the pain. She really wanted him to be ok with pushing Dan away. Now she was afraid he wouldn't be. If he needed the closure with his Dad Haley would understand she had told him that several times since Dan was here to see Bri.

"Lucas, that is probably just a lie to make us feel guilty." Nathan added.

"No Nathan I had it checked out. I spoke to the doctor."

Nathan didn't know what to say. There was no way he could let Dan back into his life but he never expected that his dad would exit the world. This brought a whole new reality to everything. A reality Nathan Scott did not want to face.

Later that night Nathan was sitting in the over stuffed chair in their living room watching TV. Haley was in his lap with her head on his shoulder and an arm around his neck. One of his arms was around her back while the other was pulled against him so his hand could rest on her stomach. He would never get any sleep tonight. He couldn't get Dan off of his mind. As much as he didn't want him in his life he didn't want him to die to stay out of it either. Nathan was torn. Haley had been right. He wanted to honor his dad's last wish but, he couldn't. This man had done everything in his power to ruin Nathan and he hadn't forgotten that. He probably would never forget it. He started wondering if he could handle Dan seeing the boys as long as he, Lucas and Cooper were around.

As Nathan looked down at the woman in his arms and thought about their life past, present and future he smiled. He moved his hand up from her waist and smoothed her hair that was nearly at the small of her back. He knew that Haley would support him and stand behind him no matter what decision he made. But he also knew that, the decision couldn't cause her any stress.

Around three am he lifted her in his arms and moved up the stairs. When he reached their bed, he placed her in it and bent to take her shoes off. Once he had them removed he moved her legs back to the bed and pulled the covers over her. She was facing the outside of her side of the bed. Once Nathan had removed his clothes and was left with his boxers on, he crawled in bed next to his wife. Haley turned and snuggled up next to him in her sleep, throwing her arm across his lower stomach. They were so in sync. Haley turned to him even when she was fast asleep.

Nathan started questioning if his dad had ever felt that. He knew that Dan didn't love his mom, at least not the way he should have. He had always held a torch for Karen and through his mistakes he had probably never felt what Nathan got to feel each and everyday with Haley. The unconditional love and the bond that he and Haley had was unbreakable now and had been for years. He wouldn't trade that for anything. He decided that he would talk to Lucas and Cooper tomorrow. His conscious compelled him to make an effort even if his heart said no.

When Haley opened her eyes the next morning it was in confusion. She had moved her hand over Nathan's side of the bed to find it empty and the sheets were cool indicating he hadn't been in bed for quite sometime. She put on her robe and made her way downstairs to find him sitting at the table with his cell phone in his hand.

"Morning" she said.

"Morning." He got up and met her half way. Once he had hugged her and held her against his chest for several minutes, he decided he needed to tell her Lucas and Cooper were coming over. "Haley, I called Luke and Cooper this morning. They are coming over here in a little while."

"Is something wrong Nathan?"

"No not wrong I guess. I've decided that I want to let Dan see the boys a little. I mean I won't agree to it unless Lucas and Cooper are there and we're in a public place but I don't' know if I can live with a guilty conscious if I don't do this. How do you feel about that?"

"Nathan I will stand behind you one hundred percent you know that. I told you if you needed closure with Dan I would understand."

"I know you did baby, but the one thing that I won't allow is for this to stress you out. I can't put you and our girls at risk like that Haley. I need to know that this is going to be ok with you. I promise I won't do it often and I won't let him harm them in any way."

"I know you will protect them Nathan just like you're protecting me by worrying about me stressing over this. I will not allow that to happen. I won't take this away from you. I do not want you to have regrets later in life baby"

As Nathan looked down into her eyes, he pulled her head back to his shoulder. "How did I get so lucky?"

Haley laughed reminiscing about the past. "It helps that you're hott."

Nathan smiled at the memory. That was what they had said when she told him she wanted to go to Duke with him. "Haley I want you to know something ok? The only regret that I will have that I can't get past is causing something to happen to you or these babies" placing his hand on her stomach.

Later that morning Lucas, Nathan and Cooper sat at the table. Brooke, Peyton and Haley were in the living room watching Jamie and Bri play.

"Nathan I just don't know if this is a good idea." Lucas said.

"Luke, look man, I don't like it anymore than you do but what happens if Dan gets a heart and then tells Jamie and Bri one day that while we all thought he was dying, I wouldn't let him see them? I don't want to have to answer those questions. I'm trying to raise my boys the right way here. I don't want to teach them resentment and crudeness. That will make me no better than Dan and you and I both know that."

"Luke, Nathan's right. Teaching Jamie and Bri forgiveness and righteousness are so much more important than allowing Dan's actions to affect them. As long as the three of us are there he won't be stupid enough to pull anything. Nathan is protecting those boys and still trying to teach them correctly so they will not be raised like he was. Dan will surely tell them that their dad did it out of spite and evil. You know how he is."

"All right Nathan. I'll help you but so help me god, if Dan tries one thing."

"Oh he won't. I have people watching him. I just want you guys to be there incase we can stop him without harming him."

"What?"

"Just trust me Lucas. You have to know that I won't do anything unless I am certain that my kids are safe."

"Yeah well what about the twins? I mean what if Dan gets greedy and decided that he wants time with them too later in life? Or what if he decides that he wants to join in and be a part of Haley's pregnancy?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I reach it Luke."

"One step at the time right?"

"I sure as hell am going to tell him that if I allow him near Haley he better not upset her or I'll be the next Scott to wind up in prison for murder. That is where I draw the line."


	45. A Man I'll Never Be

Chapter 45 A Man I'll Never Be

**A/N I haven't left a note for everyone in several chapters. I want to thank you again for all of your terrific reviews. They give me so much pride and satisfaction with this story. I've been thinking on another storyline to start when this one is finished. What do you all think of Rewriting Season Three Completely? I haven't really added it in this story because I always though that Haley should have come home from the tour when Nathan went to get her. Please let me know. I'll be carrying this one on for a little longer. I won't be able to complete it until Season Six. Then I might to a sequel if there are enough requests for it. In the Season Three rewrite there will be more Keller even though I don't like him. He broke up my Naley for a little while. And I'm totally loyal to Naley. BUT I never did like it that he and Nathan became friends. That was one purpose for my rewrite of the bus scene. **

**Thanks again to all of you for reading this. It really makes me feel good to open my email and see your fabulous words. **

**Chapter 45 A Man I'll Never Be**

It had been three weeks since Nathan had talked to Lucas and Cooper and he hadn't heard a word from Dan. Nathan refused to call him. He truly didn't want his dad in his life but if he talked to him again, he would give him an opportunity to see the boys. That was the least of his worries right now. Haley had a doctor's appointment that morning. She hadn't been feeling the greatest in the word, and Nathan was ready to get her there to find out why.

"Hales, are you ready to go?"

She moved quickly startled by his voice. "Yeah I guess so."

As she stood up, he heard her gasp and was beside her instantly. "Hales, what is it?"

"Oh my god. Here" She took his hand and placed it on her rapidly growing middle. "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah. Haley that's awesome. They are doing a ballet dance in there baby. Together it feels like." Nathan knelt down in front of her so he could speak to his little girls. "Hey you two, are you having fun?" With his hands still placed on her stomach he began to massage on each side of the swollen area. This caused the fluttering movements to be more intense, and stronger than before.

"Ahhh. Nathan. Must you get them started? You used to do that with Jamie and Bri all the time. Try to remember baby there are two now."

"What can I say Hales, I love to feel this." He smirked. Moving his hand down closer to the apex between her legs he added "and this" As he moved his finger between the folds on the outside of her clothes, finding the slit between her legs, he continued "and this." He finally stood up and claimed her lips repeating his mantra "and this"

"Okay Scott I get the picture." Haley grinned.

"Damn that was a Brooke line if I ever heard one."

"Ha ha, baby we're going to be late if we don't hurry. Don't you want to see the ultrasound of the twins?"

"You know I do Haley. I love you. I'll stop ok?"

"I love you too and you better or we'll never keep this appointment and it will just be that much longer before you get to see your "slit tails" as Cooper calls them."

"You know I don't know how in the hell I am related to so many perverts. He really pisses me off when he calls the girls that."

"Yeah. I know and if you say anything to him he reminds you that you will have four children at the age of twenty three Nathan. I've heard the skit, baby."

"And then Lucas has to pipe in and say that the sex must be phenomenal because I keep you bare foot and pregnant." Nathan laughed.

"Lucas just doesn't know when to shut up. Now come on baby let's go."

As Dr. Baldwin moved the wand to the ultrasound over Haley's protruding belly, she and Nathan stared in awe. "There they are you two."

The pictures of the babies side by side caused warmth to spread through both of their hearts. Nathan was so proud of his girls. He was proud of his boys but he wanted to make them tough. He wanted the girls to be sugar and spice just like their mom. As Nathan glanced over to Haley he saw tears forming in her eyes. He smiled and tightened his hold on the hand that was already tightly held between his. He took his other hand and pushed her hair back away from her face while bringing her hand up to his mouth to place a soft kiss on the back of it. She looked over at Nathan and the tears that she had managed to hold in her eyes were now rolling down her cheeks. Haley had always been sensitive but pregnancy, brought along hormone changes. This particular pregnancy had her crying most every day. He hated it but he didn't know how to change that for her.

"Haley, by the calculations and measurements, you are twenty two weeks along instead of twenty one like I originally thought. I want to talk to you two about performing a C section when Haley is ready to deliver this time. Haley you know that Jamie and Brian were both extremely large babies for a woman of your size, hell for a woman of any size for that matter. I believe that we should do a C section this time especially since it will be a multiple birth. I will cause less stress on your body and the babies."

Haley just stared at the doctor allowing her brain to process this information. She really didn't want to do that. Now she had several questions to ask. "Dr. Baldwin, it isn't even possible for them to be that large though is it? I mean not with two of them."

"No, it's unlikely Haley but I still think it would be for the best. My other concern is the difference in the size of the babies. Usually one is smaller than the other but, it appears that baby number one here on the left, it much larger than the baby number two. I want you to come in for weekly visits so that we can keep an eye on that. It might be nothing to worry about but I still want to watch it very closely."

"Dr. Baldwin is the second baby in any danger?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan I'm not sure. It doesn't appear to be right now but the difference in size could be an indication that it could turn that way. I don't want to scare you two and Haley the last thing you need to do is start worrying about this. I just want to be proactive instead of reactive here."

Nathan glanced at Haley and the back at Dr. Baldwin. "She's been looking pale lately and she hasn't been feeling good. Do you think you could do some blood work today just to double check? I mean I want to know for my own peace of mind that the anemia is not coming back and that we are out of danger of her having the preeclampsia that she had before."

"I think that's an excellent idea Nathan. Audrey will come in and draw blood so we can run those tests. Haley, how has your appetite been?"

"Not too bad I don't think. I mean I haven't been sick this time so my body is holding on to the nutrients and vitamins that I've been getting."

"Not too bad?" Nathan asked. "Dr. Baldwin for the last three days Haley hasn't had any appetite. Hales you have been sluggish and tired more than usual for the last several days. She hasn't eaten a lot. A salad here, an apple there, I get on her all of the time."

It was obvious to Nathan that the doctor didn't like this news. He looked back at the chart and Haley had only gained eight pounds in the five months that she had been pregnant. He looked over to Nathan "Son we'll see what the blood work says. Has there been any swelling?"

"Yes a little. My ankles stay swollen." Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Ok let's find out what's happening in there, ok?" Dr. Baldwin got up and walked out of the room.

"Hales why didn't you tell him baby?"

"Nathan I thought I was doing ok until you mentioned it."

After thirty minutes or so Dr. Baldwin came back into the exam room and sat back down on the stool. He looked at Nathan and then at Haley. "Nathan son you might have missed your calling. Either that or you're turning in to an old pro at this" he chuckled.

"What? What did you find" he asked his older friend.

"Haley, you definitely have an iron deficiency again. Your blood counts are extremely low and, I can see that you are having some blood sugar issues. You are borderline to having gestational diabetes."

Nathan held his head down. "Nathan, Haley, this could turn serious. Haley I am going to prescribe some medication for you to take. I want you to come back and see me in three days. If these levels don't come up closer to normal at least a little bit, we'll have to take other steps to keeping you and the twins healthy."

"What other steps?"

"Well, if we can correct this with oral medications, the next thing that we'll have to do is try intravenous medications. If that doesn't work, you are in danger of going into premature labor. The further your pregnancy progresses the more dangerous it will be for you and the babies."

"What will have to be done then?" Nathan asked.

"We'll have to put her in the hospital and wait." Dr. Baldwin answered, though he hated to. He knew Haley and this was not going to be pretty.

"Hospital? I can't go to the hospital. I have two small boys at home." She jumped up.

"Haley, you have to try to stay calm. That is not going to help. With the results of your blood work this way you can easily develop eclampsia. We don't want that. It can cause seizures, and even death. We have to keep you calm and rested, and no lifting over five pounds. If it weighs more than a bag of sugar you leave it where it is and ask for help ok?"

Haley nodded.

"Hey this can be corrected. It's not at the worst stage yet. We can prevent anything from going wrong Haley, if you'll just slow down and take the medication. I don't think we'll have to revert to any of the other solutions."

"She's going to rest Dr. Baldwin. Don't you worry." Nathan added. He looked over at Haley and received a slight smile. She knew that the next three and a half months were going to be spent, with her husband watching her every move and that was exactly what Nathan intended to do.

Once they made it home from the doctor's office and the pharmacy, Nathan glanced at his wife as she moved to sit on the couch. Once she had taken her shoes off she reclined back on the arm to lie down. He smiled to himself. He thought sure he would have to beg her to rest. Apparently she was overtired now.

His cell phone rang and he looked down at the face to see who it was.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Nathan, son, I was calling to check on you and your family. How is everyone?"

Nathan found it odd that he asked him that on the very day they had the doctor's appointment that they just had. "We're doing great Dan. What about you?"

"I'm holding my own I guess. I wondered if it would be possible for us to get some coffee and talk Nathan?"

"Ah I don't think that's such a great idea but, if you would like to see the boys I can take them and meet you at the River Court tomorrow around three."

"The River Court huh?"

"Take it or leave it Dan. This is not easy for me to do. I might as well tell you that Lucas and Cooper will be there too."

"Oh so you need body guards now for me to see my grandsons? C'mon Nathan, you can't mean that."

"You know what, I don't have to let you see them at all but if you do see them it will be on my terms in my territory and at my discretion."

"May I ask what's wrong with me coming to the house?"

"Yeah you can ask, but you already know the answer."

"Haley"

"Not just Haley. But your ability to upset her. I won't allow you to do that. You purposely picked a fight with Mom last time you were here. Haley has enough shit to deal with, without our family issues. You do remember she's pregnant with Twins right?"

"Of course I remember Nathan. I didn't intentionally upset Haley last time I was there."

"Dan you don't understand my wife at all. She can't stand to see people fight. She hates the situation we are all in. She wants to be able to change it and knowing that she can't is what upsets her. Showing her how bad it actually is only makes that worse. I will not put her or the twins in jeopardy like that. Now you can either meet us at the River Court while we're playing a game of pick up or you can forget the whole thing. I am not going to argue with you."

"Ok Nathan I guess that's better than nothing son. Please tell Haley I said hello."

"Why?"

"Nathan she's your wife, she's the mother of my grandchildren."

"No you think she is your way back in Dan and you can fucking forget it. DO you hear me?"

"Nathan, son, don't be that way. I didn't mean anything by it. For so long I made mistakes of not accepting Haley as your wife. I've worked on changing that. Plus, Haley has never treated me with anything other than respect. I can't forget that not after my past."

"Whatever, just be at the Rivercourt at eleven am tomorrow morning if you want to see Jamie and Brian. If you aren't there by one don't bother." Nathan closed his cell phone and looked back over to Haley to make sure she was still asleep.

Later that night as Haley had started dinner; Nathan came downstairs and cursed under his breath. "Hey, I'll do that"

"Nathan Dr. Baldwin didn't say I was on total bed rest. I can cook for my family."

"Besides, I've started an apple pie. I know it's your favorite. I slept this afternoon and as soon as we've finished dinner I promise I will get back on the couch. Ok?"

"Ok, Hales. Are you ankles still swelling?"

"Not as much as they were this morning, which is a good thing, usually they get worse during the day not better."

"Ok, I guess I am out of arguments huh?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you are baby" She rose up on her toes to kiss his lips.

"Eww." Jamie frowned and turned back to his younger brother in the playpen. "Bri, they are at it again little brother." Speaking like his uncle Lucas always does.

"Hey Jimmy Jam, if you think that one was bad watch this." Nathan placed a hand on her neck and moved his lips to devour hers. Haley's lower lip immediately dropped allowing him access to the warm recesses of her mouth. When she felt his tongue running along her lower lip, she groaned.

"Dad that's just sick. Don't you know that girl's have cooties?"

"Not my girl Jamie." He grinned.

"That's only because she's mama" Jamie deadpanned.

"That's exactly why Jamie. Because if she wasn't my girl she wouldn't be mama now would she?"

"No, I guess not. Daddy?"

Pulling his lips away from Haley's just a little he spoke against them "Yeah Jamie?"

"What about Carrie?"

Nathan felt Haley stiffen in his arms. "What about Carrie Jamie? What do you mean?"

"Was she your girl too?"

"No Jamie. You're mom is, has always been and will always be "my only girl".

"Was Carrie trying to break you and mama up?"

"Yeah Jimmy Jam I think she was. Carrie is a sick person Jamie. I hope you know that I could never want another girl other than your mom."

"Whew. When you said that about if she wasn't your girl that she wouldn't be mama I remembered what Carrie said in the motel room that day."

Nathan moved over to kneel down in front of his son. "What did she say to you Jamie?"

"It was weird really. Her hair looked like mamas and she told me she was going to be my mama now."

"Jimmy Jam, you will always have only one mama and her name is Haley Scott son. I have no intentions of ever being with another other girl." Knowing how much Carrie changed her appearance to look like Haley didn't sit well with him. Something about that just was not right.

"Daddy when you married mama was it your best day ever?"

"Yeah Jamie, it was one of them."

"One? How come?"

"Well I've actually had four best days ever and soon it will be five."

"I don't get it." Jamie said looking confused.

"Well there was the first time I married your mama. Then when we renewed our vows was the second best day ever. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because they made your mama, mine and me hers, Jamie. It's the only thing I wanted back then the only thing I want now as a man. You're mom is the only woman I have ever loved that wasn't my mother Jamie. Did you know that?"

"No. But you said four."

"The day you were born and the day Bri was born was my other best days ever. And soon your sisters will be born and that will give me other best day ever. Jamie the day I became a husband and then the days that have made me a father to each of my children have made all of my dreams come true."

"Dad you really love mama don't you?"

"Yes Jamie I do. She is absolutely my whole world. I would never be the man I am today without her."

"Daddy, will I ever feel that way about a girl?"

"Jamie I can almost guarantee it." Nathan chuckled.

Haley had been smiling to herself during the whole conversation between her husband and her son. Nathan told their love story like it was a fairy tale to him. It always had been to her but to hear him describe it the way that he had, was heart warming. She moved over beside of him and he and Jamie hugged her as tightly was they could. Bri seeing everyone loving on his mama began to squeal a high pitched "Stop" causing the rest of his family to laugh.

After they had gone to bed, Nathan was lying on his back with Haley in his arms. They had just ended another round of making love and both were totally spent.

"Hales?"

"Hmm"

"Baby you have to know that I never wanted Carrie. You do know that don't you Haley?"

"Yeah, I do but it's nice to hear you say it. I thought that was the reason you did not want to fire her.

"Haley, if we hadn't hired her into a state funded program I would have fired her ass the minute she walked in with that sleazy shirt on baby. I need you to know though that I had no interest in her at all.

"I hope not Nathan." she whispered.

Nathan placed his finger under her chin to lift it up so she would look into his eyes. "Hales, she couldn't hold a candle to you baby. You're beautiful and you're everything that I could ever want. You're sexy. You have the face of an angel, the body of a goddess and the sex drive of a porn star. There is nothing anyone could give me that I can't get right here at home from the girl I am in love with and have been since high school."

"Nathan that's sweet of you to say."

"I'm not saying it to be sweet Haley, I am saying it because its' true. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't want a life without you in it, baby. Look at me Hales. I never want to lose you. I never want to spend a day that you're not in my life sharing it with me. I never want there to be a day that I don't have the peace of knowing you are right by my side and that you love me as much as I love you."

Nathan saw the tears form in her eyes. He moved to claim her lips with hunger and passion but most of all the love that was in his heart for this woman that had made him so complete. His life would never be right if she wasn't in it. For the next two hours he showed her over and over how much he loved her in every way he could think of.

The following morning Nathan had Jamie up and dressed and Bri fed and dressed before Haley woke up. This was really out of the ordinary. It was almost time to go to the Rivercourt. He moved to sit on the bed beside Haley. As he placed his hand gently on her neck and then moved it up to cup her cheek, her eyes finally fluttered open. "Morning" she smiled her sleepy smile.

Nathan always thought that her first smile of the day right after she had awakened was the sexiest. "Morning Mrs. Scott" he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you Hales?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm glad you woke me. I'll get up and go get the boys ready for your trip.

"Baby relax. They are bathed dressed and ready to go."

"What? What time is it?"

"A little after ten"

Haley quickly sat up. "What?"

"You my dear sound like a parrot this morning." He smiled.

"Nathan I can't believe I slept this late."

"Haley you needed the rest baby. It didn't hurt you I am sure."

"But, I wanted to go with you."

"Oh no. I do not want you up and moving around down at the Rivercourt today. Let's get your blood levels straightened out and get a good report for Dr. Baldwin first ok?"

"Ok. But what am I going to do until you get back." She pouted.

"I already thought of that too my beautiful wife. Brooke is coming over to keep you company. Cooper is going to be here in a few minutes and he's riding with me and the boys. Peyton wanted to come but she has a new girl in the recording studio, recording your new song. "Leaving Town Alive".

"Do you know who it is?"

"Of course I do but I promised Peyton that I would let her tell you."

"Nathan please."

"It's Bethany Galeotti"

"Oh really"

"Yep. Peyton says it's going to be a fabulous hit"

"Well I guess we'll see about that."

"Nathan?"

"Hmmm"

"Please let me go with you. Brooke and I can sit and talk on the bleachers can't we?"

"I guess you could Haley but if Dan get's out of hand I know it will upset you. I would rather you didn't go until I see how he is going to act baby. You know how he is as well as I do."

"But Nathan he's been so nice asking about me and the babies, I hate for him to think that I am trying to avoid him."

"Hales, I don't give a shit what he thinks and you shouldn't either baby."

"But Nathan…."

"Tutor Mommy times four" Brooke bounced in.

"Hey Tigger."

"Now Brooke, what if my wife and I were in here in the middle of something."

"Oh shut up Scott. Everybody knows that you two have already done that enough today to last you until afternoon"

"Yeah nephew. I remember those days at the beach every summer. "Oh God Oh God"

Cooper chuckled.

"Hey" Nathan warned.

"Whatever nephew you ready?"

"Yeah let's get this crap over with"

Later at the Rivercourt Nathan and Lucas were shooting around. Dan drove up and Cooper had been playing with Bri while Jamie was taking his own turn shooting the basketball with his dad and uncle. When he saw Dan, he stopped in mid step. "Grandpa"

"Hey Jamie" Dan greeted him and knelt down so he could give his grandson a hug.

"Grandpa watch me" Jamie told him as he shot the ball. The ball hit the rim bounced around it a few times and fell clumsily in the basket.

"Wow Jamie, you'll be shooting as well as your dad one day"

"Really?" Jamie's eyes lit up.

"Really Jamie."

"Hello son." Dan greeted Nathan and turned to Lucas. "Lucas, son I'm glad you're here"

"I'm here for Nathan and the boys Dan not you."

Nathan walked over to Cooper and smirked. "Cooper? Hi there Bri. How's grandpa youngest grandson?" Bri smiled at Dan and for just a second Nathan saw emotions cross his face that he never thought he'd see in his dad.

Dan turned back to Nathan and handed him a folded group of papers. "What's this?" Nathan asked.

"Read it Nathan."

"A will?"

"Yeah son. It's the smartest thing to do."

"You're leaving me the beach house?"

"Well yeah, our family had a lot of great times there. I want your family to be able to do the same."

"I don't want it Dan."

"What?"

"I said I don't want it. Haley and I have plenty of money. We can buy a beach house if we decide we want one."

"Nathan it's part of your childhood son."

"That's irrelevant, Dan."

"Not to me it isn't."

"Well let me ask you this Dan. What did you leave Lucas huh?"

"I left him my parent's house in Charlotte. I figured that he could sell it and buy another house here in Tree Hill."

"I tell you what; leave him the beach house too. I don't have any use for it." Nathan moved over to Cooper to pick up his young son. Jamie had already walked over there to Lucas. So he didn't have to worry about Dan being alone with his boys. Cooper and Lucas wouldn't let that happen just in case Dan was up to no good.

"Nathan" Dan started as he turned around and began walking over to the other men. "Please son. I want you and Lucas to hear me out. If I don't get a heart, I need to know that these things are taken care of. My last wish is to spend my last days with you two boys and my grandchildren. Please you boys wouldn't deny a dying man his last wish would you?"

"Dan, look," Nathan started and then looked to Cooper. Cooper took Jamie by the hand and moved out of hearing distance with Bri in his arms. When he was finally where Nathan believed that he could say what he wanted to without Jamie hearing it, he began again. "I am willing to allow you to see the boys as long as you it is on my terms but you're reading too much into this. My feelings haven't changed."

"And mine haven't either Dan" Lucas inserted.

"My family is the most important thing to me in my life."

"You're right son. Family is important. Our family is the most important thing."

"NO! My family and you're not part of it. Haley, Jamie, Bri, my two girls, Lucas, Cooper and Mom are my family. There is no room for you with me. The only reason that I brought the boys today was so you can't tell Jamie one day that when you were about to die, that I didn't keep him away from you. That's it Dan."

"So you're just going to make that decision without any thought."

"No Dan you made that decision for me the minute you pulled that trigger. Keith was good to you Dan. He would have loved you the same way he loved Lucas and even me if you had let him. You don't want love. You want people you can control. You always have and you always will. That will never change."

"Nathan please son."

"No, Just stop. Just stop it."

"Do you see now why I didn't want Haley here? Do you understand? I can never forgive you. You have to know that. Lucas is my greatest ali Dan, in spite of all your efforts to turn us against each other. You could have had that with Keith if you hadn't been an ass for most of your life, hell all of your life. But you didn't want it. If you come back into our lives now, it will only result in nothing good just like everything with you always has. Now if you want to spend time with your grandsons, fine, I'll call Cooper to come back over here with them, if not we're going home. I need to check on my wife anyway."

"Nathan, why are you doing this?"

"Because Dan, you're a murderer. I didn't come here today for us to bond, straighten this mess out or even to talk. If you want to spend time with Jamie and Bri then do it and hurry the hell up, but stop trying to win me over. It's not happening. We're not having this."

"Nathan I'm dying son. Please tell me that means something to you."

"It does Dan it really does." Dan smiled and moved to hug his son until Nathan spoke again. "It means that I am finally once and for all going to be completely free.

When Dan had spent about thirty minutes with the boys, Nathan stood up and told Jamie and Bri that they had to go. He started toward the Navigator and stopped when Dan called his name. "Nathan, can I see the boys again?"

"We'll see call me next week." Nathan told him.

When Nathan arrived home he saw Haley sitting on the couch with her legs crossed under her. A radiant smile plastered on her face. Brooke was telling her she wanted to go shopping to buy the girls dresses to have the pictures made in. "You know something really frilly and feminine" Brook mentioned.

Haley saw the look on Nathan's face and knew it hadn't gone well but she still had to ask. "Are you ok? How did it go?"

"He used seeing the boys as an excuse just like I knew he would. He took that opportunity to try and win me and Lucas over.

Cooper had walked over to sit on the arm of the couch behind Brooke. "Nathan had his number though. He totally called him on his shit. I was so proud of him. Haley, baby you gave him that strength. The strength he has to stand up to Dan and I love you for that baby girl."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Jamie?"

"Should Uncle Cooper be calling your girl his?"

Nathan busted out laughing. "No Jamie you're right he sure shouldn't."

"Like father like son" Cooper smirked.

"More like Scott like Scott" Brooke added.

Both families were so engrossed in the conversation no one noticed the vehicle parked across the street from the gate to their driveway, or the person on the cell phone that was driving it.

"You have got to do better than that" he said.

"I paid you a lot of money. I expect you to finish this."

"There is no way in hell I am letting you off the hook. You can kill yourself and I'll just find someone else. This will happen. Do you understand? I won't accept anything less."

"I will not lose this battle. I've been working for the outcome for too damn long."

"Until it's finished, I can't move forward and that is just not an option. So you're running out of time." With the phone closed the group continued to be watched. "It will happen. No matter what, it will happen."


	46. Please Forgive Me

Chapter 46 Please Forgive Me

**Chapter 46 Please Forgive Me**

Nathan had been up for three hours. He had the boys up, fed, bathed, and dressed. It was not like his wife to sleep this long. He had really noticed a change in her the last two weeks. It was obvious that she felt terrible. She had no energy and she mainly slept most of the time. Nathan had carried her back to Dr. Baldwin and her blood sugar levels were up. The borderline had been taken out of her previous diagnosis. It was now a full blown case of gestational diabetes. The doctor had prescribed medication to try to control it and he told Nathan not to worry that with a multiple fetus pregnancy, it was not unheard of.

As the door bell rang, he moved to answer it. "Coop" he smirked.

"Nephew! Oh by the way you know that's my wife's new nickname for you right?"

"What?"

"Nephew. She said she thought you'd get a kick out of it since you always called her Auntie."

Nathan groaned. "Leave it to my wife's best friend. Come on in man."

Cooper walked into the living room and looked around. "Hey man, where's Haley?"

"She's still sleeping."

"What?" Cooper knew that look on Nathan's face. His nephew was worrying himself again. He had seen it too many times not to recognize it. Nathan Scott loved his wife more than any man Cooper Lee had ever seen. His greatest fear was being without her.

"It's this pregnancy man. Haley is so drained."

"Damn remind me not to get Brooke pregnant with twins. Has she been back to the doctor?"

"Yeah, last week. She has gestational diabetes. It's really dragging her down." Nathan ran his hand through his hair. "Thank god she'll be in the eighth month at the end of this week."

"Nathan I don't think that this gestational diabetes is anything to play with man."

"No it's not. She could fall into a coma if her sugar levels get too high. I find myself watching what little she's been eating. It's kind of hard to eat asleep."

"I hate it that Haley has such a hard time with child bearing. I know you guys wanted a little girl but it's so hard on her."

"Yeah well, this time she's getting her tubes tied. This is it for us man. Four is enough."

"Yeah you're telling me. Damn who would have thought that Nathan Scott would have four kids by the age of twenty four? The last three born within eighteen months of each other."

"Not me, man."

"You should have waited longer for her to get well this last time knucklehead. I mean shit Nathan; do you guys do it like everyday?"

Nathan smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah actually I would. Of course though, if she were my wife once a day still wouldn't be enough."

Nathan glared at Cooper as he usually did when he talked about his wife and her sexuality.

Cooper had to laugh. He could always get Nathan's blood boiling. "Ah, come on nephew have you seen this woman? I mean damn man she's nearly eight months pregnant with twins and her body carries them so well. Makes me want to knock someone up too."

"Yeah well as long as it is not my wife, I frankly don't give a shit Cooper." Nathan gritted.

"Na, man you keep her knocked up enough for both of us." Cooper chuckled. "I'll just get mine in between when you're not around."

Nathan started toward Cooper. Cooper threw his hands up in surrender. "Damn man I'm kidding. Geez."

"I told you a couple of years ago. Don't kid about fucking my wife! If you ever touch her I'll crush you. I'll crush any man. That is mine and it always has been and it always will be until my dying day. Do you hear me Cooper? The shit ain't funny no more man."

"Ok. Ok. I'll stop."

"I'm sorry. I am at the end of my rope here."

Nathan's cell phone rang. "Hello"

"Nathan Scott, what's up big time?"

"Tony Battle! Man it's about time you called me back."

"Yeah this has taken longer than I thought. Let me tell you someone didn't want this information found. I'm still digging to get the rest but Damien West, had two sisters. Caroline and Tabitha. Tabitha lives in Australia with her husband and two kids. I did some checking on Caroline. She has been in and out of mental institutions since her brother died. She has a manic depressive disorder, otherwise know as bipolar."

"Damn" Nathan closed his eyes.

"Yeah, it gets better."

"You're kidding"

"Ah no. I wish I was Nathan. Their mother died when the children were very small giving birth to Carrie. Something went seriously wrong. I never could uncover exactly what happened but it was the exact same day."

Nathan looked up at the ceiling. He had never realized that Damien West had it so bad.

"The kids were taken to the mother's sister. Emily Wells. She kept them for about a year until their father made arrangements for them to be cared for."

"That couldn't have been a good life Tony."

"No I'm sure it wasn't"

"Look man, I'll call you when I find out more ok?"

"Ok man. Oh by the way, you did make sure this sister is **currently **out of the country right?"

"Yeah she's been over there for the last five years. She was the oldest of the three kids."

"Ok. Thanks man. Call me when you get more ok?"

"Word"

Nathan closed the cell phone and turned to look at Cooper.

"What? What is it Nathan?"

"That was Tony Battle, the guy I met at High Flyers in High School. He's a PI."

"Yeah?"

"I had him check out the West family. Apparently there was another sister. She's living in Australia and has been for several years. Their mother died just after giving birth to Carrie."

"No wonder she's a major Looney bin."

"Yeah"

"Well at least we know her whereabouts Nathan. I mean she's still locked up right?"

"As far as I know. I asked to be contacted if she got out."

"It's ok man. You're families safe." Cooper clapped Nathan on the shoulder. He was so proud of the man his nephew had become.

When Nathan heard her footsteps on the stairs he turned to Cooper with a "Shut the hell up, look" Cooper nodded in agreement.

"Hey you" Nathan smiled at his wife.

She moved to him and as he opened his arms, she laid her head on his chest. Nathan squeezed her to him as tightly as he could. Suddenly the "girls" decided that Mommy and Daddy had been saying good morning long enough. Both began to kick at Nathan's mid section wildly. When Nathan backed away, he and Haley both looked down. Her stomach was showing the movements of the twins from the outside.

Cooper stared in awe. He moved towards Haley and held his hands just away from her protruding bump or hill as Nathan now called it. "Can I?" Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes and he turned to Cooper and nodded his permission.

As Cooper placed his hands on Haley's stomach and felt the twins kicking he grinned. "Wow! Guys that's awesome. I've never felt this before. God I can't wait. I hope Brooke will be ready soon."

Nathan and Haley were still gazing into each other's eyes. Nathan finally turned to Cooper at his last admission. "What?"

"Yeah I'm ready for a family Nate. I'm not getting any younger man."

"That's for damn sure."

"Fuck you man" realizing that Haley was present for the first time "Sorry Haley. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok.

"No I shouldn't have said that in your presence. I truly am sorry."

She smiled in answer. "Nathan, I'm going to fix some lunch. Do you two want anything?"

"Hales, I'll do that."

"No, I got it. I have to get up and move around."

"Ok. Come on Cooper let's go to the kitchen with her."

"Where are the boys?" Haley finally asked.

"Auntie Deb took them to the park." Nathan answered

"Oh OK."

Nathan frowned. "Haley, your arm is bleeding."

"What?" She turned her head to look down her arm. There was a little blood run on the bulk of her shoulder just below the joint. "I don't know why."

"Let me see" After he had looked her arm over to satisfy his own mind he spoke. "It looks like you scratched it."

"I might have. I don't remember doing it."

Nathan thought that was strange. He took a tissue and wet it and cleaned up the spot.

"Its where…" Cooper stopped, remembering the agreement that he and Nathan had come to earlier. He was going to say it's where I bit her until he saw his nephew glare in his direction.

Haley had noticed the exchange. "Are you two at it again?"

Cooper looked at her and smiled. "You better know it little mama. I never pass up a chance to screw with your husband."

"Cooper it was really funny to start with but it's a little played out don't you think?" Haley had shocked them all by that comment.

"Are you tired of me already gorgeous?"

"I just think that Nathan has enough on his plate right now. He doesn't need you teasing him about his jealousy."

"Ok for you Haley, I will stop."

"Thank you" Haley told him. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her husband's lips, which he immediately deepened. Moaning she pulled away.

"Hey where'd you go?"

"We're hungry remember?" She was rubbing her stomach.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Hales."

After lunch Cooper left and Nathan and Haley were on the couch. Nathan was sitting on one end with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Haley's head was in his lap. She had been asleep for nearly an hour. He gazed down at her peaceful face, while gently brushing her hair back away from her face.

"I love you Haley James Scott" he whispered.

The strange vehicle was outside of the house. The driver was again on the cell phone.

"Ok, tonight is the night. I want it handled just like we talked about."

"You know the plan right?"

"Yes, damn it. I know what I am supposed to do."

"You better not mess up. It's time. No more waiting. And no screwing this up like last time."

"Ok

Later that night as Nathan and Haley's bodies were intertwined together, both were in such a deep sleep that neither knew that the person that was climbing onto the balcony was there. Once in they walked over and gave Haley another injection, just like they had every night for the last three weeks. This one however was the largest dose yet. It was time just like the boss said.

The following morning Nathan got up just like he had for the last several weeks. He glanced over to the clock. "Seven twenty eight." Sleepily he made his way to the shower. It was time to start his day. Once that was finished and he was dressed he walked past his wife. As he saw her lying there sleeping peacefully he smiled to himself. He loved their life. He loved her. He would be glad when this was behind them.

After the boys were up and taken care of Nathan sat back on the couch while they played in the floor. His cell phone rang. "Hello"

"Nathan"

"Lucas, what's going on man?"

"Not a lot. Look Peyton is getting worried. She hasn't heard from Haley lately. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that hasn't been wrong. The complications are just draining her man. She sleeps most of the time. She feels awful Lucas."

"I know. I wish I could change it for her."

"Me too. She doesn't deserve this."

"No you're right. At least it won't be much longer right?"

"Yeah, I hope not anyway."

"Do you need anything?"

"No I think we're good."

"What if Peyton and I come get the boys today?"

"Yeah if you want them, I don't have a problem with that. Haley's going to want to spend time with them later this afternoon though. She feels guilty that she hasn't been awake more lately."

"Sure no problem. I just wanted to give you a break man. I thought there might be something that you needed to do."

"Thanks Lucas. I appreciate that."

"Anytime. We'll be there around eleven ok?"

"Sounds good."

Lucas had picked up the boys as he promised. Nathan had made some phone calls for the boys club, finished some paperwork, and had watched an old NBA game on ESPN. He glanced at his watch. "Two thirty". 'Ok, that's it I am going to get her up. She has to eat.'

When Nathan walked into their bedroom, he sat down beside her on the bed. He quickly noticed the pale look of her skin, the beads of sweat on her forehead, the parched look to her lips. 'Something isn't right'

"Haley"

"Haley?" He shook her shoulder this time.

"Hales?"

"BABY?" Nathan couldn't wake her up. He pulled out his cell phone. 'No they'll take too long to get here' He threw the covers back and picked Haley up in his arms. Once he had made it downstairs, he moved through the door to the garage. He placed his wife's limp body in the passenger seat of the Navigator. When the garage door opened and he began to back out he saw Luke's car.

Lucas saw Nathan's Navigator backing out of the garage. He ran around to stop Nathan to tell him he had brought the boys home. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the look on Nathan's face. "What? What's happened?"

"Lucas I need you to keep the boys. I have to get Haley to the hospital. I can't wake her up."

Nathan sped down the driveway. He never saw either of the two cars parked across the street from his house. Both of them were watching for him. He was rushing her out of there just like they planned.

When he finally drove up to the hospital he screeched the tires pulling to a stop at the ER doors. He got out and ran around to her side and opened the door. Once he had her back into his arms, he ran in yelling. "I need a doctor."

An orderly brought a gurney to next to him and he laid Haley down on it. "What happened?" the nurse asked.

"My wife is 31 weeks pregnant. We're having twins. She has gestational diabetes. Her doctor is Dr. Baldwin. She has been sleeping later but today I have been unable to wake her."

"Get her back there stat. Page Dr. Baldwin."

"We need for you to go to the admitting department. They'll need information to admit her."

Nathan nodded as he saw them rushing Haley through the ER doors. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. The accident, then the near miss with West at Duke, the birth of each of his sons, and now she was in danger again.

When Nathan was finished getting Haley admitted he called Cooper and Lucas the conversations were basically the same. He had brought Haley to the hospital, she was unconscious and he didn't know anything yet. Story of his life. As he sat in the waiting room he thought back threw the last few days. Haley had been sleeping later and later. He should have known something was wrong. He had been preoccupied though. He had, had the nightmare of her accident several times over the last few weeks. It was a little different now, that when Jamie was born. Damien West was always driving the car instead of Daunte' Jones. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that it had been a warning to him. A warning that he had ignored.

When Cooper, Brooke and Lucas found him he was sitting on a coffee table holding his head in his hands. Lucas and Brooke had seen him like this before and it was totally déjà vu.

"Nathan, have you heard anything?" Brooke asked.

"No not yet."

"What in the world has caused this?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Nathan, she's going to be ok man. She and the twins will be fine."

"Lucas, I know you've told me that a hundred times over the years. Why in the hell does this keep happening to her?"

"I don't know little brother. I wish I did."

Finally after an hour and a half, Dr. Baldwin came out to see the Scott family.

"Nathan?"

"Dr. Baldwin." He started but stopped in mid sentence when he saw the older man's face.

"She's alive son."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nathan where has Haley been lately? Has she been out of the house at all?"

"No why?"

"Someone is trying to kill your wife son."

"WHAT?"

"Nathan she has large doses of Glucagon in her system. This is a drug that can only be injected. It is for hypoglycemia. It raises the blood sugar. Haley's blood sugar levels are dangerously high. She has fallen into a diabetic coma. We're running meds through her IV. If it doesn't come down pretty son, I want to take her up to the OR and do a Caesarean section right away. We'll lose them all if we don't Nathan. Let's just pray that the meds work. I need you to think son. Who would do something like this?"

Nathan couldn't think. There was no way that he could answer that question.

"Nathan I need to get back in there. We need to find whoever is responsible for this."

**Flashback**

She climbed up onto the balcony. "Thank god this is the last one' she thought. As she quietly made her way into their room she glanced over at them in the bed. 'Bitch you might think you have it all but you are so delusional' She moved with the syringe in her hand. As she finally stood next to the long blonde haired woman she pushed up on the plunger of the needle to get the air out of the top. Grinning evilly once that was finished she stuck the needle in her arm just like he had told her to do for the last three weeks. Every night she had come into this room and given her the shot. It was lucky that the boss had managed to get the information about her borderline condition. It was the fastest way to achieve the goal. She had been promised that she would get her share. She was tired of waiting. She has seen what that promise could do to a person first hand. For four years she had watch it destroy him. Her brother had left this job for her to do. They had to separate these two or the boss couldn't get what he wanted. As she climbed back down from the balcony Carrie White was glad that she didn't have to come here anymore.

When Haley had been moved up to a room, the group had moved to that floor. They wanted to be as close by as possible. She had been back in the ICU for about eight hours. It appeared that the medications were working to bring down her blood levels. Nathan had gone into see here each hour with a different member of their elite group each time. First him and Lucas went in, then him and Brooke, then him and Cooper. Peyton had come when Deb picked up the boys after she called her. She took her turn going in to see Haley too. No one really knew which reason they went in for whether they didn't want Nathan to be alone or they were there to see Haley because they loved her. Each one figured it was a little of both.

When Nathan and Brooke returned to the waiting room from the most recently visit, he heard he speak to everyone. "Hey guys I am going to go get some coffee, does anyone want some?"

"I'll go with you Brooke" Peyton told her once they had everyone's order. Before the two girls made it to the elevator both of their hearts stopped.

The nurse that was taking care of Haley was standing there when the monitors went crazy. She immediately pushed the call button and told the nurse at the desk to page Dr. Baldwin and get her some help in there stat.

"**CODE BLUE ROOM 723, CODE BLUE ROOM 723**"

When Nathan heard the announcement his head snapped up "Haley" he whispered. They all knew it was Haley's room number. Brooke and Peyton came running back down the hall. Five minutes later Dr. Baldwin stepped through the doors to find the man that was like his grandson.

"Nathan. We've got to get her into the OR. If you want to see your twins born son, come with me. The rest of you can stand in the window room that on the second floor above the OR."

Nathan followed Dr. Baldwin. The older man was practically running. "What's happened" he asked.

"The smaller girl is struggling Nathan. If we don't get the babies out we're going to lose them all" Nathan gulped.

Once Nathan was dressed in the hospital required greens, he stood in the OR beside his wife. They had each of her arms stretched out to the side on long boards from the table that she was laying on. There was a green cap on her head and a tube in her mouth. The nurses had her wrapped in sheets covering every part of her skin except the area directly over their children. Within minutes Dr. Baldwin walked in shouted orders and began to bring their little girls into the world. Nathan stood there watching, with tears in his eyes.

Up in the window room or observation room, the group was watching their beloved Naley going through a bad day in their lives. None noticed Nathan's cell phone that was in Brooke's pocket book ringing.

When, Tony Battle received Nathan's voice mail he shook his head. Something must be wrong. He had never known Nathan not to answer his calls. He had to get him this information fast. Nathan needed to know. He couldn't protect his family without it.

_Hi, this is Nathan Scott leave a message. I might call you back and I might not. _

Nathan, It's Tony. Man you have got to call me back as soon as you get this message. You're not going to believe this. Damien West and Carrie White are none other than…..


	47. Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman

Chapter 47 Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman

**Chapter 47 Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman**

Nathan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Dr. Baldwin held the scalpel in his hand over Haley's stomach. Once the cut was made, the man began to reach in to remove the babies. When the first one was born Nathan heard her frail little cries. Dr. Baldwin handed her to a nurse and then returned to take the other baby. The larger little girl's cries were strong and hearty.

The doctor called the time of birth as the nurses worked to clean the babies up. As they were weighed the nurses called out the results to the nurse that was handling the paperwork. "Baby one five pounds three ounces. Baby two seven pounds eight ounces."

Nathan watched as the girls looked around. He then glanced at Haley. For several minutes his eyes did not leave her face. She looked so fragile and sickly it scared him. He moved over to stand closer to her and placed a kiss on her forehead through the mask that was across his nose and mouth. "I love you baby" he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Cooper all watched the story below unfold, each standing with tears in their eyes. They could hear over the intercom everything that was going on. It was Brooke that finally spoke as she looked up to Cooper's eyes. "Why does this keep happening to her, Coop? I can't lose Haley. She's my best friend and I know for sure Nathan will never survive it" she cried. Cooper pulled her head against his chest, while shaking his own. He couldn't speak for he too had tears streaming down his own face. None of the friends could believe they were here again.

"Nathan" Dr. Baldwin said.

"Yes sir?"

"She's going to be ok son."

Nathan nodded and gave the older man a slight smile.

Once Haley was removed from recovery back to her room, Nathan was allowed to see her. Since the twins were born early they had been placed in the neonatal unit for observation. Nathan wanted to be down there with them but, he had to make sure that their mother was ok first. As he sat there with her, his mind traveled back through their past few years. They had been the best years of his life because he had Haley but they had also been the worst because of all of the times he had feared losing her. Why in the hell did this keep happening? It was as though someone was trying to make sure he was miserable and unhappy.

He remembered the weekend of the classic when he had pulled her into the hotel room that he and Luke had to share, taking her lips with his.

"Mmmm, you scared me"

"Well we not allowed to have girls in our room so we have to keep it covert." He moved back to kiss her and she pulled away.

"I can't I am supposed to meet Lucas in the lobby for pizza and I think I'm already late.

"So be later. We've got a whole hotel room to ourselves."

He pulled her to him again and his hand roamed up her side and to the side of her neck. Lucas chose that moment to come barreling in the door seeing his brother holding Haley in his arms.

"Ooo sorry, I thought we had plans." Luke said to Haley

"We do"

"Nah just do your thing" Luke turned around

"I'm sorry" Haley said to Nathan and took off after Lucas.

"Lucas please wait" Haley said.

"No it's ok Haley. Go be with your boyfriend" Lucas did everything in his power to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but Haley still caught it as he turned to walk away. She turned around and went back to the room barely catching the door before it closed. When she got back in and shut the door, Nathan pulled her back into his embrace with a smile. He moved them back to the bed and as he soon as he sat down he layed back pulling Haley on top of him. After several minutes he felt her tiny hands under his shirt and coat roaming over his naked chest. His hands moved under her shirt and rubbed up and down her bare back.

Nathan smiled at that memory. That had almost been their first time. They both wanted to go the distance so badly. It was the first time that Nathan saw Haley without a shirt and bra. He was glad they had waited though. It was so special on their wedding night and Lucas had been such a dick to her that weekend. Of course, the morning after they got married hadn't been much better.

Nathan and Haley had been lying in bed that morning. They had made love so many times that night he was afraid that she would be sore. When the knock came at the door, Nathan got up to answer it and left his wife in bed. She turned back to look at her and smiled. "I love you Mrs. Scott"

"I love you too Mr. Scott" she smiled.

When Nathan opened the door Lucas smiled at him. "Is Haley here? I promised her I would see her before I left."

"Yeah come on in." Nathan turned and walked back to the bedroom to tell Haley that Luke was there. She got up and walked over to the bathroom which caused her to walk by their bedroom door with the sheet wrapped around her. When she got up, Nathan looked back over to the bed and saw the evidence of their wedding night on the fitted sheet. He smiled to himself. His wife had chosen to give only him, her heart, and soul and now her body.

"Nathan where's your sweatshirt?"

"In the bathroom"

As Haley put the sweatshirt on and walked to the living room to see Lucas. It was large enough on her that she didn't have to put on anything else.

"Hey." She greeted him

"Hey, um, you know, I'm sorry to- I just wanted to say goodbye."

"No, no it's okay. I didn't want you to go without"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just going to go." Lucas interrupted her, clearly expressing his feeling on his face at her choice of dress.

"No, Lucas, please don't."

When Nathan heard that, he got up and moved to the living room. There was no way in hell he was going to let Lucas start in on her about them sleeping together. He was in no position to say one damn word and Nathan would quickly remind him of that.

"Haley! It's cool, I just, I thought you weren't ready. I thought that  
you were going to wait until you got married." Nathan and now made it to his wife's side and just looked at his brother, mentally daring him to even think about getting nasty. I mean, I just figured, I didn't expect you to-

"Well we did. We did wait."

"What are you talking about, Haley?"

"Um" She held up her hand "we got married last night."

Lucas looked shocked and stared at them.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Lucas saw the wedding ring on his hand too. When Nathan smiled at him Lucas went ballistic. "What in the hell did you do Nathan?"

"Don't fucking start Lucas. Squint at someone else. Haley and I got married. I love her. There's no sin in that. So don't bring your almighty attitude in here. This is our business. If you don't support us then get the fuck out."

Lucas finally accepted Nathan and Haley at that moment for the final time. He had been with them as family ever since. Nathan smiled and glanced back over at his wife's beautiful face. "Six years ago tomorrow I married the love of my life. I knew that day that you were the girl that I would always want by my side. I knew that my life would never be worth living if you were not in it each and every day. Please Hales, I need you to wake up baby. I have so many things I want to tell you. So many things I want to show you and experience with you that we haven't done yet."

After nearly a half an hour, Nathan finally got up and made his way out of Haley's room. He knew the others wanted an update so he needed to walk out and give them one.

When Nathan finally came out of Haley's room into the waiting area, his extended family was there waiting for news.

"Nathan, how is she? What are they saying?" Lucas asked him.

"She's stable. Dr. Baldwin says that she did well through the surgery. Her blood sugar levels are coming down. We just have to wait until she comes out of the coma."

"Thank God!" Lucas whispered.

"Guys I need to go down to the neonatal unit and check on the girls. Will one of you stay with Haley?"

"I will" Brooke spoke up.

"I'll go with you Brooke" Peyton said.

"I'll go with Nathan" Lucas and Cooper both said.

As Nathan entered the neonatal unit, Lucas and Cooper watched from a window. They were not allowed in, only parents and grandparents. As soon as his daughters nurse saw him, she began to speak to him.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Madeline. You can call me Maddy for short. I'll be the nurse for both of your girls until seven pm tonight. They are both beautiful."

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah they are. They look like their mother."

"Has there been any change sir?"

"She's stable. We're just waiting for her to wake up."

"If there is anything you need just let me know."

"Ah I haven't seen the babies' doctor yet. What's happening here?"

"Baby number two is doing great. They are talking about moving her up to the regular nursery tomorrow. Baby number one, which is the smaller girl, is having a little difficulty breathing but Dr. Meeshum says that once they are able to get the first couple of feedings of the breast milk in her that could be all we need."

Nathan nodded his head as he looked down at his two adorable little girls. Each had Haley's honey blonde hair and high cheekbones. He placed a hand on each baby. "Daddy will be back girls; I have to go check on Mommy again ok?" As the babies heard Nathan's voice both seemed to calm and relax. He leaned and placed a soft kiss on each baby's head and turned to walk away.

"You have a way with them."

"No I can tell you they already have a way with me" he smiled.

Nathan left and went back upstairs to Haley's room. As he started toward the door, he stopped in mid walk. He listened as her two best friends stood over her talking to her.

"Hales, you have to wake up tutor mommy. You're daughters are wondering where you are. Nathan is going crazy trying to run back and forth between you and them. Who did this to you Haley? We need you to wake up and tell us if you know. Please Haley, I can not go through life without you. Who's going to calm me down when I get pissed at Cooper? Peyton?"

Peyton shot Brooke a mean glare. "Yeah Hales, you know I don't have time for Brooke's over dramatic crap, especially now."

"What do you mean especially now?"

"I'm pregnant Brooke."

"What?"

"Yeah" Peyton nodded.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Brooke I haven't even told Lucas yet. Haley and I are the only ones that know."

Nathan stared at the girls. So he was going to be an uncle. He moved the door so the girls would hear the noise and then walked into the room.

"How are the babies Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"They're doing well, Brooke. The smaller baby is having a little trouble breathing but when they are fed they expect that to get better."

"Huh?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I am sure that Haley will breast feed the girls just like she did with Jamie and Bri. There is something in breast milk that helps the lungs mature and enhances the baby's breathing." Peyton explained.

"OH" Brooke's lips formed a perfect circle. "How did you learn that, Peyton?"

"Haley told me that when she was pregnant with Jamie."

Brooke thought that was strange. Haley had never mentioned that to her. She thought they talked about everything.

When the nurse ran Nathan out to get something to eat he moved to the waiting room to sit with his family.

"Any change?" Cooper asked.

"Her levels are slowly dropping like they want them too so maybe it won't be long" Nathan answered him.

Brooke remembered that Nathan's cell phone had been beeping in her pocket book. She pulled it out and handed it to Nathan. "Here nephew boy toy. This thing has been going off since Haley was in the operating room."

Nathan looked down at his cell phone. He had four voicemails and twelve missed calls. He looked at his recent incoming calls and saw that two were from his mom, four were from his dad and the rest were from Tony Battle. He punched the buttons to dial his voice mail.

_Nathan, its Tony. Man you have got to call me back as soon as you get this message. You're not going to believe this. Damien West and Carrie White are none other than….._

Nathan stared at his phone in shock. He replayed the first message again. As Cooper and Lucas saw the look of confusion and shock on Nathan's face, they glanced back to each other. When they saw him replay the message again his face lost all color going completely pale.

_Nathan, its Tony. Man you have got to call me back as soon as you get this message. You're not going to believe this. Damien West and Carrie White are none other than Dan Scott's illegitimate children. _

Nathan back down at the phone and then over to Lucas.

"Nathan what is it?"

"Lucas, you are not going to believe this. I don't believe this." He turned on the speakerphone feature of his cell phone so they all could hear the message as it replayed.

_Nathan, its Tony. Man you have got to call me back as soon as you get this message. You're not going to believe this. Damien West and Carrie White are none other than Dan Scott's illegitimate children. _

"What?" Lucas asked.

"They are our half brother and sister Lucas."

"Oh my god." Lucas said.

Nathan moved on to the next message. When he saw that it was from Tony too, he left the speakerphone on.

"_Nathan, Dan and Carrie are in your house, man. You have got to call me." _

Cooper and Lucas again stole glances at each other. "Lucas we need to go over there man"

"Yeah"

"Wait let's see what the other two are. They may be from Tony too."

_Nathan, I am standing outside of a window at your house. Dan and Carrie are in your safe. Please tell me you don't have anything of real value in there. They seem to know their way around. The security system is turned off and the gate to the drive is open." _

Nathan looked back at his uncle and Lucas for what seemed the millionth time. "He's after money. I'm sure of it. This is what Damien was hoping to accomplish by kidnapping Haley. Dan probably put him up to it."

The other message was from Deb. Telling Nathan to call her with an update. She hadn't heard anything and wanted to know how Haley and the babies were doing.

"There is no sense in you two going to the house. These messages were left two hours ago. Let me call Tony." Nathan told them.

As Nathan began to dial Tony's number he saw someone approaching them out of the corner of his eye. "Dan" He stood up clinching his fists at his side. He stole a glance to Cooper and Lucas that clearly told them to play along.

"Nathan, I called your mom and she told me about Haley. How is she?"

"She's fine. Sore of course but she's fed the babies and now she's sleeping."

When Nathan saw the look of shock cross Dan's fast he had him pushed up against the wall before Dan knew what was happening. Cooper and Lucas were immediately by his side and each had one of Dan's arms so that he couldn't reach Nathan. Nathan placed a hand around his dad's throat. The longer he stared into his father's eyes the tighter he squeezed.

"I know what you did you sick son of a bitch"

Dan stared at Nathan in horror. He had never seen his son in such a rage. He could barely breathe so he had no other choice but to just listen to Nathan. How in the hell had his son found out.

"I should kill your sorry ass right here. You were so determined to make sure that I lost everything weren't you?" Nathan eased his hold on Dan just a little bit for just a second and then slammed him back up against the wall. The grip on his father's throat was even tighter this time.

"You were behind everything weren't you? What? Did you mastermind my half brother and sister's attempts to kill my wife and my children?"

Cooper and Lucas knew that they should stop Nathan before he killed Dan but both decided to hold on just a few more seconds. Nathan needed this they both knew that.

"Yeah I bet you did" Nathan told Dan. "Damien kidnapping her, the diabetes, the anemia, everything. I know that you were behind it Dan and for that I am going to send you to hell"

When Cooper and Lucas heard this last statement they grabbed Nathan and pulled him back with their free hands, never letting go of Dan. Cooper had heard Brooke on her cell phone calling the police. Just as Nathan loosened his grip, Tony Battle walked up to the group. Tony had brought the cops with him. They grabbed Dan and began to handcuff him. Nathan glared at his father "You will never get out this time. I plan to see you on death row for what you've put my wife and children through."

Cooper and Lucas pulled Nathan away. When they had him calmed down after the police, left with Dan they finally let him go. Nathan shrugged his shoulders to straighten up his jacket. "I'll fucking kill him Luke. I swear to God I'll kill him" Nathan raged.

"I know Nathan. I know man."

When Tony finally returned to the waiting room he told Nathan and the group to sit down. He began to tell them the whole story.

"Nathan do you remember the playoff's that Tree Hill beat Oak Lake?"

"Yeah why?"

"That was the night that this began. Dan was furious with Damien for him letting you get the best of him. He faked a heart attack and his death. A few years later, he returned to Damien's life. It drove the boy crazy. It was after you received your inheritance from your grandfather that Dan told Damien that money was supposed to be his. They plotted to kidnap Haley for a ransom. The agreement was they would place the money in an account and live from the interest until Dan got out. Then they would move somewhere together and be the family they had once been. Apparently your dad lived a double life. He spent part of his time in Charlotte. That's where Damien and his mother were. Then Carrie was born and Louisa West past away. I found out a few hours ago that it was from a drug induced gestational diabetes coma. She was on a respirator at the time and Dan pulled the plug. When I was outside of your house I heard Dan and Carrie talking. She asked him how he knew that the drug would put Haley out of commission long enough for them to get into the house and open the safe. I heard Dan tell her that he had some experience in that area."

As Nathan listened to Tony Battle he began to realize just how sick Dan Scott truly was. "Dan wanted Haley out of the way so that you would eventually lean on him. He knew that Haley makes you strong man. He was trying to break that bond. I heard him tell Carrie that now that your wife was lying on her death bed he would finally get what was supposed to have been his all along. That is how I knew to come to the hospital. Carrie's been picked up and she has told the police the whole story. There is no way that Dan will get off."

Cooper and Lucas looked at Nathan as he turned and told Tony thank you. "Man I can never thank you enough. I appreciate your working on this like you have." Nathan was still in shock. He had to go see Haley. After he excused himself and left Tony told the group that there was more but he didn't think Nathan could handle all of it at once. They had already figured out that Carrie had been sent to break Nathan and Haley up in hopes of finishing what Damien had started.

As Nathan walked into her room he moved to sit beside her bed. "Everything is going to be ok now, baby. Dan can't hurt you anymore." He bent to kiss the top of her head. "I won't let him ever hurt you again Hales, I promise."

As Nathan thought back over the years he realized that with the exception of the hit and run accident and the birth of their children, every time that Haley had been in the hospital was a result of Dan's greed. How had the man gotten so twisted? Nathan had always thought that it had turned his dad dark when he lost Karen. Now he wasn't so sure. He didn't think that his dad had the ability to love anyone least of all him or Lucas. He was furious with himself for allowing Dan the chance to see Jamie and Bri, for even giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He sat there by her side for several hours thinking about all hid dad had done. All of the hell he had put him and his family through. He relived the pain that he had gone through as a child, never being able to please Dan no matter what he did. He wondered if Damien had experienced the same thing growing up. Nathan couldn't believe that one of the people he hated most was related to him and he didn't know it. Dan had never pitted Nathan against Damien like he had Lucas. He wasn't sure if that was because Damien didn't live in the same town or if it was because he saw the same in Damien that he had seen in Nathan.

He was so deep in thought as he held Haley's hand; he didn't see her eyes flutter open. As she looked around she finally found him. He hadn't looked at her until she brought her hand up to her stomach and weakly managed "Hi". Nathan knew at that moment that he would always think that was her sweetest word.

He stared into the beautiful doe eyes that he loved so much. He could get lost in them.

Finally after getting his emotions in check he spoke. "Hi Baby." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, you know that?" Haley nodded and smiled. "I got my wish Hales."

"What?"

"I got my wish. It was doubly answered. I have two little girls that look just like you." He smiled.

"Oh Nathan" she smiled through the tears that were escaping her eyes.

"Haley, you are my life, you and the kids. You saved my life Haley whether you realize that or not. Your love and kindness are staggering. I'll spend the rest of my life making all of you as happy as I possibly can."

"You already make me happy, Nathan."

"You haven't even seen my A-game."

"So I've heard" she smiled at the memory.

As the friends went in to see Haley, no one had mentioned the issues with Dan. Nathan had told them he didn't want her to know until she was stronger and at home.

When the nurse brought the babies to her, telling her they were both ready to eat again, the group left telling the couple that they would be back soon. Nathan watched as the babies latched on to his wife's breasts. They were greedily filling their stomachs as Haley gazed back and forth between them.

"I'll never tire of seeing that Haley." Nathan said with an emotion filled voice.

"Seeing what?"

"You breast feeding our children. I remember the first time you fed Jamie. I was nervous. I didn't like the idea of sharing you until I saw it for the first time. It is a true picture of beauty. I am so thankful that you agreed to tutor me all those years ago. My life would be nothing without you. You made me whole. You made my life worth living and you made my life feel.

"Nathan, you've done the same for me. I didn't feel alive until the day you kissed me outside of my parent's house. I knew that day that my life had finally begun." As her husband leaned over to claim her lips, a little moan escaped her lips. He drew back and smiled down at her.

Later, Haley was rubbing balm on her nipples to keep them from chapping. She had learned that lesson well from breast feeding Jamie. Nathan watched her with his love shining in his eyes. They looked over to the cribs and he turned back to meet her eyes.

"We have to come up with names baby."

"I know. I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Oh yeah? What did you come up with?"

"I like Natalie Joy and Lindsay Nicole. We can call them Natalie and Nicole. Do you like those?"

"Natalie?"

"Well yeah it's the female version of Nathan."

He leaned over and kissed her full on the lips. He had moved to lie beside her in her bad. Placing his hands on each of her cheeks, he deepened the kiss just as the door opened. Cooper, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton all stood in the door way shaking their heads. Jamie was in front of them and Deb was behind them holding Bri. "There at it again Auntie Deb"

"I see that Jamie." The entire group burst into laughter but neither Nathan nor Haley paid them any mind at all. They continued making out on the hospital bed made for two. As always the couple didn't realize that they were not in the world alone.

**A/N I've decided that I am not going to wait around and add Season 6 to this story. We only have one or two more chapters to this which will finish explaining the rest of the story and then there will be an epilogue. All of the accidents had to happen in order to help us see just how sick Dan truly is. Thank you all for reading. I appreciate all of the time that you've put into this story. I really hope it was as satisfying to you to read it as it was to me to write it. Next Chapter Tony will finish the explanation to Nathan and catch Haley up on what she's missed. **


	48. Crazy For This Girl

Chapter 48 Crazy For This Girl

**A/N Ok. Here's the deal. I've been thinking and Nathan at Dan's hearing and trial would make for some pretty good storylines BUT I am not sure you want to read that. I originally had more planned for this story. Kind of like a before during and after Dan but the reviews have stopped coming in. I get a lot of story alerts but there aren't any reviews from some of those people. That makes me think that the majority of readers don't really like this story. So here's my proposal. I'll take this through those trying times emotionally if you want them.**

**Also I had thought about a sequel that would carry Nathan Haley, Lucas and Peyton and Cooper and Brooke's kids through high school. If the review counts go up, I'll carry on. If not I'll stop after a couple or so more chapters. We still have to let Haley in on what happened AND I promised an epilogue. The accidents with Haley are done. We won't have anymore now that Dan is in jail. **

**Chapter 48 Crazy For This Girl **

**I don't wanna go, she don't wanna go,  
**

**Last night I heard the sweetest words  
But if I wasn't' drinking  
I might have remembered more of what she said  
There were sounds of promise  
And shades of grace**

I've been down and I've been waiting  
Here she comes here she comes

Now another day has found me  
And if I wasn't so stupid  
I'd have ushered in the morning holding her tight  
With sounds of promise  
And shades of grace

I've been down and I've been waiting  
Here she comes here she comes

I'm done hanging on maybe

Tonight I'll say the sweetest words  
But if I'm not dreaming I might not remember  
To say just what I mean

With sounds of promise  
And shades of grace

I'm done hanging on maybe

I don't wanna go, she don't wanna go,  
We don't need to go this time is ours tonight

_**Evan Jaron**_

Visiting hours were over and Nathan and Haley were lying on the bed together looking at their daughters. Nathan was sitting up and Haley was relaxing nestled under his arm against his side.

"Did you ever think we'd make it this far?"

"Hales, I always knew we'd get this far." He pulled her tighter to him.

"No I mean with four children."

"Well to be honest I always thought that we would compromise at three if we didn't have one of each the first two times."

"What do you mean compromise?"

"Well basically I grew up as an only child. I mean I knew about Luke, but I wasn't allowed to acknowledge him. You on the other hand came from a large family so I knew you would want at least two and I knew for certain we had to use that third time lucky rule if we didn't already have one of each."

"I guess I never thought of it that way. You know what though? We did compromise. Four is exactly between one and seven."

Nathan laughed. "What?"

"Well if you list the numbers on a sheet of paper one through seven four is the middle number. Two and three are before it and five and six are after it. So we did meet half way on it."

"Hales, always the tutor baby."

"Oh shut up you love me."

Nathan's look turned serious. "Haley, I do love you. While you were asleep, I told you that there were so many things I wanted to tell you. Tomorrow I want us to have a long talk. I know you're getting tired so tonight is out of the question but for now, I want you to know that there will never be a day that I don't love you. Do you remember what I said to you the day I married you?"

"Yeah I do. You said that someday the beach might was a way, the oceans may dry and the sun could dim but on that day you'd still be loving me."

"Yep and I meant it. I also told you that I would always protect you and I've failed in that area so many times."

"Nathan…"

"No Hales, it wasn't an intentional failure but it was a failure just the same. I will not let that happen ever again. I'm gonna love you forever Haley James Scott, I promise"

"I love you too" she whispered causing Nathan to glance over at her. She was nearly asleep. He showered her with a soft smile. Leaning his head over hers, he kissed her forehead as he tightened his hold around her shoulders.

Nathan had no idea how long they remained in that embrace. He was still thinking about the past. Haley had left him for the tour, he had gotten expelled for drinking in class and he was opening the door to his apartment.

"Look who it _is_; the Scott family." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I thought my son lived here. Kinda looks like you," Dan walked into the apartment. "only less pathetic"!

"We heard about Haley, honey. What happened?" Deb walked in after his dad.

Nathan stopped and turned around with a frown. "Like _you_ care!" Lucas moved in behind his brother after slamming the door shut.

"We _do_ care, Nathan… all of us." Deb shot back at her son.

"Right, mom, and you just showered Haley with hugs, didn't you?" Deb looked away. "Well I hate to disappoint you guys but she'll be back in a few weeks."

"Look, Nate." Lucas started before he was interrupted.

"You can shut up! By the way."

"How can you live like this, Nathan? This place is a pigsty! Eh, you're skipping school, you're drinking in class." Deb asked her son.

Playing the fatherly card badly and knowing it his Dad added "It's not worth it, son. Pissing your life away over some girl."

Nathan was immediately offended "Some girl?!" He started toward Dan. "She's my _wife_, dad!"

"Really? Well someone may wanna tell _her_ that!" Dan smirked.

Nathan pulled back and punched his father hard in the face. Dan crouched in pain. Deb made various sounds of distress and Lucas moved forward to stop Nathan.

Lucas put his hands out trying to separate them "Hey, come on!"

Dan touched the blood that has appeared on the side of his mouth with interest and bemusement. He stood up straight and nodded to his son. "Nice punch, son. It's good to see there's still a man in there somewhere."

Nathan glanced back over at Haley. He kissed the top of head again and then slowly removed his arm gently easing her head down to her pillow. When he was outside of the room he dialed the one person he could count on.

"Brooke, I need a favor."

"Sure nephew boy toy, what do you need?"

"I need you to come back and stay with Haley for a little while. There's something that I have to do."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes ok?"

"Yeah and Brooke? Thanks!"

When Brooke arrived at the hospital she walked in with a questioning look on her face. "Ok. I'm here. What's going on?"

"Nothing like I said I just have something that I need to do."

"Nathan don't do anything stupid."

"No it's nothing like that. I'll be back soon ok?"

"Ok but Cooper's outside he's going with you."

"Brooke…."

"No Nathan I've known you for most of my life. I have no doubts where you are going. I get it but I am not going to tell this woman that you left alone if she wakes up and you're not here."

Nathan sighed. "Ok. Just don't leave her until I get back. Promise me?"

"I promise."

Nathan walked out of the hospital room after kissing his wife lightly again. When he reached the waiting room he glanced at Cooper and his uncle got up and followed him to the elevator.

Nathan stopped at an ATM machine and withdrew a thousand dollars. Cooper handed him his debit card and did the same. Nathan handed him a check to replace his money and then handed him his cash too. When he was finished, he drove off furiously determined to reach his destination.

As Nathan sat at the table waiting, he continued to take deep breaths trying to calm him self down. After waiting for almost twenty minutes the man he had been waiting to see finally came in.

"Nathan"

Nathan drew back and hit the man in the eye, again in the jaw, again in the mouth and once more on the right cheekbone before the guards pulled him back.

Once he saw them leaning down over the man, Nathan finally found the words he looked for. "You miserable son of a bitch. Dan don't you ever, turn your back, I'll fucking kill you the next time you even breathe air from the same hundred miles as my family. Stay the fuck away from me and stay the fuck away from my family." Nathan seethed.

Once the guards had Nathan moved away from their prisoner. The largest one told him, "Son, if I didn't know the whole story I would arrest you and through you in jail. What you father did was inexcusable. I can't say that I wouldn't have wanted to beat his ass too. As far as I am concerned I didn't see anything tonight."

"Thanks" Nathan muttered. "When will he be arraigned?"

"Tuesday morning at nine am."

"Fine I'll be there. If he so much as meets my gaze, you can arrest me next time."

Nathan walked back out to the SUV and jumped in beside his uncle.

"Well" Cooper asked.

"Luckily the guard didn't see anything." Nathan smirked.

"You have to be the luckiest fucker I know" Cooper chuckled. Tearing up the check that Nathan had wrote him and handing Nathan back his money. They didn't need it for bail after all.

When Nathan and Cooper made it back to the hospital, they walked into Haley's room. Nathan first made sure that she was not feeding the girls and when he saw that she was still asleep they went in and met Brooke's questioning eyes.

"Done" Nathan smirked.

Brooke nodded. "She hasn't been awake at all, and neither have they. She won't even know that you were gone."

"Oh I'll tell her just not until I get her home and she's well. She wouldn't let them give her any pain meds when she woke up."

"What? Why?"

"Because she couldn't have started the girls feedings if she had."

"By the way nephew do these gorgeous ladies have a name?"

"Actually yeah they do. That's Natalie Joy Scott on the right and Lindsay Nicole Scott on the left. Girls meet your great AUNT Brookie Cookie and Uncle Cooper" Nathan chuckled toward Brooke. "Hey that is so your new nickname Brooke"

"What?"

"Aunt Cookie! Yep Cookie and Cooper."

"Nice" she smiled her best fake smile.

"No worse than nephew Boy Toy." Nathan deadpanned.

"Yeah I guess that's fair."

"Ok Nephew, we're going home. I suddenly feel the urge to take my wife home. I want to bake some Cookie's" Cooper gazed down into Brooke's eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, as she rose up on her toes to kiss her new husband.

"OH, Yeah! The honeymoon continues."

Nathan had moved to her hospital bed and was lying beside her. He had pulled her back into his chest and his arm was protectively around her, carefully situated so it wasn't resting on the incision made earlier that day. It had to hurt. She hadn't mentioned it but Nathan knew there was no way it wasn't painful. He just wished his selfless wife wouldn't always choose to hurt instead of doing everything natural.

They had slept just a couple of hours before Natalie, let them know that she was ready to be held and fed. As Haley began to move, Nathan kissed her cheek noticing her moan in pain. "Hold on baby." She moved a little more and gasped. "Hales you ok?"

"Yeah just sore."

"Haley, you know babies are fed everyday with formula baby."

"I know but the boys never were Nathan."

"I tell you what, let's get a nurse in here and find out the options. This can't be the first time this has happened."

"No it's ok."

"Haley it's not ok. You're not ok baby. You have twenty two staples. That has to be painful."

It took some fancy footwork on his part but he finally talked her into them at least asking.

Nathan pressed the call button as he held this youngest daughter in his arms. The door opened just a few minutes later and the nurse came in.

"I thought I recognized the name on the chart at the nurses' desk."

"Hannah" Haley smiled and winced in pain again.

"Haley Scott I can't believe you refused pain medication after a C-Section. What were you thinking?"

"Hannah I want to breastfeed the girls"

"Haley you can. All we have to do is start them on formula and you can use a breast pump until you don't need the pain meds anymore."

"I don't want them on formula though"

"They can't be subjected to the meds Haley but you can't lie there in pain and expect to even be able to feed them either. Trust me we've done this quite a few times before."

Haley's eyes glanced over to her husband who stood looking back with a pleading gaze in his own.

"Ok Hannah, will you bring me something."

"You better believe it chicka"

"Haley, this is for the best you don't need to be in pain like this."

"I know. It was stupid but I thought I could deal with it. I mean I had Bri with no medications at all you know?"

"Baby, I get that but I didn't like it then either."

When Hannah came back in she moved to Haley's IV and injected the pain medication into it. "Ouch that burns." Haley told her.

"Yeah this stuff will for just a few seconds and before you know it you'll be out."

Before Hannah had finished the sentence, Haley was drifting off to sleep. Nathan looked over at Hannah "Thank you Hannah. She's been through enough. I don't want her to lie there in pain like that."

"I know Nathan. You know of all the dad's that I've ever seen come through here you stick out in my mind the most."

"Why's that?"

"Nathan I've never seen a man more in love that you are with your wife. The first time that I met you both, you had just graduated high school. That was my second week here. All of the nurses talked about how you were during Haley's accident in the first trimester of her pregnancy. They talked of how scared they were for both of you that she would lose the baby."

"I can totally understand their concern now. You two are epic. One can't function without the other."

"Thanks Hannah."

"Anytime Nathan. Look why don't I take the girls to the nursery for tonight. That will allow you to get some sleep. Haley will probably sleep for quite awhile anyway. Plus I am sure the nurse in the nursery will appreciate actually having something wonderful to do instead of mopping the floor and cleaning all night."

Nathan glanced over to his wife. "Ah, yeah I think that is a good idea. I haven't slept a lot in the last thirty six hours either."

"Ok dude, you got it." Hannah took Natalie and placed her back in the crib and then began rolling them both back to the newborn nursery.

As soon as Nathan was back in bed beside his wife, sleep claimed him but not the smile on his face.


	49. I Predict A Riot

Chapter 49 My Way Or The Highway

**A/N Thanks to all of you for the reviews. As you requested I will finish this out. I have had two people request a sequel to this story so the kids will be older and more involved. I have no problem writing it. I can't guarantee when I will begin though. I can say that there will be about four more chapters to this story and then it will be complete. I am leaving town on Friday morning and I won't be back until Monday. So, if you don't have anything between those dates, you'll know that our vacation spot has no internet access. I can't wait for September 1****st****. I am so ready for my Monday night affairs with the OTH Hottie!! LOL. Bet you guys feel the same way! **

**Chapter 49 I Predict A Riot **

Nathan woke up the next morning beside his wife. He lifted his hand to look at his watch. "Seven thirty?" Haley had been asleep since eight last night. The pain medication had worked wonders. It had gotten his wife to sleep past six am. As he heard the door to her hospital room open he turned his head to see who it was.

"Hi" Lucas said.

"Hi"

"How's she doing?"

"She rested good last night. She finally gave in and let them give her pain medication." Nathan said as quietly as he could.

"That's great. I'm sure she needed it."

"Yeah. My wife can be stubborn."

"Thank you Mr. State the Obvious"

Nathan smiled at his brother. "Let's walk outside to the waiting room" he whispered.

As the men moved out of Haley's room, Lucas took a deep breath. "I came to make sure that you know that Dan will be arraigned Tuesday morning. We have four days until then to get the transcripts of the parole hearing faxed to the District Attorney's office."

"Lucas, I plan to call them just as soon as they open. I'm one step ahead of you big brother."

"What time is Tony coming today?"

"Around two. I want Haley to hear what he found. I have no intention of hiding it from her."

"I agree. As your wife, she deserves to know."

As Nathan heard the calls from his wife's room he turned to Lucas. "I better get back in there."

"Ok little brother."

Nathan turned and walked up to the door of her hospital room. He eased the door open and when he saw Haley his smile broadened. "Morning,"

She looked up. "Morning" Her smile beaming to match his own.

"How's my girl feeling?"

"Not too bad. What time is it?"

"Close to eight thirty."

"Wow, I haven't slept this late in a while."

"Haley I am sure your body needed the rest."

"Yeah. I actually feel much better this morning and to be honest I am starving." Nathan smiled at that. He hadn't heard her say that in a long time.

"What if I run over to the café and get you some breakfast?"

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean they will probably bring the twins in soon."

"I tell you what. Lucas is in the waiting room. I had stepped out to talk with him. What if he goes over to get us all breakfast and I help you take a shower and get your own gown on? Would you like that?"

"Oh yes. I would love that."

"I'll be right back."

When Nathan came back in he smiled at Haley. "He didn't mind at all baby." Nathan moved over to the bathroom, turned the shower on and regulated the water. Once it was just right, he walked over to the closest side of the bed and held out both hands for his wife to take. "Mrs. Scott your wish is my command." When Haley stood up she was incased in her husband's waiting arms. "Happy Anniversary Hales."

"Oh my god. I hadn't even thought of that this morning." She rose up on her tip toes to seal her lips to his. After pulling away she gazed into his eyes. "Happy Anniversary Nathan. I love you so much. My life with you has been so wonderful. I never want anything to change."

"I love you too. Hales, you're beautiful. Do you know that?"

"Wow. You think that now? After I have been cut open and have been swollen for nine months? Not to mention I've been asleep forever and I am sure my hair and face are a mess."

"Haley when we are a hundred and two years old and bent over walking with a walker you will be beautiful to me."

He helped her to her shower. Once she was in, he moved back to wait so he could help her out. As he sat there in thought he thought that he heard her say something about oh that feels so good. He smiled to himself.

Flashback

The night after Keith's funeral, they had just come home after the "cleansing party at school. He and Haley had walked back to their bedroom and found a new bedspread on their round bed.

"This is Karen's wedding dress material. If only it were raining."

Nathan smiled at his wife "I think I can take care of that. Come on." Haley giggled and they walked out.

When they reached the football field Nathan spread out a blanket. He said down and Haley sat between his legs facing him.

"I want you to know something. If anything ever happens to me, if you, if you ever lose me…"

"Nathan"

"I want you to know how happy you made me. How wonderful my life was with you and how I'll always be with you."

"Nothing's going to happen to you."

"I know. I know, you're right. But if it does, I just, I want you to be okay, Haley. And know that you made me happy." Haley nodded and the sprinklers started to go off. She screamed and laughed happily.

Soon Nathan began to laugh too. "You wanted rain."

"It is not possible to be this in love." She leaned over and they began to kiss, soon Nathan began lying back with Haley lying on top of him.

As her weight was fully on top, Nathan pulled away slightly "Baby, I need you to move just a little bit" He quickly reclaimed her lips as she readjusted her body so that his hard length wasn't pinned between their hip bones any longer. As she felt him against her mound she started deepening the kiss. "Mmmm" she moaned.

"Oh Haley, baby" he panted. Moving his hands down to her hips he soon dug them both in pulled her to him and moaning with incredible desire.

When Haley heard this she sat back up and ground her mound against his erection. "Oh god Nathan."

Nathan turned the over and began thrusting against through their jeans. "Haley, baby, I can't wait."

"Me either Nathan"

He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down pulling her panties with them. As he got them to her feet he took her shoes off and then freed her feet of the clothing that was now wrapped around her ankles. He gazed at her in the light of the football stadium, moaning as he saw her knees slightly part.

He moved his hand to his own button on his jeans now, undoing it and then moving them off of his legs to his ankles as Haley laid there and watched him. After he had taken off his shoes, he reached over and grabbed the other blanket that he had brought and spread it over them. He didn't want her to get cold but he was so hard that it hurt. He couldn't wait for them to go back to the apartment.

Once he moved back to her she opened her legs to allow him to move over her between them. His gaze met hers and she saw the deep color of desire in them. Quickly he lined up his throbbing member with her dripping center. In one thrust he was in snuggly, buried deeply. "Mmm, Oh God Nathan."

"Haley, baby" He kissed her even deeper than before. Thrusting as fast as he could he brought them both to release.

"Oh Nathan, That was so wonderful. Oh baby" she added her body still quivering from the pleasure he had given. Suddenly she felt him begin to harden within her tight feminine walls.

As he looked into her eyes he knew that she had felt what was happening and smirked and then moved to her neck to claim it too as his own. After several minutes, Haley took control and moved them so that she was astride his waist. As she feverishly rode him, he watched the emotions on her face. She leaned her head back and screamed his name, as her orgasm hit her. Nathan quickly rode his own waves.

"Haley, god baby. What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've never been like that. I've never seen you let go like that."

"I felt free Nathan."

"That's one thing you'll never be Mrs. Scott" He smirked.

She smiled back at him, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. "I hope not"

When Nathan heard the door to the bathroom open his head quickly snapped up. "Hey baby. Feel better?"

"Oh yes. That was heaven."

Nathan got up and moved to her wrapping his arms around her once again tiny waist. "You're heaven Haley. You just don't realize it." He placed his lips on hers.

Around two o'clock Tony Battle knocked on the door to Haley Scott's hospital room. As he heard his friend call to him to come in he opened the door and peaked his head in. "Big Time"

Nathan got up and moved to bump fists with his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Tony let me introduce you to my wife, Haley. Haley this is Tony Battle. I met him the summer I went to high flyers before my junior year in high school."

"Hi Tony it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you over the years."

"Hi Haley, I have heard a lot about you too. Every time we speak on the phone Haley is the first word out of his mouth after hello and the last out before goodbye."

Haley smiled and glanced at her husband. "What? It was all good, baby. You have to know that." Nathan smiled.

"Oh yeah Haley it was. I remember calling him and asking him the next year if he was coming back down and he told me he was married. I asked him had he lost his damn mind. He told me that he thought I should see you before he asked me that. By the way Big Time, I don't blame you man, I wouldn't have let her get away either."

"Thanks Tony."

"So, oh wow. Haley I knew you were expecting but I had no idea you guys were having twins." Tony said as he moved over to look at the two beautiful baby girls in the cribs beside her bed. "How many children do you two have?"

"Four" they said in unison.

"Tony let me introduce you to Natalie and Nicole Scott" Nathan's smile beamed.

"So, have you found out anything else?" Seeing the questioning look on Haley's face Nathan moved to sit on the bed beside her. "Baby, Tony is the PI that I told you about investigating the West family. He came last night while you were asleep and he has quite a bit of news that I want him to share with you."

"Ok" she turned to Tony and waited, knowing that it wouldn't be good whatever it was.

After digging into the backgrounds of Carrie White and Damien West, I discovered that they were Dan Scott's illegitimate children.

"What?" she whispered and looked over at Nathan, not wanting to believe what she has just heard.

"Haley do you remember the playoff's that Tree Hill beat Oak Lake?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah why?"

"That was the night that this began. Dan was furious with Damien for him letting Nathan get the best of him. He faked a heart attack and his death that night. A few years later, he returned to Damien's life. It drove the boy crazy. It was after you two received your inheritance from Nathan's grandfather that Dan told Damien that money was supposed to be his. They plotted to kidnap Haley for a ransom. The agreement was they would place the money in an account and live from the interest until Dan got out. Then they would move somewhere together and be the family they had once been. Apparently your dad lived a double life. He spent part of his time in Charlotte. That's where Damien and his mother were. Then Carrie was born and Louisa West past away. I found out a few hours ago that it was from a drug induced gestational diabetes coma. She was on a respirator at the time and Dan pulled the plug. When I was outside of your house I heard Dan and Carrie talking. She asked him how he knew that the drug would put Haley out of commission long enough for them to get into the house and open the safe. I heard Dan tell her that he had some experience in that area."

As she listened to Tony Battle, she began to realize just how sick Dan Scott truly was. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about what this must be doing to Nathan. That his own dad could plot against him this way.

"Dan wanted Haley out of the way so that you would eventually lean on him. He knew that you made Nathan strong. He was trying to break that bond. I heard him tell Carrie that now that Haley was lying on her death bed he would finally get what was supposed to have been his all along. That is how I knew to come to the hospital. Carrie's been picked up and she has told the police the whole story. There is no way that Dan will get off."

"Oh thank god!" Haley finally said as she realized what Tony meant by that. "Nathan how could he do this? How could he have had Jamie kidnapped just to get back in with you like this?"

"Guys there is so much more to the story." Tony finally interrupted them and said.

"What?" Nathan asked. "There can't be more"

"Oh but Nathan there is. Damien wasn't anymore aware of you than you were of him. He knew you were a Scott but he had no idea you were his half brother. Dan made sure that the two families were kept very separated."

"What about Carrie did she know?" Nathan asked.

"Yes Carrie knew what she was doing and to whom. Dan intentionally had her slut it up when she was around you. He knew it would not set right with Haley. He was also present in the warehouse when she was kidnapped. He told Damien that morning that as long as he killed Haley he could do whatever he wanted to her. He even encouraged him to be brutal. Haley I went to see your sister yesterday. She heard the two men talking in the back of the warehouse that morning. She had no idea who it was until they put her in the police car. She happened to glance over and saw Dan Scott standing along side of the building watching everything. He also walked in the night that Damien killed his girlfriend Jenna Ward. Dan convinced Damien that she had been cheating on him, which from what I have found out she had. Dan then held a gun on him as he raped the girl and caused her to hemorrhage internally as she lost the baby. DNA was tested last night. The baby wasn't Damien's but Dan's."

Nathan's head snapped up. "What?"

"Yeah, Dan had been sleeping with Jenna and paying her to put Haley in danger during the cheerleading season. Jenna thought that it was the way to pay for her expensive tastes. Dan also bribed an officer at the police station after Carrie was arrested so that he wouldn't call you Nathan when she was released on bail."

The more Nathan listened to Tony the madder he got. Haley could see it was taking its toll on him. She had no idea how to comfort her husband through this news.

"Nathan there's one more thing."

"What? What could he have possibly left out of all of this?"

"His plan B was to kidnap Haley after the twins were born and rape and murder her too. Once he had finished with her he planned to dismember her entire body and bury her all over Tree Hill and Charlotte."

Haley's tears were streaming even faster now. How one person could be so evil she would never understand.

"How did you find that out?" Nathan asked as he held his wife in his arms barely holding the tears back from his own eyes.

"At my request the police got a search warrant to your father's beach house last night. Dan had the whole plan mapped out on a piece of paper in a legal pad in his desk. They have it entered as evidence."

"Well I have his parole hearing transcript on the way to the DA's office too. I want it to be known that Lucas and I begged them not to let the son of a bitch out of prison. And I have alerted the DA that I want to testify against him."

"What?"

"I mean yeah he's always been a poisoned apple. I want them to know Dan Scott through my eyes." Nathan told Haley and Tony.

"Nathan, are you sure you want to do that?" Haley asked.

"Hales, if it will send him to the electric chair then yes I am positive. I will find a judge that can be bribed if I have to."

"Nathan you can't do that. That will put you in a category with your father. Please don't do that." Haley begged.

"Haley I love you baby. I would never intentionally hurt you or our children. I wouldn't do this to anyone. BUT Dan has pushed me beyond my limit. I do not want them to allow him to get out again. You and my children will not live the rest of your lives having to look over your shoulders."

She nodded to him. She knew that he was right. If Dan wasn't maintained she would always be afraid that he would turn back up when she least expected it. "What about Carrie?"

"Yeah Tony, can we tie her into this. I don't want her to take up where Dan left off or him to set up another of his plans from jail through her."

"I'm working on it you two. Bare with me." Tony smiled. "Nathan Lucas has already come by my office today. I told him that I would stop by his house and update him as long as you didn't have a problem with that."

"No I don't have a problem at all Tony. He needs to be watching out for his family too. Lucas is a very talented writer and if Dan even begins to think that he has come into a large amount of money Dan could easily start the process over."

After some lighter chit chat Tony finally said his goodbyes, told Nathan he would call him in a few days and left them with a wonderful smile.

"I like him Nathan. He seems to be a good guy."

"Yeah Tony Battle is a great guy Hales."

"Why don't you take a nap baby? I am sure you're getting tired."

"No. I'm not. They haven't been in and shot me up full of pain medication, today. The pill that I took doesn't react the way that shot did." She smiled.

It wasn't long before Nicole began crying. Nathan picked her up and began to feed her. Natalie woke up shortly after Nathan had sat down so Haley moved over to pick Natalie up and grabbed a bottle. When she saw the look on Nathan's face she smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. You are a great mother Hales."

"You're a great Dad too Nathan. Don't ever think that your not."

He nodded his head. Grateful that she still had faith in him after all she had heard today.

Later that evening Haley had finally talked Dr. Baldwin into letting her and the girls go home. Brooke and Peyton had been over and cooked and cleaned. They had both bassinets in Nathan and Haley's room and they were sitting on the couch waiting for the Naley couple to arrive.

"Hey Tutor Mommy times four" Brooke added. "Oh and Hey nephew Boy Toy"

"Hey Aunt Cookie how's it going" Nathan asked earning a strange look from his wife. "That's her new name now Hales." he smiled.

"Oh really? How did you come up with that" Haley asked.

Nathan and Brooke shared a knowing look. "I happened to call her Brookie Cookie while you were in the hospital."

"Ok." She smiled moving to sit down.

"Ah, yeah. He's totally paying me back for the nephew Boy Toy thing Haley. Can you believe that?"

"Sure I can believe that Brooke. You've been giving him hell about me buying him at the Boy Toy auction for years."

Nathan smiled as he reminisced about that night.

"Alright, we're down to our last boy toy, so loosen up those purse strings, pucker up those lips and remember, this is for a good cause." Whitey announced.

Nathan came out on stage wearing sunglasses and everyone began to cheers "You're on, Nathan." He tossed his glasses to Mouth, in the DJ stand and walked downstage. He pulled off his pants and Haley looked surprised. Nathan was smiling at her the whole time.

"Okay, do I have a first bid?" Nathan was waiting for Haley to bid and opened his hands telling her it was her now was her chance.

"80." A girl called out. He took off his shirt and he had "BOYTOY" written across his chest in Raven Blue.

"Whoa". Peyton gasped

"85." Another girl called out.

"It smells like sex in here." Peyton told Haley which caused Haley to begin to panic.

"90." A third girl screamed.

"I bid 200.00" Haley yelled toward Whitey.

"Do I hear 201?"

"Going once." Whitey called.

"Going twice." He called after he had waited about thirty seconds.

"Sold!" White yelled and Nathan jumped down off stage and moved to his girlfriends waiting arms.

"Looks like I'm yours until midnight." Nathan taunted her. "What're you going to do with me" He moved his head towards her and claimed her lips.

"Oh but I have so many plans" Haley said breathlessly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's go hotshot. I want my money's worth." She smiled.

They had gone back to his apartment and made out for hours. It was the first time they had shared the throes of passion.

After they had been on his bed for a while Nathan moved his hand under her shirt. Pulling it up to remove it he gazed into Haley's eyes. She was so nervous and self conscience. "You're beautiful." She moved to place her arms across her chest but Nathan gently captured her wrists. "No Hales, please don't. I want to see you. I've wanted to see you for so long." The desire was burning in his voice so strong he sounded breathless.

"I have something I want you to see." she said nervously biting her lip.

"What"

"Well first, this." She unzipped her pants and showed him the patch next to her pelvic bone. "I'm nearly ready Nathan. I promise. I just wanted you to know that when we do, we're taken care of."

He leaned in and took her lips in another earth shattering kiss moaning her name. When they finally pulled away he placed his forehead against hers. "Baby, I have something that I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Haley, we've been together for quite a few months. If we never completely have sex then I can live with that. I don't want to do anything to push you away. Even though sometimes because of my nature I can't help it. Just like I can't help that I fell in love with you." He looked into her eyes. "I love you Haley, and it scared me a little bit, but there it is."

"Wow" She gazed back into his eyes. "There it is." As she quickly allowed her mind to process the words that she had been hoping she would hear she smiled. "I love you too. I'm so in love with you too Nathan"

He smiled as he moved his lips tenderly over hers this time, placing his hands on each side of her neck and moving his thumbs along her jaw lines, moaning as she allowed her lips to slightly open inviting his tongue inside. A few minutes later she began pulling away. Nathan opened his eyes to look at her, the smile still etched on his face.

"I have something else I need to show you Nathan."

"What, Hales? What is it?"

She turned the lamp on that was beside the bed without lifting herself up. She took his hand and placed it on the small of her back as she sat up. Nathan leaned to look around behind her at the place she had placed his fingers to rest. He was shocked to see the small number tattooed above her ass. "Haley, when did you do that?" He asked in wonder.

"Three days ago. When I realized that I am in love with you. I wanted something to make me remember this feeling forever."

He claimed her lips passionately again, feeling like he had just come home again. Breaking the kiss after a few minutes he took a deep breath trying to steady his erratic breathing. "Baby, that is so fucking sexy. Do you know that?"

"I was hoping you would say that." she smiled. They fooled around until way after midnight, learning each other's bodies, discovering what the other one liked, bringing each other to one mind blowing orgasm after another.

Seeing that her husband was in a day dream Haley called his name. "Nathan?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Where's you head?"

"Where it always is Hales."

"Oh on sex"

"Well on sex with you of course." He smiled. Quickly he got up and moved over to the couch to sit beside her. "I'll never get enough Mrs. Scott" he whispered in her ear so their friends couldn't hear. "I have a tongue with your name on it baby." Haley blushed. "You are so sexy when you blush like that Hales."

Now her face was totally flushed. She was smiling as she gazed into her husband's eyes. He could see the desire that he was creating there and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	50. Your Time Has Come

AN You guys totally rock

**AN You guys totally rock. Incase I haven't said it THANK YOU so much for all of your encouraging reviews. Couldn't have done it without you. Kelly**

**Chapter 51 Your Time Has Come**

Now one fell asleep in the street  
and he never woke up  
Now one died in pieces  
in his bed with the mouth full of bones  
And one threatened me long ago when i saw him  
melt in the bright light of day  
And one laid to rest in a field under starlings and crows, hey

I've been wandering sideways  
I've stared straight into the sun  
Still, I don't know why you're dying  
Long before your time has come  
Your time has come

Now one took some bullets in the chest in a deal gone wrong  
One got a little too depressed and he went and jumped the gun  
One got shot right in the face and he somehow survived  
But he doesn't know my name or who I am  
and I'm not surprised, hey

I've been wandering sideways  
I've stared straight into the sun  
Still, i don't know why you're dying  
Long before your time has come

Yeah I've been wandering sideways  
I've stared straight into the sun  
Still I don't know why you're dying  
Long before your time has come  
Your time has come, hey

I've seen 50,000 names all engraved on a stone  
Most of them, met an early grave years before I was born  
All of them left brothers and sisters and mothers behind  
And most of their family and friends alive, doing time

I've been wandering sideways  
I've stared straight into the sun  
And I don't know why you're dying  
Long before your time has come

Yeah I've been wandering sideways  
I've stared straight into the sun  
And I don't know why you're dying  
Long before your time has come (x3)  
Your time has come

_**Audioslave**_

Nathan watched his children in awe. The twins were now rolling over. Bri was running instead of walking and Jamie, ever the helper, was trying to keep Bri entertained. As he sat on the couch with his wife leaning up against his knees, he laughed at this family's interaction.

Natalie was definitely more aggressive than Nicole. Nathan had told Haley that she was a lot like him while Nicole, was like Haley. It amazed him that Haley had made the call correctly as to which one to be his namesake. The babies were only a day old when their names were chosen. Nicole had gained weight and nearly caught up with Natalie since they were born.

"Bri, come back over here with Mommy and Daddy" Haley called her son, laughing when he began shaking his head no. He was the discoverer of the group. He wanted to see what was there. Haley had hoped it would just be a phase but if it was it was hanging around for the long haul.

As Nathan watched the emotions play across his wife's face while she watched their children, the clouded mood that he had been in returned. Dan's trial was to begin on Monday. He had been in jail since the arrest at the hospital. During his arraignment bail was denied. Nathan had petitioned every congressman, senator, judge and district attorney that he could reach to make sure that Dan did not get out of jail. He didn't want the bastard anywhere around his family.

"Penny for your thoughts." Haley smiled.

"Ahh I'm not sure they're worth that much." he smirked.

"They are to me." She smiled.

"I was just thinking about the trial. I am not looking forward to it Hales."

"I know baby. I wish I could take you away from all of it. Let's go somewhere while it's going on. I mean you don't have to be there right?"

"Hales, I wish that were true. No I am not required to be there but I will not rest until I know that he can't come back to haunt us anymore."

"Nathan, baby we're ok. I'm ok. The girls are ok. Jamie and Bri are ok. I want you to be ok to."

"I will be when I am sure he's out of our lives for good, promise."

Haley had called Lucas earlier that morning. She was so worried about Nathan. The closer the trial date came, the more withdrawn Nathan became.

"Lucas, I am really worried about him. I mean this is his father. Can you imagine how tough this is for him to deal with? How can someone do something like this to their own child?"

"Haley, I know it's hard on Nathan but I don't think that's the part that is bothering him. Nathan separated himself from Dan along time ago. The day that the emancipation papers were signed Nathan was no longer under Dan's control. Dan gave Nathan every ounce of hell that he could. We both know that but Nathan has overcome that."

"Lucas I don't know if he has or not. I see the conflicting emotions that cross his eyes. He's hurt that his father could do this to him."

"I don't agree but I'll talk to him ok?"

"Thanks Luke."

The truth was Nathan was scared to death that Dan was going to attempt to get off on some sort of insanity plea. He had talked to a lawyer and Garret had told Nathan it was possible if it could be proven. Nathan had told Garret to find out if Dan's attorney could be bought off to botch it. He wanted his dad out of his life. He wanted him to pay for what he had done to his wife and children. He wanted Dan to lose.

Monday morning came too quickly. When Haley woke up Nathan was in the shower. She hadn't heard the alarm go off this morning. She was sure he was probably awake before it was time and had cut it off. She smiled at the idea she had and walked to the bathroom. Once she was undressed she carefully climbed into the shower. She was successful at being quiet. Nathan had no idea she was behind him until he felt her tiny hands wrap around his torso.

"Mmm, I didn't know you were up."

"I thought you might could use some company." She smiled against his back.

"Always" he smiled and he turned in her arms. Leaning to claim her lips, his hand fell to her hips, kneading the fleshy muscle as he lifted her to his height. He walked them to the back of the shower wall as Haley wrapped her legs around his waist.

"God" she whispered.

Nathan moved over her neck feverishly. "Baby" his breathless whisper reached her ears. She reached down and placed him at her opening. As he small fingers wrapped around him his groaned could not be contained. Nathan relaxed his hold on her just slightly, allowing the weight of her body to guide her down his shaft. As he reached her depth both released a satisfying moan. He grabbed her thighs to hold her and began thrusting in and out as he moaned her name repeatedly. With each movement Haley felt her back bumping into the shower wall as she grazed her nails in the hairline at the base of his neck.

"Nathan, Oh god Nathan" she moaned.

"Haley, baby, I'm so close, come with me"

As Haley allowed her head to roll slightly to her shoulder, her spasms began, never giving her a chance to answer him. As he felt her muscles clinch around him, milking him he thrust hard one final time prying her open with the thickest part of his base, he emptied himself inside of her.

When they had regained their normal breathing patterns, Nathan lifted his forehead from hers.

"Shit Hales."

"What?"

"That was amazing baby"

"Pretty powerful huh?"

"God baby you just don't know." he whispered huskily in her ear.

Once they were both dressed and Deb had picked up the kids, they met Cooper, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton at the courthouse. They found the courtroom and walked in to find a seat. Within a few minutes the jury entered and court began.

"First on the list we have the people vs. Daniel Scott"

After the opening arguments were made the district attorney called his first witness

"Your honor the people call Carrie White"

Haley turned to see Carrie being brought into the courtroom from a side door in her orange suit as she was sworn in Haley glanced at her husband finding a murderous look in his eyes.

"Ms. White, please tell us your relationship to Dan Scott" the DA asked.

"He's my father"

"And have you always known that?"

"Yes he was around most of my life."

"Did you know that Mr. Scott was also leading another life here in Tree Hill?"

"Not until I was a senior in high school"

"How did you find out?"

"My brother Damien, who is also Dan's son, got into some trouble here and he when he was explaining how it all happened he told me that we had a half brother. Damien had followed dad's instructions and somehow it had backfired."

"Were you approached to participate in the grueling attempt to harm your half brother's family at that time?"

"No. That didn't happen until my brother died. He had kidnapped Nathan's wife and something went wrong. Damien shot and killed himself that day."

"How did you become involved in this kidnapping of James Lucas Scott?"

"My dad planned the whole thing. I was to kidnap Jamie so that Dan could come and rescue him. He thought that would help him get Nathan to trust him again. He wanted to become apart of Nathan's life so that he could find out where Nathan kept his money. Dad wanted to get his hands on Nathan's inheritance from his grandfather. He had told me several times that the money should have been his after all he had put up with from Nathan's mother."

"Have you been convicted of that crime Miss White?"

"Yes my trial was two months ago."

"Are you currently serving time?"

"Yes I have seven years to pull in prison for kidnapping Jamie Scott"

"Miss White, let's talk about the plan to drug Haley James Scott"

"My dad wanted Haley out of the way. He kept saying that she was the reason that Nathan wouldn't let him back into his life. He found out that she was pregnant with twins and he told me we just had to wait it out. Three weeks before Haley gave birth; dad had me climbing into their house. Each night I was to give Haley an injection of Glucagon. Haley was bordering gestational diabetes; this would cause her blood sugars to rise. Over the course of the three weeks, each dose was a little larger than the one before. Dad called me on the day the before the twins were born and said that that night was it. He wanted the max dose injected. He was tired of waiting for his money. I climbed through their balcony and gave her the shot. He called me later that afternoon to let me know to meet him at Nathan's house. When we saw him rush out of the driveway to carry his wife to the hospital we broke in. I had all of the security codes to the alarm system and the gate at the driveway because Dan had bribed a friend of his that worked at the company that installed it. He had a bug on Nathan and Haley's phone and heard when Nathan called to order it. When we got into the house, Dan opened the safe and was furious that there was no money or bonds or anything in it. After about an hour, we left. Dan said that he needed to go the hospital to see Nathan. He would have to come up with another plan on how to get his money from his son."

This continued for several hours. After all of the evidence witnesses had been on the stand the judge finally called court for the day. The gang went to Karen's for dinner.

"Nathan, are you ok man?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nathan, talk to me man. That couldn't have been easy for you today."

"No Luke it wasn't but it had to be done ya know?"

"Yeah. Hey man. Haley is really worried about you."

"Why?"

"She is scared of how this all is affecting you. She knows that it has got to be hurting you that your dad did this to you."

Nathan turned to look at his wife. Smiling with pride at how loving and caring she was. She had always been so pure, and loving. She was his total salvation. She had made his life everything that he had ever wanted it to be just by being next to him.

"Lucas I hurt because I nearly lost my family so many times. Not because it was my dad that caused it. You know how I feel about Dan. He's dead to me. He has been since he admitted to me that he killed Keith. I'm worried that Dan will go for an insanity plea and get out of this. I want him locked away so that he can never bother us or torment us or hurt us again."

Lucas just nodded his head and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "You need to tell Haley that Nathan, before she drives herself insane with worry. She is so in love with you little brother. You are her life, you and those four beautiful children. I can't wait for mine to be born. Peyton hasn't really started showing yet and it seems like it will take forever to get here."

"Lucas it will be here before you know it man."

"I hope you're right Nate. You know I looked at you and Haley all through senior year of high school and all through college I just wanted what you and Haley had, man. I would never have thought that you would be such a family man when we first stepped out on the Rivercourt that night for that one on one game. Nate, you're a good man. You are a wonderful father. But man, you outshine most husbands. I hope I can be the same."

"Thanks man. You will." Nathan stole another glance at his wife. "You and Peyton make sense. And big brother, I wouldn't be any of those things without Haley. You know that and I know that. She is my purpose in all things Lucas."

"I know Nate, I know man."

The next day during the trial, the district attorney called several witnesses to the stand. Just before lunch, the lady that was on the stand came down.

"Your honor I call Nathan Scott to the stand." the district attorney said.

Nathan glanced at his wife, kissed her forehead and went to the chair next to the judge. Once he was sworn in and seated comfortably the DA said hello.

"Mr. Scott, tell us what it was like growing up with your father."

"My dad was a bully. He tried everything within his power to mentally control me."

"Mr. Scott is it true that you attended Dan Scott's parole hearing and requested them to deny him parole?"

"Yes it is."

"Can you tell us why?"

"I didn't want him around my family."

"Mr. Scott do you hold the prison responsible for your wife's illness and the premature birth of your children?"

"I don't hold them responsible. If they had kept him longer it would have resulted in somewhat the same thing. My dad would have found away to come after my family. He is the one that's responsible."

"Mr. Scott, tell us about your first child. How did you father react when he found out he was going to be a grandfather."

**Flashback**

Nathan was sitting on the picnic table at the Rivercourt. It was the one place that he could think. He had finally told his mom that Haley was pregnant. They had known it for two weeks but he wanted Haley to go to the doctor's appointment before he let them in on the news. Who was he kidding? He wanted time to brace himself at their reaction. He knew that they weren't going to be happy about it. He was following in their footsteps. Nathan didn't care about that but he knew Dan and Deb would.

"Oh, for a second there I wasn't sure I had the right son"

"What do you want, dad?"

"I just came by to say congratulations … you're gonna be a father" Nathan turned "now get up and give thee old man a hug"

Dan held out his arms, Nathan stood and walked over to his dad and gave him a hug

" Oh, it's a wonderful thing son, sort of like a full ride form Duke"

Nathan pulled away upset "I knew there was a catch"

"Oh, hold on, there's no catch. I'm thrilled for you and Haley but how long have you loved Haley … a year? And--you've loved the game most of your life you've worked hard and Duke recognizes that--it's a hell of an accomplishment, son"

"Haley's dream is to go to Stanford"

"Interesting, I thought her dream was to go on tour--oh, wait a minute, you already let her do that, didn't you?"

"Dad…"

"I like Haley, I was wrong about her, okay? But if she insists on going to Stanford then you gotta let her go … alone"

Nathan couldn't believe his dad said that. He wanted him to leave his wife. His wife that was carrying his child. Maybe he had forgotten that. "She's pregnant! You know as in carrying my child? What about that don't you get. That's my baby. That's _**my**_ child too, dad"

Dan stood up with ball "I understand that, but if she loves you--I mean, truly loves you--than _Haley _will put her _second _dream behind you _first_ and follow you to Duke. Hey, I played ball and had you, you can do it, too. The day I sighed my national letter of intent was the greatest day of my life, this could be that day for you but if Haley takes that away from you after _you _let her go on tour … then she's not the person _either _you or I thought she was … think about that"

"No dad you think about this. Think about my child. Haley does love me. She shows me that every day. As far as her going on tour? She made a mistake. That's something you should be able to relate to. Do you remember losing Karen? Why do you want my child and my wife to go through what she and Lucas did?"

"Nathan you have to be selfish in this life."

"Fine dad, I'll be selfish. I am going to keep my wife and child next to me. I want my life to be different than yours. I don't want to always look back knowing that I gave up everything for a fucking game. You might be able to live with that, Dad but I can't. I'll never be the heartless son of a bitch that you were or are. I thought you were coming around but now I see that I was wrong. AGAIN! "

Dan shook his head and walked back to his vehicle, leaving the son that had disappointed him behind, realizing that he was more of a man than Dan had ever been.

"No further questions" The DA said.

Nathan moved back to his seat beside his wife. When she gazed up into his eyes, he placed his arm around her to pull her to him tightly. He looked back into her eyes, his own filled with love for her. "I've never regretted being your husband Haley and I never will. If I could go back to junior year we'd be sitting together today. I wouldn't change you or our family for anything. I told you the day I asked you to marry me that I wanted forever to start that day. I meant it. I mean it. I will always want that." he whispered.

When the final witness was called and the closing arguments were made the jury left the court room As Nathan suspected Dan's attorney had gone for the insanity plea. Court was in recess and Haley called Deb to check on the kids. When the jury hadn't come back by five fifteen, the judge adjourned court for the day. They would pick back up tomorrow morning at ten am.

Nathan had told Haley that he was worried that they would let Dan off on some insanity bull shit. He didn't know what he was going to do if they did that. When they discussed it though, he had made sure to ease his wife's apprehension. He didn't want her worried for him. One of them worrying was enough. She had been too good to him, put up with too much of his family's shit, stuck by him in every possible way. She hadn't even wanted him to give up basketball. Yeah she didn't need to worry about him. He was fine as long as his family was.

Later that night, Nathan was holding Haley in the afterglow of yet another of their love making, passion filled nights, she had her head on his chest and his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. God he loved this girl. She was everything that was anything to him. As he leaned his head back to see her face, there was a slight smile at the corner of her lips. Nathan smiled to himself, kissing the top of her head. They had made love three times that night. Both of them were totally spent.

The jury had been deliberating for three hours this morning. Nathan Haley and their friends were sitting around in the chairs outside of the courtroom.

"It's going to be alright Nathan" Cooper told his nephew.

"I hope you're right Coop. If they let him off I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"Nathan please don't say that" Haley was gazing up into his eyes. He couldn't stand the pleading, scared look on her face.

"Haley I'm sorry. I just don't know if I can live with it if he's able to get away with this." As Nathan glanced at Cooper, the look on his face was regret. Regret that his wife was worried and he had caused it. Regret for all of the hell she had gone through. Regret for the possibility of her going through more because she was married to him.

"Hey nephew. This is not your fault. DO you hear me? You can't help who your family is, man."

"I know I just wish Dan Scott wasn't blood related."

"I know man, everything is going to be ok."

An hour later, the announcement was made that the jury had reached a verdict. When court was back in session the judge confirmed with the lead juror that was in fact the cast.

"Has the jury reached a decision?"

"We have your honor"

"Please proceed."

"On the charges of attempted murder we the jury find Daniel Paul Scott Guilty. On the charges of endangering a child we the jury find Daniel Paul Scott Guilty. On the charges of breaking and entering we the jury find the defendant Guilty. On the charges of practicing medicine, without a license. we find the defendant not guilty. On the charges of harassment we find the defendant Guilty as charged.

Nathan and Haley jumped up and hugged each other, as Dan watched with an evil look upon his face. He also saw Lucas holding Peyton and smiling to his ex brother in law Cooper and his wife Brooke. It was obvious they were happy about the verdict.

As the judge pounded the gavel reclaiming order in the court, everyone began to settle down. "Sentencing will be held in the morning. This court is adjourned."

When the court room had cleared out the district attorney walked over to the Scott's "Nathan, I wanted to thank you for having the parole transcripts faxed to my office."

"No problem. I want him kept away from here."

"I know you do son. During sentencing tomorrow, I am going to press for even more time to be added for the parole violation. Your father will already have to complete his sentence for the murder but I'm going for the max, on these other charges as well. Although son, I have to tell you. I don't think your father will ever live in prison long enough to finish his sentence. When prisoners find out what he did to a pregnant woman? Well let's just say that can make his life a living hell in prison. Crimes against children and pregnant woman will provide for horrible days from the other inmates."

"Good that's exactly what that son of a bitch deserves." Nathan told the DA.

At dinner that night the six friends were celebrating the days turn of events. Nathan looked as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

Cooper began tapping his spoon against his glass to propose a toast. "To Dan Scott! May he rot in hell"

"Here Here" everyone said in unison.

"And to my nephew for becoming the man that he has become despite the example he was shown." "Here Here"

"And to Keith Alan Scott for teaching Lucas the right way" Cooper said. "Here Here"

"I too would like to propose a toast" Brooke said. "To the father of my child"

Cooper's smile fell from his face. Did she just say what he though she had? "Brooke what"

"You heard me." She cackled.

"Yeah but did I hear your right?" Cooper asked.

"Well if you heard that I'm pregnant you did" she laughed.

Cooper wrapped his arms around Brooke and twirled her around. "Damn Lee you're going to make me sick" she laughed.

"Coop I hope you get the morning sickness you asshole" Nathan told his uncle.

Their lives were all falling in place. They would never forget this day. The threat against their family was eliminated. The happiness of everyone was evident and they were looking forward to their wonderful future together.


	51. Talking Shit About A Pretty Sunset

Chapter 50 Talking Shit About A Pretty Sunset

**AN I wanted to thank all of you for reading this story. It has been a lot of fun to write. I will start working on the sequel in a few days. I haven't totally got my outline done. I wanted to complete this first. I hope you like the ending. The reviews have been out of this world. I appreciate your taking time to do that. It has helped my confidence tremendously. Have a great summer**

**Chapter 51 Talking Shit About A Pretty Sunset**

Oh noose tied myself in, tied myself too tight  
Looking kind of anxious in your cross armed stance  
Like a bad tempered prom queen at a homecoming dance  
And I claim I'm not excited with my life any more  
So I blame this town, this job, these friends  
The truth is it's myself  
And I'm trying to understand myself  
and pinpoint where i am  
By the time I get things figured out  
I've change the whole damn plan  
Oh noose tied myself in, tied myself too tight  
Talking shit about a pretty sunset  
Blanketing opinions that i'll probably reget soon  
I've changed my mind so much I cant even trust it  
My mind changed me so much I cant even trust myself

_**Modest Mouse**_

Haley woke up to the sound of her daughter's crying. She turned to look at the clock, four twenty two am. "Aww damn." she muttered. Throwing the covers back to get out of the bed she pulled herself up and started towards the nursery. It was a good thing the house had five bedrooms. Jamie had his own room, Bri had his and for now the girls were sharing the nursery, which left a spare bedroom for overnight guests.

When Haley reached the cribs, she picked Natalie up. Nicole hadn't awakened yet. If there were any justice in the world she'll wait a few minutes Haley thought. As she rocked her youngest daughter to sleep after her feeding she had almost fallen asleep herself. When Nicole began to cry Haley moved to place Natalie back in her crib and pick Nicole up from hers.

That is how Nathan found his wife after he woke up. He had been unable to sleep any longer. He opened his eyes when his hand ran over the empty place in the bed beside him. He smiled to himself. He was pretty sure he knew where she was but he wanted that confirmation that he was right. When he reached the door of the nursery his heart swelled with love at the sight before him. Nicole was in her mother's arms fast asleep and her mom had her head against the back of the rocking chair in slumber too. It was obvious Haley had fallen asleep while feeding the baby. Her shirt was open and her breast exposed.

Nathan picked his daughter up from his wife's arms and placed her back in her bed. As he moved the baby Haley woke up and he told her to go back to bed. When he reached their room, he climbed back in beside his wife, pulling her against his chest and smiling when he realized she was already fast asleep again.

The alarm clock went off at seven thirty. They had a lot they needed to get done before Bri's birthday party at one o'clock. There were balloons that needed to be blown up, streamers that would have to be hung and the cake had to be picked up. Nathan had turned the clock off and moved his arm protectively back around his wife. He wasn't ready to get up. He wanted to savor the feeling of her being in his arms this morning, every morning for that matter but the need was stronger today than usual. After several minutes he leaned his head up and placed a few kisses on her neck. Her eyes opened and her face was lit with a smile.

"Morning" she uttered

"Morning"

"What time is it?"

"Seven forty"

"I guess it's time to get up and get moving then huh?"

"Do we have to Hales?"

"I was enjoying just lying here with you."

"I enjoyed it too baby, but we have so much that we have to do before the party starts."

"Hales, he's turning two today, baby. If we're late getting the party going he won't know."

"No but do you really want to explain to Lucas and Cooper why the party doesn't start on time?"

"Damn it"

"Ah yeah that's what I thought" she smiled.

The guests were starting to arrive. Brooke waddled in with Cooper in tow. Peyton and Lucas arrived next with their newborn baby, Keith Alan Scott. The gang sat around the table as the rest of the gang played with Jamie on the Wii and Deb played with the girls and Bri. Just before it was time to start the party the doorbell rang. Haley told the other's that she would get it. When she opened the door a look of horror crossed her face.

"AAAAA" she slammed the door closed.

When Nathan heard her strangled voice and saw her face he quickly moved to the door. Once he had it opened, he quickly realized the problem.

"Who ordered this clown?" Nathan asked as he pulled Haley in his arms.

"I did" Deb said.

"Mom, have you forgotten that clowns totally creep Haley out?"

"Damn I guess I did."

Nathan paid the man and told him they wouldn't be needing him today. It had taken a good few minutes for Haley to regain her composure. Brooke finally looked over to her friend.

"Haley, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You would think at twenty three they wouldn't affect me this way anymore" she laughed still slightly breathless.

"Hales, you have been terrified of clowns since I met you in the fourth grade." Lucas grinned.

"I know and believe me it isn't much better today." She laughed.

"Haley, baby, I'm sorry that I forgot." Deb hugged her trying to soothe her fears.

"It's ok. It's an easy thing to forget for most people."

"Mom, don't worry about it. I paid him and sent him on his way."

"Ok"

Several hours later, just the three couples remained.

"Brooke, how much longer?" Nathan asked.

"I am due in six days." she answered.

"Coop I know that you're ready. Have the hormones been getting to you?"

"Nephew you better know it man."

"Peyton was worse than Haley that summer that Bri was born" Lucas added.

"I was not" Peyton jumped in.

"Oh you so were!" Brooke corrected her.

"Like you've got room to talk Brooke. You were such a bitch the other day in the mall."

"P Sawyer, you need to shut up. You tell every damn thing you know." Brooke pouted.

"Me? Nobody would have kept that secret. You were totally overboard."

"Ok ladies can we stop this?" Haley asked.

"You had your turn Haley." Peyton fussed.

"I know but damn, you guys don't need to be going at each other like this. That I did not do."

"True. She just jumped all over Luke and Nate" Brooke smiled. "Ok, Coop, let me make a pit stop and we'll get outta here."

"Ok Wifey"

"Don't call me that!" Brooke scolded.

As she stood up a gush of water hit the floor. It felt like the entire room began to shrink.

"Oh shit" Brooke sighed.

"Oh my god" Cooper said. "Is that what I think that is?"

"No Coop. I just had a bladder explosion." Brooke chirped.

"Ah, No. Ok!"

"Looks like we're going to the hospital." Lucas said.

"Ya think" Peyton deadpanned.

They had been on the birthing floor for seven hours. Cooper came out of Brooke's room and looked at Haley.

"Hales, she wants to see you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Come in here."

"You son of a bitch!! You did this to me. Cooper I am going to snatch that thing off and beat you to death with it."

"Na, baby you won't do that. You'd be cutting yourself off."

"So not the damn point here!"

"Ahhhh" Brooke panted as another contraction came.

"Hey Brooke" Haley greeted.

"Hey Tutor Mommy. I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Ok. Shoot."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

"What?" Haley asked letting a small laugh escape.

"YOU DID THIS MORE THAN ONCE!"

"Brooke when you hold that baby it's going to make it all worth it. I promise."

"How in the hell you've not killed Nathan Scott by now, I'll never know. Just everyday stuff warrants it but this? This is grounds for murder!"

"Baby you don't mean that. You would be lost without me."

"I'd manage you bastard!"

"Brooke, I'm going to leave you too alone ok?"

"Ok Tutor Mommy! I love you." Brooke sighed.

"I love you too Brookie Cookie" Haley added.

Haley moved back to the waiting room. Nathan met her eyes with a questioning expression on his face.

"She's going to be ok. She's just.." Haley searched for the right words "not happy right now."

Nathan laughed. "Oh ok. I thought something was wrong."

"Scott! It's Brooke! Of course something's wrong when she's not happy." Peyton exclaimed.

"Oh yeah" Nathan smiled.

Haley had made her way over to her husband's lap. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I pray I did not talk that ugly to you when I was going through that."

"What?"

"Brooke is giving Cooper hell."

"Oh I would love for there to be an intercom system so I could hear that." Nathan chuckled.

"Nathan, I love you. Just in case I haven't told you that enough." Haley smiled.

Nathan gazed into her eyes, and leaned his head in to claim her lips.

"Ok Eww. Haley how can you do that after the reminder you just had." Peyton asked.

"Cause it's good Peyton. Haven't you had sex again yet?" Haley giggled.

"Ok that's none of your business Hales" Lucas said.

"Oh Luke please. You two go at it as much as we do you just don't want anyone to know it."

"Ah no! There is no way we do it as much as you two. At least I don't" Lucas smirked.

The guys laughed.

Three hours later, Cooper came out beside Brooke who was in a wheelchair. The nurse that was pushing her stopped at the waiting room.

"Oh Brooke. She's beautiful." Haley smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Guys I want you to meet, Ashlyn Brooke Lee."

"That's a pretty name."

"Coop man she's beautiful." Nathan clapped his uncle on the shoulder. "how does it feel to be a dad old man?"

"It's the best feeling in the world Nephew."

Two weeks later, Nathan was sitting in their family room. Jamie came running down the stairs and jumped up on the couch beside him.

"Hey buddy"

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen mama?" Jamie asked.

"Not this morning why?"

"She looks really pretty." Jamie smiled.

"I'll bet. She always looks pretty Jimmy Jam."

"Well she looks extra pretty today."

Haley was coming down stairs. When Nathan saw her his mouth went dry. She had on a long black robe that was open in the front Her black bathing suit was actually a one piece but from the looks of it, it connected the two pieces together right down the middle of her stomach with a piece of material about two inches wide. Her long honey blonde hair was cascading down her back in the natural waves it usually showed. It now reached her waist. Nathan loved running his hands through it. She had talked about cutting it lately but he begged her not to. He loved her hair long just like it was. The sun had naturally streaked it since they had been in the pool so much this summer.

After the C-section Haley had reverted to wearing on one piece bathing suits. This had been a surprise to Nathan. It had been a while since he had been treated to his wife's beautiful body in a swim suit like this.

"What?" she asked.

"What? You mean you don't know?" Nathan smirked.

"If I knew would I ask?" she deadpanned.

"Yes. You always do Hales."

"Whatever" She moved to the kitchen. The girls and Bri were down for their nap. This was the perfect chance for Haley to relax in the pool on board her float.

Nathan came into the kitchen and walked up behind his wife. Placing his arms around her waist, he said "You have no idea how much I want you right now".

"So why don't you tell me." she smiled.

Nathan pulled her tighter to him so she could feel for herself. "Hales, you're beautiful" he whispered.

As she felt his erection against the small of her back she turned in his arms. "Do you ever get enough?"

"Ah, that would be a definite NO!" he smirked.

"Nathan we just had three rounds this morning before we came downstairs."

"Your point" Nathan asked innocently.

"I'm going to the pool. It's been a long morning and I wanted to unwind. Jamie wants to swim so down boy!"

"Ok. I see how it's going to be. Jamie and Lucas slide me out of first place huh?"

"Ah no that would be Jamie, Bri., Natalie and Nicole. You know our children?"

"Hales, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me either baby. I love you"

"I love you too Haley. Always and forever"

"Yeah. Always and forever.

**THE END**


End file.
